Air Horse Aces
by HFHoofHammer
Summary: E.R.A.F, Known as the Equestrian Royal Air Force. A new unit for the Pegasus ponies who are moving to the next level of flying. By Jets? Join Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Dumbbell, Blossomforth, Thunderlane, Derpy, Flitter, Cloudchaser and HandyFlash OC in High Blue Sky Dogfights against threat. If your OC is a Pegasus, feel free to put it in the review. He or She can be a Minor Char.
1. ERAF

Genre: Action/Adventure and Science Fiction.

Rated: Any Ages.

Chapter 1: E.R.A.F (Equestrian Royal Air Force.)

Rainbow Dash lied down lazily on the clouds of her home, staring at the sky where she can see Cloudsdale from the distance as Rainbows were flowing out of it. She sighed on how relaxed she felt. It's been a while since she could feel the cold and refreshing breeze moving through her, making her more calm and relaxed. It was now winter.

More clouds were forming from the Cloud Factory in Cloudsdale. That reminded Rainbow Dash about the Tornado she and the other Pegasus ponies had to do to make the Factory running to make new clouds. She was proud of Fluttershy for making a strong flight for the first time she saw. It was incredible on how much power she gave in that tornado. But she was a little bit disappointed that they didn't beat the world record of the tornado since Thunderlane, Blossomforth and some other Pegasi were sick.

"Heh. Hope next one they won't get sick again. Next time, I'm making it more challenging." She told herself that. She was still lying there relaxing until she heard a call of her name below her cloud. It was Fluttershy.

"Hello Rainbow Dash. I…I hope I'm not bothering you or anything." Fluttershy looked down slightly ashamed if she was annoying her. Rainbow Dash smiled and shook her head No.

"No No…You weren't bothering me. Anyway, Whatcha want? I have all the time in the world." Rainbow Dash said putting her forelegs in the back of her neck like a pillow and looked up.

"Twilight can use your help on organizing her library. If it's not too much trouble…I mean if you want." Fluttershy told her. Rainbow Dash got up and flew down her cloud and landed next to Fluttershy, which startled her a little.

"Yeah Sure. I got nothing better to do anyway. Plus the Wonderbolts don't perform all of this month." Dash smirked and followed Fluttershy to Ponyville.

Everything was exactly the same in Ponyville. The citizens just walking to the shops, little fillies and colts running around playing with eachother and Ponies just wandering or sitting around enjoying the fresh air. Just a regular everyday routine for Ponyville. The Skies were clear thanks to Rainbow Dash finishing her job.

Twilight's Library was right in front of them as they headed to the front door and knocked to make sure if Twilight was home. The door creaked open and showed the Lavender Colored Unicorn. Of course, It was Twilight Sparkle. She smiled and open the door more and let Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy get in.

"Hello girls. Hope I'm not bothering your days off or anything." Twilight nervously smiled hoping not causing them trouble.

"No. It's cool Twilight. Plus Fluttershy already asked me that. Plus why do you think I'm here if I was busy?" Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Just making sure Dash. Today is a day off for most of the ponies in Ponyville." Twilight rolled her eyes in a happy manner. She walked to her main Library room. HandyFlash was there as well.

"HandyFlash? Twilight needed your help too?" Rainbow Dash asked and gave him a High Hoof.

"Twilight wanted me to organize the foreign language books. She doesn't really know much foreign so that's why I'm here." HandyFlash told her. He was on his day off as well. The Ponyville Trading Routes was closed for a while anyway.

Twilight nodded and looked at all three of them. "I like to say thank you for helping me. You guys are the best." She said giving a group hug. They all hugged back.

"No problem Twilight. If you need help, just call us." Rainbow Dash told her. She hovered to the bookshelf and began organizing them, along with HandyFlash and Fluttershy. In just five minutes, most of the library was almost done getting cleaned up.

Twilight was amazed about how fast they were working. "Wow. Well done you three. How did you all do it so fast?" She asked. Her library was already done being organized.

Rainbow Dash gave a smirk. "What else? They call me Rainbow DASH for a reason." She chuckled along with Twilight. "But mostly because of the clouds. When the clouds spread, I have a lot of work to be done."

"For me the trading route is pretty tough. Everyday I keep Multitasking on everything. Computers, My inventions and yeah." HandyFlash told Twilight. She was expecting him to work only one by one.

"For me I watch more than five animals mostly everyday. Tough job but you'll get used to it." Fluttershy smiled sweetly.

"Oh yeah. Speaking of hard work, I heard somepony is posting fliers everywhere not just in Ponyville, but all around Equestria. That's a lot of work don't you think?" Twilight told the three.

Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow, confused. "Fliers? What's the advertisement about?" she asked.

"I don't know. You might want to check it yourself. There are some flyers out this library." Twilight said.

"I think we should check it out. Because I ignored the fliers when I got here." HandyFlash suggested.

"Yeah no kidding. Let's go." Rainbow Dash flew out the open window as HandyFlash followed but Fluttershy used the door. (Like a Boss?)

The three of them were outside and noticed Pegasus ponies holding fliers on their hooves or mouth. It almost looked like Rainbow Dash was delivering fliers to meet up in Twilight's library when they were going to do the waterspout tornado in rain clouds. That immediately reminded Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about that day.

HandyFlash went to a Pegasus pony and went to her. "Excuse me? Do you know what these fliers are about?" he asked.

She turned her head and revealed to be Raindrops. "Oh hey Flash. You mean these?" Raindrops showed the flier which was decorated in Cloudsdale style. It was written in French Script Font.

"Woah. Never seen these before." HandyFlash went to a wall full of the fliers and picked one up. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy did the same also.

In the corner of Rainbow Dash's eye, she saw Flitter and Cloudchaser. They just got out the house. So it means they don't know what's going on yet. The two of them headed to Rainbow Dash.

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash. Mind telling me what's going on? We saw a lot of fliers in the streets of Ponyville when we just got out." Flitter said, rubbing her eyes. She must've got up from a sleep. It was 9:00AM anyway.

Cloudchaser fixed her mane and looked around. "And I see everypony got one including Fluttershy and HandyFlash." Cloudchaser said. She took one as well and began looking at it.

"Here. I'll read it." HandyFlash said and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. 'Attention all Pegasus ponies, Equestria is now making a new unit for Pegasi only. We would like to ask if you are interested in joining a new force called the E.R.A.F, known as The Equestrian Royal Air Force. Become one of the defense fighters of Equestria and fly like not another Pegasus has flown before. You're using new technology for flying. Feel the adrenaline rush as you fly and become an ace. Join now! It's not a full-time job really.' That's all it says." HandyFlash stopped reading.

Flitter raised her brow. "E.R.A.F? That's kind of weird. And what did it mean about Advanced Technology?" she asked. They all shrugged.

"Probably they are adding more stuff for us. Like shields, safety gear and stuff." Cloudchaser guessed. She didn't know much about technology and what did it mean.

"Maybe do terrifying experiments on us." Fluttershy said began to be in fear.

"Oh Fluttershy. They would never do that." HandyFlash chuckled and petted her.

Another voice was heard right behind them. It was Thunderlane along with Blossomforth. "I see you guys found the fliers also. We did too." Thunderlane said holding one.

"Yeah. Did you go to Cloudsdale yet? Is there like a joining place?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know. We can check it out now though." Blossomforth suggested as she looked up at the clouds.

"Yeah just be sure. You all coming?" Rainbow Dash asked while her wings were spread.

"I guess. Plus I kind of interest in joining the ERAF anyway." Flitter didn't lie. She sounded serious.

"Same here. I got nothing really to do mostly every day." Cloudchaser said.

"Uhm...I kind of won't to see what it's like to be in it so... I guess I'll be in it also." Fluttershy said shyly. Everyone was surprised when she said she would join.

Rainbow Dash looked at all of them and they agreed to join... but HandyFlash was silent. "You okay HandyFlash?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh. Yes I am. Sorry. Anyway, yeah I kind want to join. Just to see what it's like." He said. It almost sounded like he was hiding something though.

"Okay then. Well let's not waste any time. Let's go." Rainbow Dash said and immediately dashed up to Cloudsdale. The others followed her. Other Pegasi were going up to.

-(Cloudsdale)-

The fresh and cold breeze was surrounding Cloudsdale as Rainbow Dash and the group landed. It's been a long time since flight school. They can see that other Pegasus ponies has already got here. Not every Pegasus in Ponyville, just a few. But it was big because the Pegasi group was from all over Equestria.

"Wow. That's a lot of volunteers." Blossomforth commented. She walked around and saw a line to a building that said 'ERAF Volunteers'. "Yup. Found the place where you can join the ERAF. Right there." she pointed.

Another familiar voice was in the line. "Yeah. Plus it's a long line." it said. Rainbow Dash recognized that voice and looked at the brown coated Pegasus.

"Dumbbell? Your joining too?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was kind of surprised he would join.

"Oh hey Rainbow. Yeah I'm joining. I see you and your group is also." Dumbbell said looking at her group.

"Yup. Your friends joining too?" She asked. Dumbbell's friends weren't in the line. It was just himself. He shook his head no.

"No. They didn't want to join. I don't know why. They just said They like being regular Pegasi. I joined because I wanted to move up the next level of becoming a Pegasus." Dumbbell told her. He sounded serious about it. He really did change after the Flying competition.

Another voice was heard. A grey coat mare with a blonde mane an tail was next to them. "Hey! Me too!" It was no other than Derpy. Her cross eyes were still there and she smiled happily. "I'm joining also." she said.

"You? Joining? Uh...I don't know Derpy. You might mess up a bit like last time to Mayor Mare's town hall in Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said steadily hoping it doesn't hurt Derpy's feeling.

"Oh don't worry. That was before. I'm sure I can handle it now." Derpy smiled. She just wanted to join.

"Okay then. Good luck Derpy." Dumbbell said, scratching his neck.

"Thank you! You too." she said moving Foward in the line. She was excited like always.

"Uh Rainbow Dash? Is that your friends over there?" Dumbbell asked pointing at them.

"I thought you already saw them. HandyFlash, Fluttershy and the rest are right there." Rainbow Dash pointed at them.

"No no. I meant that Twilight Sparkle and the others. They're right there." He said looking at another direction and saw Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack.

Rainbow Dash was surprised they were there. Were they joining? She went over there to Twilight. "Girls? You're all joining to?" she asked.

"What? No. We heard you and the others were joining the ERAF so we decided to check on you all on your training." Applejack told her.

"So yeah. I did the spell where we can be in Cloudsdale." Twilight said while her horn just glowed.

"I'm sure you all will do well in training. I'm proud of you all." Rarity smiled and hugged Rainbow Dash. "Fly well...not like I did when I was here last time." Rarity laughed, remembering when she was full of herself at Cloudsdale once.

"If I was a pegasus, I would join as well! It would be fun and cool!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down in excitement.

"I'm sure you would Pinkie." Rainbow Dash patted Pinkie Pie's head. "But still, I have a weird feeling about joining this ERAF." she looked around in the layers of clouds.

"Aw don't be nervous. We know your one of the most bravest Pegasi out there." Rarity told her, which raised her spirit up a bit.

"I guess that is a good point. But still, I need to calm down. Can we just talk while we wait till I'm up?" Rainbow Dash asked for a conversation just to get some stress out. She hated feeling weak like this.

"Of course Rainbow Dash. What are friends for?" Twilight smiled and began talking about her stories.

45 minutes have passed until the line was getting shorter. Rainbow Dash and the other Pegasi followed her in as they saw that the place looked fancy. There were also pictures of clouds and Pegasi flying in them. The stallion working in the desk called them up and sent them to a room were a mare dressed like in military uniform except it was white and it was fancy.

"Ah. You all are the new ones joining right?" she asked. She was quite young. Her coat was turquoise and her mane and tail was light red with hints of hot pink streaks.

"Yes. That would be us ma'am." HandyFlash replied. She looked at him and tapped her chin.

"Haven't I seen you before...Oh yeah! Your that stallion who flew an aircraft!" she shouted in surprise. She shook her hoof on HandyFlash and then to Rainbow Dash and the other, who were confused.

"Flew a what? HandyFlash flew a what?" Derpy asked. She hasn't heard of an aircraft before in her life.

"Pardon? What's an aircraft?" Cloudchaser asked looking at HandyFlash in an unreadable face.

"An Aircraft is just like the blimps you see in Canterlot. Except it looks like this. It's called a jet." HandyFlash showed a picture of one of his blueprints in his bag. "I have a confession to make. My father is the one who invented the jet aircraft. I myself has flew it many times." he said.

"And now that your joining the ERAF, you'll be flying in the jets. Not using your wings. This beautiful craft is our next generation fighter for air aviators." the mare in the well uniform said. "Oh by the way, my name is Neon Nimbus, a former E.S.A.S operative. Also one of the founders of the E.R.A.F." she said.

"Wait, your saying we have to fly those things?" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise. She didn't know what it was until now.

"Piloting those? Really?" Flitter looked at it. She couldn't get her eyes off it.

"Yes. Why? You all nervous or something?" Neon Nimbus looked at them in a worried way. They just stood up and said no.

"We're not afraid. We are ready to move on." Thunderlane said in a fearless way. Still, you could tell he was nervous a bit.

"We're just moving up the next level of becoming a Pegasus. Don't worry." Rainbow Dash told her. Everyone tried their best to show no nervousness.

Fluttershy was on the ground covering her head, Dumbbell stood there frozen, Cloudchaser kept staring at the jets along with Flitter, Thunderlane and Blossomforth looked around the room trying to get over the feeling of flying jets, Derpy was confused as always.

"Great! Sign your names here and we can all begin your training. Don't worry, it's not immediately going to your jets, it's a simulator. And a few tests and quizzes." Neon Nimbus said giving them the sign up sheet as they all wrote their names.

Rainbow Dash looked a bit scared, but not as scared as Fluttershy. She looked at HandyFlash in an unreadable way. He flew an aircraft? She looked at the pictures of his blueprints and saw it was jet engined aircraft which can go fast in above 1000 mph. It sounded like it was faster than her. Not really, but that feared her. She had a phobia of what happens if you go faster than a sonic rainboom.

As soon as they signed the papers, Neon Nimbus put them in the file box and looked back at them. "HandyFlash is an experienced pilot of the aircraft. So he might teach you a few stuff. Training starts tomorrow ponies. Bring your fearless emotions with you." She said and wished them luck.

Jets? Your kidding me. They all thought the new unit is about flying using their wings. But no. It's about the jets they're flying in.

Today was surprisingly shocking, Tomorrow will be difficult.

"Don't worry everypony. The training will be okay. I promise." HandyFlash said. Everyone seemed to be nervous and show some fear. Was this training for real?

"I hope it will. I mean, flying that 1000 mph beast...that makes my dashing sound like a little cat. It kinda scares me." Rainbow Dash said nervously looking on Cloudsdale's edge.

"And my name a bedtime story." Cloudchaser commented still surprised.

"We need rest everyone. Let's get ready for pilot training tomorrow."

End of Chapter 1.

Chapter 2 coming soon. (Chapter 2 will be longer. I promise.)

Remember, don't mind the errors. I already know that.


	2. Training the Steps

Air Horse Aces Ch. 2

(Thank you for the reviews guys. Good OCs too. Don't be disappointed when their appearance is Short. They can be in another chapter. Remember, feel free to put your Pegasus OC in the reviews to be a minor character.)

Chapter 2: Training the Steps.

Soon after Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Pegasi has already signed up for the E.R.A.F, they were trying their hardest not to be too paranoid. But for HandyFlash, he was worried about the others. He was an experienced pilot of the prototypes of the jets but he was worried about how they will think about them piloting those.

Later at Night, Ponyville was peace and quiet as the lights of the moon and fireflies were around the town and the Everfree forest.

Fluttershy kept waking up multiple times because of the nightmares. The jets are faster than her, and she was thinking about what would happen if she went way beyond fast. Her controls might go crazy or she can crash. When it was two in the morning, she saw Rainbow Dash looking up in the sky laying on a lonely cloud, wondering what flying a jet would be like. Could it go faster than her or even her own Sonic Rainboom? So many questions were in her head.

Fluttershy couldn't sleep. So she got out of her bed and looked outside to see Rainbow Dash who was still laying on the cloud, staring at the moon and stars as they shined and lightly lit Equestria. Crickets chirped, the air was lightly blowing and the sound of the nearby river was making this night relaxing. That must be the reason why. She just wanted to calm down for tomorrow.

She looked around and realized Rainbow Dash was not the only one watching the stars and the Moon of Princess Luna. Cloudchaser and Flitter were laying down on a few fog clouds on the lake, HandyFlash was on top of a tree, Thunderlane and Blossomforth sitting on a bench, Dumbbell laying on the ground and Derpy eating a Midnight Muffin she bought at Sugarcube Corner while laying on an old fountain which was still clean.

She put on her scarf and went to her pet Bunny Rabbit, Angel who was still asleep and tucked him in a bit more and kissed his little head then open the door quietly and went outside like the rest. The breeze gave her a little chills but it was relaxing. It made her somewhat forget about the nightmares she had.

She lightly flew up on Rainbow Dash's cloud and saw that she was still looking up on the sky. The Sky Blue Pegasus noticed Fluttershy and continued looking up on the sky.

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Oh. Hey Fluttershy. Couldn't sleep I see." she said while her eyes were closed.

"Yes I…I can't get my mind off the fact that we're in the Equestrian Royal Air Force. I mean…I don't even know what to do if we train or graduate." Fluttershy told her as she sat down next to her Rainbow Pegasus Friend.

"Don't worry about it. Just try to be yourself. Don't be assertive like my ex-best friend Gilda." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"B-But…I was over assertive to everypony in Ponyville once. Including Pinkie Pie and Rarity." Fluttershy looked down, guilty thinking about that day.

"Well that's the past. You don't need to worry about it. You just need to focus on tomorrow and nothing else. I'm sure you'll be fine." Rainbow Dash patted her back. "Well, would you like to relax like everyone else here?" She asked as she took a piece of her cloud by her hoof and rubbed it creating water and splashed it in her own face and layer back down.

Fluttershy nodded. "I guess. I had enough sleep anyway. Plus it's three in the morning." She layer down and looked at the stars too along with the others in the area. "I wonder what flying the jets would be like."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "I'm guessing it'll be faster than I fly. Plus I'm wondering if there's a competition soon about being the most skilled jet pilot. If there was, I would try to get another name for myself. By wings and air-whatever." She said.

Another voice came from behind them. "I'm sure you will Rainbow Dash. I guess I can teach you a few stuff when we complete our training." it said. They turned around to see it was HandyFlash. "You two okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just thinking about how training will be." Rainbow Dash responded.

"Training will be fine. I promise. Just have a good memory just in case." HandyFlash reminded them.

"Hope I have a lot more memory capacity than before. But at least it'll be fine. Like that Sugarcube Corner Marey Island Cake." A different voice was said.

"Oh Flitter, you have to talk about sweets at this time?" Another voice was said.

"C'mon Cloudchaser. Don't you think you would know by now that I act like a sweet tooth every night?" Flitter chuckled and rolled her eyes jokingly.

"That reminded me last time you ate ten cupcakes just to get ready for that Pegasi Waterspout or Hurricane." Rainbow Dash commented.

"I needed more energy just in case just like Snowflake and his wing power." Flitter said and layer down on the cloud next to Fluttershy. Cloudchaser did the same and layer next to Flitter. "And your wing power of course." She added.

"Yeah I guess. So what you we do now?" Rainbow Dash asked looking around the cloud.

"I suggest we get some rest. Training won't be hard but just in case, just rest to get the stress out." HandyFlash suggested. He sounded serious and you could never doubt he was joking.

"Everypony, just lay down in the cloud. Future pilots like us need some rest." Rainbow Dash said and laid down closing her eyes. They all nodded and laid down on the cloud sleeping peacefully.

-(Cloudsdale, E.R.A.F Headquarters)-

Today was the day of training for the E.R.A.F. Many Pegasi excitingly went inside the headquarters and signed in then went to the cloud fields where the training starts. Rainbow Dash, HandyFlash, Fluttershy, Dumbbell, Derpy, Flitter, Cloudchaser, Thunderlane and Blossomforth went inside and sign themselves in and reported to the cloud fields, nervously.

"Oh…I'm so nervous. What if we had to go through obstacles, fight others, use our wings as weapons…" Fluttershy looked around, paranoid about the training.

"What? Fluttershy, this isn't E.R.G training. Don't worry about hoof to hoof combat or anything like that. This is pilot training and I'm sure you will be fine." Dumbbell said looking around field. He was secretly hoping that what he said was true.

"Okay this is it. Neon Nimbus is up there. Let's go." Rainbow Dash told them as they went to a crowd of Pegasi who were standing in front where Neon Nimbus was. She cleared her throat.

"Attention Pegasus ponies. I'm glad you are all here in time. Hope you had a good sleep last night. Now you're probably wondering, what is the training like in the Equestrian Royal Air Force. Now don't worry everypony. E.R.A.F training is not like E.R.G training or anything. It requires bravery, agility, skill, intelligence, focus and loyalty. Today, I'm assigning all of you to simulation tests. I'm not immediately sending you to your own Jets yet. Professor Handel made a simulation test to show you the rules and controls of your aircraft. But soon if you pass the simulations, you'll be piloting your jet next." Neon Nimbus spreader her wings and hovered up and pointed at the building called 'T Hangar 1'. "That's where you all are going right now. Report there are once my future pilots." She said to all the Pegasi as they started heading over there.

HandyFlash was about to go in the Hanger but was stopped by Neon Nimbus. "Hey Flash. How about you teach your friends while you're in the hanger. You're an experienced pilot before and I know you can get some tips to them." She smiled and walked to the T Hanger 1 along with the group.

Inside the hangar, multiple simulation seats were almost covering the whole hangar. Other Pegasus ponies began going in the seats and put on the goggles they were supposed to wear. They were all chatting quietly as they waited for their turn.

"Isn't it great? All these trainers want to be pilots. Anyway, HandyFlash, I got some extra seats for your friends to do the simulation on. All yours my friend." Neon Nimbus said and went to the rest of the other ponies to learn the tests.

HandyFlash looked at his friends and saw that they were amazed about the pilot simulator. HandyFlash's father, Professor Handel made these along with other scientist, even HandyFlash's mother, Florence.

"So, you all can take a seat now. I promise it won't hurt you or anything." HandyFlash said as he saw his friends go inside the seats and put on the goggles nervously.

"Um…HandyFlash, what if I mess up on this test?"Fluttershy asked nicely and nervously.

"Don't worry and take your time. To pass this test, you need to know how to use it. If you're used to it, and I'm sure you'll pass." he replied.

Two hours later after the simulation test, they all when the hangars which displayed the Jets and weapons. All of them were amazed on how impressive they looked. Flitter noticed that one weapon was made of Styrofoam in the hangar in the center. She looked at Neon Nimbus confused.

"Uh…Neon Nimbus, mind telling me why that canister is made of Styrofoam?" Flitter asked pointing at it.

"What? Those canisters cost more than your lives." She responded.

Flitter was kind of speechless about what she said. "I-Uh…" she stammered.

"Nah I'm just kidding. Well, why would I put a real one in here, where I show trainers the weapons and Jets? It might hurt somepony. This place is just showing the designs." Neon Nimbus chuckled.

"That is a good point." Flitter chuckled also.

"I can't imagine if that actually happened." Thunderlane grinned nervously and looked away.

Later that day, they all went and a hot air balloon in high-altitude, even above Cloudsdale. Strong winds were blowing which was very loud and made their voices more indistinct.

"Hey! What does this have to do with training as a pilot?!" Rainbow Dash asked loudly as she can.

"If you get ejected from your aircraft, you're going to get used to the air and use your wings to assist your landing!" Neon Nimbus said. "So your going to have to jump down! Don't worry! It's safe just in case!" she added.

"Okay! Who jumps first?!" Rainbow Dash asked, looking around her friends.

"Ladies First!" Thunderlane yelled cowardly.

"Okay! Let's go first Thunderlane!" Rainbow Dash grabbed him and jumped down along with him. His screams of terror were heard…kind of embarrassing huh? Blossomforth giggled about what just happened.

Later on, Fluttershy was in the medical room to learn the steps of helping a down pilot. She looked around and waited patiently for her teacher. A door was heard opening and showed a stallion with a medical coat. His coat was navy blue like his mane which had a white streak. He walked in with his clipboard and looked at Fluttershy. His eyes widened. And so did Fluttershy's.

"B-B-Brother?" Fluttershy spoke quietly in surprise. She got up and ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Fluttershy? Your joining the Air Force? Wow. I didn't expect you to be in here. How is everything?" he asked and hugged back.

"It's all good Echo Hart. I didn't know you are a medical trainer in the E.R.A.F when it started." She smiled sweetly and looked around.

"Well, after I graduated in Manehattan Medical University, I found out this group needed a doctor to assist the trainers. So I came here." Echo Hart smiled and hugged his sister again. "It's been a long time to see my sister again. Promise me you'll be safe if you graduate."

"I will. I-I…I missed you..." She said as tears flowed her eyes.

"Same here Flutters. Same here. Now, let's get your medical training started." Echo Hart said taking his clipboard out and showed Fluttershy the basics.

In another hangar, Cloudchaser and Derpy were wandering around along with other Pegasi following a young mare who is leading the tour of stealth aircraft. Her coat is Light Red, her mane and tail was long with the color Dark Blue and Blonde Streaks and her Cutie Mark was a Golden Thunderbolt with a Rainbow Star. Which means she is going to be an E.R.A.F pilot soon.

"Okay initiates, my name is Shining Dawn and I will be the tour guide for today in the stealth aircraft hangar. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." Shining Dawn said nicely and walked inside while the others followed.

"We have Stealth Aircraft already Ma'am?" Cloudchaser asked.

"Indeed. Unicorn magic is used on stealth aircraft to make it more advanced than regular ones. The Stealth Aircrafts have medium armor but very difficult to be exposed." Shining Dawn said and showed one of the models of the aircraft.

"Huh. Sounds like my kind of aircraft. That's pretty cool!" A mare Pegasus said. She had a Raven colored coat, Light blue mane and tail with dark blue streaks and her cutie mark was two feathers enter locking with a crescent moon.

"Well Swift Night, it kind of matches you. I could see you as a skilled stealth pilot one day." Shining Dawn smiled and continued walking.

"Thank you. But, it may take a while for me to get used to it though. I bet Cheary will assist me a bit anyway." Swift Night chuckled and corrected her mane a bit.

"Try not to let her Muffle in soon." Shining Dawn giggled. Swift Night nodded and laughed.

"Muffin? Where?" Derpy reacted. Shining Dawn chuckled on how silly she reacted.

"No Derpy. I said Muffle In. Not muffin." She corrected.

Derpy looked down in and embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry." she said.

"It's okay. Anyway, let's move on."

In the Air Traffic Control Tower, HandyFlash was just looking at the technology along with fellow initiates. He was showing them about the technology they use to contact pilots on the jets from the tower. Just in case of an emergency in the tower, they will have to do the job on the tower themselves. Anything can happen you know.

"Hey HandyFlash, is there an automatic way to land your aircraft without using you hooves?" One initiate asked.

"Yes there is Lancaster. But if the weather is critical or something, you have to do it yourself because if it's on auto land, it can mess it up." HandyFlash replied and showed him the weather radar.

"Oh okay." Lancaster looked at the radar.

"Man I hope your not worried about a thunderstorm or anything when your about to land." One of his friends said.

"Not really. You should not be worried to as well Hawk." Lancaster said.

"I know. I know. Just saying." Hawk responded and continued looking around. "Ace, do you think that Emergencies will rarely happen?"

"I don't know man. This is a new unit and I don't know much about it yet." Ace replied on Hawk's question.

"You sure have a lot of questions Hawk." A mare Pegasus commented.

"Spectrum, beginners like us are supposed to ask questions to each other, including the teachers." Another initiate said.

"Oh Darkstar, still acting like a good and smart student." Spectrum smirked and rolled her eyes.

"What? Can't I be a good flyer soon?" Darkstar shrugged and continued looking around the tower.

Later that day, it was 6:00PM in Equestria as other Pegasi ponies start to go home and rest. Except Rainbow Dash and her friends. They were told to stay for a while by Neon Nimbus. She wanted to show them something. They followed her to a hangar, which stored nine jets. Their eyes widened by the sight. The nine jets were mean't for them. Their style, colors, Cutie Marks and names were on them.

"Hope you all like it. It took us a while to make it look good for you guys." Neon Nimbus grinned proudly as they all stared speechlessly.

"HandyFlash, your jet is called the CPB-86. Which is the Cyclonic Pyre Bedevil Type 86. Completely agile and a multirole fighter."

"Rainbow Dash, your jet is called the RVP-184. Which is the Rainbow Vanguard Prototype Type 184. Very fast and agile like yourself."

"Fluttershy, your jet is called the IPG-619. Which is the Infinity Predator Guardian Type 619. Gives extra shields like how nice you are to your friends."

"Thunderlane, your jet is called the TBH-2012. Which is the Thunder Bolting Hunter Type 2012. A quick reacting jet for tight situations."

"Blossomforth, your jet is called the ESF-26. Which is the Electronic Support Fighter Type 26. Gives electronic support for your friends."

"Derpy, your jet is called the CHS-4. Which is the Cross Hovered Scout Type 4. It hovers and flies like a jet. Very good precision."

"Dumbbell, your jet is called the EWS-4. Which is the Echoing Wave Striker Type 4. A very good diving jet and good strength."

"Flitter, your jet is called the DWW-6. Which is the Dart Wavered Wing Type 6. Very agile and good for dogfighting."

"Cloudchaser, your jet is called the CTP-33. Which is the Cloud Tracking Phantom Type 33. Extremely fast and good for air-to-air fighting. Also has a jamming system."

Rainbow Dash looked at Neon Nimbus in surprise. "Wow. That's a mouth full." she commented.

"Yeah. But when the nine of you graduate after training, I have a name for your squadron." Neon Nimbus smirked as they waited patiently.

"Well what's the name?" Fluttershy asked.

"Arion Squadron. Anyway, you all can go home and rest. You deserved it. Dismissed." Neon Nimbus said.

(A/N: Arion means a swift legendary immortal horse in Greek mythology.)

Chapter 2 ended. Chapter 3 coming soon.

(Ignore the errors. I know I made a few. Sorry about rushing a little bit. I know.)


	3. Graduation and Razor Whisk

Air Horse Aces Ch.3

(Please don't point out errors. I know that. All this was typed on my IPad.)

Chapter 3: Graduation.

After a few weeks with intense and crazy training exercises, The E.R.A.F operatives soon started adapting and start improving on their aircraft smarts on the simulation tests. The paranoia in the Pegasi initiates started slowly fading away and started becoming challenging than before. Everyday was a same and simple routine for the operatives. Wake up, eat a fine breakfast, head to the HQ, go in the flying simulators, temporary halo jumps, tour guides learning about the Aircrafts and weapons, Medical training, call sign training and quiz and tests. After that, they go home and rest then do the similar things they do. They had time to do their regular jobs in Ponyville and all the other cities.

(A/N: E.R.A.F training goes faster than you think. It's not like today's air force training.)

Rainbow Dash improved as well. She started learning the evasive maneuvers in an aircraft in case of an emergency, multirole fighting and of course beginning to learn more about the E.R.A.F.

Fluttershy began improving on Medical training thanks to her brother Echo Hart. She took classes everyday, her nightmares started to stop, her quizzes and tests started improving and her fears now gone about the jet.

Same as the others did. Neon Nimbus was starting to notice how much they started to improve. She felt proud of them. Pilots-in-training now about to graduate from the E.R.A.F.

She walked to the hangar where their jets were stored and looked at nine of their aircraft. She took out her goggles that had a unicorn horn on it and started using a magic beam to draw an emblem for the nine Aircrafts. The Emblem was a vortex with stars around it, the sun and moon on top, and a Pegasus' head and wings in the center. It was the emblem she created for the Arion Squad which was for the nine pilots.

She walked around the Cloud Fields and saw the nine of them just sitting down, talking on their break. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, HandyFlash, Thunderlane, Flitter, Cloudchaser, Derpy, Dumbell and Blossomforth all talked about their results on their training. They all told each other that they had successful results. They learned a lot today. Would you concur that the feeling of accomplishment is the best?

Neon Nimbus headed to them and stood there smiling at her favorite nine students. She was going tell them graduation is tomorrow. And they will be called up in front of a lot of citizens in Canterlot, including Princess Celestia and Luna.

Neon Nimbus looked at all of them. "So you are all ready to become pilots of the Air Force. You all grow up so fast. But I'm here to warn you all that Graduation is tomorrow not at Cloudsdale, but at Canterlot." She told them.

"Graduation already? It felt like time went fast. How uncanny." HandyFlash said rubbing his back neck.

"Isn't this exciting? Graduation in front of hundreds or thousands of ponies to show the first new pilots in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash jumped up really excited about how awesome it will be. She can see herself up there, also hopping the Wonderbolts will be there in the audience.

"Th-Th-Thousand?" Fluttershy squeaked nervously and put a cloud over her head.

"What? Fluttershy, you're not doing anything else but receiving what ever you get up on stage. Don't worry. This is a Royal Graduation. No way anything bad could happen." Rainbow Dash lifted up the cloud Fluttershy had and puts it back where she got it.

Fluttershy sighed in relief. "Oh Okay. I thought I had to do something like sing or dance." she giggles nervously.

"Ha. You reminded me when I was in Ballerina when I was a filly." Blossomforth commented at Fluttershy words. Good memories for her.

"Y'all should get some rest. You need it for tomorrow at the graduation and I wouldn't want you to fall asleep during it." Neon Nimbus laughed. She remembered something too. "Ah Yes. I forgot, you will receive your ranks, squad name and callsigns during the graduation. See you all at Canterlot!" Neon Nimbus waved and flew to her office, about to get ready for tomorrow.

"Anypony else think that time went fast? I mean we've been for a few weeks, but only seemed like it was 7 days." Thunderlane asked while still laying down looking up at the sky.

Cloudchaser raised her eyebrows up then down and rolled her eyes which means 'I don't know.' She looked at the airfield's tower. "I'm not time expert but probably because we've been focusing on this training rather than the time." She shrugged.

"Yeah. I remember when I worked on a big project that took me 14 hours to complete. Felt like 5 hours instead." HandyFlash said.

"Or you are an inventor. They really don't pay attention to the time don't they?" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"What? Well that project was very important for Canterlot." he told her, thinking about that memory.

"Nerd. Figures." She chuckled and corrected her mane.

HandyFlash rolled his eyes. "Look who reads all the Daring Do books." he laughed.

"Hey. Reading is for everypony." Rainbow Dash blushed in embarrassment. "Besides, you probably have a speech up there." she added.

"I don't really know yet. Anyway, don't you think we should all go home and sleep? Graduation is the most important event after all." HandyFlash asked the group.

"Sleeping already? Look at the sun. It's probably like 4:30 or something." Flitter pointed at the almost setting sun.

"Uh Flitter, we are on a cloud. If you're in high-altitude, the sun doesn't really change like your in the surface. In my watch, it's 7:30." HandyFlash told her, showing his watch to everyone.

"Oh. Well now." Flitter had nothing else to say. So she stayed quiet for a bit.

"Yeah. I'll be in the Cafeteria to eat Dinner. Anypony want to come with?" HandyFlash asked. They all nodded and went to the Cafeteria where they had dinner to make them full then tired.

3 hours later after a fine dinner in the cafeteria, the group went outside to get some fresh air after they ate. Mostly for HandyFlash and Thunderlane. They had a jalapeno eating contest which made them hot and sweaty. Rainbow Dash dared them to have that contest to see the look on their faces. Luckily, Derpy had bottles of milk because she loves drinking milk with muffins. She had six bottles of milk and one dozen of muffins to eat…for Dinner.

Princess Luna's Moon has yet again lit the night sky. Small clouds went pass her moon which made shades go across the Cloud Fields. It reminded all of them about when they were outside of Ponyville relaxing their heads before their first day of training.

Fluttershy chuckled to herself about that day. She didn't expect her air force friends to just be outside thinking about training. She didn't want to think about it more because she thinks it will remind her of her nightmares she had. One thing she was worried about is she thinks she's going to be the weakest one in the team. She didn't want to be the weakest one like when she was in flight school as a little filly. All she can do is keep believing herself that she can do it.

Thunderlane spread his wings, ready for flight to go down to Ponyville. "I'll see you all tomorrow at the Graduation. I should really get some sleep." he said.

"Same here. Wouldn't want to sleep late like Thunderlane does every day." Blossomforth giggled and playfully hoof punched his side lightly.

"Oh very funny. I will do yoga every night to make a well rest like you do." Thunderlane said to Blossomforth. "If you're doing it, don't overstretch like last time." he chuckled.

"Oh that mouth of yours. Always talking about the past." She rolled her eyes and flew away to Ponyville. Thunderlane did the same as well.

Dumbbell said goodbye and flew down as well. He was actually pretty excited for graduation. He didn't really struggle just like flight school because as a little colt, he was kind of a troublemaker like Rainbow Dash. A lot of rest was the right idea. The remaining ones were Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Flitter, Cloudchaser, HandyFlash and Derpy.

The rest of them flew down to their own homes in Ponyville. What made them all wonder is, while flying down like that, will flying a jet have the same feeling? The answer might take a while until they are available to fly one.

Cloudchaser and Flitter yawned and waved goodbye at the others and went to their houses. (A/N: I don't know if they live with each other. Because they might be sisters.) Cloudchaser removed her headband and Flitter removed her bow as they walked. The wind blew their sweet cloud scent through the air which made Rainbow Dash think about what her shampoo smelt like. HandyFlash remembered when he was little, that was his mom's favorite shampoo.

Rainbow Dash looked at HandyFlash. "Don't you think we should tell Twilight and the rest?" she asked, looking at Twilight's library.

"We don't have to. There were invitations that were sent to all of Ponyville. Unless you want to remind them just in case." HandyFlash suggested. The Rainbow pegasus nodded and dashed to Twilight's library in a split second. "Remember, get enough sleep." HandyFlash reminded her. She replied as a silent nod.

"Whew. Those muffins sure made me tired. I should get home and rest my eyes. I didn't even blink yet because of the dinner." Derpy smiled goofily and waved goodbye to them. "Just hope I don't eat too much at the graduation." she giggled.

"Yeah. Like Fluttershy told me when Pinkie Pie drank too much Apple Cider. Just like me." HandyFlash chuckled and waved back with Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, I need to sleep as well. Perhaps you should do the same thing." he suggested.

"I'm not really sleepy." She shyly responded back. The fears of her nightmares was a bit bothering her.

"C'mon Flutters. You really need some rest. A hard working pilot deserves a good rest. Right?" HandyFlash smiled them began leading her to her cottage.

She sighed lightly and still didn't show her gaze at him. " I-I…guess your right. Graduation is the most important event after all." she looked at him.

They soon arrived at Fluttershy's house and saw all her animals sleeping peacefully. Fluttershy saw her pet bunny rabbit on the window who fell asleep on top of a carrot and picked him up and tucked him in. She hoped while she was in the Air Force, she is able to take care of her animals. She couldn't just abandon them. Her mind was to mostly protect them from danger.

HandyFlash started walking to the front door and went out. "I'll see you tomorrow Fluttershy." He said and waves goodbye and flew to his cloud villa.

Fluttershy flew to her bed and laid down and looked at her ceiling. She was calm but couldn't sleep at this moment. She attempted to sing her lullaby to herself, but it didn't work. It usually works all the time for others including herself. She got up and went to her kitchen to make some tea. As soon as it was finished, she took a sip then drank the whole tea cup. She laid back down in her bed and waited for about 25 minutes. But nothing happened. She was still wide awake. She started to get annoyed with herself. What was bothering her? She's usually Goes fast asleep once in a while. She waited another 25 minutes, still awake and open like a flower blooming. She covered her face with her forelegs and sighed.

"Why can't I sleep? Is it excitement or paranoia for the graduation. Probably both. I'm excited to be a pilot and serve Equestria but I'm paranoid about what will happen next." She said to herself. Fluttershy got up and looked at the time. It was 11:07 PM. She spent 57 minutes trying to sleep when she went in her room. She didn't want to sleep or even stay in her room right now. She put on her scarf and bought out a bag of snacks with her then went outside to sit down on a hill, showing a full view of Ponyville and Canterlot in the distance.

She sighed as she kept staring at the view of her home town and the royal castle from the distance. Fluttershy payed mostly paid attention to the sky, imagining her squad and herself flying around in the high altitude winds of Equestrian Airspace. She chuckled at that thought because it reminded her of what the Wonderbolts would do.

"Wonder if the Wonderbolts would join the Air Force." She wondered to herself. Well, they did try to stop Spike when he was a full grown dragon on an outrage in his birthday. But they ultimately failed. "Probably."

"They probably won't. They're meant for entertainment flying, not meant to really fight." A male voice came from behind her.

Fluttershy turned around and saw her foalhood friend, HandyFlash standing there with a lab coat on. He smirked at his friend and walked then stood next to her. She looked down embarrassed about herself not being able to fall asleep.

"Can't sleep Flutters?" He asked and put his goggles up to his forehead.

"No…Not really. I-…I couldn't sleep really." She responded while facing the other way, staring at the sky. "Why you out here at this hour?"

HandyFlash chuckled. "Well, I was just looking for cotton in the forest. But when I finished, I just saw you up here on the hill." He explained. He then sat down next to her and stared at the sky like she was doing. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Fluttershy sighed and looked around the hill. "Alot." Was all she said. She didn't want to say everything in one sentence.

"Care to say one of them? You don't have to say everything." HandyFlash asked. He was still looking up at the sky as clouds passed by above.

"I'm just thinking about what it would be like if we were flying by aircraft. I…bet it would be fun. Right?" She asked nervously, hopping it's not a very intense experience.

"Yeah. It's pretty fun. In about one or two flights, you'll get used to it." HandyFlash warmly smiled. He laid his head on his forelegs and rested for a bit. He went on a cloud and layer down on it. Fluttershy followed him and saw that he was using part of the cloud as a pillow.

"I'll just chill out here. You can sleep in your house if you want." he closed his eyes and started breathing calmly enjoying the breeze. Fluttershy smiled at his idea about sleeping on a cloud. Rainbow Dash always sleeps on clouds or a tree when she's lazy or had a long day of moving clouds. Much like what we do when we get back from school or work.

Fluttershy decided to lay down on the cloud also. She wanted to feel that relief again like last time when her nightmares kept beginning. She felt it again as she smiled and closed her eyes slowly to fall to a deep sleep. Her calm breathing make a small snore sound which made HandyFlash open his eyes and saw Fluttershy asleep. He smiled and took a long whisk of cloud and put it over Fluttershy who was still asleep. HandyFlash as well went asleep as the moon was still in the sky.

-(Canterlot; Graduation. 8:35AM.)-

Today was the day that all the pegasus ponies who were in the Equestrian Royal Air Force has been waiting for, Graduation. On this day, the pilots in training who passed will receive their ranks, squadrons and roles. (I don't know much about Air Force Graduations really. I tried researching) Lots of Equestrians and a few foreign welcomers were heading to Canterlot for the graduation of one of the very first Air Force created in Equestria.

Princess Celestia was kind enough to make Twilight and the rest of her friends sit in a reserved spot right next to her and some E.R.G members. Pinkie Pie brought balloons and confetti sticks along for the end of graduation. She loves bringing those along with her to make the ending more thrilling.

Princess Celestia looked at Twilight and smiled. "I'm so proud of your three friends who were brave enough to join the Air Force. I knew that Rainbow Dash would join it as well. Her bravery is strong and higher than the sky." she said.

"Yes. I know. I like to thank you for these reserved spots for my friends. I always wanted to see a graduation this close, especially for Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and HandyFlash." Twilight bowed. Celestia bowed her head.

"Of course my faithful student. You deserved this after all what you've been working on." Celestia looked at the stage and saw they were setting up a few wires for the stereos and microphones for the announcers. She even saw Shining Armor, who is in charge of the E.R.G, with some of his troops standing there with Commander Cutter, who was in charge of the military.

Applejack looked around the crowd to look for Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy or HandyFlash. But she couldn't find the three of them. They weren't in the backstage when they arrived at Canterlot. She first thought they were late, but still didn't see them.

"Erm… Princess, you haven't seen Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy or HandyFlash have you?" Applejack asked while still scanning the crowd of ponies.

Celestia chuckled. "Applejack, the answer is right behind you." She said while looking behind her and saw Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and HandyFlash.

"Hey. You all made it. I told you they would be early." Rainbow Dash petted HandyFlash head like he was a dog. He shook her hoof of his head and smirked.

"Riiight. Graduation doesn't start in 30 minutes." HandyFlash rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh. I thought we had 10 minutes or less." Fluttershy sighed in relief.

Twilight and the others went to the three of them and hugged or high hoofed them. "Congratulations you three. You all have to get a lot of wind power though." Twilight said. The three of them nervously grinned and looked at the opposite direction.

Rainbow Dash wanted to explain it. "Uh Twilight, we aren't actually going to use our wings in the Air Force." She told her. Twilight gave a confusing look on her face.

"Huh? Isn't the E.R.A.F meant for flying?" She asked. She didn't know what they were supposed to fly.

HandyFlash gave Rainbow Dash one of his blueprints for the Jet aircrafts and showed them what they mean. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and even Princess Celestia gasped in surprise. The three of them looked away nervously as the whole group was speechless.

"Yeah. These are jet aircrafts. They move extremely faster than our wing power. Up to One-Thousand Five Hundred Miles Per Hour or more." HandyFlash explained. Twilight scanned the blueprint in amazement as her group looked at it as well. The blue print was HandyFlash's aircraft, the CPB-86 Multirole Aircraft.

"Looks like you three will have the adrenaline rush of that thing. Just be careful when your controlling mechanical air." Celestia smiled at the three of them. They bowed. "Now you should go down to the backstage and get ready. I wish you all good luck."

"Oh! I can't wait to see you three go up there! It's going to be a blast!" Pinkie Pie said excitingly while holding a confetti cannon.

"Now Pinkie Pie, just remember to do that at the end of the graduation. Wouldn't want to ruin it." Rarity reminded her. Pinkie gave a nod.

"I know. It's still going to be a blast!"

Applejack high hoofed the three of them. "Y'all good luck out there. Can't wait to see yah three up on stage." She said.

"I'll take pictures while the graduation is going. Including you three." Twilight said while holding a camera by her magic.

"Uh Yeah. Thank you Twilight." Fluttershy smiled.

At the backstage area, there was a lot of pegasi chatting and eating breakfast since they had a breakfast table just in case. Derpy immediately went to the table and searched for muffins. She found out there were more than ten types of them, so she took one each. Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Oh Derpy. Never get tired of those treats huh?" Rainbow Dash smirked. Derpy nodded.

"Yes. These were my very first food to be eaten when I was little." Derpy said while her mouth was full.

"Just be careful. The more you eat like that, the more your health gets messed up." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, still smirking. Derpy just kept slowly eating the muffins.

"I can't help myself. My own foalsitter didn't really cook the muffins this right when I was little." She smiled.

"Maybe you didn't salt her well enough. Hehehe." Thunderlane joked. Even Derpy giggled at the joke.

"Oh be nice Thunderlane. All of us can have favorite foods you know." Blossomforth said.

"I was just joking. Calm down. We're all friends here." Thunderlane grinned.

They're conversation was interrupted when they heard another conversation right at the edge of the room. Neon Nimbus and two other pilots were talking to a Blue coated stallion with a gray mane and tail. They walked closer to hear what they were talking about.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dimitri? Hoof picking your squad is kind of a wise choice." Neon Nimbus said with a confused look on her face.

"I know what I'm doing General and I think you know better than I do. We are even." Dimitri said without any emotion in his voice.

"Very well. Kira, Daniel and Kelly will be your squad mates. I wish you good luck." Neon Nimbus accepted.

"And I wish you good luck to General Neon Nimbus." Dimitri said and walked away like a cold soldier.

One of the pilots who was a stallion looked at Neon Nimbus in confusion. "What's with him?" he asked.

Neon Nimbus sighed. "He's strict about choosing his team. He wants to have the best ones." she replied.

The other pilot next to her who was a mare looked at her. "Sheesh. I wasn't like that when I was in Stalliongrad when I joined the Spetslos (Spetsnaz). Now, I'm a former member."

(A/N: Spetslos- Специальный *SPETSialʹnyy* (Special); Лошади *LOShadi* (Horses). Специальные Лошади цель (Special Purpose Horses) SPETSialʹnyye LOShaditsel'= Spetslos.)

Neon Nimbus looked at the mare pilot. "Yeah. Well least your not like him, Major Bombshell. Just be careful around him." she said. Bombshell saluted.

"Yes General Neon." Bombshell walked to the breakfast table and started eating.

Neon Nimbus looked at the stallion pilot. "Lt. Colonel Cloud Dash?"

"Yes General?" he asked.

"Just help out some ponies if they need help." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Cloud Dash walked away and just looked around. He saw Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, HandyFlash and the rest of the squad and went over to them.

"Oh hey. What was going on in that conversation?" HandyFlash asked, looking at Dimitri and his squad.

"Meh. Colonel Dimitri wanted to hand pick his squad. Not make random pilots assigned to him. He's really full of himself sometimes. By the way, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Cloud Dash, VTOL Pilot and Hover Chopper pilot." He introduced himself to them. They all introduced themselves as well.

"So, you from around Equestria?" Rainbow Dash asked. Cloud Dash shook his head.

"No. I'm from the Fillyppines Islands. I worked as a harvester there. I'm pretty fast since I sometimes have to chase some animals to take care." He said.

"Ah. A foreign one to join the E.R.A.F. Cool." Rainbow Dash smiled.

Cloud Dash pointed at Bombshell. "By the way, that was Bombshell. She's a former Spetslos operative but now she's in the E.R.A.F. She's also a close friend of mine." He introduced her.

"Close eh?" Rainbow Dash joked and giggled.

"Oh close it." Cloud Dash blushed and chuckled.

Minutes have passed while they were in the backstage getting ready. Neon Nimbus put on her E.R.A.F General Outfit and went on stage then stood next to Shining Armor and Cutter, they both saluted as soon she was between them.

"Hoof Rise!" Shining Armor yelled out which made E.R.G members raise their hoof.

"Cease Down!" Cutter yelled out which made them sit down. The other ponies took a seat after the E.R.G members did.

The place was quiet. Nopony waited in excitement to see the new Air Forces new pilots. Everyone was there. Families, friends, leaders, notable military personnel and more.

Neon Nimbus cleared her throat. "Welcome fellow Equestrians, Foreigners, Families, Friends and Notable Ones. We are here to congratulate the very first members of the Equestrian Royal Air Force. This is huge event for seeing the brave Pegasi who volunteered to be in the challenging force ever for Pegasus Ponies. My name is General Neon Nimbus, founder of the E.R.A.F. And I'll like to introduce to you all, a very special one who assisted the E.R.A.F. Handel Savior Flash, come on up." She spoke and stomped on the floor with her legs, showing that she's clapping. Everypony in the audience clapped and cheered as Handel went up on stage.

"Thank you so much everypony. Now you are all probably wondering, 'I want to join the E.R.A.F. How much wing power do I have to get to be in the air force?' Well, actually wing power is optional in the air force here." Handel told them. The audience silently chattered in confusion. "What the E.R.A.F will be using, is this." Handel pointed at the curtains as they moved and revealed a overhead screen, showing a jet engine aircraft. The audience looked in amazement. It didn't look like a blimp or anything.

"These are Jet engined Aircraft. They move faster than you think. Around One-Thousand Five Hundred Miles Per Hour or more. These jets can do a lot of moves. Thanks to unicorn magic, we are able to give some to the aircraft to make shields, waterproof modes, and more." Handel explained. The audience was still staring at the aircraft drawing in amazement. "That's pretty much all I have to say. General Neon Nimbus?"

"Of course. All right everypony, get ready to meet our pilots graduating today." She shouted as the audience cheered.

While she was calling on graduating pilots, In the backstage, they all waited and excitement for the call of their name to come up. Dimitri was called up as Colonel. It's strange how he got up to Colonel fast. Probably some special way to rank up. Or he aced his tests. Cloud Dash was called up as Lieutenant Colonel. Already that rank? This is getting weird. Most of the operatives are Airmare or Airman and all kinds of Sergeants. But some were at a higher rank.

HandyFlash went to Swift Night and asked her. "Swift Night, what's with the high ranked initiates? I thought we were supposed to be around Airman to Sergeants."

"Well, I heard about Neon making a special unit. I don't know much but all I know is she chose a few pilots to be in…Something." Swift Night didn't know most of what she heard.

"Hey guys, look. I'm in the E.R.A.F Task Force X." Said a whisper coming from below them. They looked down and saw Shining Dawn with a certificate. It says 'Member of the E.R.A.F Task Force X Elite unit.'

"Shining Dawn, what are you doing? You need to take a seat on the stage." HandyFlash whispered, trying not to make a loud tone.

"What? You we're curious about the High ranked pilots." She smirked.

"Well, how did you get in that Elite thing?" Swift Night asked.

"During Training. You need to be trusted by Neon Nimbus and have a high skill score over 500 for all. Simulations, Tests, Medical, Halo Jumps and all. I'm proud of myself." Shining Dawn almost yelled out, but thankfully didn't. "I'll see you guys out there." She said and went back to her seat without a problem.

Thunderlane called HandyFlash who was still by the stage. "Hey Flash. I think we're going to be called up. Get over here." He whispered as HandyFlash ran quietly by his friends.

Neon Nimbus cleared her throat yet again on stage. "I have yet again more pilots joining my Task Force. Some of the Extremity pilots are Colonel HandyFlash, Lieutenant Colonel Rainbow Dash, Major Fluttershy, Captain Thunderlane, Captain Blossomforth, Lieutenant Derpy, 2nd Lieutenant Dumbbell, 1st Lieutenant Flitter and 1st Lieutenant Cloudchaser. Come on up." She said. Everypony cheered and stomped the ground as clapping. Twilight and her friends cheered as loud as they can. The loudest was of course Pinkie Pie.

The nine of them went up and saw that the audience was more larger than they thought. While Rainbow Dash was up there, she almost fainted when she saw all the Wonderbolts members are close to the front. Spitfire gave like a military salute to Rainbow Dash. She did the same as well with an excited smile on her face. Fluttershy just stood there, waiting to sit down on stage.

Neon Nimbus went to them and gave a certificate to each of them as Shining Armor gave them their ranks and Cutter gave them their squadron emblem. They looked at their emblem and wondered what it was for. They then looked at their certificate and it said 'Member of the E.R.A.F Task Force X Elite unit.'. They were very surprised about this.

"Everypony! Meet Arion Squadron!" Neon Nimbus shouted as the audience cheered more loudly. In the distance, you can see and hear Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie cheering. Celestia smiled at them and nodded. The Arion Squad members saluted as the cheering was still roaring out loud.

The nine of them just went to there seats as they waited for the graduation to end. They saw that a few pilots had the Task Force X emblem as their second badge on their uniform.

As soon as all pilots got all called up, they were told that graduation is now over. As soon as Neon Nimbus said the final sentences, the audience cheered as Pinkie Pie launched the confetti cannon in the air on top of the pilots. Neon Nimbus laughed on how the pilots reacted. They jumped at first then laughed. Soon, they all flew around the audience, looking for their family and friends.

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and HandyFlash went to where Princess Celestia, Twilight and their friends were. They all hugged, high hoofed and congratulated them. HandyFlash's parents and his two little sisters came up there and congratulated them as well.

-(Canterlot, New Canterlot Airfield. 2 days later.)-

Two days after the graduation of the E.R.A.F, the personnel were called to Canterlot's new air force base in the briefing room. All operatives were invited for an unknown reason at this day. Neon Nimbus didn't tell them yet about what's happening.

Some pilots in the E.R.A.F was in the briefing room, including Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, HandyFlash and the whole Arion Squad. Some other teams were in there too. Cloud Dash's squadron, Dimitri's Squadron and a few others. They all just waited to see what happens.

Neon Nimbus went in front of the screen in the briefing room and saluted as the others did as well.

"Alright Pilots, Now I know your wondering why we are all here today at Canterlot's new air base. According to Princess Celestia, we received an alert note yesterday. She said a possible attack might happen in Equestria soon." Neon Nimbus said seriously. She didn't lie or anything. Just being serious. "Your training was all worth it. Because we might face aerial enemies. Why do you think we released the jet projects?" She said.

She clicked a button next to her which turned the next page of the screen. "I'm about to show you all what are we trying to stop from happening." She moved her shadow and showed a giant black canister on the screen. "This, is called the Sunspot Weapon. It was a canceled project for Equestria under Celestia's orders because it was able to disable or even destroy her power. We found out, thanks to E.S.A.S, that a small group is building this weapon again. This isn't as good as it sounds. This group is Equestria's most dangerous organization that was recently created. They are an army of 21 ponies and most of the aerial vehicles are UAVs which is Unponnied Aeriel Vehicles. They are smarter than you think."

"I'll take them all down." Dimitri commented.

"I highly doubt that Dimitri. Your aircraft can be in pieces if you were by yourself." Neon Nimbus rolled her eyes.

"Hmph." Was all Dimitri could make.

"We have information on them, but not a lot. The leader of this group was a professional warrior from the Griffon raid long ago. But since he copied a prototype of our Jets, he is experiencing how to use it and becoming more better. The leader is named Razor Whisk. His father was in the Spetslos forces while he remained as a flight college student. When he graduated, his father made him be a scientist. He participated in the sunspot weapon for 5 years, but that was 10 years ago. He was enraged when the sunspot weapon stopped because that was his only job to make him a notable one. Since he recently made his separatist group, he is using them to attack and destroy Princess Celestia's power."

HandyFlash raised his hoof. "Why was the sunspot weapon made?" he asked.

"It was made for Princess Luna to improve her power because she was the younger sister. But since she is now like her older sister, the sunspot weapon is not needed. That's when Razor Whisk made the separatists." Neon Nimbus answered.

Rainbow Dash raised her hoof. "What about the other 20 ponies?"

"They are Razor Whisk's squadron. They are way beyond deadly than they sound. They are known as Rogue Squadron. They're like mercenaries who serve Razor Whisk. The hoof lickers they are." Neon Nimbus put down her glasses and sat down. "That's all for today. Dismissed."

(Sorry I kinda rushed at the end. I was in the airport and I wanted to finish this before I fly.)

BTW, the OCs belong to:

(pegasister97) Cloud Dash: Foreign E.R.A.F member from the Fillyppines.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night: Stealth Aircraft Flyer.

(cast49) Shining Dawn

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Cheary

(Anon: Echo Hart) Echo Hart

I (Lyra_Heartstrings14) Lancaster

I

I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I_Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster.

(My Minor OC) Bombshell: Former Spetslos Operator.

(Kirlia481) Colonel Dimitri

Chapter 4 Sneak Peak:

"Arion 1 to all planes, get ready to go up close on the enemy. Check your safeties and weapons. Don't fire unless I give the order. Understood?" HandyFlash reminded them as they started to approach the enemy aircrafts.

The E.R.A.F pilots surrounded the enemy aircrafts that were still moving moving forward. No matter what they were doing, they just kept going acting like they're not there.

"This is Arion 4, and position and standing by." Thunderlane said on the frequency and waited for orders.

"Attention to all unidentified aircraft approaching at bearing zero-four-two, this is Colonel HandyFlash, leading the flights surrounding your group. You are approaching East Baltimare without any permission or stating your intentions. You will be considered hostile if you do not turn back to your direction where you came from. Descend to one-thousand meters and turn your courses to the opposite way or you will be shot down." HandyFlash gave one warning to the unknown visitors. The unknown group of aircraft just kept going forward.

"They ain't talking or doing it Colonel." Cloud Dash said.

"All unknown aircrafts this is your final warning. Descend to one-thousand meters and fall back or be shot down without hesitation." HandyFlash warned one last time, gripping his trigger of magic cannons on his aircraft.

"All units, this is Raptor 3, I got an enemy lock on! Evading!"

"Arion 1 to flight, you are clear to engage all enemy aircraft! Don't let them reach Baltimare!"

"Hah! I'll make them reach the ground!" Thunderlane said.

*NOTE: The OCs that were in the reviews are mostly going to be MINOR characters. Some might be Major characters (Since I'm choosing a few) who might fit well in the story. I'll be doing previews on each ends of a chapter if you think your OC matches in the next chapter. Like stealth, assault, defense, etc. But don't worry, your OC won't get kicked out. It's all up to you of what you want me to do to them. Keep reading and writing everyone :) *


	4. Interception in Baltimare

Air Horse Aces Ch.4

(Don't mind the errors. I know about them.)

*I'm so sorry I didn't update fast. The main reason is school.*

Chapter 4: Interception in Baltimare.

Hours after when Neon Nimbus finished the meeting in the briefing room, all personnel were dismissed after she told them about a possible threat in Equestria. That meeting made everypony seemed nervous about anything happening in Equestria or even other places. But all they can do is try to stay strong and brave like they were trained as. They were paranoid, but mostly full of hope as high as the sky. Most of the Pegasi after the meeting were talking about what Neon Nimbus mentioned and talked about in the meeting about the possible threat. Instead of friendly conversations that usually they talk about, is now becoming serious and solicitous. They seem to be woken up by the situation right now.

HandyFlash went to Canterlot's Soda Cider Slider after the briefing, along with his squad. Rainbow Dash wanted to go for two reasons, to take the paranoia out, and second, she loves cider. Fluttershy wanted to hang out with her friends to make it feel like she was safe just like the rest of them. The whole squadron had a very bad feeling about this.

(A/N: No, it's not the alcohol ciders. In the story, there are no alcoholic ciders and meads like in the original show.)

As soon as they went inside the Cider Slider cafe, they see they weren't the only ones who were in the E.R.A.F to arrive at the place. They saw Neon Nimbus and Cloud Dash inside. Neon Nimbus was just ordering some cider and apple deserts while Cloud Dash was sitting at a table with his hooves on the table, looking at his cider.

HandyFlash told his friends to just order what ever they want as they did. Rainbow Dash followed HandyFlash, who was heading to Cloud Dash. They were still wearing their uniform for the Air Force to remind them of the unit. Cloud Dash looked up when he heard hoof steps in front of him. He saw HandyFlash and Rainbow Dash standing there looking at him. He waved in welcome.

"Oh. You guys came here to? Same for me and Neon Nimbus. Just getting cider to get the stress out if the threat becomes serious. Are you guys here to do the same?" Cloud Dash asked with half-mooned eyes showing that he was staying calm. They both nodded and took a seat on Cloud Dash's table.

Rainbow Dash layer her head on her hoof tiredly. "You worried about Equestria? For me, I'm worried about this world. The Freezer Wind can attack anywhere." She said.

"It's Razor Whisk." HandyFlash corrected. "And she can have a good point."

Cloud Dash took a sip of his cider. "Yes. I just hope they won't attack Fillyppines, my homeland. I have a lot of family members there. To focus on the Air Force, I just drink Cider to calm myself down. I'm drinking mango cider right now. A fillypino favorite just like Equestria's is the Apple Cider. Makes me a little homesick but I'm sure I can handle it." he said and took another sip. He gave his 2nd and 3rd mugs to HandyFlash and Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash took a sip. "Wow. More tangy on the first sip." she commented.

"Yeah. I agree." HandyFlash chuckled.

Neon Nimbus went to their table and sat down as well. The three of them saluted. "Ah. Look who also came here to take a breather." She smiled.

"Yes General. A lot is on our mind after that briefing." Rainbow Dash told her. She nodded.

"Don't worry. You weren't the only ones at least. But least those simulations in training helped you alot. Your test results were over outstanding than I thought." She said while looking at her computer watch.

"Ay. But I mostly got outstanding levels on Hovering vehicles more than Jet Aircraft. So don't really expect me to be a professional on jet aircraft." Cloud Dash payed his head on the table. "I'm so exhausted."

"How? That briefing only took ten minutes and you just had a long nap later." Rainbow Dash gave a sly smirk.

"I meant my head. I wouldn't say emotionally exhausted, but too much in my mind that makes me weak to think." He responded.

"Reminds me of my E.S.A.S years. My brother and I-…" Neon Nimbus stopped. She coldly put her forelegs on the table and looked down. Her eyes showed sadness as her forelegs shakes a bit. She bit her lip trying to hide the tears.

HandyFlash looked at her curiously. "General? Something wrong?" he asked gently.

Neon Nimbus stayed silent. She wasn't paying attention to what HandyFlash just asked. Instead, she was thinking about controlling herself to stop showing her sadness to the three pilots. She looked down more which made her mane block the sight of her eyes. Her mind was clouded with her past. Her hoof went in her bag and kept it in there just to look at something while her hoof was in there, trying not to show HandyFlash, Rainbow Dash and Cloud Dash. She was looking at a sapphire bracelet that was the perfect size of her hoof. French Script font writings on the bracelet said 'I love you little Sis. From, Hot Shot.'

"General Neon?" Rainbow Dash asked. Neon Nimbus finally snapped out of it and looked at them like nothing happened.

"Oh sorry. Anyway, what's wrong?" She gave a weak and fake smile.

"Uh. My question is, is there something wrong with you?" Rainbow Dash asked and gave a serious look.

Neon Nimbus sighed. "No. Everything is okay. There is nothing else wrong with me." she replied without showing a glance.

"Oo-kay…anyway, anything new that you all heard recently?" Rainbow Dash said, trying to change the subject.

"You all will be staying in Canterlot for a while just in case an emergency has been called. All your aircrafts is already in the hangar in New Canterlot's Air Force Base. As for the others that are in the Task Force X, their jet aircrafts are in Cloudsdale awaiting further orders from me." Neon Nimbus told her.

"Why only Arion Squadron jets here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hmph. I had a feeling you would go here just for the cider. So just in case, I brought your jets along." Neon Nimbus smirked. Rainbow Dash stared at her.

"Oh. Your a smart one." She chuckled.

"What? I keeping track with everypony in the E.R.A.F. Plus I found out you way beyond love cider from-…" Neon Nimbus was interrupted when her computer watch got an incoming call. She looked at her watch and saw who was calling her. It was Baltimare's Navy. She immediately responded. "General Neon Nimbus, State your alert."

"General, this is Captain Delta in the ERS Baltimare, we picked up reports of unidentified aircraft approaching east Baltimare. Unknown fast objects on radar are approaching Baltimare. They are 120 miles away at this time." A captain said.

"We acknowledge. We'll be sending quick reaction pilots to your location. We will try to intercept them but if they ignore us, they will be shot down." Neon Nimbus told the captain and shut off her watch. She looked at HandyFlash. "Colonel, get your squad in the air. Cloud Dash, you too."

"Yes General." They both said. Cloud Dash gave the clerk the number of bits for the cider and rushed outside to fly to Cloudsdale.

Rainbow Dash ran up to Fluttershy and the others, who just finished their cider. "Guys, we are being reported to Baltimare. Strange aircraft is approaching the east and we need to check it out." she told them. They all stared at her with a shocked expression on their face.

"R-R-Really? Danger already?" Fluttershy started to shake in fear.

"I'm sorry. But I'm afraid it's true. Come on, we need to head to the airfield now. Our planes are in Canterlot's hangars right now. Let's go." Rainbow Dash said as she dashed past the door into the airfield of Canterlot and saw HandyFlash with Neon Nimbus. The rest of them catched up and waited for them to say something.

"Alright pilots, now I know you're wondering what's happening. You guys are going to Baltimare along with Warrior and Eagle Squadron. They have been noted to take off already and I should say the same to you nine as well. Don't be nervous when you take off. It's just like the simulation you took. I'll be at the radio tower. I'll tell you when to go. Now get in your aircraft Arions." Neon Nimbus said as she flew up to the tower and put on her headset.

The Arion Squad members didn't hesitate and just went in their aircrafts. They noticed that their aircraft had their personalized color schemes, their cutie mark was on their helmets and headsets and also on the jet's wings as well. Soon after examining their aircrafts, they all sat down on their own jets and nervously put on their headset and half mask without a helmet.

(A/N: I'm making them wear half masks which are like regular pilot masks and visors except no helmet.)

HandyFlash turned on his radio channel and called his squad. "Arion, switch to channel 9." he said.

"Roger. I got good connection HandyFlash." Rainbow Dash said on the frequency. "How about all you?" she asked to the rest.

"Sounds good." Thunderlane said with a bit of enthusiasm in him.

"Connection fine." Blossomforth said.

"I-It's good." Fluttershy nervously said.

"All set." Dumbbell said.

"Ready for new orders." Flitter waited.

"Hey! I can hear you guys!" Derpy said excitingly.

"Yeah. No surprise Derpy." Cloudchaser chuckled jokingly.

"Neon Nimbus to Arion 1, you all set?" Neon Nimbus asked while at the tower looking at them.

"Hang on General. We need to check if these jets are ready." HandyFlash told her as he looked at his controls. "Arion 1 to all aircraft, initiate aircraft scan. We need to make sure these will work well when we reach the air."

"Roger Colonel. Scanning now." They all pushed a button on their controls as a force field appeared around them and showed a wave moving around on their aircraft. Luckily unicorn magic was also used for the aircraft which made things easier.

"Alright Arion Squad, my scans says your aircrafts are all set. You are all cleared for take off." Neon Nimbus told them.

The jet engines on their aircrafts started to warm up which made a loud noise of roaring. They all turned on their visors, readied their weapons and the throttle.

"Here we go Arion. The big blue sky is ours." HandyFlash said on the frequency. They all breathed calmly and awaited for the next move. They all started to move forward when they pushed the throttle which made the engines roar even louder. Fire came out of the engines and started pushing them more. Speed was increasing as their afterburners were making their speed up to 300 miles per hour. A few seconds later, their speed was now up to 900 miles per hour. Now was their chance to pull up which they did. The ground was not felt on the planes anymore. It just felt like you were hanging on a rope without touching the ground except going in high speed.

"Arion 1, take off successful. Gear up." Neon Nimbus called.

"Roger. Okay Arion, we're good. Gear up." HandyFlash ordered as they did as well.

They all looked at the view in amazement. They have never been flying this fast in a fighter aircraft before. It was more different because the wind wasn't blowing on your face which can make your mane block your eyes. Inside the jet, they didn't have that problem. Clouds went past them pretty quickly as they had a smooth flight.

"Woah. I can see Ponyville up here." Thunderlane commented while looking at Ponyville in the distance.

"I see you're already enjoying the view. Huh Thunderlane?" HandyFlash chuckled.

"What? Pilots like us have a good views of the sky." Thunderlane said.

"Yeah. Unless an enemy is behind you." Blossomforth rolled her eyes.

"Where?!" Fluttershy looked around shocked.

"Calm down Fluttershy. I was just joking around with Thunderlane here. We don't even see any enemies yet in the airspace." Blossomforth said. She didn't mean to shock Fluttershy like that.

"This visor looks pretty cool. Fancy technology." Flitter commented while looking at he visor.

"I know right? It's like a computer on your glasses and another one right in front of you." Cloudchaser talked about the HMD visor goggles on her and the HUD in front of her.

"Mine has cup holders in the bottom of the seat!" Derpy randomly said.

HandyFlash reacted when Derpy said that. "NO WAIT! Derpy, that's the eject trigger." he said.

Derpy froze her hoof in shock. "Oh. Sorry. I forgot that part of the simulation but don't worry. I know the rest." Derpy apologized with the embarrassment in her voice.

"Alright. All planes, ascend up to 5,000 ft. We're not the only ones going on this mission." HandyFlash ordered while pulling up to altitude. They all pulled up as well after HandyFlash reached the point.

Rainbow Dash looked at her HUD and saw that the speed was 1,324 miles per hour. That was her same exact speed of her dashing through mildly. She was nervous to accelerate the afterburners to see how fast it would go even more. But she had to stay in level with her team so she didn't interact with it.

Cloudchaser looked down and saw birds fly around a few meters below her. It was strange to see birds flying when your above them because she was used to seeing them soar while she was on the ground most of the time. She liked this kind of view. How much she wished to have a house at this height, but having one this high might be almost impossible by the unexpected turbulence and storm clouds.

Dumbbell remembered when Rainbow Dash did the sonic rainboom at Cloudsdale and wondered what it was like to be that fast. To do the sonic rainboom, Rainbow Dash had to break the sound barrier in order to proceed. Can she do it while on her plane?

ESM was on Blossomforth's plane. Her controls were more different on her panel, but it was understandable. She could tell her job was more important to keep her team and allies planes to be updated and improved. Good thing her plane had more defense than the others. She can keep them updated while dogfighting or striking.

In about a few seconds, they reached Cloudsdale and saw a few aircraft take off from the Cloudsdale Airfield. The aircrafts that just took off saw Arion squad and flew next to them. It was Cloud Dash, Lancaster, and some new pilots. They followed Arion squad to Baltimare.

"Warrior 1 to Arion, you all doing okay?" Cloud Dash asked while focusing on controlling his plane.

"We're all good. I see you bought some friends along." HandyFlash said looking at Lancaster's aircraft with the other new planes.

"We were ordered to help you Arion 1. Trust me, we will be worth it to help out." Lancaster said still following them.

HandyFlash was confused. "Really? Am I a important asset or something?" he asked. Neon Nimbus called on the channel.

"Yes. HandyFlash, I'm putting you in charge of this mission. You watch over your squad and the others then give orders what to do." Neon Nimbus told him.

"Why me? Can't it be somepony else?" He asked without whining.

"Your a more experienced pilot even before the Equestrian Royal Air Force was created. That's why I'm putting you in charge." She said. She knew HandyFlash was one of the experienced ones in fighter jet projects before.

HandyFlash stayed silent. But eventually responded. "Very well. What's our orders?" he asked.

"Captain Delta from the ERS Baltimare detected unknown possible threat aerial vehicles approaching East of Baltimare. Could be Razor Whisk and his UAVs but we have no IDs at this time. If possible, you can either intercept them to fall back or shoot them down if they are ignoring your warning. I'll send reinforcements if the battle gets to heavy like fireworks in the sky. Contact me if you reach your destination." Neon Nimbus sent the orders to Blossomforth which made the flights around her receive the objective and coordinates.

"Roger General. You can count on us." HandyFlash said.

"Let's do this pilots!" Rainbow Dash said as she hit the throttle of her afterburners which sent her aircraft going faster.

"Dash has got the right idea. Let's go!" HandyFlash also used his afterburners to catch up with Rainbow Dash. The whole flight did the same as well.

-(Baltimare, 5 minutes later.)-

'Dear General, I have a great feeling of what this mission you are letting your air force handle. For I am cautious for their actions. Could they succeed without a problem or anything? But I am glad that you chose the right pilots for this mission. Though I still have a bit of a apprehensive feeling about them, though your choices and rights are as shiny as the gem. You would show me the path for me to admire, as much as I'm happy, you shining as fire.'

"Ah. Welcome to Baltimare. This is actually my first time to be here." HandyFlash commented while looking out his seat.

"Hey Colonel, I see your enjoying the view as well." Thunderlane joked.

"Like what you said, pilots need a good view right?" HandyFlash chuckled.

"Good point."

"Anyway, General, we reached Baltimare. Beautiful view but not the time to relax." HandyFlash called on the channel.

"Roger Arion 1. Head east of the city. Captain Delta will contact you all as well and give you a sit rep." Neon Nimbus told them.

"Arion Acknowledges. Approaching the sea of the city. Captain Delta, this is Arion 1, part of the E.R.A.F that was sent here to assist. We believe you know about what's going on here." HandyFlash contacted Delta.

Delta responded. "This is Captain Delta, good to see you all in the sky. Anyway, we have a possible threat about unknown aerial flyers coming from the east. Can you assist?" Delta asked.

"That's what we're here for sir. Awaiting the coordinates." Rainbow Dash said.

"Just straight east of here. Check your radars just in case because the only thing you'll see is part of the mainland and sea. I wish you all good luck. I will keep you all updated." Delta hung up and reported to the radars.

HandyFlash turned his aircrafts slightly left and went straight to the sea. The whole squads followed him because he was selected as leading the squadron flights in this mission. He didn't expect it, but it was his job to watch the flights.

"Arion, Warrior and Eagle flight, check your weapons and everything. Activate shields and scan your hull integrity in your aircraft." HandyFlash ordered every pilots as they activated their shields. Yet again, unicorn magic that was given in the planes helped a lot.

"This is Arion 3, everything checks out. Just…waiting for you all." Fluttershy said on the channel.

The three squadrons confirmed that everything was all set. Blossomforth was in charge of the electronic warfare support measures for her squad. So she decided to activate it at this moment. They'll never know if the enemy comes unexpectedly like turbulence.

Neon Nimbus called as soon as they were set. "Neon Nimbus to all planes, I'm detecting the unknown flight just in front of you. Be ready for anything. If they listen to your orders to fall back, don't engage. If they don't, take them all down." she said.

"So these are computer controlled planes we're dealing with?" Dumbbell asked.

"They can take orders to you know." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"All right. Arion 1 to all flights, decrease speed to eight hundred and prepare for possible combat. Surround them and let me do the talking. Do not engage unless I give the order to." HandyFlash updated them and flew behind the unknown flight. The other planes did as well. Arion squad was behind the unknown fighters, Eagle squad was on the left and Warrior squad was on the right.

"Eagle 1 here, In position and awaiting new orders." Lancaster said while looking at his squadron.

"Warrior 1, standing by." Cloud Dash said.

"Attention to all unidentified aircraft approaching at bearing zero-four-two, this is Colonel HandyFlash, leading the flights surrounding your group. You are approaching East Baltimare without any permission or stating your intentions. You will be considered hostile if you do not turn back to your direction where you came from. Descend to one-thousand meters and turn your courses to the opposite way or you will be shot down." HandyFlash gave one warning to the unknown visitors. The unknown group of aircraft just kept going forward.

"They ain't talking or doing it Colonel." Cloud Dash said.

"All unknown aircrafts this is your final warning. Descend to one-thousand meters and fall back or be shot down without hesitation." HandyFlash warned one last time, gripping his trigger of magic cannons on his aircraft.

"All units, this is Eagle 3, I got an enemy lock on! Evading!" Ace said while pulling up and dropping flares.

"Arion 1 to flight, you are clear to engage all enemy aircraft! Don't let them reach Baltimare!" HandyFlash fired cannons at the enemy UAV flight.

"Hah! Their destination will be below the sea!" Thunderlane said and break left to one of the unknown fighters and fired.

"Neon Nimbus, send in Raptor squadron. We might expect reinforcements from these things." HandyFlash said while chasing down an enemy UAV.

"I was thinking the same thing. They're on route right now. ETA three minutes." Neon Nimbus said.

HandyFlash was staying on a UAV that was trying to evade him, but it wasn't working. HandyFlash fired a magic missile at the UAV which made it shred to pieces.

"Splash one." HandyFlash said.

Rainbow Dash was being chased by one. She did barrel roles, loops and twists which confused the UAV. She used her afterburners to pick up the speed as the UAV followed her. Unexpectedly, she decreased her speed which made her plane face up and stop for a few seconds and balanced back. She was now on its tail because the UAV kept going. Cobra Maneuver.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow Dash got a positive lock on and fired a missile and rolled up the cannons. The UAV was destroyed. "Hah! Target destroyed!"

Another UAV was approaching Rainbow Dash in front of her. It fired a missile, but the missile was destroyed by machine cannon fire and the UAV was shot down by a missile. Rainbow Dash looked at the plane that did that for her. It was Fluttershy.

"Woah! Fluttershy, that was amazing!" Rainbow Dash yelled proudly.

"Uhm…Thank you." Fluttershy said.

"This is Warrior 1, more UAVs are approaching North East. Possible fifteen of them." Cloud Dash said and aimed his plane at the incoming aircraft. "Fox 3!" he yelled and fired five multiple magic missiles. Two missed, but three were shot down. "Triple splash right there." he said.

"Let's see how many can we destroy." Rainbow Dash's plane starting breaking right where the planes were. "Get your colors ready pilots."

"Arion 5 to all planes, your weapons are now enchanted. Let's start the fun." Blossomforth hit the throttle and started moving towards the enemy while firing machine cannons.

"This is Eagle 1, we'll deal with the fighters in this stage. You shoot down the reinforcers." Lancaster said while chasing down one enemy.

Flitter corrected her visor. "Roger. HandyFlash, when are the others here?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably a bit delayed." he replied.

"You called us? Thought you might need some help." Another voice said on the same channel.

Cloud Dash recognized that voice. "Ah. Dimitri, where were you? You were missing all the fun."

"I was just making sure my kicks can hold. I bought my squad along with me." Dimitri said while looking at his three other squad members.

Flitter looked at Dimitri's group. She noticed more aircraft showed up from behind them as well. "Who else did you bring?" she asked.

"Oh yes. General Neon Nimbus told me to bring more pilots along. By the way, the others I brung along with is not in the Task Force X. So go easy on them." Dimitri said. "Daniel, Kira, Kelly, take out the enemy UAVs." he ordered.

"Roger." They said as the four of them headed out to help Lancaster's squadron.

"Arion 6 to new comers, welcome to battle. Introduce yourselves." Derpy said politely.

"Black Moon 1 here, names Eclipse Moon. Nice to meet Task Force X operatives out here." Eclipse Moon introduced himself.

"Thermal 1 here, my names FireBlaze. Former E.R.G operative. At your service pilots." FireBlaze said. "By the way, the one next to me is Ghost 1. His name is literally Unknown. Yes, his name is Unknown." he said about the silent pilot.

"Astroid 1 here, Firebolt. What did we miss?" Firebolt asked while looking at all Arion, Eagle and Warrior squad engaging enemy UAVs.

"Nothing much. Enjoy shooting down those enemies in radar." Thunderlane said while shooting down three enemies.

"Good luck pilots." Cloudchaser cheered them.

"I forgot to tell you, we have an AWACS in the air above you. His names Meteor, callsign Aurora." Eclipse Moon remembered.

"All flights, this is Aurora, I'll warn you all if any enemies are approaching anywhere. My friend Ash is up here as well to help activate repair mode if your aircraft is damaged. His callsign is Hammer." Meteor said on the channel.

"Report up here for resupply or repair pilots." Ash said in a second plane next to Meteor's.

Minutes have passed as the air battle kept going. Arion squadron gave some tips to the non-Task Force X pilots. They were pretty good for their first battle. But later, it might get more challenging. Each pilot of all squads got about five UAVs shot down average. The skies were clear then Delta called in.

"Captain Delta here, looks like you pilots stopped the rest of them. Thank you very much." Delta thanked all of them.

"This is Raptor 1, request permission to go back to the airbase." Dimitri requested. His fuel was low and so was his weaponry.

Neon Nimbus called. "Request accepted. All pilots low on fuel are good to return to base." She said.

Meteor was still in the air, looking at the radar. He was almost asleep until he heard a beep on the sounds. On his radar, an aircraft was heading towards the group.

"All pilots on this net, we seem to have something on radar." Meteor told them.

"Another UAV?" Ash asked while looking around.

"Negative. That's weird. It says somepony is in that thing." Meteor mentioned about the unknown plane.

Eclipse Moon looked on his left and saw an aircraft heading at them. It didn't look like a UAV. It looked like a pilot seated plane. He called the others.

"This is Black Moon 1, I see what Meteor means. Look on the left of us." Eclipse Moon kept staring at the plane that was pretty far away from them.

"This is Arion 1, I'll send my squad to check it out." HandyFlash said and break left to the aircraft along with his squad.

"Yeah. Who knows? It can be a late friendly or something." Dumbbell thought about it.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Flitter commented.

"Well take it out off your chest." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Daniel, don't stress out the pilots. Understood?" Kelly said to him.

"Very well."

Arion squad was getting closer to the unknown aircraft. As soon as they reached it, they took a good look at it. It was a black and gray aircraft with a pilot seat. At first they thought it was a friendly who was sent there to help out. They tried communicating on the channel, but the pilot didn't respond. They scanned the plane again. The plane didn't look like it was in the E.R.A.F because HandyFlash knew that his father did not create that type of plane.

In the blink of an eye, the black and gray aircraft quickly pulled up and looped behind them. It fired it's missiles at all of them at once. But luckily they all evaded successfully.

"Woah woah woah woah woah! That was too close." Cloudchaser sighed in relief.

"Who is this guy?" Thunderlane curiously asked about the attacker.

"I don't know. But he doesn't look friendly." Fluttershy said with her nervousness showing in her voice.

The unknown plane fired its machine cannons at all of them. All of them lost 12% of their shields but are still good to go.

"Well, look what we have here. It's nice to meet some members of this E.R.A.F unit." The unknown pilot said. It was a male voice.

Neon Nimbus recognized that voice. It was…"Razor Whisk, about time you came out the trash." She rolled her eyes.

"I remember when the last time saw me. I was with your older brother. Maybe I should have-…" Razor Whisk was interrupted when HandyFlash and Rainbow Dash hit his plane with two missiles. "So that's how you all want to fight. Very well. It's your funeral." Razor Whisk did a cobra flip maneuver and fired his cannons back at the two Arion pilots. Minor damage was given when that happened.

"Your going down!" Blossomforth yelled and stayed on Razor Whisk's tail.

"Stay on him! Stay on him!" Flitter followed next to Blossomforth and tried aiming at Razor Whisk's plane, but flares kept dropping out.

"Arion 7 here, I'm on top of him." Dumbbell said while following his trail.

HandyFlash stayed on the side of Razor Whisk's plane as he was trying to evade his squad. Razor Whisk was heading to Baltimare and sped up ahead and cleanly went passed the other squads without hitting or scratching them. HandyFlash was about to hit Cloud Dash.

"CLOUD DASH! BREAK RIGHT! BREAK RIGHT!" He yelled as they both turned the opposite way. Their planes almost collided.

"Woah! Very close call. Warrior 1 and Arion 1, you both okay?" Firebolt asked while looking at their planes.

"We're good." Cloud Dash said.

"Same here." HandyFlash added.

"That was insane." FireBlaze commented.

"Sir, That aircraft is heading in the city. Hurry!" Eclipse Moon pointed out that Arion Squadron was still chasing down Razor Whisk.

HandyFlash sped up to Razor Whisk and stayed on the side of him. His eyes widened when Razor Whisk was now going through Baltimare buildings without hitting a single building. HandyFlash and the others couldn't break left or right or ascend or pull down. They had to go through.

"I don't like this!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she was evading the buildings.

Fluttershy saw a building in front of her. She turned left and saw another one and breaked right this time. She ascended in a necessary spot as the others did as well. They looked around the area for Razor Whisk, but he wasn't seen. It almost looked like he disappeared and thin air. After what they went through, you evading the inside buildings. They don't know how he would disappear. They looked around in the air and saw no smoke the city. So that means he didn't crash.

"Arion 2 to Capt. Delta, do you have visual Razor Whisk? We lost him." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Negative. I'm looking at all radars. Nothing." Delta said.

A voice was heard in their channel. It was Razor Whisk. "Your pilot skills are not tough enough to get me shot down. Face it, I will have my will pilots." Razor Whisk said and hung up. He was now nowhere to be found.

"Fudge Nuggets…You all okay?" Neon Nimbus asked.

"We're good. But we're low on fuel." HandyFlash responded.

"Roger. Your clear to return back. They won't be back." Neon Nimbus said coldly.

"General? Why was he talking about…your brother he said?" Fluttershy asked kindly, hoping it won't effect her.

"I-…Nothing...just return to base." She lied. She didn't want to get a conversation about her brother. It hurts her.

"Roger. Good work everypony. Let's head back."

"The finest Ciders for you all." Cloud Dash laughed.

All squads turned back to Cloudsdale airbase while some headed to Canterlot Air Base. The first battle worked out pretty well. But they only have two questions. Where is Razor Whisk? And Who is Neon Nimbus's brother and why does she not want to talk about it?

'Dear AI, my orders worked out pretty well. But I also feel your paranoia about what will happen next. I just hope Arion Squadron is not curious about my life. Because they heard about my brother. Although I need to show them if they are trustworthy enough. Let's just await what happens next AI.'

(Chapter 5 Sneak Peak)

"Well we did get a call south west from here that they spotted an aircraft. But they were interrupted by sandstorm, so it wasn't very clear." HandyFlash said while looking at his map.

Derpy thought about it. "Oh I think I know what they mean. Look! Sand!" Derpy said as she was pointing at…uh…the beach.

"Derpy, that's the beach. Sand Storms don't happen in beaches." Rainbow Dash told her.

"They said something about sand right?"

"And you know what else they gave us? The coordinates." Rainbow Dash reminded her about what they said.

"Coordinates?! Good! Another clue!"

"That wasn't a clue!" Rainbow Dash said in annoyance.

Shining Dawn looked west and saw part of Dodge City in the distance. She sighed.

"Ah. The desert. I remember last time when my mom brant me here." Shining Dawn said looking at the rocky hills.

"What's more worse is the heat. It can effect our aircraft so expect some no humid meters." Rainbow Dash said.

OCs who volunteered to be in the story:

(pegasister97) Cloud Dash: VTOL Expert.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night: Stealth Aircraft Flyer.

(cast49) Shining Dawn: Air-to-Air Dogfighter.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Cheary: Non E.R.A.F. Swift Night's friend.

(Echo Hart) Echo Hart: Medical Stallion. Brother of Fluttershy.

(*ARC Trooper Commander Delta* Lyra_Heartstrings14)

l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron.

I

I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I_Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster.

(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze

(SpartanBrony) Unknown

(blaurgh) Firebolt

(piplump) Eclipse Moon

(ChaosBurner) Meteor

(Kimba's Bro) Ash

(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta

(Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira and Kelly

(My Minor OC) Bombshell: Former Spetslos (Spetsnaz) Operative. Now a Air-to-Ground striker.

(Pegasus OCs are still open for minor or major appearances!)

*NOTE: The OCs that were in the reviews are mostly going to be MINOR characters. Some might be Major characters (Since I'm choosing a few) who might fit well in the story. I'll be doing previews on each ends of a chapter if you think your OC matches in the next chapter. Like stealth, assault, defense, etc. But don't worry, your OC won't get kicked out. It's all up to you of what you want me to do to them. Keep reading and writing everyone :)

*Stories I'm still working on:

MLP: Scrolls of Harmony- Equestria is now a war zone about Aperasus, Discord's great grandfather, taking over. The Elements of Harmony are now finding their ancestors past and scrolls to adapt their powers to defeat Aperasus. Who is there to help? Saivair, leader of the Chaotic Solar Circle (Draconequus group) who were allies with the Harmony Nebula and elements ever since it was created. HandyFlash, last Ancient Triangle Element of Balance. And More! (Story is already out but still in progress.)

MLP: Magiators- *Classified* (Hint: Gladiators Fights)

(Possible) MLP Air Horse Aces 2: Changeling Separatists: *Classified*

*More are still being made*

(Remember, don't mind the errors. I know about them. Best to just ignore it and I'm so sorry I rushed a little bit.)


	5. The Hot Spot

Air Horse Aces Ch.5

A/Notes:

1: (You can check my DeviantART. It's shyemokid129. Soon I'll change it to HFHoofHammer. Anyway, I'll be drawing scenes, characters, aircraft, etc from the Air Horse Aces story. I'm not a professional, so don't expect them to look like the greatest artists in that site. If you have a deviantart, draw or make your OC if you want.)

2: (The OCs you post in the reviews are always welcomed if they are appropriate.)

3: (Owners of the OCs in the bottom of the Chapter.)

4: (I'm not good at detailing dogfights. So I apologize if it's weird.)

5: (Don't mind the errors. I know about them.)

Chapter 5: The Hot Spot.

The interception of enemy drones in East of Baltimare was actually a successful mission. But the problem was, Razor Whisk escaped when he was flying through the city while Arion Squadron was chasing after him. Their first air battle wasn't that bad, but they are still cautious about what will they be facing next. They met new pilots as well when they were defending Baltimare. Firebolt, Fireblaze, Eclipse Moon, Unknown, Meteor, and Ash. Even though they weren't in the Task Force X, they were still good pilots.

When all pilots were on route to either Cloudsdale or Canterlot, they had to refuel and wait for their new orders.

HandyFlash looked on his left and saw Canterlot's Air Force Base and turned his nose to face the runway. All the squadrons with him lined up and reduced speed while holding the panel real steady. The landing gears opened as the nose of their planes faced a bit up while descending to the runway.

"Arion 1 to Tower. Fuel state is low. Request permission to land." HandyFlash asked while his landing gear was still down.

"Arion 1, you and your flight is cleared to land. Welcome back." The tower accepted and turned on the runway lights.

"Copy. Continuing Landing." HandyFlash got closer to the runway and finally touched down. The others successfully landed as well. The hangars lighted up the squadron emblems to show where to put their planes. They all went to their own hangers then got out of their planes to stretch their legs and hooves.

Finally feeling the ground after an air battle, HandyFlash saw his squad mates talking to eachother on the side of their hanger. He went to them and talked.

"So, how was your first air battle?" HandyFlash asked with a smirk on his face.

"That was intense! Just rolling, looping around a lot just makes the adrenaline pumping." Rainbow Dash responded. Her voice showed a lot of joy and enthusiasm.

"Don't let the victory go to your head Dash. We still might have another fight coming." Flitter scratched her neck nervously.

Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy and high hoofed her, "That was some pretty good aiming the way you shot down that drone and his missile. Good job." She smiled.

"Oh. Thank you. I tried my best." Fluttershy gave a smile.

"You all sure did." Another young female voice said. They looked where it came from. It was Neon Nimbus. "Good flying out there Arion. Five or Six Drones shot down by each of you nine."

They saluted to her as a thank you. But her expression was showing a bit of sadness when they looked at her. Fluttershy thinks she knows about what's wrong with her. Neon Nimbus's brother she mentioned that made her seem silent. But she didn't want to question her general because she thinks it will hurt Neon Nimbus in the inside.

Neon Nimbus gave a light smile and nodded. "You all can go where ever you want at this moment. Next briefing might take a while." She said then walked away. She looked down at her hoof and saw that she was wearing the bracelet that she hid before the Baltimare Interception.

Fluttershy looked at the others. "I'm worried about Neon Nimbus." she said.

Rainbow Dash looked at her with a confused look. "Why? You think Neon Nimbus and HandyFlash are falling for eachother?" She giggled.

HandyFlash immediately reacted and blushed about what she said. "What?! No!"

"HanNeul Gavin Flash, take a joke." Rainbow Dash nudged him playfully.

"And you had to use my full name." he faced hoofed still red about what she said.

Fluttershy continued. "No. I meant when I mentioned Neon Nimbus's brother, she…acted cold." She told them.

"I think it's better if we don't mention her brother. Because it is her business." Derpy suggested. She was completely right about it. Minding your own business ponies.

"I…I guess your right. I'm just worried about her. That's all." Fluttershy sighed and looked at Neon Nimbus sitting down on a bench looking at her bag.

Dumbbell began walking inside Canterlot. "Let's go and eat somewhere. It's almost nighttime and you all must be hungry." He said.

Thunderlane's stomach grumbled. "That was Blossomforth." He lied playfully.

"No it wasn't." Blossomforth said and nudged his side. "You are the worst liar ever." she laughed.

"I think that would be Applejack also. She hates lying." Rainbow Dash snickered.

"Oh really. Least ah did the lying trick on Pinkie once." Another voice said. Rainbow Dash looked where the southern accent voice came from. Applejack was right there with Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Rarity. Rainbow Dash stayed silent and grinned nervously like usual.

"You know I was just kidding right?" Rainbow Dash laughed nervously. Applejack rolled her eyes and gave her a sly smirk.

"Oh yeah right. Looks like that other feller isn't the only one." Applejack was talking about Thunderlane. Blossomforth snickered.

"What? I was just playing around with the Fourth Blossom here." Thunderlane wrapped his forelegs around Blossomforth's neck like they were siblings.

"Yeah. Anyway, what are you girls here for?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight and hugged her.

"We heard that you all successfully took down the threat in Baltimare. Congratulations on your first air battle." Twilight said and took out a book that said 'My Friends in the Air Force'.

Rainbow Dash gave a nod. "Thanks. We had a pretty intense dogfight. Fluttershy saved me by stoping a missile heading to me and shot down the drone." She told them and pointed at Fluttershy who looked away while smiling.

"Wow. I'm impressed Fluttershy. A paranoid yet a strong heart is in you." Rarity gave a smile to her. Fluttershy nodded.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

"You all said about eating somewhere right?" Twilight asked looking at them.

"Yeah. We're pretty much hungry after. Why? You four want to eat also?" Rainbow Dash asked and gladly took out a bag of bits.

Twilight pointed at a large building in Canterlot that was next to The Tower. "Actually, Princess Celestia wanted to invite you pilots to her First Class Restaurant. She heard about all your effort." She told them.

Thunderlane licked his lips. "This might be the first time for me to try very high classed food." He looked at Blossomforth who was about to say something. "Don't even say I'm the lowest class in history." he grinned since he already knew what she was going to say. Blossomforth shrugged.

"Okay okay. I won't." She laughed.

Twilight led the way to the restaurant that she was talking about as the rest followed her. Canterlot didn't really change at all after the new air base was built. Just a few posters or propaganda was showing about joining the E.R.A.F. It still made HandyFlash surprised that his father and his fellow scientists finally released the Jet Aircraft project that has been classified and hidden for a few years. But the scientists are very positive that the aircrafts work successfully thanks to the test pilots. HandyFlash participated in it as well. He looked at his squad in a bit of worry. He hoped that they can honestly handle this without hiding anything. When your in a squad who happens to be your known friends, you don't have to hide anything. Your friends.

After a few meters of walking in Canterlot, they arrived at the restaurant that Twilight led them to. They went inside and saw that the inside was more fancy than the looks of the outside of the building. It had the Age of Invigoration style on every corner of the huge spacing. Clean, expensive looking, glass, gems, etc. Very well expensive. If this was a house, that would cost a lot of bits for Fluttershy to convince to others. Just kidding about Fluttershy.

Chatting voices, freshening air, and music filled the huge three story restaurant. The stage showed a lot of instruments. Seven ponies played all kinds of instruments while guests enjoyed their chat and meals. Ah. Just like the Canterlot Gala…except it wasn't called to be terrible.

Twilight went on the third floor with the others and saw a classy styled round table with just enough seats to put her friends and Arion squad in one table. In the seats in the middle was the two princess rulers of Equestria. Princess Celestia, the Sun bringer, and Princess Luna, the Moon riser. The rest of them bowed and Arion squadron saluted just for the kick of it. Celestia and Luna smiled and offered them to sit. They all sat down and looked around. Celestia cleared her throat.

"It's so good to see you all here. Twilight, thank you for telling your friends in the E.R.A.F to come. It's good to see one of the first pilots of Equestria." Princess Celestia bowed her head.

"Of course Princess. Anything you request, it will be done." Twilight said back. She looked at the others. "It's good to have you all here. Thanks."

They all nodded and just started chatting with everypony in the table. Celestia and Luna told them stories about what it was like when Equestria was on its Age of Revitalization. Known as Equestria's improvement of settlement in its territory. That was fifty years ago.

Soon, they received their meal that was already paid by Celestia. They all had a very special order. Since this is a highly classed place, they got gourmet food. As they ate and talked, all of them decided to take a break or walk to stretch their legs. Most of them stayed at the table, but HandyFlash and Flitter decided to walk around.

The restaurant was pretty huge. Canterlot was very expensive and high classed because it was the capital. No wonder Rarity wanted to live here. They saw nobles or travelers eating on a table everywhere they looked in the center. Some were E.R.G (Equestrian Royal Guardians) and some were from the E.R.A.F. So it means they weren't the only pilots to be where they are.

The first E.R.A.F pilots they saw on one table of seven. They just talked to eachother and looking around the place. HandyFlash and Flitter went to the table of where the seven pilots just talked. The pilots sitting on the table saw HandyFlash and Flitter and saluted. HandyFlash and Flitter did the same as well.

"Hello there fellow pilots. How's your evening?" HandyFlash asked and greeted them.

"It's all good sir. We just decide to get some food before our next briefing." One of them said. It was a mare with her black coat and gray mane with gray cream streaks.

"Well, General said it might take a while for the next briefing. So just enjoy your time. By the way, I'm Colonel HandyFlash. Leader of the Arion Squadron in the E.R.A.F Task Force X" HandyFlash introduced himself.

"And I'm Lieutenant Flitter. I'm in HandyFlash's squadron, I'm Arion 8." Flitter said.

The strange pony, who was revealed to be a hybrid of a Pegasus and wolf with the scarf on his neck looked up at them and recognized those names. HandyFlash and Flitter saw him and stared at his appearance.

"Arion Squadron?" he asked.

"Yes. What's wrong?" Flitter asked.

"I was involved in the Interception in Baltimare. I'm Ash. Aircraft mechanic." He said.

"Oh yeah. You contacted us when we were in the dogfight battle of those drones. Pretty intense if you were with us." HandyFlash said.

The Stallion with a black coat and mane with a red stripe looked at them. "What's it like being in the air battle with those drones?" he asked.

"Intense. But it's a good thing we have shields and strong armor on our planes. Which means you can't get shot down really easily." HandyFlash responded.

Another stallion with a dark gray coat and black mane looked at him. "Wow. Lightning Striker here will want to feel that experience soon."

"Thunder Rain has the most armor on his aircraft. Problem is, it can only go nine hundred miles per hour because of the armor. But it's still pretty fast." Lightning Striker explained about Thunder Rain's aircraft.

"Same to Gentlestep. She actually has the same armor type for her aircraft." Thunder Rain looked at Gentlestep.

Gentlestep looked down nervously. "Just hope I can pilot the aircraft right." She said.

"Of course you can. You did graduate from the Air Force." The other mare said.

"I know Lily Shadow. But I'm just hoping I'll still be a good pilot like HandyFlash and Flitter." Gentlestep looked at the two of them. HandyFlash and Flitter smiled at her.

"Your reminding me of Fluttershy. Who is Arion 3 in my squad. Gentlestep, just focus on what your doing in an air battle. The views in the sky will only distract you." HandyFlash told her.

She nodded and continued to eat her Apple Mint Sub Sandwich. Thunder Rain was there to help her out. They both were like brothers and sisters.

The two other pilots introduced themselves as well. Their names were…"The names are Hardcase and Boomer. We're not the dogfight pilots. But we do the Air to Ground jobs in the air." Hardcase said. HandyFlash raise his eyebrow.

"So you two are attackers only?" HandyFlash asked. They both nodded.

Another voice was heard behind HandyFlash and Flitter which interrupted what they were about to say next. It was Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight and her friends and the rest of Arion squad. Celestia and Luna smiled at the two of them as they all saluted.

"Decided to meet other pilots I see." Luna smirked.

"Yes Princess. Sorry if we kept you waiting." HandyFlash laughed nervously.

"No it's okay. I didn't say anything about hurrying you two up." Luna told him and chuckled on how he was nervous about their unexpected arrival.

"Like when Rainbow Dash rushed up at the tornado?" Thunderlane chuckled and looked at Rainbow Dash who was giving him a 'Oh Whatever' look.

"Pfft. Maybe you should try rushing ponies like that. You love staying on tails like mine." Blossomforth rolled her eyes at Thunderlane.

Thunderlane rolled his eyes. "Yeah I chase your tail alright." he snickered. Blossomforth playfully punched him lightly.

"Sew that mouth of yours." She laughed.

Derpy looked at them. "I think I can rush." she said.

HandyFlash gave a sly smile. "Really? What's the capital of Equestria?" he quizzed her.

"The Letter E!" Derpy immediantely responded which made everypony laugh.

After a few hours, they all decided to go home and rest. The Seven pilots introduced themselves to Arion squadron as they did the same. It turns out that the seven of them aren't in the Task Force X because of their uniforms. Dumbbell spirited them up by telling them that they will be in the Task Force X in the future. How nice of him. Fluttershy immediately became friends with Gentlestep, Ash was shameless about his appearance thanks to Arion squad. Ash was a Peganine, Pegasus and Canine mixed up.

As Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the others went outside, they looked up at the sky and saw a few Pegasi ponies flying around and E.R.A.F Stealth aircraft being tested. A peaceful view as it is. But their energy said there was no time for sight seeing. Rest is all is told them.

-(2 days later)-

Arion flight was flying around the outskirts of Dodge City as they looked around sharply in the desert. The only thing they saw was sand…obviously. Rock structures and in the far distance was the Macintosh hills. Right now, they were above the Haysead Swamps. A great view of the desert and another of a beach.

HandyFlash was leading the way for his squad for a short patrol on southern Equestria. Neon Nimbus briefed about a transmission from Dodge City about sightings of unidentified aircraft flying to the outskirts of the city.

"Neon Nimbus? Are you sure this was the place they sent us to?" HandyFlash asked while still looking around the area.

"Positive HandyFlash. Just keep looking." Neon Nimbus told him.

"Arion 1 to Ash. When Meteor arrives, tell him to keep us updated." HandyFlash ordered.

"Roger Arion 1." Ash said.

"Hey Flash? Why would the possible drones be heading to the south anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked and looked below to see the swamp.

"Lots of possibilities Rainbow Dash. They said something about a small sand storm. So we're positive about it being in the deep south next to the swamp and the Macintosh hills." HandyFlash replied still unsure about it.

Derpy thought about it. "Oh I think I know what they mean. Look! Sand!" Derpy said as she was pointing at…uh…the beach.

"Derpy, that's the beach. Sand Storms don't happen in beaches." Rainbow Dash told her.

"They said something about sand right?"

"And you know what else they gave us? The coordinates." Rainbow Dash reminded her about what they said.

"Coordinates?! Good! Another clue!"

"That wasn't a clue!" Rainbow Dash said in annoyance.

"Wait wait guys. How about we track the unknown aircrafts possible jet engine trails that left remaining heat?" Thunderlane suggested.

"Uh…In the desert?" Blossomforth reminded him.

"Oh…Maybe I should've thought about it before brining it up." Thunderlane said in embarrassment.

After five minutes have passed, they soon went to San Plamino Desert to check. Their orders was to patrol the south of Equestria. So that means they had to go all over the desert. Neon Nimbus noted them that Cloud Dash, Eclipse Moon, Shining Dawn and Delta, who recently decided to join the patrol on air, we're on their way. Cloud Dash, Arion Squad and Shining Dawn were the only Task Force X members on patrol. So they had to keep an eye on Eclipse Moon and Delta's Squadron. All their aircrafts regrouped in one and patrolled together.

"Arion 1 to Warrior 1. Is there anything on radar?" HandyFlash asked.

"Negative. Radars still clean with activity." Cloud Dash responded.

"Alright. Delta, this is your first time flying. If you need help, just call for back up." HandyFlash told Delta.

"Roger. Thank you." Delta said.

Rainbow Dash looked up and saw Meteor and Ash's aircrafts still eying the radars. "Arion 2 to Meteor. Tell us when something's on radar." Rainbow Dash said.

"I was about to say something. Bandits at you ten o'clock at Bearing Five-Eight-Seven." Meteor told them. Drones were approaching them in high speed. They all immediately checked their aircrafts stats and shields.

"A-All right. All set." Fluttershy said showing nervousness in her voice.

"I can here your nervousness Fluttershy. You okay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not really nervous. I have the most calm and soothing voice. Can't you tell? (We all know she does. Dont we?) But yes. I'm ready" Fluttershy said.

"Alright pilots. Get your game face on. Delta, if you need assistance, tell us." Cloud Dash reminded him because of his first time to fly.

"Alright."

HandyFlash and Flitter used their afterburners to move in front of the group so they can get a clear lock on. They both activated their multiple missile canisters to ready for fire. The drones fired missiles straight at HandyFlash and Flitter's aircraft, but they evaded the missiles by using the Alicorn Roll Maneuver and using flares.

"Fox 3!" They both said as their missiles fired in eight. The drones tried to make evasive maneuvers, but ultimately failed. The particles of the drones flew straight down at the desert sand.

Rainbow Dash locked on six drones and fired, only shooting down five, leaving only one she missed.

"Aw Horse Apples." She cursed and fired her cannons at the drone she missed. It was faster than she thought. "My kind of way." She said and used her afterburners to dash forward. She chased it thought the clouds then successfully destroyed it.

"Aww Yeah. Splash One." She said and continued engagement.

Fluttershy and Cloudchaser gained more altitude to get a good surprise attack when the drones didn't notice. They went up higher then start going down from behind the drones six o'clock and started to lock on. They both fired their automatic cannons at the drones as it created quite a punch. Very effective that you might feel bad for the AI drones.

The rest of the pilots in the group started to engage. Thunderlane chased down drones as he kept firing without hesitation. Blossomforth turned on her Electronic Support Plate and made all the allied aircraft enchanted. She fired missiles accurately scoring two UAVs destroyed.

Derpy was being chased by three drones. She waited for the right moment to do evasive maneuvers correctly. Her aircraft went in low altitude and went into a canyon that was below the air battle. She turned and steered as the drones had a hard time locking on to her. As she exited the canyon while the drones were behind her, since ESM was activated, she readied her missiles. She made a very sharp Cobra Maneuver that made her flip her plane over and aim at the drones that were chasing her. She locked on and fired.

"Fox 2." Derpy said, saying that she just fired missiles. The two missiles destroyed the two drones. Derpy fired her main cannons at the third one as it exploded to transform into debris.

Delta chased down one drone as it went through the huge rocks and dust. He aimed at the drone and fired his main cannons. But something unexpected happened. Another drone blocked the way which bought some time for the other drone. It twisted around as Delta went ahead of it. Now he was being chased.

"Your going down." Delta said and used his afterburners to pick up the pace. He made agile High G turns around in the air which made the drone keep missing from firing it's missiles.

"Gotcha." Delta pushed his breaks and turned sharply which made a roaring sound. His plane's nose kept it's sight on the drone. "Fox 2!" He said as the missiles chased down the drone. It used flares, but was too early. So it got destroyed.

"Splash One." Delta said.

Cloud Dash saw his actions. He was impressed on how smart he was becoming. If you keeps this up, he might be in the Task Force X.

"Nice job Delta. But it's not over yet. We still got a lot to go." Cloud Dash tried to keep Delta's head in the game.

"Roger. Continuing engagement."

Eclipse Moon was in range of a clean sweep of three drones. He locked on the three of them and fired. But the drones used flares which led it into a failure. The drones kept flying around engaging other pilots.

"Fine. Let's do this the hard way." Eclipse Moon went closer to one of the drones and fired his cannons. He destroyed one, but one drone was heading straight towards him in the front and one in the back.

"Big mistake fellas." He pointed his aircraft's nose up and made a boost up sharply. This made the two drones collide and explode.

Shining Dawn and Dumbbell did the Air Scissors Maneuver while they were both being chased by a few drones.

"Arion 7. Split up on my mark." Shining Dawn told Dumbbell.

"Standing by." Dumbbell said, telling her he's ready.

"Now!" She said as she made her plane break right as Dumbbell went left. A missile lock on was on Dumbbell, so he dropped flares. The drones decided to aim for Shining Dawn. Now was a good chance to take down the rest of them. Dumbbell locked multiple missiles on the drones behind Shining Dawn's plane and fired. All the drones he locked on at was all shot down.

"Good as planned Paladin 1." Dumbbell said.

"Thanks Arion 7."

Meteor kept an eye on the radar as the four squadrons kept engaging fighters. He received a transmission from somepony. It was Neon Nimbus.

"All squads, I'm sending more reinforcements to your location. Thunder Rain, Gentlestep, Lily Shadow, and Lightning Striker are now in the desert." Neon Nimbus said on the frequency.

Ash looked at his side and saw four E.R.A.F aircraft approaching the air battle. He smirked and called the squads. "Look who's late for the fun." he said.

"Very funny Ash. What did we miss?" Thunder Rain asked as he and the rest engaged the drones.

"Nothing much. Your cleared to engage the drones. Watch your fire on friendlies." Ash told them.

"Got it. Let's help the others." Lily Shadow said and fired her missiles. Since her aircraft was a stealth type, drones locking on to her will have a hard time thanks to her ECM.

"Assisting pilots." Lightning Striker engaged.

"Gentlestep, I got your back." Thunder Rain told her.

"Alright. Engaging fighters." Gentlestep focused on the drones.

Meteor looked at his radar and noticed one unknown plane approaching the airspace. "All planes, I got another plane on radar. Heading to your position in the East."

HandyFlash looked at the east and saw a familiar plane. Same color scheme from what he fought in Baltimare. It was…"Razor Whisk."

"HandyFlash." Razor Whisk pulled up at high altitude and fired his cannons at his closest target. It was Thunderlane who lost 24% shields.

"Colt of a Mare!" Thunderlane began breaking right avoiding the incoming fire.

"I see you took down most of the drones. Impressive." Razor Whisk smirked and balanced his aircraft.

HandyFlash went behind Razor Whisk's plane. "Your next Razor."

"Look who came out of the clouds to get shot down." Rainbow Dash insulted Razor Whisk.

"Your pathetic insults escape me." Razor Whisk laughed.

"Let's see you escape us." Rainbow Dash talked back.

"Come and get me Arion Leader!" Razor Whisk boosted down to the canyons and made sharp turns.

HandyFlash and Rainbow Dash stayed on Razor Whisk's tail, but had trouble locking on. Razor Whisk's aircraft was to agile, plus it was a stealth aircraft. As they kept chasing down him, Blossomforth and Flitter arrived and fired main cannons and Razor Whisk. They all missed.

"Don't lose him. Keep firing!" Thunderlane arrived and chased down behind Razor Whisk.

HandyFlash boosted up behind Razor Whisk's tail and fired his cannons. Bad move. Razor Whisk made an agile Aileron Roll which made an open path for HandyFlash's aircraft to move forward. He used his afterburners to not stay close to the effective range from Razor.

"He's on my back. Disable his jet." HandyFlash breaker left and right avoid hitting the canyons sides.

"Firing Cannons." Rainbow Dash directly hot her target. Nothing happens.

"Why's that pilot still breathing?!" HandyFlash asked.

A missile hit Rainbow Dash and the rest from behind them as they taken light damage. They looked behind them and saw one aircraft with a white and red paint scheme.

"Razor Whisk, that's enough. Fall back." The unknown plane ordered.

"Very well comrade." Razor Whisk pointed his aircraft nose up and boosted to a high altitude as the white and red aircraft followed. "Arion flight, better luck next time."

Rainbow Dash and the rest regained control of their jets and pulled up out of the canyon. HandyFlash followed and went in front of them. Fluttershy, Derpy, Dumbbell, and Cloudchaser went next to them. The other squadrons did the same as well.

"The skies are clear Colonel." Cloud Dash told him.

"Roger. Good job everypony." HandyFlash said and led the way.

"Colonel? Who was that pilot? The one in the White and Red jet?" Delta asked.

"I don't know. But we know he wasn't on our side. All planes, lets head back." He ordered.

"Neon Nimbus to Arion 1, you are cleared to return for rearm."

(Chapter 5 ended.)

Chapter 6 Sneak Peak:

"These codes don't even make sense." Thunderlane said while looking at the numbers.

"Maybe look even closer." Ash took out his notepad.

Neon Nimbus stared at the codes, still trying to figure out what they mean. It almost looked like a hacking box that she kept when she was in the E.S.A.S..

Volunteered OCs in the story:

(pegasister97) Cloud Dash: VTOL Expert.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night: Stealth Aircraft Flyer.

(cast49) Shining Dawn: Air-to-Air Dogfighter.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Cheary: Non E.R.A.F. Swift Night's friend.

(Echo Hart) Echo Hart

(*Doctor Number 10* Lyra_Heartstrings14)

l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron.

I

I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I_Hardcase and Boomer

(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze

(SpartanBrony) Unknown

(blaurgh) Firebolt

(piplump) Eclipse Moon

(ChaosBurner) Meteor

(Kimba's Bro) Ash

(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta

(Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira and Kelly

(My Minor OC) Bombshell: Former Spetslos (Spetsnaz) Operative. Now a Air-to-Ground striker.

(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker

(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow

(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep

*HandyFlash, Razor Whisk, Neon Nimbus, and Bombshell was created by me.*

(Upcoming Stories.)

MLP: Magiators- *Classified* (Hint: Gladiators Fights)

Shielded Hearts- Shining Armor's story of joining the E.R.G. Him being deployed in Changnia in the first Changeling Raid. (Dedicated to the Soldiers at war.)

(Possible) MLP Air Horse Aces 2: Changeling Separatists: *Classified*

*More are still being made*

(Remember, don't mind the errors. I know about them. Best to just ignore it and I'm so sorry I rushed a little bit.)


	6. Burning Jet Fuel

Air Horse Aces Ch.6

Reviewing is always appreciated. Thank you. :)

OCs are always welcome and open if they are appropriate.

(Don't mind the errors. I know about them.)

BTW, Just so you all know, I'm not good at typing in third person. I'm mostly good at first person story typing. You'll see the difference with this story and the story coming soon. Hoofsteps to Legends will be the first person view of Shining Armor. That story is dedicated to the Soldiers at war. It will be released after Air Horse Aces. Or possibly after chapters 15 Or up.

Chapter 6: Burning Jet Fuel.

At the Task Force X headquarters in Canterlot, Arion Squadron was called over to the briefing room by Neon Nimbus. They saw that Meteor was there as well. Neon Nimbus wanted them to talk about the unknown fighter when they were in the Desert of Equestria. A white and red jet aircraft attacked them while they were on pursuit on Razor Whisk. They heard Razor Whisk and that unknown pilot talking. It was told they were allies. At first they thought it was one of Razor Whisk's Rogue Squadron, but it had a different emblem on it. The Rogue emblem is a gray unicorn with a red thunderbolt. But the emblem it had was a sharp wave with a flaming mobius string surrounding it. Neon Nimbus said there is no E.R.A.F squadron that has that kind of emblem.

How did they find this? Thanks to Meteor's E-13 AWACS plane that had a enchanted scope. He was tracking down the battle this whole time. They tried to zoom in on the cockpit of the unknown plane to identify the pilot, but was unable to see him/her. The window was thickly tinted blue on the unknown aircraft.

Neon Nimbus looked at the aircraft and didn't recognized it. She wondered if that jet was a prototype for the Equestrian Royal Air Force for reconnaissance missions. It wasn't.

"I don't recognize that jet from anywhere." She looked at HandyFlash. "Did your father made this prototype?"

"No ma'am. I read his blue prints, but never saw this kind of aircraft." HandyFlash responded while still staring at the holographic image. "It looks like an old version of my CPB-86 Jet to me."

"Except with an ESM plate on top like Blossomforth's ESF-26." Thunderlane added.

Rainbow Dash looked outside at the hangars to see if the unknown jet was one of the aircrafts here in Canterlot Air Base. She scanned, double checked, tripled, but still no sign of it. She gave up and decided to say it's not from them. She looked at Neon Nimbus.

"So it's definitely not from the E.R.A.F. But what about the pilots? They might know about it too." She said.

"I doubt it. Most of the non-Task Force X pilots don't know about this. Plus HandyFlash here said that it doesn't match with any jets in his father's blueprints." Flitter told her. She hoped she double checked well about what she said.

"Maybe they repainted their jet more than three times!" Dumbbell suspiciously looked around. They all just stared at him awkwardly. "Or maybe the pilot is a ghost."

Rainbow Dash faced hoofed. "Dumbbell, stop guessing."

"Lieutenant Colonel, Just go to the hangars and check if this plane matches with anypony's." Neon Nimbus ordered Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash nodded and readied her wings as she walked outside to the runway to the hangars, flying through one by one. No sign of the match, so she reported back with a negative.

"Looks like its not us then. Plus I heard Razor Whisk and that pilot were allies. Probably a Rogue Squadron member." Blossomforth said.

"But shouldn't that aircraft have the Rogue Squadron emblem?" Derpy asked while looking at the hologram, pointing her hoof at the emblem of the Sharp wave and the Flaming Mobius.

"Who knows? It can be the squad leader or something." HandyFlash told her. He had a strong feeling that it was the Rogue Leader.

"You all should report to friends. I'll just be in the briefing room if you need anything." Neon Nimbus went outside the balcony and stared at the view of the shining buildings of Canterlot.

They all left the briefing room quietly, except for Fluttershy and HandyFlash. Both of them stood their looking at Neon Nimbus. She sighed while still in the balcony. Fluttershy knew that something was wrong with her. HandyFlash can feel it too. They both quietly walked to their General quietly, but stopped when Neon Nimbus took out a photograph from her bag. She lied her head on her hoof, then sighed. HandyFlash was about to step out to follow his squadron, but Fluttershy went to Neon Nimbus which made HandyFlash thinks he should help as well. Very strange that Neon Nimbus didn't hear their hoofsteps as they walked towards her. Fluttershy was the first one to talk.

"G-General Neon…?" Fluttershy spoke her words. Neon Nimbus startled slightly as soon as she heard Fluttershy. They awkwardly stared at eachother. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, no need to be. How may I help you?" Neon Nimbus looked at the opposite direction of them.

"We just want to know what's going on with you. You aren't really acting the same ever since we mentioned…your brother." HandyFlash explained why both him and Fluttershy were there. Neon Nimbus stayed silent and shut her eyes.

"Please. We want to help." Fluttershy begged for her response.

Neon Nimbus's mane covered her eyes. "Helping me today won't bring my brother back." She said.

"Can we…know what happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"I…I…" Neon Nimbus tried her hardest to answer what she asked. She stayed silent and took out a photograph and show HandyFlash and Fluttershy. It was Neon Nimbus and her brother with some E.S.A.S operatives.

HandyFlash kept scanning the photo. "Is that one your older brother?" he pointed out at the pegasus stallion with an albino coat, red orange mane and tail, red eyes, and in the outfit of the E.S.A.S.

Neon Nimbus nodded. "Yes. That's me right next to him." she pointed out. Next to her was another stallion that she thinks they recognize. "By the way, can you guess who that stallion is?"

They both looked at the stallion in the picture. It didn't really ring a bell about their first guess. They shook their head No.

"That's Razor Whisk." she admitted.

HandyFlash and Fluttershy's eyes widened. What did she just say? Razor Whisk? They looked at the picture and saw that he was wearing the E.S.A.S uniform like the others. He looked more different than today. Neon Nimbus looked away and chuckled.

"Did you know Razor Whisk actually had a crush on me when we were in the E.S.A.S?" She chuckled at the thought. HandyFlash and Fluttershy's reaction was immediately shown, Surprised.

"Uh…okay. How did you know?" Was all HandyFlash could say at this awkward moment.

"Pfft. I saw it in his eyes." Was her response.

The both of them stayed silent.

"Is there a problem?" She smirked.

"No Ma'am. Nothing." HandyFlash said, nervous about her look.

"Alright. I'll meet you all at that high class restaurant where you all ate before." Neon Nimbus picked up her bag and went outside.

Fluttershy looked at HandyFlash. "I can't believe she was friends with Razor Whisk before." She commented.

"Yeah. She's fighting her own old friend now." HandyFlash said.

Soon, The both of them went outside as well to find the others. They looked around Canterlot to find Rainbow Dash and the rest. Twilight and her friends might be with them, so it might be easier to find them. As they passed by all kinds of spots in Canterlot, some of their Task Force X friends were seen minding their own buisness. Cloud Dash making his own Cider at the Cider Slider Cafe, Night Swift was buying some fruits, Dimitri on a table eating and writing something, Thunder Rain and Gentlestep talking, and Lancaster hanging out with his squadron. They wonder if this is what they do every time when briefing is done. Probably most of the time. Elite pilots like them and Arion squadron need some relax time like an original job. Except their job, it's more of a adrenaline rusher…and hope to be safe.

They soon saw Rainbow Dash flying through the doors of the restaurant swiftly and fast which made them follow. When they opened the doors, it was almost the same as last time. Rainbow Dash was soon flying upward to the high level of floors in the high class tables. HandyFlash used his wings to fly up there as fast as he can. Fluttershy followed him. Slowly.

When they reached the destination where Rainbow Dash was going, they saw that their whole squadron, Twilight and the rest were there sitting on the same table where they were reserved by Celestia and Luna. They all had a friendly conversation, with the rest of Arion Squadron talking about their missions. They know when to tell them their missions because it wasn't a classified operation.

"Were the nine of you okay? That battle sounded like it was a struggle." Twilight asked nervously.

"In close to the end it was. Some unknown fighter showed up out of nowhere to help that Razor pony." Blossomforth responded.

HandyFlash went to them. "By the way, we still have no idea who that pilot was. But what we should focus on is what Razor Whisk is up too." He said. Arion squadron nodded and started thinking.

"About the Sunspot weapon, what reason does Razor Whisk want with that thing anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Probably rule Equestria himself?" Derpy guessed.

"Maybe not, Derpy. He probably wants Equestria to be shattered like glass and make it nothing but ruins for the changelings." Rarity said her opinion. That made chills rundown everypony's spine. Rarity realized how gloomy that sounded.

"Wow. That sounded…dark and…you know what, nevermind what I said." Rarity stopped her sentence.

"I don't know. You can be right Rarity. He probably has a reason why to do it. Hated the rulers? Domination? Revenge?" HandyFlash giving examples of why Razor might be doing all this attack.

"Hmm. Whoever agrees with Rarity, say 'I'." Thunderlane said and agreed.

"'I'" Flitter said.

"'I'" Blossomforth said.

"Me!" Derpy said.

"No Derpy. Say 'I' if you agree." Rainbow Dash reminded her.

"Rainbow Dash!" Derpy answered again.

"Okay okay. Say the word 'I' if you agree with Rarity."

"What? What wrong with my eyes?" Derpy put her hooves on her face in embarrassment.

"Nevermind. She agrees." Thunderlane said.

"What is this agreement you guys are talking about?" A male voice came from right next to the table. The stallion standing there was that Colonel from the graduation and Baltimare.

"Raptor 1. Good to see you. Or your name, Dimitri." HandyFlash saluted as Dimitri did the same.

"Hehe. I see you all are hanging out with your friends." Dimitri said looking at Twilight and the rest. "I'm Colonel Dimitri. Leader of the Raptor squadron in Task Force X. Your Twilight Sparkle, correct?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Twilight replied.

"Ah. I should show more respect to you from now on. Your brother and Princess Cadance got married, so your part of the royal families." Dimitri bowed.

"Thank you Colonel." Twilight smiled.

"Yo Dimitri? Anything new you heard about Warrior Squadron and Us flying in the desert?" Dumbbell asked if he heard about the unknown pilot.

"Not that I've been there. I was patrolling with the other pilots in Japanda. Why? What did you see in the desert?" Dimitri asked suspiciously.

"A white and red colored aircraft assisted Razor Whisk while we were in pursuit. He struck me with a missile me when I was chasing that Razor Whisk pony." Rainbow Dash told him. She looked like she wanted to challenge that unknown pilot.

Dimitri shook his head. "Nope. This is actually the first time I heard about it. You Arions okay?" He asked. They replied with a nod. "I gotta report at Cloudsdale. I'll talk to you all later." Dimitri flew down and went through the doors. They could see him flying to Cloudsdale out the window.

"He should've used his aircraft to go to Cloudsdale. It's more faster." Thunderlane shrugged.

"Taking off and landing takes longer Thunderlane." Blossomforth told him.

"Like you when your trying on gala dresses?" Thunderlane teased. Blossomforth blushed in embarrassment and hit his side with her wing.

"I have a low-self esteem problem. Don't judge me." Blossomforth said.

"Take a joke Blossom. You know I didn't mean that, right?" Thunderlane asked.

"Prove it." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You're a well mannered mare, strong, beautiful, and talented one." Thunderlane gave positive examples about Blossomforth. She smiled and kissed Thunderlane's cheek. Which made him fall back and laid on his seat.

"Gotcha. And Thank you." Blossomforth smirked and rolled her eyes.

"And what did he do to you?" A female voice asked. They looked at who was it from. Neon Nimbus was right there while her bag was on her side. She wore glasses and made a ponytail which made her more attractive. They all stared at her new look. She raised her eyebrow. "What? Can't a young General get some good looks as well?" She laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You look divine!" Rarity commented, impressed with Neon Nimbus's look.

"Thanks Ms. Rarity. Anyway, I got news for you Arion squad." Neon Nimbus told them and opened her bag to take out a map. "Watch this." She opened it which only looked like a regular map. But a button was seen in the right-hoof corner of the map. She pressed it which caused the map to turn into a 3D map.

The group widened their eyes on how amazing it looked. It almost looked like you were flying over in the air as you looked down. The buildings and terrain were risen in 3D.

"Archangel Squadron and Meteor was in the air at this location. They said that unknown flyers were in the area. And it wasn't Razor Whisk's drones. Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Neon Nimbus asked them if they remember about…

"Rogue Squadron." The nine of them said all at the same time.

She nodded. "I'm sending you, and Falco Squadron to this location." She pointed at a Plain near Canterlot's west.

"Unicorn's Range, General?" HandyFlash asked.

"Yes. We believe Rogue Squadron was ordered to do a air reconnaissance on Canterlot. But Archangel spotted them when they were flying away from Bearing five-seven-zero, Canterlot's North East. You are authorized to eliminate the Rogues on sight." Neon Nimbus told them.

Thunderlane smirked. "Give me my plane and I'll blow those jets up." He said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. That's just fine as long as its the enemy, Mr. Ruby Brain." Blossomforth teased.

"Anyway, report to your aircrafts to check it out. This should be a short mission." Neon Nimbus shrugged. She looked at Twilight and her friends. "You girls want a tour of the Task Force X base or help out at the radio tower?"

Twilight stared blankly. "I-…S-sure." She stuttered.

They followed Neon Nimbus to the air base and prepared for an operation of patrolling the air.

-(Unicorn Range Airspace)-

"Arion nine to Neon, no sign of the Rogues just yet. Continuing search with my squad leader." Cloudchaser said in the comm.

"Roger that, nine. Hey Arion, Twilight is actually making the tower more organized. Does she always do this?" Neon Nimbus asked. She smiled on how Twilight was making the place more fixed.

"Uh…pretty much. She's a librarian in Ponyville." HandyFlash replied.

"And she's also an egghead as well." Rainbow Dash laughed.

"You read books to, smarty." Rarity reminded her on the comms.

"It wasn't an insult. Calm down. I know I read too." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

The nine Arion squadron members swiftly flew around the Unicorns Range, looking for any sign of suspicious activity. Nothing has been seen yet. Even above the clouds. Nothing but air blowing through and clouds. Blossomforth made her radar more enchanted, but it showed nothing. Since nothing was being seen in the air, they all decided to enjoy the view until Blossomforth spots something. Thunderlane almost fell asleep, but he's lucky his jet was on autopilot mode. Lazy stallion he is.

"Arion 4? Are you sleepy?" Derpy giggled. She noticed when she heard snoring of the frequency.

"Huh? What? Oh. Sorry. I should've stretched before we got on the mission." He yawned.

"And if you actually fell asleep when we encounter the Rogues, then you'll be shot down first." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, least you won't be alone in the air. Voron Squadron is on route. ETA: Ten minutes" Neon Nimbus told them about backup.

Blossomforth heard a beeping sound that was loud and flashed a red light on her HUD. She looked at her aircraft's tail and saw a shocking moment. A missile was heading straight for her tail. She did a barrel roll with flares and pulled up.

"I've been locked. Evading!" She yelled out and kept ascending her altitude.

HandyFlash looked behind him and saw another missile heading for his tail. He dropped his flares and did a Cobra flip, which was like an ordinary cobra maneuver, except he did a full flip at the same height. The missile passed by. VERY Close call.

One jet came out of the clouds and fired it's cannons at Arion squadron. Minor damage was given, but not enough for them to bail out. The jet was the same aircraft they encountered in the South. The White and Red Tiger. And the problem was, he bought some backup. A dozen of drones.

"Arion Squadron." The stallion piloting the white and red aircraft said.

Fluttershy looked behind her. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Ah. Major Fluttershy. I heard you're the shyest one on the team. Maybe I could change that." The pilot launched two missiles at Fluttershy's aircraft,

Fluttershy panicked and dropped flares. She thinks that wouldn't be enough to avoid getting hit, so she did the Kulbit maneuver. Successful evasive move.

"I'm impressed. Drones, attack! Leave the Major to me." The pilot said and attacked Fluttershy's aircraft.

"Vampir 1, finish them." Another voice came from the radio. It's got to be Razor Whisk. Vampir 1 was the pilot's callsign.

"Arion 3, evade every missile. Stay off his effective range!" HandyFlash gave tips to his third squad mate.

"R-Roger." Fluttershy said and used her afterburners to increase speed.

Cloudchaser was being shot at from the tail and tried to evade the drones cannons. She went to the mountains and flew through the rocky hills and mountains. She moved around a lot which caused the drone's wing to malfunction and crash.

"Cloudchaser, I got your back." Rainbow Dash said and went close to her aircraft.

"Roger that, Rains."

Back to Fluttershy, she was still being chased by Vampir 1. She struggled to make her lose the ace. Missiles headed to her every ten seconds.

"Goodnight Equestrian Weakling." Vampir 1 sped up behind Fluttershy and fired more cannon rounds. It took down 67% of her shields.

In Panic, she descended her altitude roughly the go in the clouds to lose Vampir 1. She moved around, sliding and accelerated around the clouds until her missile alert was gone. She pulled up out of the clouds and looked around her surroundings. Nothing. All she saw was Vampir 1's Drones attacking her squadron. She knew she was on her own for a short time. She accelerated to her squad mates, but was stopped when a jet pulled up out of the clouds in front of her, closely.

"What's wrong now? You being cowardly and crying your squad for help?" Vampir 1 teased. He leveled his aircraft and attacked again.

"Don't. Get. In. My. Way!" She made a sharp turn and flipped her aircraft by using her brakes. Vampir 1 panicked because his aircraft was about to hit hers. Her plane wouldn't be effected since it has shields. Vampir 1 break left. Fluttershy was now behind him and stayed right on his tail. "Fox 3!" She yelled. Four missiles were now on Vampir 1's tail. One missed, but three struck his plane.

"Grr…you going down!" Vampir 1 decelerated his aircraft to make Fluttershy go forward. "Let's see if you can evade this." Vampir 1 fired on missile.

Fluttershy tried to evade the missile, but it was a tough one as she thought. It just followed her like her own shadow. She began to think while evading the missile. One idea popped up. She hope it will work. She dived into the clouds, hidden. Then she popped out from behind Vampir 1 and followed him as the missile was still chasing her tail.

Vampir 1 was confused. "What are you doing?" He asked.

The only response Fluttershy had was accelerating ahead of Vampir 1. He looked at her aircraft, but didn't see the missile that was after her. Uh Oh.

Vampir 1 looked back and saw the missile he launched was heading at him. He tried to evade, but it was too late. The missile struck his aircraft, creating heavy damage.

"O Loshadʹ yabloki." Vampir 1 cursed. He turned his aircraft away from the combat zone. "Razor, This is Vampir 1. Returning to base to rearm and repair."

"Very well comrade. Fall back." Razor Whisk said on the comms.

HandyFlash looked at the damaged aircraft that Fluttershy fought with and noticed it falling back to safety. He break his aircraft to face and pursue the fleeing aircraft. The other Arion members noticed as well and followed his lead.

"Any pilots on this net? We have a fleeing enemy aircraft that has possible information about Razor Whisk. Any allied units in the area, please assist." HandyFlash called for help.

His radio picked up a voice. "This is Wasp 1. We have visual on your aircraft that you're chasing after. Engaging."

He looked at the clouds in front of him and saw five allied aircraft heading to the fleeing aircraft. The fired cannons and missiles, but failed. Vampir 1 fired his cannons, which took down two planes.

"Wasp 3 and 5 are down! Evading!" Wasp 1 yelled out. "Anypony see their chutes?"

"Roger that, Wasp 1. I have two chutes coming down. Sending search and rescue teams." Neon Nimbus told Wasp 1.

"Arion 1, our aircraft is heavily damaged. Unable to attack." Wasp 1 said.

"Copy. Head back to base. We'll deal with this guy." HandyFlash sped up as Arion squadron followed.

The fleeing aircraft sped up as well, trying to lose Arion squad. He turned and went through the clouds. Arion squadron spreader out. Derpy and Cloudchaser went forward, Flitter and Blossomfroth went left, and Rainbow Dash and Dumbbell went right. HandyFlash and Thunderlane ascended above the clouds, keeping and eye on the open areas and edges. They all watched the clouds and scouted across each section. Nothing came out.

"Arion 1 to flight, any sign of that fleeing aircraft?" HandyFlash asked.

Rainbow Dash spoke. "Sorry One. That's a negative."

"Nothing's on my radar, Flash." Blossomforth said.

"Roger that. Airspace is secured, General." HandyFlash said.

"Affirmative, Arion. Return to base. I got something you might want to see." Neon Nimbus told them.

"Arion." He confirmed and led his squad to Canterlot's airbase.

-(Unknown Airspace)-

Vampir 1 struggled to level his aircraft because of the critical damage that Fluttershy gave. He picked up his radio and contacted his ally. Razor Whisk.

"Sir, I failed to shoot them down. Looks like that Major is a tough pilot." Vampir 1 said.

"That's humiliating. Looks like Arion is getting better at the air." Razor Whisk admitted.

"Pfft. They only flew three times." Vampir 1 rolled his eyes.

"Plenty of time for them to get used to the air Vampir 1. Plenty of time."

-(Canterlot)-

"I'll keep this picture just in case we find anything interesting." Neon Nimbus slid a picture at HandyFlash. He picked it up and revealed a photo of the plane that Vampir 1 was on.

"That's him." He said.

"Anything you notice on his plane?" Neon Nimbus asked.

HandyFlash took a closer look at the photograph. Twilight went next to him and scanned the photo as well. Neon was right. They both noticed that a number code was on the tail. It read '4913920189'.

"Yes. A number code." Twilight looked at it.

"Anypony recognize any number like that at all?" She asked.

They all shook their heads 'No'. Neon Nimbus took the picture again and kept scanning it. She had no idea what it means.

"Ugh. Is this a math quiz or something?!" Thunderlane whined.

"Nope, Captain. It is not," Neon Nimbus replied.

*Sorry if I rushed it. I promise next chapter will not be rushed.*

-(Ch.7 Preview)-

"All allied units, this is General Neon Nimbus. Bandits are confirmed hostile in the direct course in Vanhoover. You are cleared to shoot down everything and anything that is hostile." Neon Nimbus said.

-(Full air assault next chapter! You can tell me if you want your OC in it. Please review as well!)-

Volunteered OCs in the story:

(pegasister97) Cloud Dash: VTOL Expert.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night: Stealth Aircraft Flyer.

(cast49) Shining Dawn: Air-to-Air Dogfighter.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Cheary: Non E.R.A.F. Swift Night's friend.

(Echo Hart) Echo Hart

(*Doctor Number 10* Lyra_Heartstrings14)

l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron.

I

I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I_Hardcase and Boomer

(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze

(SpartanBrony) Unknown

(blaurgh) Firebolt

(piplump) Eclipse Moon

(ChaosBurner) Meteor

(Kimba's Bro) Ash

(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta

(Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira and Kelly

(My Minor OC) Bombshell: Former Spetslos (Spetsnaz) Operative. Now a Air-to-Ground striker.

(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker

(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow

(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep

*HandyFlash, Razor Whisk, Neon Nimbus, and Bombshell was created by me.*


	7. Nopony Flies Alone

Air Horse Aces Ch.7

OCs are always welcome and open if they are appropriate. Don't forget to review.

(Don't mind the errors. I know about them. Sometimes people can make mistakes.)

A/N: About the dogfights, it's not meant to be fully realistic. This is a fantasy cartoon so it can have shields, impossible or advanced maneuvers, etc. If you're a pilot, I suggest not attempting these stunts at all. L-L;

Chapter 7: Nopony Flies Alone.

It's been three days after the scouting mission in the Unicorn Range by Arion Squadron and Wasp Squadron. The two ponies that got shot down and ejected were mildly injured, but stable. Everypony was glad none were seriously injured or worst. The safety in the aircrafts are very positive. So pilots can't get severely injured or get the turn of the worse. Still, be cautious of your status and your plane. We don't want to cause a terrible thing to happen to you.

After the Unicorn Range, Neon Nimbus discovered a code on the unknown pilots plane. They call him, Vampir 1. Still unknown about his information, but knows he works for Razor Whisk and pilots a white and red aircraft. The information of his aircraft was known as the SNH-5M, which stands for Swift Night Hawk Type-5 Modification because it was obviously modified to the original SNH-5. The mods of the aircraft that Vampir 1 pilots in is increased stability, extra ammunition, firepower slightly increased, and stealth capabilities now enchanted. The bad results are less armor and 30% of the mobility dropped.

Today at the Canterlot air base, Thunderlane decided to improve his wing power. Wing power is required if you're going to eject your aircraft. He knew in an emergency situation that he needed it to survive. He wasn't the only one practicing. Fluttershy was practicing as well. Thanks to Twilight bringing her anemometer to tell if they have the right wing strength.

HandyFlash wrote in his journal about his days in the E.R.A.F. He writes on it everyday about how he thinks of the Air Force and others. Although it seems like a lot of work for himself, it made him feel comfortable to take out his words to a book. He also wrote about Razor Whisk and that mysterious pilot, Vampir 1. His squadron now has a strong spot for Vampir 1 and Razor Whisk. What they are nervous of: The Sunspot Weapon. He still couldn't believe that the Sunspot weapon was meant to give Princess Luna more power to be equally like her sister, Princess Celestia. Now it's a weapon that can cause harm or even create a Thermomagical War.

The rest of Arion squadron was told to stay at the base until they were called to fly. Wasp, Raptor, Archangel, and Warrior Squadron were on their way to the North-East of Galloping George for continuing the patrol. Delta and Eclipse Moon were still being trained for the E.R.A.F to have they play book of a pilot. Fireblaze and other pilots were assigned to patrol Las Pegasus and Hoofer Dam. No great emergencies happened recently yet. And because of that, Arion Squadron stayed at the base to relax until their orders were announced. There was nothing to do at the base. Twilight and the rest of her friends went back to Ponyville to do errands, while the Arion pilots stayed, waiting for them.

Derpy was just watching Blossomforth doing some flexible positions while eating some snacks. Derpy was about to attempt it, but Blossomforth refused her to do it because: One, Derpy was eating. And Two, she knew Derpy wasn't really flexible enough. She wouldn't want her to get injured or sore. Because Derpy would be complaining like Rarity. Now are we glad that Rarity didn't hear that.

Derpy looked at Blossomforth. "Blossomforth? Don't you think I should practice doing something like the rest?" She asked. Blossomforth stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"I think your good Derpy. HandyFlash isn't really practicing his wing power like Fluttershy and Thunderlane. I bet Dumbbell is eating in the cafeteria, and Rainbow Dash, Flitter and Cloudchaser are just taking a nap. Trust me. Those three sure get tired easily." Blossomforth rolled her eyes and chuckled. Derpy gave a small giggle.

"Like Thunderlane?" Derpy asked.

"Exactly." Blossomforth nodded.

"Reminded me of when Rainbow Dash always goes to a Wonderbolts show. Speaking of the Wonderbolts, Why aren't they fighting along with us?" Derpy wondered.

"They refused to use our aircrafts. You know its hard to chase down an aircraft using only your wings. Plus they're not fully experienced on air battles. They mostly do performances that's why." Blossomforth told her.

"Aw. I wish they could fly with us. Rainbow Dash would be very happy." Derpy said.

"Perhaps be a bit distracted trying to attempt some dangerous moves." Blossomforth reminded her.

"Good point."

"Yeah. Good point, Captain." Another voice came from the side of the room. It was HandyFlash still in his Air Force service dress.

"Ah. Colonel-…"

"Blossomforth, no need to call me Colonel." HandyFlash smiled.

"Okay Haneul-…"

"Not my real name either." He looked away in embarrassment.

"I know. I know. What's up?" Blossomforth chuckled.

"The sky. But in all seriousness, just wanted to check on you two." HandyFlash shrugged.

"The boredom took control of you I see." Blossomforth guessed. Derpy waved at HandyFlash saying that she was bored as well.

He nodded. "Yeah. Lets go with that. Whatcha up to?"

"Muffins." Derpy talked with her mouth full.

Blossomforth fell back and used her forelegs to hold her up. "Stretching out." She said.

HandyFlash sighed. "My squadron is full of surprises." He laughed.

"What? My cutie mark shows my bubbly personality." Derpy pointed at her cutie mark on her flank. "Wait, what about you two?"

Blossomforth giggled. "Just taking care of my flower garden just like Roseluck."

HandyFlash looked at his cutie mark which was a Red Cross and two hammers.. "Means I can help out mechanically. I'm an inventor."

"Oh. I thought that means you want to destroy the hospital." Derpy stared with her crossed eyes.

"Hey! How could you? I would never." HandyFlash said in shock.

"Well, I just thought." Derpy frowned, hoping she didn't shock HandyFlash too much.

"Anyways, do we have anything from Neon Nimbus?" Blossomforth flapped her wings to make her hover to her seat. "Because I'm getting pretty worried if other Equestrian cities are under attack. You know?" She laid down and looked at the ceiling.

HandyFlash gave a nod. "I know. Just like when Rainbow Dash kept flying in high speed in my villa." He lied down along with Blossomforth and Derpy in exhaust. "Do you ever wonder what it's like on being in the highest altitude? Like around the Stratosphere?" He asked.

"What about the even higher?" Derpy asked, still staring at the ceiling that had a window opening.

"Yeah. But our aircrafts can't get higher than the troposphere. Hmph. Wonder if my father is working on another project that can send you into space." HandyFlash looked at his two airmares.

"That would be scary. I'm not afraid of heights, but I know I won't last long at space. Plus I might end up in the moon. Hoping that I won't stay in moon jail." Derpy said and looked down nervously. She has never been that high in Equestria. Of course nopony has ever been that high up in space. Now your probably wondering about Princess Luna's sentence to the moon. Ways of how she went up there is unknown.

HandyFlash soon walked outside which made Blossomforth and Derpy followed without question. As the three were outside, Fluttershy and Thunderlane noticed them and stopped their wing power practice. Flitter, Cloudchaser, and Rainbow Dash remained at their napping spot, but was staring at the group. Flitter removed her ribbon on her mane and held it with her mouth as it blew in the breeze. She was looking at what direction was the wind blowing. She asked Cloudchaser to put her ribbon back on her mane. Cloudchaser did so and got up and headed to HandyFlash, Blossomforth and Derpy. Rainbow Dash a d Flitter decided to follow. Dumbbell was seen and headed to them. He thought it was a mission briefing.

Blossomforth noticed that the rest of her squad mates were heading to them. She waved hello as they waved back and stood in front of them. "Ah. The gangs all here. How was your breaks?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" Thunderlane yelled. "It was good. My wing power is now around 10.2!"

"Reminds me of your IQ." Blossomforth joked and giggled at Thunderlane's glare.

"Not cool." He mumbled.

"You're right. It's 10% more funnier." Rainbow Dash joked. She catches her breath from laughing. "I'm just playing around Thunders." She laughed.

Thunderlane smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah thanks Rainbow."

"Okay then. I've just stayed here all day taking a nap. Is there anything to do?" Rainbow Dash asked while looking around the runway.

"Here I thought napping was being busy. But no. General hasn't given us orders yet." Derpy laid back on the ground and stared at the sky. Above the clouds were basic E.R.A.F pilots training to fly their aircrafts. "Wait till those pilots are ready to move on. And look at those clouds. They look like cupcakes." She commented and stared blankly at the sky.

"Uh…Yeah. Have fun dreaming Derpy." Rainbow Dash aimed her eyes upwards.

Blossomforth looked at Thunderlane and Fluttershy. "So. You both think you can handle that wing power?" She asked.

"Yes. Mine is now 7.9. Which is almost 8.0, but that's good enough, right?" Fluttershy asked. They all stared at her in surprise.

"Wow. You really did improve. In the meantime, you'll have flawless wings." Rainbow Dash smiled with her eyes closed.

"Like Rainbow Dash's!" Derpy added. Rainbow Dash smiled to herself.

"Except she can't control her mouth of showing off." HandyFlash joked and trying to prevent himself from laughing. All he gave was a straight face. Rainbow Dash did the same. "Nevermind."

Many minutes later, the group just stayed by the runway, staring at the clouds just talking and talking. The breeze cooled them off as they inhaled then exhaled the fresh air. The sound of the whistling air was starting to sound more louder. It didn't start to sound like the natural air. It sounded like…a jet engine. They all looked at the direction where the noise was coming from and saw a squadron of pilots landing on the runway. They looked at the emblem which showed a dragon with a vulture on top. It was Dimitri and his Raptor Squadron. All four of their aircrafts landed and parked in their hangars then soon got out of their planes. The four of them headed to HandyFlash and his Arion Squadron as the nine of them got up.

Dimitri looked at HandyFlash and nodded hello. "Colonel. How's your stay at the base?" He asked.

HandyFlash rolled his eyes. "Boring." He said in annoyance. "All we did was just relax our wings."

One of Dimitri's squad mates smiled. "Well, least you had time to take a break, you know?"

"I agree. So. What are the four of you doing here right now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Neon Nimbus has assigned us to stay at the base to protect the runway. She also said something about the nine of you." Dimitri tapped his chin with his hoof. "Oh yeah. You all need to report to her at once."

Derpy raised her eyebrow. "Us?" She asked.

"Eeyup. In the briefing room. No need to rush. She said the meeting will begin in 25 minutes. All Task Force X pilots except us are recalled there." Dimitri said and led his squadron into Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash jumped up. "Whew! Finally something to do."

"It's the first time I heard you say that, Dashie." HandyFlash told her.

"What? I can do jobs. I'm even in charge of the clouds in Ponyville." She reminded him as they all walked to the base to the briefing room pretty early.

What they did in the past 23 minutes was just talking to their General until more pilots arrived. They all looked at the projector and saw that it was still blank. All pilots, including Arion squadron took their seats and waited for Neon Nimbus to speak. She clicked a button on the projector which showed the Equestrian Map.

"Attention everypony. Now you are probably wondering why all Task Force X pilots are being briefed at the same time. I have the answer right here." Neon Nimbus changed the screen that showed an urban equestrian city. "Vanhoover. This spot of our country has spotted suspicious activity just after Arion Squadron was tracking down this Vampir 1 pilot. We believe that Vanhoover is going to be under attack by drones and possibly Razor Whisk. Raptor and Wasp Squadron will remain in the base along with some non-Task Force X pilots." She said out loud.

"Train them well colts and fillies." Whispered Cloudchaser.

Neon Nimbus continued. "Fireblaze and other pilots that were at Las Pegasus and Hoofer Dam are refueling right now, but they will arrive soon in the air when you arrive at Vanhoover airspace. Now remember this: Work as a team. Lots of pilots will be involved in this. Don't be like a lone hero if necessary." She looked at the pilots and took out her glasses. "Report to your planes. Dismissed."

All the ponies got up and saluted and talked in the briefing room, while most of them left the room. Lancaster and his squadron was talking about tactics just in case. Cloud Dash just sat there, looking at the window.

HandyFlash gathered his squadron and talked. "Alright Arion. Remember what she said. Teamwork is the best to stay active. It's necessary to be a lone wolf, but don't be a hero…Rainbow Dash." HandyFlash joked.

"Oh whatever."

-(North-Western Equestrian Airspace. One hour after briefing.)-

"Paladin 1 to Arion Flight. Everything all set?"

"I was born ready." Rainbow Dash confirmed.

"Just hope you mean it Arion 2. If you all need assistance, just say the word and we'll be watching your back." Paladin 1 said.

"Acknowledge." HandyFlash said and went in the front of his squadron with his CPB-86. Arion squadron was in a well order of a delta angle in front of all squadrons involved like Warrior, Archangel, Wasp, and more.

"This is Serpent 1, I have arrived at Vanhoover. Multiple targets have arrived in the air. What's your ETA?" Serpent 1 called.

"Serpent. This is Arion squadron leader in the TFX. We'll be there in two minutes." HandyFlash responded.

"This is Arion 2, friendly aircrafts on our three o'clock." Rainbow Dash warned as a group of planes went next to their delta angle order.

"This is Delta, what did we miss?" Delta asked while leveling his plane.

"Nothing much. Ready for Vanhoover?" Flitter responded.

"Roger. Be advised, new pilots will be participating in this battle. Names: Soaring Skies, Raindrops, and Brolly. Squadron Name: Tornado." Delta introduced the new flyers to the whole group.

Derpy's ears picked up when she heard the name Raindrops. "Raindrops? Hey! I remember you!" She cried.

"Oh! Hi Derpy." Raindrops said happily. Looks like she still remembered her after that…accident. (You all should know from that episode.)

"Tornado 1. Who are you?" Cloudchaser asked of the comm.

Brolly picked up his radio. "That would be me ma'am." He said.

"Alright. You've come all this way from training. Show the enemy who's Equestrian." Cloudchaser said in pride to help show enthusiasm for the new squadron.

"Yeah!" The three of them yelled.

After a soothing sail, the flight was about a few minutes away from reaching Vanhoover. All squadrons double checked their aircraft's status and weapons. Fluttershy and Blossomforth turned on their radar to give a more advanced radar mode and shields to all of Arion squadron members. Raindrops did the same except it gave her squadron stealth capabilities. Paladin 1's gave extra shields and damage for the main cannons to the whole Paladin squadron.

One voice on the frequency was calling the squadrons. It was Neon Nimbus. "All flights. Your going to have to step it up faster. Two squadrons can't handle the situation on their own at Vanhoover." She said.

"Paladin 1. We have visual on Vanhoover. Missile smoke and planes engaging each other."

"All allied units, this is General Neon Nimbus. Bandits are confirmed hostile in the direct course in Vanhoover. You are cleared to shoot down everything and anything that is hostile." Neon Nimbus gave simple orders.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Just the way I like it."

"Tally bandits at our 12." Soaring Skies called.

"All flights. You are cleared to engage. Good hunting, pilots." Neon Nimbus said.

"Out of the way bandits!" Rainbow Dash fired her cannons at the incoming drones. With the help from Paladin 1, they both shot down all drones.

"Beautiful…" Flitter commented.

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash and Paladin 1 said at the same time.

HandyFlash looked around the area and saw that Vanhoover was being evacuated and drones engaging only the squadrons in the air. Fireblaze, Cloud Dash, Lightning Striker, Lily Shadow, Thunder Rain, Gentlestep, Night Wing, Firebolt, Eclpise Moon and Bombshell were all here and trying their best to stop the drones. Meteor and Ash was seen in high altitude for assistance as well for the pilots. This battle looked twice as intense than the Baltimare interception.

"Arion 1 to all squadrons," HandyFlash called out.

"This is Fireblaze in combat," Fireblaze responded. "Colonel, good to have you here. We heard what Neon Nimbus said. Engage any hostile."

"You do that, Blaze."

Cloud Dash looked at the closest plane he could see. He saw Flitter flying through and noticed a drone was behind her. "Arion 8. One bandit on your six." He called.

"Oh nuts…" Flitter cursed herself and began doing evasive maneuvers. She flew roughly through the clouds, doing swift turns, nothing was working.

"Don't get in my tail!" She yelled and started accelerating as the drone automatically chased her. She looked behind her and still saw the drone was getting closer. When she looked in front of her, she was about to strike a building! She immediately turned right, which was even worse. In front of her was multiple Vanhoover buildings.

"Not again." She evaded her plane from hitting the buildings as she went though the city. Flitter was focusing on the wind to show the direction where it was taking her. If it was strong on one direction, that was her path to lead her out. She knew the drone was still behind her, but was having trouble to evade the buildings.

"Flitter, where are you?" Cloudchaser asked.

"Standby." Flitter evaded one last building and got out of the inner city. Problem was the drone was still behind her, but more farther than last time.

Flitter had a plan, but the problem is she has to wonder if her plane is strong enough. She contacted HandyFlash. "Hey HandyFlash, how tough and stable is my aircraft?" She asked.

"Highly Stable and Tough. Why? What are you planning on doing?" He looked at Flitter's DWW-6 aircraft.

"This!" Flitter decelerated and pointed her aircraft's nose up then behind her level. She fired her cannons at the drone behind her and destroyed it. "Splash!" She yelled and leveled her plane.

"Oh my gosh!" HandyFlash said in amazement.

"Hey 1. Don't get too distracted. One is on your six." Flitter warned him.

HandyFlash looked behind him and saw one drone right behind him. He turned right to avoid any cannon rounds hitting him. Him turning right only caused three more drones to follow his tail.

"Aw nuggets…" HandyFlash flipped his plane and pulled up, which made his plane go back the way he was flying. The four drones did the same and continued chasing him down. The drones fired their cannons and caused no damage on HandyFlash's aircraft. After that failed attack, they fired missiles instead.

HandyFlash reacted in time. "Flares out!" His aircraft dropped bright flares causing the missiles to lose track of him.

"Neon Nimbus, this is HandyFlash. I'm about to try a maneuver, but it will be very risky." He contacted her.

"What are you planning in your wings, Flash?" Neon Nimbus asked.

HandyFlash sighed and told her. "Dolphin Splash."

Neon Nimbus's eyes widened. "What?! No. Request denied. That maneuver hasn't even been attempted yet." She said.

"It's either me crashing or splashing. Can I do it?" He asked again.

Neon Nimbus looked down and sighed. "Roger. If you drown, I won't forgive myself for accepting it."

"Your too kind." HandyFlash dropped his altitude away from the urban areas too the bay. He was so low that he was one hundred feet above the water.

Eclipse Moon noticed him. "Arion 1. What are you doing?"

Rainbow Dash and Flitter noticed as well. They both stared at HandyFlash's aircraft as it kept going above the water.

"HandyFlash? What are you attempting?" Rainbow Dash asked. A few seconds later, his aircraft dived into the water. Her eyes widene. "HandyFlash!"

"Woah woah! What happened?!" Fireblaze asked.

Flitter responded. "He's in the water! General we need SAR now!" She looked at the spot where HandyFlash dived in. The drones passed by it and still went foward.

After a few seconds, a huge splash came from behind the drones. It the splash revealed an aircraft with its exhausts blocked with two shields. Those shields disappeared when the aircraft was leveled. HandyFlash was right there.

"Fox 3!" He Sid and fired four missiles at the drones six. Four missiles, four drones destroyed. "Splashed four of them."

"Colonel!" Delta cried. "How did you do that?!" He asked.

"What you just saw." HandyFlash responded.

"HandyFlash! I almost had a heart attack! Don't ever do that again!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Calm down Rainbow. Least he's still here." Dumbbell said.

Neon Nimbus contacted back. "HandyFlash, don't scare me as well." She said in relief.

"Roger. I apologize." He said.

"Hey uh…if you all aren't busy, I could use some help here." Delta called out with two bandits on his six. "On my tail!"

"This is Thermal 1. On my way." Fireblaze called and headed to Delta.

"This is Arion 4. Same here." Thunderlane followed him and stayed behind the drones chasing after Delta.

Thunderlane looked at Fireblaze and waved at his plane. "Let's give these two drones an Equestrian welcome." He smirked.

"Eeyup." Fireblaze accepted.

Below both their aircrafts, a medium sized cannon that was shining by the material and unicorn used magic. They chose their own target and aimed steadily.

"Firing Napalm Beam!" Fireblaze called out.

"Firing Proton Thunder!" Thunderlane called out.

Both their cannons fired in different appearances. Thunderlane's beam beam was turquoise and yellow with some shocks coming out. Fireblaze's beam was red, orange and slightly blue. Both beams strikes their target and destroys the two drones.

Delta saw everything from behind him. "Woah." Was all he said. He looked forward again and saw another drone flying. "Tally. I got this one." Delta turned his aircraft to go behind the bandit's tail.

"Fox 1." He said and released a semi heat seeking missile. The drone dropped flares causing the missile to lose track. "Oh great. They have flares too." He continued engaging. The drone headed to the tall watch towers and attempted to avoid them to make Delta lose him. "Oh jeez."

The drone was smart. It knew what it was doing to go through the towers. Swift turns and rolls to make Delta confused. One thing he noticed was the drone was doing the Aileron Roll a lot that the drone was going in front of his HUD to the cannon crosshairs. He held the trigger of his planes guns and waited for the right moment. When the moment was finally caught, he fired his guns, making a direct hit on the drone's exhaust engine causing it to explode. Delta pulled up when he was about to hit a tower.

"Good shot, Delta." Blossomforth commented.

"Thanks Blossom."

Eclipse Moon soon destroyed two bandits by only one missile because the two were close in the same level.

"All squadrons, be advised. More drones are on their way. Friendlies are arriving right now." Meteor reminded the flights.

"This is Crescent 1. Swift Night. What I miss?" Swift Night asked.

"Nothing really." Derpy responded.

"I arrived with my squadron to assist you all." Swift Night said mentioning her squadron.

"This is Crescent 2. Requesting orders."

"Night Wing, engage any hostile drones along with the rest." She ordered.

"Wilco." Night Wing accepted and used his afterburners to step up to engage.

"Warrior 1 to all aircraft, destroy all bandits until they are all wiped out." Cloud Dash said on the comms.

"Arion." HandyFlash accepted.

"Crescent." Swift Night accepted.

"Thermal." Fireblaze accepted.

"Delta." Delta accepted.

"Eagle." Lancaster accepted.

The squadrons agreed and continued their dogfights with the drones. Arion flight handled the west of the city, Eagle flight had the north, Crescent flight had the south, Thermal flight had the east, Warrior flight had the city along with Delta's flight. Meteor watched the sky as all flights took out the drones. Ash was in charge of giving repairs or charge states.

Fluttershy assisted Rainbow Dash since she was her wingmare. Every time there was a drone behind Rainbow Dash, she would always shoot it down. It happened five in a row.

Cloudchaser was tracking down a bandit while she was being chased. She didn't want to have a bandit after her while she was chasing an enemy down. She did a cobra maneuver and dropped flares. Not only it confused the missile, but it surprisingly confused the drone behind her. Because the technology in the drone has the same thing as the missiles. The drone behind her was losing control and hits another drone which was behind Flitter.

"Your welcome." Cloudchaser smirked.

"Hey! You did flares! Remember that challenge we talked about at the base? That's cheating." Flitter said in disappointment.

"It's not cheating. It's called Strategy!" Cloudchaser said.

"That is true." Thunderlane commented.

"Now you can stop calling me a cheater." Blossomforth rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I didn't say that BF." Thunderlane chuckled.

"Ah. Calling me 'Beautiful Flower' eh?"

"That can mean anything!" Thunderlane responded in embarrassment.

HandyFlash sighed. "You two argue like a married couple." He laughed while fighting off drones.

"Least we aren't." They both said.

"Yet." Flitter mumbled.

"What?" Blossomforth heard her mumble.

"Nothing."

Numerous minutes later, the air battle was about to end. Drones started to retreat from Vanhoover. Thunderlane kept engaging the retreating drones along with Fluttershy and Lancaster.

HandyFlash called his whole squadron to regroup behind the drones. He had a plan to destroy all of them. As they all regrouped, they awaited his sign.

"Air Volley mode in three…two…one…launch!" Arion flight fired six missiles each from one plane. Which was a max of fifty four missiles heading to the enemy drones. All the missiles strikes each target, taking down all of them.

"Jolly good show. Look at the fireworks." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Uhm…yeah. I agree. I guess." Fluttershy said.

"Good job Arion." HandyFlash told his squadron.

They flew around the bay for awhile just in case another enemy arrives. Meteor tracked negative contacts in the area. Radar looked clean. Derpy looked around the area and noticed something wrong. Ten unknown aircrafts were heading from the south.

"Arion 6 here. I see ten unknown planes heading this way." Derpy warned.

"What? How come I didn't spot them on radar?" Meteor asked.

"They probably have stealth capabilities. Hold on." Rainbow Dash changed her comm. "Unknown flight, state your intentions." She said.

"Lt. Colonel Rainbow Dash. Here's your answer." One of the unknown pilots said and fired a missile.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash barrel rolled to avoid the missile.

"We just came to stop by to say, 'Hello'." The leader of the unknown squadron said.

The six planes quickly passed by the Arion squadron. They all saw the planes appearance and recognized it. "Razor Whisk." They all said.

"Ah. Did I tell you I brung my little friend along?" Razor Whisk said as another aircraft went in the same level with him.

"Arion squadron. Good to see again." The pilot said.

"Vampir 1. We were just talking about you in our base." Rainbow Dash glared at his aircraft. "Now, who are you exactly?" She asked.

"My identity is no longer allowed to be shown." Vampir 1 said and followed Razor Whisk to make another pass.

"Rogue, Vampir and Shadow Squadron, Fox 2!" Razor Whisk ordered as they all fired missiles, heading to Arion Squadron.

The Arion pilots dropped flares and did a kulbit maneuver to dodge all the missiles. As soon as the missiles passed by without hitting the squadron, they fired their own at Razor Whisk's group. All got a direct hit, but they were still stable.

"Ah. We'll let your rage settle without us here. See you 'Aces' later." Razor Whisk led his squadron out of Vanhoover, disappearing from the south.

"He's heading south! We need to go after him!" Rainbow Dash said, eager to chase them down.

"Negative. Negative! We can't risk it. General, we're heading back. All Task Force X pilots, follow me in. Non-TFX pilots, follow Delta to Cloudsdale." HandyFlash ordered.

"Acknowledge." They all said.

"Yo Arion, the nine of you are really improving." Fireblaze commented.

"Yeah. Stealing all the thunder I see." Soaring Skies laughed.

"The finest fruit cider is on me tonight." Night Wing said.

"Yay!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy cheered at the same time.

"You BF? I call first." Thunderlane told Blossomforth.

"Fine. You called me 'Beautiful Flower' again." She giggled.

"Oh shut it."

-(Chapter 8 review.)-

"Sir, what are your orders when that Arion squadron arrives in the Macintosh hills?" Vampir 1 asked.

"Send in my elite squadron. My Rogue squadron is the one I trust as a wolfpack. You and me might go there as well to shoot down those so called 'Wing Feathers of Celestia'." Razor Whisk responded.

"Haha. Equestrians and their nonsense name makings."

(Next chapter will also be an air battle! If you want to see your OC more, tell me.)

OCs in the story:

*(Owner) OC name.*

(pegasister97) Cloud Dash: VTOL Expert.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night: Stealth Aircraft Flyer.

(cast49) Shining Dawn: Air-to-Air Dogfighter.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Cheary: Non E.R.A.F. Swift Night's friend.

(Echo Hart) Echo Hart

(*Doctor Number 10* Lyra_Heartstrings14)

l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron.

I

I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I_Hardcase and Boomer

(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze

(SpartanBrony) Unknown

(blaurgh) Firebolt

(piplump) Eclipse Moon

(ChaosBurner) Meteor

(Kimba's Bro) Ash

(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta

(Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira and Kelly

(My Minor OC) Bombshell: Former Spetslos (Spetsnaz) Operative. Now a Air-to-Ground striker.

(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker

(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow

(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep

(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing

(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies

(Remember, don't mind the errors. I know about them.)


	8. Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna'

Air Horse Aces Ch.8

(I'm sooooo sorry for not updating recently!)

OCs are always welcome and open if they are appropriate.

(Don't mind the errors. I know about them. Sometimes people can make mistakes.)

A/N: About the dogfights, it's not meant to be fully realistic. This is a fantasy cartoon so it can have shields, impossible or advanced maneuvers, etc. If you're a pilot, I suggest not attempting these stunts at all. L-L;

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!- If you have already seen your OC in the story, private message me of what do you want your OC to do in the future chapters if you want to. But I have to think about it. If you want to post your OC, do it in the reviews or PM it. I would also appreciate of what do you think of the story. Also, the plot for the story is already completed so no need to suggest anything to add.

Guest User OCs- Will get very minor appearances.

Chapter 8: 'Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna'.

Twilight walked around Canterlot by herself because Applejack was selling some apples, Rarity looking for a dress in the stores, and Pinkie Pie was looking for a sweets shop in the capital. Twilight did seem want to have some peace and quiet for now to enjoy the day. But her worries kept bothering her about her other friends in the Air Force. But she knew they were strong. Although Rainbow Dash is pretty hard headed, she knows what she's doing. HandyFlash being adventurous, he knows as well. Fluttershy being sensitive, she does as well like her whole squadron.

As Twilight took a stroll around Canterlot, she started to notice that some ponies were having a conversation about the Air Force squadrons. She heard: 'The Bolt Forms', 'Knights Before Dawn', and more. But what she mostly heard was 'The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna.'

Those thoughts were circling around her head. Until she heard a familiar voice from her right. On her right was the barracks of the Royal Guards of Canterlot. She looked around and saw her brother, Shining Armor, right by the tree looking up at the sky. Twilight ran to him and jumped on him to give a hug. Shining Armor chuckled and hugged back her little sister.

"Twily, why are you walking by yourself?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I can walk by myself without a guardian, you know." She said and smirked.

"I know. I meant where are your friends?" He asked while looking around Canterlot.

"Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie are just doing their own business around here. But Rainbow Dash, HandyFlash, and Fluttershy are on their way back right now." Twilight told him. He gave a smile.

"Those 'Wing Feathers of Celestia & Luna'?" He said, which confused Twilight.

"What did you just call them?" She asked and readied her ears to hear.

"Wing Feathers of the Celestia & Luna." Shining Armor repeated.

Twilight raised her eyebrow. "Why are you calling them that?"

"Not only me." He said. "But all of Canterlot." He added and pointed his hoof around the area.

"B-But…Why though? I've been noticing they call some Air Force squadrons strange names." She asked again.

Shining Armor still pointed around Canterlot. "Everypony around here keeps noticing your friends taking off at the runway. Same shape and colors of their aircraft was always seen. And soon when they get back everyday when a mission was called, they all know they made it safely. The team work that Arion squadron has is just like a Pegasus' wings. Some ponies saw it at Appleloosa, Unicorns Range, and even Baltimare. Thus we noticed their skills and teamwork and called them the 'Wing Feathers of Celestia & Luna'." He explained.

Twilight looked very surprised about what he said. She looked up at the sky and saw some planes flying overhead. She looked at the group of planes and saw there was nine of them. Shining Armor looked up as well. He smiled and recognized the planes.

"Hey! Everypony! The Wing Feathers of Celestia & Luna are here!" One Pegasus mare said out loud which caused the crowd to look up and clap. Some waved at the nine planes.

In the air, HandyFlash looked down and noticed the Canterlot citizens were all looking at his squadron. He picked up the comm and called his squad.

"Hey Arions, look down. Looks like we got a very warm welcome." HandyFlash smiled. "Speaking of which, I'm kind of in a mood for tea."

Rainbow Dash picked up. "Wonder why they're all like this." She wondered. "Not saying it's a bad way."

"I think they found out Blossomforth's dark secrets." Thunderlane teased.

"Very funny, Captain Blunter Brain." Blossomforth rolled her eyes.

"Hahaha! Blunter Brain." HandyFlash laughed along with his squad.

"It's Thunderlane!" Thunderlane chuckled along as well.

Back on the ground, Twilight smiled at the squadron flight above her which was her friends. They lowered their altitude and started to head to the runway.

"Wing Feathers of Celestia & Luna, eh?" She asked herself.

Shining Armor nodded. "Yeah. My bet is they will be aces some day."

A few days later after the defense of Vanhoover, we arrive at Ponyville. Where the citizens work and wander around doing errands. But the time was 6:00AM. So nopony was awake yet at the time. The sky was partly cloudy with birds flying through the air. It reminded the pilots of an air patrol going on in the Equestrian skies.

Rainbow Dash lied down on a cloud asleep with a pillow and blanket made of the cloud itself. She didn't feel like sleeping in her house because she loves the morning feeling of the breeze and sunlight. She never minded the cold air at the night. Dash loved the cold more than warm air.

Her eyes opened as the first sight she saw was a group of pigeons flying above her. She looked around not in surprise that she fell asleep on a random cloud. We have no idea how many times Rainbow Dash has taken naps on clouds. But she was used to sleeping on them because it felt like a more comfortable bed. She yawned loudly and got up and flew across Ponyville, looking around if anypony was awake. The only one she noticed who was awake was a certain purple unicorn, Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash grinned evilly and flew down as quiet as possible, then hid in the bushes. All she saw was Twilight checking her mail as she started sneaking up on her. She got closer…closer…and "BOO!" She yelled.

Twilight yelped in surprise and ran away from the spot she was standing. Good thing she didn't open her mail box yet. Or else her mail would be all over the ground. Twilight looked back and saw Rainbow Dash on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. She gave Dash a glare. "That was rude." She said.

Rainbow Dash got up and tried holding her laughter. "Pfft…sorry. You should've seen your face!" She continued laughing.

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay okay. Just stop laughing. You might wake somepony up."

"Oh come on. Who would hear me laughing? I wasn't laughing hard and loud more than Pinkie Pie." She said.

Speaking of which. "HI RAINBOW DASH!" A loud voice came from behind her. Rainbow Dash reacted by yelping and flew upward fast and hid in the library's tree. The voice came from a pink coated mare. Obviously Pinkie Pie. "Oh Dash. That tree is not the ground." She giggled.

"You scared me! Where did you come from?" She asked while still on the tree.

"I came from a rock farm, silly filly." Pinkie Pie replied.

"I meant why are you here this early?"

"Oh. Gummy wanted to go for a walk. You know, every pet wants to take a walk just like Applejack's dog, Winona. Just imagine what your pet will act like without any adventure." Pinkie Pie said while Gummy was revealed to be on her mane.

"Yeah. Okay then."

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash in confusion. "One question. Why did you sleep on a cloud instead of your house?" She asked.

"Meh. For me, Clouds are more comfortable than my bed at home." Rainbow Dash replied as she pointed at her house in the distance.

"You never change. Don't you?" Twilight smirked.

"What? The E.R.A.F only changed the way I challenge my foes. Not how I roll." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah. We can notice that." Twilight smiled.

Rainbow Dash gently landed on the ground and shook her whole body to take some leaves off of her. "So. Still tired from yesterday?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

Twilight nodded. "Yeah. But mainly because I read too much books in my library." She smiled.

"Huh? What made you want to read books yesterday?" Pinkie Pie asked and looked at her library. Twilight smirked and used her magic to get her bag in the library. She put it on the ground and took out some books that were all about the skies and atmosphere. Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow, confused why Twilight was reading them.

"So, you were reading all day yesterday about the sky? Why?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

Twilight tilted her head. "I decided to make you and your squadron…" She took out one book in the bag. It was titled 'Wing Feathers of Celestia & Luna'. She smiled eagerly. "I made you this for HandyFlash, You, Fluttershy, and your squadron." She gave the book to Rainbow Dash, who still had that confused expression on her face.

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened and gasped. "Twilight?! You stole Princess Celestia and Luna's feathers?! How could you?!" She asked in complete shock. Twilight faced hoofed.

"Pinkie, this book is not about their wing feathers. It's about their squadron." Twilight explained. Rainbow Dash gave Pinkie Pie a blank expression on what she just said.

Pinkie Pie sighed in relief. "Oh. Here, I thought you snuck in Canterlot without me."

"Yeah. Wait…What?" Twilight stared.

"So. Twilight? What is this book about?" Rainbow Dash asked while examining the book.

"I made that book for the nine of you to use on for aerial flying tips. It has everything you need: Maneuvers, More information on how to use your aircraft in all kinds of whether conditions, and more kinds of surprises." Twilight grinned…in a nerdy way.

Another voice came from behind them. The voice had a southern accent and sounded pretty loud. "Hey. Whatcha sayin about some book? Ah heard about somethin for who's squadron?" The mare was obviously Applejack. She curiously walked closer to the three and looked over them. "Twilight? You wrote this?" Applejack asked while still staring at the first three pages.

Twilight gave a nod. "Why yes I have. This took me only 21 hours to make." She told them.

Applejack's eyes widened. "21 hours? Darn. Ah wouldn't last at least 8 hours to work on some book." She bonked her forehead with her hoof.

"Well, it's not like a story book. It's actually a handbook…ish…thing for the nine of them." Twilight explained.

"Nice way of showing it, Twilight." A male voice came from the opposite side of her. They all looked and saw HandyFlash reading a book from Twilight's library.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Well. It sounded better in my head." She mumbled.

"Well. That always happens anyway." Applejack said.

"What always happens?" Another voice asked. The voice was calm and quiet female voice. It was obvious to know that it was Fluttershy. She looked at all of them and saw the book Applejack was scanning. She peeked on the pages and scanned along with her. "What's this?" She asked.

Twilight used her magic to close the book to show Fluttershy the title. Fluttershy studied the title and said the cover of it. "Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna? Uhm…what does that mean exactly?" She asked politely.

"I'd be glad to explain. This book is only for you and the rest of Arion squadron. It has good tips for flying just for the nine of you." Twilight explained.

"B-But, why is it called the Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna?" Fluttershy looked puzzled by thinking the reason why.

"My brother, Shining Armor, told me about all of Canterlot is starting to notice the nine of you. They always saw you taking off in the runway and returning back. Also, cities that you went to noticed your teamwork and skill than other pilots. We just got word from Vanhoover that you nine did a fantastic job." Twilight smiled.

"Hehe. Isn't teamwork even the key to win?" HandyFlash smirked.

"No duh. Thought you were smart." Rainbow Dash laughed. HandyFlash whipped her side with his wing lightly.

"Don't make fun of my IQ." HandyFlash smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I know. That's Thunderlane." A female voice said from one direction.

"Blossomforth, will you stop using the same insult?" A male voice said coming from the same direction.

Rainbow Dash looked at HandyFlash. "You know who I think it is?" She smirked.

"Yeah. The two love birds." HandyFlash laughed.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Thunderlane and Blossomforth yelled out in embarrassment.

"Well, you two argue like a married couple." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said." HandyFlash told her.

Thunderlane looked at the opposite direction. "I should say me and Blossomforth have a friendly sibling…ish rivalry." He said.

"O-ookay. So, where are Derpy, Dumbbell, Flitter and Cloudchaser?" Rainbow Dash asked where her other squad mates are at.

Blossomforth shrugged. "Probably still asleep. Our bodies need rest, you know." She said.

"Then try not to tense your body when your doing those flexible pony reaches." HandyFlash smirked.

"Hey, Least I'm used to it." She said back.

"Soon, which it will effect your flying." HandyFlash added.

"Oh whatever. You're not my mom anyway." Blossomforth stuck her tongue out at HandyFlash.

HandyFlash rolled his eyes. "Thankfully." He mumbled.

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing."

Rainbow Dash chuckled. She looked around the area looking for somepony. "By the way, where's Rarity?" She asked.

"Eh. She's probably still on her 'Beauty Sleep' or somethin." Applejack guessed.

A yawn was heard behind Applejack. "She's right. A mare like me deserves some well rest." A white unicorn said. "So, you were right about me in my 22 hours of beauty sleep." She said. Obviously it was Rarity.

"You should've probably taken 24 hours." HandyFlash and Applejack said at the same time.

Rarity gasped. "How dare you!" She yelled.

"Take a joke. Don't let your horn have a crack." Applejack chuckled.

Thunderlane looked at Blossomforth with a sly look. Blossomforth rolled her eyes showing a 'Oh Whatever.' Face.

After a few minutes of talking, somepony's stomach was groaning with hunger. They all stared at Rainbow Dash. She blushed in embarrassment. Looks like she was the first one to get noticed she was hungry, eh?

"Hehehe. Sorry. I'm pretty hungry, since I didn't eat breakfast yet." Rainbow Dash rubbed her neck.

"How about I go to Sugarcube Corner and get something?" HandyFlash suggested.

Twilight raised her eyebrow. "Don't you think cupcakes is not good for breakfast?" She asked. Twilight thought she was eating a mini desert plate for breakfast, which she thought wasn't good for you.

Pinkie Pie stepped in. "No silly filly. Even though in my book, cupcakes are good for breakfast. We also have Sweet Strawberry Oatmeal, Cinnamon Rolls, Sunshine Pound Cake, S'mores, Cereal Bars and-…"

"Okay that's it! I'm in!" Rainbow Dash flew straight to Sugarcube Corner thanks to Pinkie Pie's sweetened words.

"Yeah. My stomach keeps speaking in Hungarian." HandyFlash joked and followed.

Thunderlane looked at Blossomforth. "Ladies first." He smirked.

"Yeah Thunderlane. Go ahead." She hinted him about the time they were training in the E.R.A.F. Thunderlane blushed.

"I wasn't ready to jump yet, you know." He defended his fear from that halo jump.

"Sure. Sure." Blossomforth galloped and followed as Thunderlane went as well. The rest of the group went to Sugarcube Corner as well.

Inside the sweets haven or Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was eagerly making some breakfast for her friends and Arion squadron. They all patiently waited as they had a friendly conversation. Rainbow Dash mostly talked about herself of attempting to do a possible Sonic Rainboom in her aircraft. Think of what that would be like! Well…it would be loud as Fluttershy's cheering…right?

Twilight was still reading over her book she made for Arion Squadron. She double checked if there was any errors or ridiculous mistakes. This was one of those times to double check your everyday homework in school or writing a story…Like…This…One…nevermind.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight and interrupted her. "Twilight. You're reading that like I read the Daring Do series. What's up?" She asked.

Twilight moved her eyes up. "Just double checking it, just in case." She answered and continued reading the book.

Next, Rainbow Dash looked at HandyFlash. Who was practicing using his horn. She knew it was hard times for him to have a unicorn horn and pegasus wings to learn more. Especially how she treated HandyFlash in flight school. HandyFlash noticed her glance.

"What? Just practicing magic." He told her. HandyFlash told them about how he was born to be a Winged Unicorn. He told them about a chemical accident by his parents. His father is a unicorn inventor and his mother was a pegasus scientist. His parents were responsible for his mutation. He was meant to be a pegasus, but the chemical accident led him to a mutation to add a unicorn horn from his father. The incident also put flame like patterns on his hooves and wings under unknown reasons.

Applejack stared at him. "Why practice? Ah thought you were good at using magic."

"Since I was meant to be a pegasus, I have strong wings, but a somewhat weak horn. I can only carry ONE below 30 pound object." He responded.

"I think Twilight or Rarity can-"

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Pinkie Pie surprised Applejack out of nowhere. Applejack was under the table shaking. Pinkie Pie giggled. "Sorry AJ. Now come on. The food isn't down there, you know." Pinkie gave everypony their breakfast. Twilight got oatmeal, HandyFlash and Rainbow Dash got cinnamon rolls, Fluttershy got a blueberry crostata, Rarity got s'mores…don't even say it, Thunderlane got croissants, Blossomforth got scones, and Applejack got some slices of apple pie.

"Thanks Pinkie." Twilight thanked as the others did. Pinkie Pie bowed like she was in a baking contest.

"Your welcome sweet ponies." She smiled.

Everypony started eating their breakfast and talked. Twilight told more about the book she wrote. Andy why she made it. She made it because she decided to do a favor for her friends of Arion squad. Twilight gave the book to the members with them as they studied it. They were surprised how talented was Twilight for not only writing and being creative, but her artistic drawings of how some jet aircraft maneuvers were shown. Can you believe she made this small book under 25 hours?

Thunderlane looked up. "I can't believe you did all this. I swear, I would just quit writing this book if I was working on it." He laughed.

Blossomforth looked up "I'm speechless. You're explaining about the weather conditions, how the maneuvers are used, how-"

"I thought you were speechless." HandyFlash smirked. "Oh and Thank you so much Twilight."

Twilight couldn't help but grin on how amused they were on her book for them. "You're very welcome. Anything I can do to help."

Rainbow Dash looked out the window and saw Canterlot from the distance. She looked at the group and got up. "We oughta go to Canterlot. Neon Nimbus would be glad to see your effort as well Twlight." She suggested.

Pinkie Pie jumped up. "Oo! Oo! Trip time! Trip time! Trip time!" She jumped around in excitement.

"Wow Pinkie. You never change." Rainbow Dash laughed.

HandyFlash went to the door quietly and waited there. The rest got up and went outside and took a train ride to Canterlot.

-(Task Force X Air Base, Canterlot.)-

After the comfortable train ride, Canterlot was half awake. Only a few ponies were working around. Well, it was still early, to say the least. Rarity looked around.

"Ah. How much I wish to live in Canterlot. A beautiful view of the sunrise and sunset everyday as I live in a high class boutique." Rarity dreamed as she closed her eyes imagining it.

Applejack walked forward. "You sure can keep dreamin Rarity. Right now, our pilots need to get to Neon Nimbus." She reminded her.

"Can't I explore?" She whined.

"Later." Applejack looked back at her

"Ooooh Cooommmee Oooon-"

"No whining please." Applejack snapped.

They all continued walking around and saw some E.R.A.F and Task Force X pilots wearing their flight suits and flew away up to Cloudsdale. Some Task Force X pilots stayed. Cloud Dash was watching the new pilots train, Gentlestep was eating her scone for breakfast, HandyFlash's parents; Handel and Flower Splash talking to Princess Celestia about new progress of the aircrafts, Eclipse Moon having a small talk with Princess Luna, and Soaring Skies flying around.

Fluttershy headed to Cloud Dash to ask a question. "Cloud Dash?" She called.

Cloud Dash noticed her voice and listened. "Yes Major?"

"Where's some pilots going exactly?" She asked.

"Macintosh Hills. Wasp and Aura Squadron located some evidence of some drones carrying a huge payload." He told her. Fluttershy gasped.

"Is it the Sunspot weapon?"

"There is a possibility." Cloud Dash looked up again to see the pilots.

"Well…thank you anyways." Fluttershy did an Air Force salute which was to spread her wings and put her hoof on her forehead. Cloud Dash did the same as well and got back to minding his own business. Fluttershy soon went back to her group.

Rainbow Dash looked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked somewhat worriedly.

"The Sunspot Weapon might be located in the Macintosh Hills." She responded with her shaky voice.

The group had their eyes widened. Twilight looked up in the sky and stared at the flying planes. "Lets not panic. We still have hope by those angels in the sky." She reminded.

"And the Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna." Pinkie Pie added. Fluttershy giggled.

HandyFlash went to his parents and Princess Celestia and asked Twilight to follow. The three noticed the two and smiled.

"Son. You're up this early, are you?" Handel smirked at his son. "How's your own inventions?" He asked.

"They're good. Also, I always wake up early." HandyFlash said.

"HanNeul Gavin Flash. Acting like your father and I." Flower Splash teased her son.

"Mom. My friend is right here. Please don't embarrass me too much." HandyFlash looked down. Twilight giggled.

"Your friend? Or your marefriend?" Flower Splash asked slyly.

Both Twilight and HandyFlash blushed and took one step away for eachother awkwardly. Princess Celestia smiled on how embarrassed her faithful student and her friend was. She thought it was cute.

"FYI, she's just of friend of mine." HandyFlash stuttered.

"Riiight. Anyway, what do you need?" Handel asked.

"Which squadron was sent to Macintosh Hills?" HandyFlash asked.

"Raptor and Warhawk Squadron is on route there to assist Wasp and Aura squadron. Soon, Black Moon and Falco may go there." Handel told him.

In the same time, Blossomforth headed to Eclipse Moon who was still talking to Luna.

"Staff Sgt. Eclipse Moon?" Blossomforth called out.

Eclipse Moon saluted. "Captain?" He asked.

"No need to salute. Anyway, you going to Macintosh hills with some others?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there. I should get my stuff ready." He rubbed his neck.

"You do that. Princess Luna, we'll be back soon."

"Alright. See you soon." Luna nodded and walked inside the Canterlot Tower.

By the runway of the Task Force X airbase, Neon Nimbus studied Twilight's book that she made for Arion squadron. She was amazed on how much she knows about the sky. She even learned new things from the book.

"I'm impressed Twilight. You even made a book for your friends." Neon Nimbus smirked. Along with her was the rest of the members of the Arion Squadron: Derpy, Dumbbell, Flitter, and Cloudchaser.

Flitter looked at the book. "This is so cool! By the way, I love the title. Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna." She commented.

Twilight looked at her. "Do you know all of Canterlot or even other cities call you and Arion squadron that?" She asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My brother, Shining Armor told me everything."

"Looks like the nine if you got a name for yourselves." Neon Nimbus looked at HandyFlash.

HandyFlash nodded. "I heard it's mostly because of her teamwork and skills on the throttle." He thought.

"Well, you can rub it in soon. Report to your jets right now. Raptor 1 and his squad went on patrol just an hour ago." Neon Nimbus ordered.

Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow and smirked. "What? No mission briefing yet?" She asked.

"Raptor Squadron can use some assistance for patrol. Period. Yup. That's it." Neon Nimbus smiled.

"And to think I was going to take a nap." Thunderlane groaned.

"What are you talking about? You had all night to sleep." Neon Nimbus rolled her eyes and giggled.

Thunderlane pointed at Blossomforth. "She watched me sleeping all day." He lied just to have fun. Blossomforth glared at him.

"You're such a horrible liar." She said.

"Your face is horrible."

"Your mane is horrible."

"My mane looks epic." Thunderlane smirked.

"Yeah. Mainly and Epically messed up." Blossomforth giggled.

Neon Nimbus laid her face on her hoof. "You two argue like a married couple." She commented.

"That's what I said." HandyFlash and Twilight said at the same time.

Neon looked at Twilight and asked her a favor. "Would you and your other friends like to volunteer to be in a AWACS of this mission?" She asked. HandyFlash, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy's eyes widened. As well did Twilight's. Twilight reacted by shaking her hoof with Neon Nimbus'.

"Why yes of course! Anything I can do to help…again!" She said gladly. HandyFlash, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy smiled how excited Twilight was.

Neon Nimbus smiled. "Sweet. Meet me in Hangar #1. An AWACS aircraft is in there with Arion squadron's jets."

"Wait. Since when did we get an AWACS aircraft?" Fluttershy asked.

"HandyFlash's dad created it so we can get a good connection…yet good view from your highness sky with Meteor and Ash." Neon Nimbus explained. "Your dad is full of surprises." She told HandyFlash.

"I'll say."

Soon, all nine Arion Squadron members went to their hangar as Neon Nimbus led Twilight and the rest to the AWACS aircraft. Arion squadron put on their half-masks on and turned on their visor and HUD. As for Neon Nimbus and the others, they put on their headsets and checked communications and stats of the aircraft.

Arion Squadron shut their lids on their jets and moved forward to get ready for take off. "This is Arion 1. Tower, the runway good?" HandyFlash asked.

"Arion 1. You're all cleared for take off. Good luck flyers."

"Copy that."

The nine members hit the throttle to set the afterburners on full push. They all increased speed then soon pulled up for good take off. Neon Nimbus, Twilight and her friends took off on the runway next after Arion cat shot was successful.

-(Macintosh Hills, Southern Equestria.)-

Neon Nimbus raised the altitude the same as Meteor and Ash who were now defenders of the AWACS. Arion squadron saw a group of E.R.A.F pilots and headed on their right. Aura squadron's emblem was seen, so Lily Shadow was the one to talk to since she leads Aura Squadron.

"Aura. This is Arion 1. Can you give me a sitrep?" HandyFlash asked Lily Shadow.

"We confirmed we found the hot spot for Razor Whisk's location. We managed to destroy some drones, but it's not over yet. Keep your hooves on the trigger." Lily Shadow told him.

"Arion." HandyFlash confirmed.

Fluttershy looked outside the view. "I've never seen the Macintosh Hills from up here." She said.

"Yeah. Just a good place to rest and look around." Ash agreed.

Thunder Rain chuckled. "I see every pilot is enjoying the view."

"I'm enjoying the view too as well." Gentlestep said.

Night Wing rolled his eyes. "Is it weird to say that someday I want a hotel here soon?" He asked.

Lightning Striker nodded. "Nope. We all have one thought on our minds bro."

"You dreamers done dreaming yet?" Meteor asked. "I don't know about you, but I'm in a higher altitude like Neon Nimbus and Ash right now. I barely can't see the ground right now much."

"What? It's good to just fly around peace and quiet." Ash said.

"Piece of Pie you say?" Derpy randomly said and laughed. Dumbbell and Thunderlane laughed on how silly she was being.

"Hope you pilots are ready. I'm tracking some drones heading for us in 12 o'clock." Neon Nimbus called out in the AWACS aircraft.

"And it's only 11AM." Pinkie Pie said along in the AWACS frequency.

"Pinkie. Focus." Twilight reminded her.

"Copy. Lets get in the furball, pilots." HandyFlash ordered.

"Time to rock the sky." Dimitri said.

"Fox 2!" Cloudchaser called out and fired 2 magic heat seekers. The drones automatically tried to pull up to evade, but ultimately failed. CloudChaser scored two bandits down.

"Nice shot." Meteor commented.

"Thanks."

"Raptor 1 engaging." Dimitri called out and fired cannons at the drones breaking right.

Blossomforth followed Dimitri to assist. But the drones splitter up which mad Dimitri follow the right path while she followed the left.

"Make it count BF." Blossomforth said to herself and fired three magic heat seekers at the drones. Two missiles directly shot down two, leaving only one left. The last drone barrel rolled and did a cobra maneuver. "Darn it." Blossomforth cursed as the drone was now on her tail.

Gentlestep noticed Blossomforth needed assistance. So she headed behind the drone chasing after her and fired a missile. "Fox 1." She said. The missile hit the drone's wing, but was still in balance. Next, she fired cannons. "Firing Cannon." She called out. Her accuracy was high. She shot down one drone. "Splashed."

"Thanks Gentlestep." Blossomforth thanked and continued engagement.

"Y-your welcome."

Fluttershy fired a missile at a drone that was making evasive maneuvers. The drone used ECM coverage which not only prevented the missile from hitting the drone, but confused it and went on frenzy mode and headed towards Fluttershy. She reacted and pulled up and did a half kulbit maneuver to shoot down her own missile.

HandyFlash was getting chased down by an enemy drone. He drifted and drifted until he was at the correct moment to speed up. As soon it was just right, he did a sharp one and stalled. He sped up and stayed on the drones path. "Picking up Bandit." He said.

Rainbow Dash was chasing down two drones as well. She focused like a vulture on its prey and fired. "Fox 3." She fired a accurate missile. She shot down one as she was chasing the second one.

She saw HandyFlash chasing down a bandit then saw that he shot it down. The drone that was now shredded was heading towards the drone that Rainbow Dash was chasing. The shredded drone crashed in the drone that she was chasing, resulting it to get shot down.

"Hey. That was my target." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"I'm the one who got it." HandyFlash laughed.

"It only counts when you call it." She rolled her eyes.

"Forget that." HandyFlash smirked.

In the AWACS aircraft, Rarity and Pinkie Pie was keeping an eye on the radar. It was just showing the drones and the squadrons in the air, until another contact was seen.

"Neon Nimbus? You might want to look at this." Rarity told her.

Back in the air battle, all squadrons continued engagement. Eclipse Moon arrived along with Lancaster and some various pilots. Eclipse Moon and Lancaster flanked the drones, causing major losses of the drones.

"Eclipse Moon here, all drones are almost gone."

"I agree. Still, we missed all the fun." Lancaster said.

"Well, least you shot a few drones down." Thunderlane told them.

"Hope your wing is still up." Flitter added.

"Neon Nimbus to all squads, I'm tracking five unknown fighters approaching from the Bad Lands. I repeat, five unknown fighters." She warned all units above the Macintosh Hills.

Blossomforth looked at her radar and scanned it carefully. She was able to spot five unknown planes on her down right hoof corner. "I got them on radar. Bogeys coming from the South East." She told them.

HandyFlash looked at the direction, but saw nothing on sight. "From the Bad Lands? I don't see anything." He kept looking around and turned his plane to the south east.

"HandyFlash, you might want to look up..." Cloudchaser gave a hint. HandyFlash looked slightly above his direction and saw five suspicious looking fighter planes heading toward them.

"Roger. Unknown Aircraft on sight." Thunderlane confirmed. He used his visor to zoom in a bit closer. But something strange was seen. They weren't drones at all. It was being controlled by pilots. "What the…? Those don't look like the Unponnied Aerial Vehicles at all." He added.

Flitter looked up. "What does it look like?" She asked.

Derpy zoomed in as well. "I see some pilots in the unknown aircrafts on scope. But it doesn't really look like that Razor and Vampir guys."

"Could be friendlies. Right?" Fluttershy asked, hoping for it to be friendlies.

Cloudchaser stared suspiciously at the five incoming aircrafts. Her mind was focused on those planes. Not until she was snapped out of it by the sound of a missile alert. "Wait, one of them has a lock on me!" She said. One missile was fired that was heading to Cloudchaser's plane. She reacted quickly. "Missile incoming! Evading!" Coudchaser plainly pulled up quickly which made the missile miss, since it was possibly a semi heat seeking Fox 1. "That was close." She sighed in relief.

"What in Celestia was that?!" Flitter asked while glaring at the five aircrafts.

Rainbow Dash picked up her channel to all planes in the area. Including the unknown flight. "Arion 2 to unidentified aircrafts, this is Lt. Colonel Rainbow Dash, second in command in the Arion Squadron. You will be engaged if you do not cease fire and state your intentions. I say again, State your intentions or you will be shot down by all E.R.A.F squadrons in the airspace." She warned the unknown flight. The five planes stayed silent like a graveyard and separated into two groups.

Dumbbell picked up. "They ain't talking." He said and kept an eye on the planes that were in two groups.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

HandyFlash picked up to contact Neon Nimbus. "Neon Nimbus, do you have any idea who are these pilots? They won't talk or anything." He asked.

"Sound like me if I was on a date at the gala. But, No. I don't see any of the Air Force Symbol on their aircraft. Possibly hostile?" Neon Nimbus guessed.

Thunderlane snapped when a missile alert was ringing in his ears. He rolled his aircraft to make himself upside down. He then dropped flares and pulled up, causing him to turn back. "HandyFlash! They're engaging us! Request permission to engage! I have an itchy hoof to shoot them down." He requested.

"Request accepted. Arion 1 to all planes, you are cleared to engage the unknown flyers." HandyFlash headed straight for the unknown flyers and stayed behind them.

"Good luck pilots." Neon Nimbus wished them.

Blossomforth switched on her Electronic Support Measures radar to assist the pilots. "I'll keep your aircrafts upgraded." Blossomforth reminded them.

An unknown transmission was heard. Static was heard first, then a male voice. "Ah. Arion 1. I heard your squadron has been getting some attention, I heard." He said in a fancy (French) accent.

"Hey. Get off our frequency. Who invited you?." Thunderlane said.

The unknown leader chuckled. "Hope the nine of you will be remembered when you all get shot down." He said.

"Let's see if the Rogue squadron is the best pilots. The five of us against the nine of you. Doesn't seem fair for you all." The other pilot said in a Manehattan accent.

Rainbow Dash licked her lips. "Oh! It's on!"

HandyFlash called "Arion 1 Engaging."

Rainbow Dash called "Arion 2 Engaging."

Fluttershy called "Arion 3 Engaging."

Thunderlane called "Arion 4 Engaging."

Blossomforth called "Arion 5 Engaging."

Derpy called "Arion 6 Engaging."

Dumbbell called "Arion 7 Engaging."

Flitter called "Arion 8 Engaging."

Cloudchaser called "Arion 9 Engaging."

Derpy fired cannon rounds at one of the Rogue Squadron Member. She stayed at the tail of her target.

"This is Rogue 14, enemy on my six. I got this one. Aim for the other scums." Rogue 14 ordered and pulled up.

Derpy looked at Rogue 14's aircraft and saw how much it was agile. She got distracted and immediately saw Rogue 14's aircraft going down from stalling. He did that on purpose and used his afterburners to speed up behind Derpy's tail.

"Bad Colt on my tail." She called out. The Rogue member was firing missiles at Derpy's aircraft as she was dropping flares and drifting. "Lets see if he notices this." Derpy lowered her altitude and stayed below the Macintosh Hills height. Next, she did a high g barrel roll and ended up behind her target. "Missile fired." She shot a magic heat seeker as it hit Rogue 14's engine.

"Rogue 14 is hit. Major damage. I'm bailing out." Rogue 14's last voice before he ejected from his aircraft.

"Hey! I got him!" Derpy cheered.

Cloudchaser drifted swiftly across the sky as one of the Rogue Squadron pilots were on her six. It fired some cannon rounds at Cloudchaser's aircraft, resulting minor damage. "I'm hit. Arion 9 is hit. Still have my wings." She said. She straightened her aircraft and hit her breaks and pulled up, resulting a cobra maneuver. With an extra move, she yawed to her right while her nose was still facing up and balanced herself behind her bandit. "Tracking." She said while staying behind her enemy.

"Show your true strength Wing Feather." The enemy Rogue member dared and drifted sharply, making Cloudchaser have trouble locking on.

"Darn it. Flanking!" Cloudchaser tried to stay on his tail for a direct hit, but was still having trouble.

"Come shoot me down." He said and drifted again.

Cloudchaser focused on his plane and held the trigger to fire a missile. She breathed calmly and stared at the enemy bogey. In a flash, her eyes shot open and fired a missile that didn't have a lock on. "Maddog!"

The missile just went straight forward, but the Rogue member didn't realize it. He made one drift that made him in front of the missiles path. In an instant, the missile hit his aircraft and shredded it into scrap medal.

Cloudchaser licked her lips. "Splash one."

"Nice job CloudChaser." HandyFlash complimented.

"After we win or lose, we will achieve our honor." A Rogue member said.

HandyFlash was being chased from his six as he drifted sideways. His drifting made the missiles heading towards him miss. While drifting, he fired missiles at one of the fighters and shot down one. "Bandit destroyed." He said.

Thunderlane tried aiming his HUD at the enemy, but was too late as his target break left.

"Arion 4, one is on your tail." Ash said.

"I can see that. Hang on." Thunderlane pulled up and drifted back down, which was a hammerhead and fired a missile. It hit his target, but was still in the air. "Time to finish it." He said and fired his cannons as it clipped his target's wings as it lost control.

"Impossible! I've been shot down by a loud mouth!" Was the last thing to hear from the pilot that Thunderlane shot down.

"Oh shut it."

Rainbow Dash was after the final Rogue member. She fired her cannons and missiles at the same time to bring heavy damage. Her target did a kulbit maneuver and fired back at her. Rainbow Dash flew across the clouds and dropped flares if any missiles were after her.

"I'm not done yet." She decelerated and went on a stall and shortly dropped a few hundred feet. The Rogue member didn't expect that to happen. He quickly drifted back as fast as he can, but was hit by Rainbow Dash's missile. "Gotcha."

"We lost…but not our plans…" The final words that the leading Rogue pilot said out. Next, static was heard in the comms which confirmed that he was shot down.

"Bandit destroyed." Rainbow Dash said and looked at the trail of smoke from her missile.

"Roger. All hostile bandits are shot down. Nice work Arions. Or should I say 'Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna'." Neon Nimbus smirked.

"Great. Now our general is calling us that." Thunderlane chuckled.

HandyFlash sighed. "I'll be honest. That dogfight we had with those unknown ones was pretty…challenging." He said.

"Looks like Razor Whisk has more up his hooves." Twilight said on the AWACS Frequency.

"Hey Flitter, you owe me one for that bandit I shot down for you." Cloudchaser said. "And using the high g barrel roll was a cheap cheat."

Flitter looked at Cloudchaser's aircraft. "Hey Cloudchaser, I thought you said cheating was strategy." She smirked.

HandyFlash chuckled. "Anyway, all squads return back. Neon Nimbus, follow me in."

"Roger, Wing Feather."

(Ch.8 ended. Sorry if I rushed a bit. I didn't want some people to sit there waiting.)

-(Chapter 9 Review)-

"Fluttershy. Follow me in. Ghastly George is this way." Rainbow Dash said.

"Uhm…okay." Fluttershy accepted and stayed the same level of her aircraft with Rainbow Dash's.

"This is Eagle 1. We can use some assistance here."

-(Chapter 9 Review over.)-

OCs in the story:

*(Owner) OC name.*

(pegasister97) Cloud Dash: VTOL Expert.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night: Stealth Aircraft Flyer.

(cast49) Shining Dawn: Air-to-Air Dogfighter. *Minor Appearance.*

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Cheary: Non E.R.A.F. Swift Night's friend. *Not seen much.*

(Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Probably not in the story anymore. Ignore him being a brother for Fluttershy.*

(*Doctor Number 10* Lyra_Heartstrings14) NOTE: He changes his name a lot. :7

l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron.

I

I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I_Hardcase and Boomer

(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze

(SpartanBrony) Unknown

(blaurgh) Firebolt

(piplump) Eclipse Moon

(ChaosBurner) Meteor

(Kimba's Bro) Ash

(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta

(Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira and Kelly

(My Minor OC) Bombshell: Former Spetslos (Spetsnaz) Operative. Now a Air-to-Ground striker.

(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker

(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow

(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep

(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing

(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies

(Remember, don't mind the errors. I know about them.)


	9. Eagles Spitting Fire

Air Horse Aces Ch.9

(NEW) Question of the Wings *Top* and Question of the Chapter *Bottom* AND Hoofsteps to Legend is released. By the way, the reason why I didn't update much was because of school finals.

**(Question of the Wings: If you join the E.R.A.F, would you aim to be in the ordinary flights or the Task Force X Elite Pilots? Why?)**

OCs are always welcome and open if they are appropriate.

(Don't mind the errors. I know about them. Sometimes people can make mistakes.)

A/N: About the dogfights, it's not meant to be fully realistic. This is a fantasy cartoon so it can have shields, impossible or advanced maneuvers, etc. If you're a pilot, I suggest not attempting these stunts at all. L-L;

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!- If you have already seen your OC in the story, private message me of what do you want your OC to do in the future chapters if you want to. But I have to think about it. If you want to post your OC, do it in the reviews or PM it. I would also appreciate of what do you think of the story. Also, the plot for the story is already completed so no need to suggest anything to add.

Guest User OCs- Will get very minor appearances.

If it sounds rushed, PLEASE don't mind it.

Chapter 9: Eagles Spitting Fire.

-(Immediately after the operation in the Macintosh Hills)-

The flights during the operation in the Macintosh Hills were heading back to their air bases. It was surprising to actually meet some aces that were there just to aim their missiles and crosshairs just at Arion Squadron. They believed that they were hired by Razor Whisk to do a special mission to shoot down the nine 'Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna'. But it seems they failed to shoot down the nine aces. The five Rogues were shot down just by Arion Squadron. But it's a bad feeling because Razor Whisk might be aiming for the aces now, since they are the ones who are improving.

Anyway, that was just before they were finished.

Twilight looked outside the AWACS aircraft's windows and stared at the view. Clouds going past the window, the blue sky, and mountainous areas. She was expecting a view like this in Cloudsdale, but this one was just…breathtaking. She asked herself, 'Do pegasi really see this view everyday?'. The answer was obviously Yes. She then looked at the flights around the sky and saw them just flying smoothly. By the order of the elements, she would be scared to fly one by herself. Even if she was trained how to fly a speed demon. Also, she can't get over the fact that some of her known friends are in the Air Force. But sometimes it feels like she's in it too. She doubted that because Neon Nimbus wanted help in the new AWACS aircraft.

Neon Nimbus looked at her crew, which was only Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, and saw that they were just relaxing, since the operation is over. She mostly noticed Twilight looking out the window. "Enjoying the view of the sky, eh?" She smirked.

Twilight looked at Neon Nimbus and nodded. "Yeah. I was expecting the sky view not to be this stunning." She said and looked out the window again.

Applejack walked towards Twilight and looked outside as well. "Wowee. Ah've never seen this part of Equestria from the sky. It's dang pretty." She complimented.

"I'll say." Neon Nimbus couldn't agree more.

Rarity decided to look outside as well. Her eyes widened by the view. Wow. Looks like they never been this high in Southern Equestria. Mostly the terrain was the reason why they liked it. Rarity looked around and saw the flight all around them. "Soon, I want a more visible sight."

Two planes seen from outside the window pulled up after she said that. The two was Ash and Meteor.

"There you go, Rarity." Ash said.

Rarity raised her eyebrow. "How did you-"

"Your mic is on." Meteor told her. Rarity looked outside awkwardly.

"Sorry." She covered her mouth.

Rainbow Dash was heard laughing lightly. "No need to be embarrassed or anything. Just look at HandyFlash right now." She pointed out.

"What? The view attracted my eyes like I saw a beautiful mare." HandyFlash rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Blossomforth smirked. "Oooooh. Just like-"

"DON'T say her name." HandyFash blushed. Blossomforth could hear his embarrassment in his voice on the frequency.

"Hehehe. Didn't know you like somepony, boss." Thunderlane snickered.

HandyFlash looked at Thunderlane in his plane. "What about you, Thunders? Do you like somepony?" He asked slyly.

"Yes." Thunderlane immediately answered.

"Wow. That was…simple." Cloudchaser commented.

"Meh. I just answer without hesitation."

"Oh really. Was that you who started the feather flu long time ago?" Blossomforth questioned. Thunderlane stayed silent for about 7 seconds. "Riiight."

HandyFlash looked on his left and saw Raptor squadron just flying smoothly and staring out. "Hey Dimitri. What will you do when you finish your jobs in the Air Force?"

"Nothin much." Was all Dimitri replied.

"Same here. What do you think the Sunspot weapon looks like?"

"Hey HandyFlash, don't you got a mare you should be thinking about?" Dimitri teased. It almost seemed like he wanted to avoid talking about the weapon.

HandyFlash blushed even more and sighed. "Why is every pilot questioning who I like?" He asked.

"I don't know. Probably just for fun?" Rainbow Dash said.

"It's not as fun than knowing her name!" Pinkie Pie said and the frequency.

"I'm keeping it quiet like Fluttershy." HandyFlash refused to say her name.

"But…I sometimes talk to get things off my chest." Fluttershy told him.

"Still."

"By the way, I just don't know why when you see a mare crying and you ask what's wrong and all she says is 'Nothing'." Thunderlane said, curiously.

"Thunders, you don't know what it's like to be a mare. We always hide our secrets." Cloudchaser answered.

Twilight chuckled. "How about I turn you into one, Thunderlane?" She joked.

"I'll pass, Twilight." Thunderlane shrugged.

"Thunder Rain here. What dragged us on this kind of conversation?" Thunder Rain laughed. That question made everypony realize about their talking.

"Rarity started it." HandyFlash blamed without meaning it.

Rarity gasped. "I so did not!"

HandyFlash sighed. "Rarity, have you ever heard of a joke?" He asked.

"Yeah. I got some jokes if you want to here them." Pinkie Pie said and pulled out a book of jokes. Which we don't know where she got that.

Neon Nimbus smiled how everypony was having a good conversation. It felt like they were part of her family. Like her…brother. She frowned by the thought of her older brother. He cared for her like what every other brother does. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad to make herself feel normal.

While thinking about the things in her head, she noticed on the radar that it was starting to buzz. She refreshed the radar to fix the problem, but nothing happened. It just continued to get interference. She contacted the flights.

"Neon Nimbus to all flights. Is there something wrong with all your radars?" She asked if she wasn't the only one. All the pilots checked their radars when she asked. It turns out Neon Nimbus wasn't the only one.

Fireblaze contacted first. "This is Thermal 1. Looks like my radar is acting up as well." He confirmed.

"Raptor 1. My radar as well." Dimitri said.

Blossomforth stared at her radar and saw it was buzzing as well. She began thinking what other flight is around the area. Maybe they had the same problem as well. She contacted Neon Nimbus. "General? Is there any other flights around here?" She asked.

"Lancaster and his Eagle Squadron is around the area as well." Neon Nimbus answered.

Blossomforth switched her frequency and tried contacting Lancaster. "Lancaster. This is Arion 5."

She heard a clean signal from Eagle Squadron. "This is Eagle 1. State your problem Blossomforth." Lancaster responded.

"All flights from the operation in Macintosh Hills are returning back, but our radars are messed up. We're at Bearing One-Three-Zero. Over." Blossomforth told them their location.

"This is Eagle 4. Looks like you're by Ghastly George right now." Spectrum confirmed their location.

Ash looked around the area below his aircraft. Spectrum was right. "Roger. I have visual that we are by the east side of it." He said.

"This is Meteor. My radars are still messed up as well. Keep an eye out." Meteor warned every flight.

Neon Nimbus looked at Twilight. "Ms. Sparkle. Contact Ponyville to notify that the south of their city is locked."

"I will." Twilight nodded and used a radio to contact.

"Lancaster. I want you and Eagle Squadron here immediately. We can use some wings just in case." Neon Nimbus ordered.

"Eagle." Lancaster acknowledged. "Hawk and Ace. Lower your altitudes. Darkstar and Spectrum. Raise up yours. We want a clear eye of where those jammers are coming from." He said.

"Roger that." They all said.

HandyFlash contacted Neon Nimbus. "Hey General. Request for me and my squadron to get a pass around Ghastly George's trenches. Probably the jammers are in there." He requested.

"Permission granted. Go ahead." She accepted.

"This is Raptor 1. My squadron will help out as well." Dimitri waited if she will accept it.

"Roger. Go ahead." She said as Dimitri an his flight followed Arion squadron.

The two flights turned towards Ghastly George and got a good eye view of the trenches. They couldn't see that well. So they lowered their altitudes and flew smoothly above the trench. Dumbbell looked at his radar and saw that the buzzing was even stronger.

"This is Arion 7. Radar is still buzzing like a bee." Dumbbell said.

"Copy Dumbbell." HandyFlash said. He looked at Dimitri's flight. "Dimitri. Have you ever been around Ghastly George?" He asked.

"Yeah. But a very long time ago. I swear. This trench seemed more bigger than the last time I went here." Dimitri said. He looked at Raptor 2's plane. "Daniel. Did Seaddle ever had this kind of trench?"

Daniel sighed. "Negative. Although I wish. Kira and Kelly are the ones who went to Changnia's Cora's Crater. Probably looks similar." He guessed.

"It pretty much is. It still is pretty creepy though." Kira said.

"Also, the crater is there for unknown reasons." Kelly added.

"Blossomforth is here for an unknown reason." Thunderlane joked. Wow. He never gets tired of messing around with her.

"Close your tube, Thunderlane." Blossomforth said in annoyance. "Least I come in handy for the air."

"More like 'hoofy'" HandyFlash joked.

"Boss. That was terrible." Cloudchaser laughed. Oh really? Then why was she laughing anyway?

Before HandyFlash can respond to that, something started rumbling on his plane. He looked at his shields and saw that it was now down to 78%. He lost 22% of his shields. He looked down and saw what it looked like were AI controlled AA guns down on Ghastly George's trench.

"This is Arion 1, Under fire. Pulling up." HandyFlash pulled his plane up at a safe altitude away from the AA's range. His squad and Raptor pulled up as well.

Fluttershy contacted HandyFlash. "I think we found where the jamming is coming from." She said.

"Eeyeah." Rainbow Dash agreed. "Neon Nimbus. Confirmed jammers in Ghastly George."

"Roger, Arion 2."

FireBlaze turned his plane to Ghastly George's trench. Eclipse Moon followed.

"This is FireBlaze. We're going to get a closer look." He said.

"What?!" Flitter yelled. "There can be a lot of AAs than you think. You'll be shredded in pieces before you know it!" She tried to tell them not to go. But they just didn't hesitate.

FireBlaze and Eclipse Moon lowered their altitudes as they scanned the trenches. The AAs saw them on scope, then started to open fire. More than possibly seven AAs were firing rounds at them. They couldn't last much longer when their shields were down. Resulting heavy damage.

"This is Eclipse Moon. We have heavy damage. Withdrawing from combat." He notified them as they headed north to Cloudsdale Airfield.

"I told you not to go." Flitter said.

"Neon. We have two pilots out of the game. They're going to Cloudsdale." HandyFlash called.

"Roger. Eclipse Moon. FireBlaze. Say your status." Neon Nimbus checked on the two.

"Heavy Damage on my wing. I need to head back. No time for sight seeing." Eclipse Moon said.

"He's not the only one. Ash. Can you repair my jet's engine when you get back?" FireBlaze asked.

"No problem. Just hope I don't come back with a lot of holes on my plane." Ash said.

As the two went back to base, leaving only a few flights in the air, Arion and Raptor Squadron reached a safe altitude to not let any rounds hit them. Rainbow Dash looked out on the places she tried to remember where the Anti-Air guns were positioned. Since she knew Ghastly George ever since, even when she made a challenge to make animals to become her one pet, she always knows the path.

"I can't believe they made this place into a shredded metal factory, if you know what I mean." Rainbow Dash said while circling around with her flight.

Thunderlane nodded. "Yeah. Scrap metal from jets." He added.

Blossomforth scanned the trenches. There was no way to evade the AA gun fire. A sharp turn to the edge can make you crash you're plane. One jet can fit, but will end up shredded. "Looks like our planes won't work to take out those jammers." She said.

"Wait. I know someone who can." Cloudchaser's lightbulb shined. "Can we call over Hardcase and Boomer for remote air gunship support?" She asked.

Neon Nimbus thought about the idea. There was a 90% chance that it will work. She went for the idea. "Roger. I'll contact them. Neon Nimbus to all flights. Do not engage the jammers with your own planes. Standby for Hardcase and Boomer's arrival." She told all squadrons in the air.

Meteor on the other hand saw another problem. He sees a group of bogeys heading to them using after burns from the south. He contacted all flights to go eagle. "All flights. Engage fighters coming from the south. Unponnied Aerial Drones identified." He said.

"Roger. All planes, cleared to engage. Ash. Meteor. Protect the AWACS." HandyFlash gave them orders.

"No problem. I can play my music while defending." Ash said.

"Hope you don't sing when your frequency is on." Meteor joked.

"Ha Ha Ha. No worries." Ash smirked.

Raptor and Arion Squadron turned to the incoming bogeys that were heading to them. Raptor squadron separated for a good strategy while Arion Squadron did a nine flight delta formation. HandyFlash, Thunderlane, and Flitter were on the front while Rainbow Dash, Dumbbell, Fluttershy, Derpy, Cloudchaser, and Blossomforth were in the back.

"This aughta be fun." Kira said. She sounded brave to fight the drones.

"Hope you have a lot of bits, Dimitri. You're buying us all ciders." Thunderlane chuckled.

"We'll see about that." Dimitri smirked and readied his weapons.

"Arions. On my mark. Flitter. Thunderlane. We fire first. Then you all in the back of us fire when we get out of the way." HandyFlash planned. If they fired at the same time, their missiles might collide and have trouble trying to hit their target.

As the drones got even more closer, the front row had a good lock on and put their hooves and the trigger. "Now!" HandyFlash yelled as Thunderlane and Flitter fired one missile along with him. The three of them pulled up and break left to make a good visual for the back row. "Now!" Rainbow Dash yelled as her group fired one missile as well. Nine missiles were heading to the incoming drones. The drones dropped their flares to early. Resulting the missiles still have a chance. Nine drones have been shot down that were hit from the front. Ouch. Imagine if somepony was in there.

Night Wing from the distance with his flight saw that. "Mother Marey…Okay. That was pretty cool." He commented.

"Rainbow Dash. Bandit closing on you." Gentlestep warned her.

"Roger. Defending." Rainbow Dash flew around drifting and checked around her just in case any other drone was behind her. "I'm not really good at aiming when I'm upside down." She commented. She saw the drone pull up facing the sky as she followed it. She fired a missile and fired her cannons. The drone got hit by her missile and finished the drone with her cannons. "Hah! I nailed that one." She said.

"Getcha head in the game, Dash." Lancaster said.

"No problem, Lancaster."

"This is Arion 6, I'm being chased by two drones. Can I get some help to get one off my tail?" Derpy asked.

Dumbbell responded and went towards Derpy's chasers. "No problem, Derps. I got this one." He fired his cannons very carefully, trying not to hit her aircraft. He clipped the wings on one which has him left with one more. The second one was about to pull it's nose up to break. Dumbbell went pass it, leaving it behind him and Derpy. But something unexpected happened. A missile hit the drone that evaded Dumbbell. The missile hit the drone directly on the engine, resulting a fireball exploding.

"Good shot, Arion 3." Meteor complimented Fluttershy.

"Thank you." Fluttershy replied. She boosted past Dumbbell and Derpy and fired 4 missiles at the drones that were head on. She destroyed two drones. The other two went past Dumbbell and Derpy which got their attention. They both drifted their jet's nose up until it was facing backwards and fired the two drones. One confirmed shot down, but one was still up.

"Picking up Bandit." Spectrum said and tail gated the one drone. She fired a missile as it impacted on the drone to shreds. "Splashed One."

"All planes. Be advised. Hardcase and Boomer are now in the airspace. Provide cover for them and keep the drones away." Twilight told all flights.

"Copy that, Twilight." Rainbow Dash nodded. She continued to fight the drones back as Fluttershy assisted her.

"This is Hardcase. Now approaching the hot fight. Request to get some escorts to defend me and Boomer." Hardcase called all flights if he can get some assistance. Lancaster and his squadron volunteered.

"Roger. Heading on your wings, Demo Fello." Hawk flew right next to Hardcase's air gunship.

In the gunship, Hardcase gave a sign to engage the Jammers. Boomer nodded and put on his mic and turned on his screen. But there seems there was a problem. Boomer's screen was buzzing. He refreshed it and checked again, but still buzzing. Boomer tried fixing it, but ends up failing.

"Darn it!" Boomer said angrily.

Hardcase looked back again. "What? What's wrong?" He asked.

Boomer kept refreshing his screen. "Looks like the jammers are effecting my screen to." He told him.

"Shoot. General, the jammers are effecting my aircraft as well." Hardcase told Neon Nimbus.

"Our aircraft." Boomer corrected.

"Our aircraft." Hardcase rolled his eyes.

HandyFlash heard the bad news and groaned. "Fudge Nuggets. Arion 5, can you do something about it?" He asked Blossomforth.

She started to search for more controls in her ESF-26 aircraft. She checked and checked until she found a possible mode that can fix the problem. "This is Arion 5. Activating Electronic counter-countermeasures." Blossomforth said.

"Wow. Say that five times." Flitter randomly commented.

Twilight in the AWACS aircraft with Neon Nimbus looked at the radar and saw it was partially fading away the buzzing. "It's working!" Twilight said happily.

Boomer looked at his screen and saw the same effect as well. The buzzing was lightly fading away. "Aw Yeah! Here we go."

"Good job, Blossomforth. How did you do that? Our aircrafts are getting the same effect as well." Fluttershy asked.

"I'd thought I maybe boost it all up a bit. Thanks to the E.R.A.F training." Blossomforth said, proudly about herself. Every pilot said thank you to her as she laughed and said Your Welcome.

"This is Hardcase. Be advised. The jammers still can't be seen much along with the AAs." He told them. "Is there a chance somepony can fly above?"

"Negative. We would be in shreds if we were above them." Cloudchaser responded.

"This is Neon Nimbus. I scanned the Anti-Air Guns in the Ghastly George trench." Neon Nimbus began explaining her findings. "It seems the AAs are not only meant for very low fire. Only for high altitude. Well, that finds out why the AAs are supposed to be in the trench."

Rainbow Dash nervously questioned. "What are you saying?" She asked.

"One brave pilot has to go through Ghastly George's trenches in one peace. Literally in One Piece. While Boomer takes out the jammers and AAs. Your Electronic counter-countermeasures are capable to make a clear radius for our radars to make Boomer see the targets." Neon Nimbus told them. Twilight's eyes widened by the tricky plan.

Arion squadron stayed silent. They all stared at the trench of Ghastly George very nervously. Rainbow Dash stared closely than the others. She tried to remember the ways to get passed Ghastly George. Since she experienced going through there more than once, she can probably be the one.

Rainbow Dash turned her plane unexpectedly and headed to the trenches as she lowered altitude. "This is Arion 2. Leave this to me. I know Ghastly George than you think." She volunteered.

"What?! Rainbow Dash! Are you insane?!" Twilight yelled.

Night Wing saw her plane lowering altitude. "I don't think that's a good idea, Arion 2." He said.

"Well. What other choices do we have?" Rainbow Dash questioned him. Night Wing stayed silent. She smirked. "Exactly. Hardcase, I'll give you a clear radius. I'm going in."

"Copy that, Arion 2. Boomer? Are you a good shot?" Hardcase asked.

"More good than yah think." He replied.

Applejack looked outside. "Rainbow?! What do yah think your doing?!" She yelled.

"I'm helping." She answered.

"All planes. Just let her do it. We know she can." HandyFlash said and wished her luck.

Rainbow Dash kissed her hoof for a good fly luck and entered the trench. It was more different flying through than in the open sky. Every time she was heading to a wall, she turned one way that she remembered. She started sweating nervously as she tried her best not to hit the rocky trench wall. Boomer began aiming his guns at the jammers that was being open on Rainbow Dash's radius. When she got close to one, he opened fired on the jammer.

"First jammer down." Boomer said.

Rainbow Dash continued focusing on not crashing. She had to do a tight turn once which increased her adrenaline rush. She was heading towards the holes that had Quarray eels. She used her afterburners to pick up the speed so she can make it. Once she went passed one hole one by one, the eels got stunned by the loud sound of her aircraft. They cowardly got back in the holes. Poor things.

Boomer saw another jammer and fired another round. Causing a direct hit on the second jammer. "Second one down."

Rainbow Dash kept flying through the trench flawlessly. From a far distance, one enemy drone fired a missile without guidance. The missile ended up hitting a weak rock wall which collapsed and falling down that was about to hit Rainbow Dash. She sped up and went lower to prevent from getting blocked or hit. HandyFlash pursued that drone and shot it down.

"Thanks Flash." She thanked.

"Wing feathers are like team players, right?" HandyFlash chuckled and moved out of the way.

Boomer saw the third jammer on radar and fired a bird round that destroyed the jammer. He noticed that his screen got all clear and non-static. Same went to everypony in the air.

Rainbow Dash pulled up and noticed that the AA guns weren't firing anymore. The jammers must have been the AA's power source.

"YAY! Rainbow Dash made it!" Fluttershy cheered out loud. She hasn't cheered like that ever since Rainbow Dash did the Sonic Rainboom.

"I told you all." HandyFlash laughed.

"Ah can't believe you made it, Dash!" Applejack said speechlessly. Twilight was in a lost of words. All she could do was smile on how brave she was for being the one who volunteered to do a dangerous stunt. Well, that's Rainbow Dash.

"Good job, Rainbow Dash. Darn good work." Neon Nimbus gave her credit.

"Yeah. Thanks Dash. Good job." Hardcase and Boomer said.

"Hehehe. Anytime fellas." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

Meteor checked his now clean map and confirmed no threat is in the airspace. "This is Meteor. Airspace is clean as a cloud." He said.

"Roger. All squadrons. Follow me in. You too, Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna." Neon Nimbus smirked.

"Ma'am. Don't embarrass the Equestrian Aces." Dimitri laughed.

Thunderlane chuckled. "That doesn't embarrass us at all."

All pilots saddled up…no joke intended…and flew in a group back to the north. Rainbow Dash, who has minor damage in her aircraft, flew safely with her squadron.

From a far distance, an unknown aircraft was watching them from a higher altitude. The pilot kept and eye on them with his/her red tinted visor. The aircraft he/she was in was blue and black striped. The pilot was alerted when a radio transmission was heard.

"That's enough reconnaissance. Return back to me." A voice said in the radio.

"Copy. Should I head to Saddle-Arabia, sir?" The pilot asked. It seems like the pilot was a female.

"Immediately. Rogue Squadron will be the first ones to go in. Let's see what our aces can do." The voice said.

"Yes, Razor Whisk." She said and turned her aircraft to the direction to Saddle-Arabia.

-(Task Force X Air Base, Canterlot.)-

It was now nighttime in Equestria. Princess Luna was at the top of the palaces tower keeping an eye out. She looked down at the Task Force X's airbase and saw that the pilots were taking a break after the jammer elimination on Ghastly George. She saw Rainbow Dash getting credit from her fellow squad mates and other pilots. She seems to be getting a title as well like the others. Luna looked up and saw the stars and noticed a few E.R.A.F stealth planes flying by for exercise. They made a very quiet roar as they glided.

Princess Luna decided to fly down to the pilots and check on how they are doing. When she flew down and landed by the runway where the pilots were at, they all bowed. She smiled on how kind they were greeting her.

Neon Nimbus nodded her head a bow. "Your highness. What brings you to see my pilots?" She smiled.

"I'd thought I would stop by and congratulate those Wing feathers of my sister an me." Princess Luna smiled and looked at the nine members of Arion Squadron. They bowed down, again. "I heard about the situation from the south and Ghastly George. Some pilots said that you took down some unknown pilots. Correct?" She asked.

HandyFlash nodded. "Yes, Princess."

Luna looked at him and smiled. "You led your squadron quite well. You did it right, again. Good job Colonel HandyFlash." She bowed her head lightly.

"Thank you." He said.

She then looked at Rainbow Dash. "And good job to you for having a brave side at Ghastly George."

"Thank you so much." Dash thanked.

Luna then lastly turned to Twilight and the rest. "My sister's student and her friends did well, didn't they, General?" She looked at Neon Nimbus.

She nodded. "Yes they have."

Luna smiled at Twilight and bowed her head. "Very well done Ms. Sparkle. My sister would be proud if she was awake right now." She gigged.

Twilight gave a happy smile. "Thank you, Princess Luna."

"I must report to the tower. I'll talk to you ponies tomorrow night. Good luck." Luna winked and flew up to the Canterlot tower.

Rainbow Dash yawned. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Nighttime makes me think my eyes are completely closed sometimes." She said while stretching her body and wings.

"A certain somepony must've eaten your hay." Thunderlane joked. Blossomforth went close to Thunderlane's face that their snouts touched.

"Pardon?" She asked while glaring at him.

"Nothing." He responded. She backed away and smirked on how Thunderlane was shocked by her reaction.

Twilight realized something and jumped in the air. Fluttershy squealed and hid behind Rainbow Dash from the unexpected panic from Twilight. "I forgot to make Spike some dinner! Oh no. He might be eating my books that have pictures of food." Twilight wandered around in circles.

Cloudchaser raised her eyebrow. "Won't that make him smart?" She grinned about the joke.

"Very cheap, CC." Flitter rolled her eyes.

"You can just buy him food. I got a few bits." HandyFlash offered her enough bits to buy a to go tray.

"Are you sure? I can't just use somepony else's money." Twilight made sure if he would take it back. But he shook his head yes.

"It's okay. I have my savings ever since I was a little colt. Thanks to my parents." HandyFlash chuckled.

Twilight smiled and took his bits by using her magic. "Thank you Flash."

"Anytime."

Thunderlane's stomach growled loudly just like Rainbow Dash's long time ago. Blossomforth looked at him.

"Okay. That was him now." Blossomforth pointed out. Thunderlane chuckled.

"Okay fine." Thunderlane admitted. "Twilight? Can I go to? I'm gonna buy me some apple dumplings." He asked.

"Same here because SOMEPONY owes me because I got the feather flu from him." Blossomforth glared at Thunderlane. He nervously looked away with a curly smile.

The three walked into Canterlot so that Thunderlane and Blossomforth can get something to fill their stomach and get Twilight some food for Spike. They decided to just head to the restaurant where they usually hang out to buy some. The place wasn't surprisingly closed just yet. It was only 8:46PM. Some ponies were still in the restaurant having their dinner as Twilight went in the counter and ordered what she needed. It led to Blossomforth being confused about something.

"Twilight? Don't dragons mostly eat gemstones?" Blossomforth asked.

"Yeah. I'm just getting some of the food here so I can let Spike mix his food with some gems. He needs his vitamins and fruits, you know?" Twilight answered.

As the three of them got their orders, they stopped and noticed an E.R.A.F member sitting down drinking some cranberry juice. It was a red coated stallion with the colors orange and gold on his mane and tail. His outfit seemed like he wasn't a Task Force X pilot. His name on his outfit was FireBlaze.

He seemed empty. This made Twilight and the two head over there to talk to him. He noticed the three of them and waved 'Hello'.

"Hey FireBlaze. How you doin?" Blossomforth asked him.

"Good. Just kinda exhausted from the south." FireBlaze answered quietly.

Twilight patted his back. "You flew well. But, what's on your mind?" She asked.

FireBlaze stared at his glass juice. "Thinking about my past." He told her.

"Cool. You want to tell us about it?" Thunderlane asked.

FireBlaze stayed silent and drank his glass. "I'm not sure If you might find it very weird."

Blossomforth smiled. "C'mon. You can tell us. I was born with good flexibility on my wings and stuff. And HandyFlash, my squad leader, was born with a weird mutation. You know? Weak horn but strong wings?" She told him.

Twilight agreed. "No need to be embarrassed, FireBlaze."

FireBlaze shrugged and breathed in. "I'm wasn't raised like a regular Equestrian pony. My mom was an average pegasus…while my dad was…a dragon." He looked away.

They all looked surprised. A pegasus and dragon hybrid? That seems a lot more bizarre. Twilight looked in his eyes and saw no emotion at all. She knew he was hiding something, but she knew it might be none of her business.

"How does that even work?" Thunderlane stupidly AND rudely asked. He sounded innocently curious though. Blossomforth covered his mouth with her wing to not ask anything else.

"That wasn't a nice thing to ask." Blossomforth rolled her eyes.

Twilight frowned. "What happened to the two of them?" She asked. Hoping if it was okay to ask.

FireBlaze took a sip of his cranberry juice. "My mom was presumed passed when I was little. My father raised me to have a good future. But I rarely see him because he is one of the guardians of the dragon migrations. So he's pretty busy." He told them.

Twilight, Thunderlane, Blossomforth felt depressed for him. After what FireBlaze has been through, it would've been worse to experience it. He didn't lie. His eyes still resembled a dragon's. Wonder what would it be like if Spike met him.

"You should get some rest, Airman FireBlaze. Those AAs must have been a rough time getting shot at." Thunderlane suggested.

"Yeah. I'll go home after anyway." FireBlaze said.

"Feel better." Twilight wished him and walked away as Thunderlane and Blossomforth followed.

As they got outside as the cold breeze blew, they noticed that some ponies were going in their homes and closing some shops. Thunderlane walked while eating his dumplings with Blossomfroth while Twilight was looking up at the skies. She noticed that no stealth planes were in the sky now. Looks like their training was over. They headed back to the Task Force X airbase and talked for a little bit.

HandyFlash, Flitter, and Fluttershy decided to improve their aircraft. So HandyFlash bought in some of his tools from his parents house in Canterlot.

Thunderlane finished his food; which resulted him to become sleepy. He looked for a cloud, moved it down by the runway and laid down on it.

Twilight along with Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie went home in around 25 minutes later to get some rest.

-(Chapter 9 ended.)-

Chapter 10 Preview:

HandyFlash and Dimitri drifted as sharp as they could as three drone were after the two of them. Dimitri pulled up as HandyFlash drifts.

"All flights. Be advised. Saddle-Arabia's capital is still vulnerable at this time. Hold off the drones to let the city activate their defense systems." Neon Nimbus said.

"Copy. All pilots. Keep shutting them down. If Saddle-Arabia's capital is destroyed, so is Princess Celestia and Luna in the tower."

* Chief Wolfee- There we go. Hardcase and Boomer finally got a chance to be in action a bit. Hope it works for you. I'm working on Lancaster and his squadron as well. :) *

* Dragon Roberts- There we go. FireBlaze told some of his past to some if the main characters. :) *

OCs in the story:

*(Owner) OC name.*

(pegasister97) Cloud Dash: VTOL Expert.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night: Stealth Aircraft Flyer.

(cast49) Shining Dawn: Air-to-Air Dogfighter. *Minor Appearance.*

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Cheary: Non E.R.A.F. Swift Night's friend. *Not seen much.*

(Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Probably not in the story anymore. Ignore him being a brother for Fluttershy.*

(*Doctor Number 10* Lyra_Heartstrings14) NOTE: He changes his name a lot. :7

l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron.

I

I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I_Hardcase and Boomer

(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze

(SpartanBrony) Unknown

(blaurgh) Firebolt

(piplump) Eclipse Moon

(ChaosBurner) Meteor

(Kimba's Bro) Ash

(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta

(Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira and Kelly

(My Minor OC) Bombshell: Former Spetslos (Spetsnaz) Operative. Now a Air-to-Ground striker.

(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker

(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow

(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep

(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing

(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies

(Remember, don't mind the errors.)

**(Question of the Chapter: Would you do a dangerous stunt like what Rainbow Dash did?)**


	10. Saddle-Arabian Wolfpack

Air Horse Aces Ch.10

Jeez! I HAVEN'T UPDATED EVER SINCE LAST YEAR! :3

**(Question of the Wings: What would your air force emblem be for your squadron?)**

(Don't mind the errors. I know about them. Sometimes people can make mistakes.)

A/N: About the dogfights, it's not meant to be fully realistic. This is a fantasy cartoon so it can have shields, impossible or advanced maneuvers, etc. If you're a pilot, I suggest not attempting these stunts at all. L-L;

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!- If you have already seen your OC in the story, private message me of what do you want your OC to do in the future chapters if you want to. But I have to think about it. If you want to post your OC, do it in the reviews or PM it. I would also appreciate of what do you think of the story. Also, the plot for the story is already completed so no need to suggest anything to add.

OCs are always welcome and open if they are appropriate.

Guest User (Anon) OCs- Will get very minor appearances.

AIRCRAFT NOTICE- I've got some messages about 'Does the letters of the aircraft's name stand for anything?' Read this if you want to create your OCs own jet. Now you all are probably wondering what it means as well. Since this is a cartoon story about aircrafts, I just make up some words.

Examples:

HandyFlash's aircraft- CPB-86. *Cyclonic Pyre Bedevil Type 86.*

Rainbow Dash's aircraft- RVP-184 *Rainbow Vanguard Prototype Type 184.*

So it's pretty much like that. Think of some of those kind of words and make it. Pretty simple.

If it sounds rushed, PLEASE don't mind it.

Chapter 10: Saddle-Arabian Wolfpack.

The sun rises up to show another new day like everyday. Maybe that was a bit weird to say. But the hoof with it. Luna's shift was already over as she went back inside to let Celestia know if she remembers what she has to do today. Equestria was still a bit chilly from the night when the moon was shining. But luckily it didn't rain or snow. Because some Task Force X pilots slept outside on the clouds. Crazy pilot elites love doing dangerous stunts just like you and your young days huh?

Princess Luna went to her sister right after she finished rising the sun. They both smiled and hugged. Every time they hugged, it reminded them about them reuniting again when Luna was Nightmare Moon. But Luna said that was just the past. It's all over now.

Luna broke the hug and smiled. "Do you remember what today is?" She asked her older sister.

Celestia gave a nod. "Yes. We're heading to Saddle-Arabia for a meeting." She answered. Luna nodded and walked to the airfield to require a possible transport.

"Sister? Make sure to get your stuff ready. Okay?" Celestia reminded her.

"I shall." Luna said and walked out.

Luna walked outside and felt the sun shining. The night was chilly and gloomy, but she was used to it. She loved the sun as well because it made her feel…new. Canterlot ponies greeted her as little fillies or colts waved 'Hello' cutely. She sure changed ever since the incident from Nightmare Night. Though she still is the nervous and playful one. She continued walking to the Task Force X airbase and noticed a few clouds very low. She could tell that possibly Arion Squadron was sleeping on one of the clouds. She first saw their General, Neon Nimbus, walk out of the hangar with a cup of hot coco on her wing. Luna walked to her and greeted her.

"A good morning to you, General." Luna smiled as Neon Nimbus sipped her coco.

Neon Nimbus laughed. "Yes. Good morning to you as well, your highness." She bowed her head.

Luna looked at the clouds and saw some members of Arion squadron on each cloud. "I see your Wing Feathers are asleep. Are they not?" She smirked.

"They just had a long day, Princess. Rest is the best medicine after a tough mission." Neon Nimbus said.

"Beyond true." She chuckled. "Anyway, do you have any transport for me and my sister to go to Saddle-Arabia for a meeting? I thought we might use something a bit comfortable than a carriage." Luna asked. Neon Nimbus thought about it. She smiled.

"I think it's a good time to use the aircraft that HandyFlash's father just finished a few days ago." She said.

Luna raised her eyebrow. "Which aircraft? The AWACS?" She guessed.

"No. It's the AAC-113 Albatross. Can you take a guess on what it means, Princess Luna?" Neon Nimbus challenged her to answer.

Princess Luna tilted her head to think. "Uh…Anti-Air…Conditioner?" Luna guessed. Her answer caused Neon Nimbus to laugh out loud. Luna looked down in embarrassment and smiled. "What does it mean then?"

Neon Nimbus caught her breath and breathed out. "Aerial Aircraft Carrier Type 113 Albatross. It's the size of a hoofball field and you can land your aircraft on it. It's insane I tell you. There is a briefing room and some rooms to sleep in." She told Luna about the insane project.

Luna's mouth was agape by the thought of using that aircraft to Saddle-Arabia. "Was that even possible to make?" She asked.

"For the project makers, yes. HandyFlash's parents sure are full of ideas." Neon Nimbus looked at the cloud HandyFlash was on.

"They are inventors like their son. And his two little sisters." Luna smiled, mentioning about HandyFlash's parents and his two little sisters.

Rainbow Dash started to open her eyes slowly by the suns glare on her face. She stretched her forelegs, hind legs, then her wings. She looked around and noticed she wasn't the only one who was sleeping on a cloud. She saw HandyFlash still asleep with his mane covering his eyes, Fluttershy asleep peacefully, Derpy asleep while chewing on her tail; which she thought was food, and she also noticed Thunderlane and Blossomforth sharing a cloud. Wait a second. How did that even happen? Sleep flying? Looks like it.

HandyFlash was the second one to wake up. Then the rest woke up, yawning and stretching.

Thunderlane and Blossomforth slowly opened their eyes at the same time and realized they were asleep on the same cloud. They both got up and kept their distance in shock.

"What were you doing on my cloud?" Thunderlane asked in shock.

"No. What were YOU doing on my cloud?" Blossomforth asked the same question.

HandyFlash laughed. "Probably one of you had a little sleep walk." He smirked. "Or purposely went to eachother." He grinned.

"Oh puhlease..." Blossomforth blushed.

Neon Nimbus looked at the clouds and saw all nine members were awake. She called them over. "Arions. Down here, please." She ordered.

The nine pilots went down and landed right next to her and Luna. They saluted and bowed because Luna was there. "Is there something you need?" HandyFlash asked.

"I've been wanting to show you flyers something. Flash, I'm sure you know all your father's jet projects, but not this one I suppose." Neon Nimbus said and led the way to a tunnel. Luna and the nine Arion squad members followed.

Luna looked around the cave. It was decorated for the E.R.A.F. There was only one huge door at the end of this cave. She noticed there was a bio scanner for authorized personnel only. Neon Nimbus placed her hoof on it which took about 5 seconds to finish to let the door open. They all went inside. It was dark. Completely way beyond dark. Neon Nimbus turned on the light switch which made bright glares of light. When everything was visible, they all noticed one aircraft first. It was huge. It looked half way the size of Ponyville. There was a small runway for aircraft, five engines, and some rooms inside. Rainbow Dash was out minded. All she imagined was how was this built. Same question was for the rest except Neon Nimbus.

"This is the AAC-113 Albatross. It is meant for an operation to repair or rearm when the location you are at doesn't have a ground runway. What's inside is a briefing room and some rooms to sleep in. Also, the piloting in this bad colt is automatic. It's pretty smart." Neon Nimbus looked at Luna. "How's this for a transport to Saddle-Arabia? We can land this thing on land or at sea." She smirked.

Luna nodded. "Yes of course. Thank you." She said.

"You should call your sister. I'll start the Aerial Carrier."

Luna walked out of the cave to tell her sister that they had a different ride to Saddle-Arabia. Leaving only the aces just looking at the Aerial Carrier. Neon Nimbus started to chuckle.

"You aces are scanning into that, huh?" She joked.

"We just never seen this before." Dumbbell said.

"How was this built anyway?" Flitter asked.

Neon Nimbus shrugged. "I don't know. Ask your squad leader's father."

HandyFlash rolled his eyes. "Well, I didn't know about this."

They all waited for Luna and Celestia to arrive. But it seemed to take quite a while. Rainbow Dash groaned and went inside the AAC-113 to find a room to lay down in. Thunderlane knew that she would be the first one to get bored. Neon Nimbus decided to just lay down on the bench. HandyFlash played with marbles with Cloudchaser and Flitter just because they were bored. They all patiently waited because the two princess sisters can be busy most of the time.

After a long 20 minutes, they finally heard some hoofsteps coming from the entrance. Rainbow Dash walked out of the plane at the right time and saw the shadows. She flew to the entrance and saw not only Celestia and Luna, but Twilight with the rest and Shining Armor. Rainbow Dash looked at them.

"You all are coming to?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Shining Armor was the first to respond. "Well, Princess Celestia and Luna needed a personal guard. So I volunteered." He said.

"Plus you were a hero in the First-Changeling Civil War long time ago." Twilight added. Shining Armor chuckled.

Celestia nodded. "We both thought we bring them because they want to help us." She told her.

"Yeah. It's going to be so much fun!" Pinkie Pie jumped around.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Okay then." She called Neon Nimbus when she came out. "Neon Nimbus. I'll set up my aircraft on this huge bird. I'll be right back." She told her.

HandyFlash followed as the others did. "Yeah. I'll set up mine to." He followed.

"Don't forget to wear your Air Force Service Dress." Neon Nimbus reminded all of them. She looked at the group and told them to go in the AAC-113 to make themselves at home as Arion squadron was setting up. HandyFlash went to his locker to get his uniform before he could set up his aircraft on the AAC-113.

Rarity got on board and picked a room to rest in. She chose the most styled one and jumped on the bed. Applejack saw her and cleared her throat.

"Yah sure are one picky one, eh Rarity?" Applejack smirked.

"A lady deserves a comfortable and better looking room to rest her hooves on." Rarity said and put on her slippers she got.

"Oh you." Applejack rolled her eyes and unpacked her stuff in the other room.

-(Saddle-Arabia's Capital City)-

The sun rays in this desert capital of Saddle-Arabia was more stronger than Equestria's. Hot sand made the place look even more dryer, but it's a good thing the city was near a beach of bright to dark blue water. The capital seemed more modern. Tall buildings, statues, valuable mineral made structures, and high class houses and hotels. It would be a pretty good place to visit for a vacation don't you think?

At a far distance, the E.R.A.F Aerial Aircraft Carrier was seen hovering above the ocean water. It wasn't moving or anything. It was on hover mode. A carriage was seen coming out of the flight deck and heading to the capital. On board was the whole gang. Princess Celestia and Luna wore their usual looks, Arion Squadron wore their Air Force service dresses, Shining Armor was wearing his usual Canterlot guard armor, and Twilight and the rest were wearing some exotic hoods to protect them from the strong hot sun rays. Thank you Rarity.

Saddle-Arabian ponies saw the carriage and knew it was the Princesses of Equestria because of the flag on the carriage. Rarity looked down and saw that the outfits the Arabic ponies wore very stylish clothings as some had hoods. By the look of her face, you can tell she couldn't wait to shop around the capital.

Pinkie Pie and HandyFlash ate some snacks that they bought for the trip. Since they were at Saddle-Arabia, Pinkie surprisingly brung some packed almonds called 'Great Desert Almonds'. A Saddle-Arabian favorite for on the go snacks. Pinkie ate 3 packs already as HandyFlash only ate 2 packs.

Applejack looked at the two hungry ponies. "Ya'll sure are hungry." She commented.

Pinkie talked with her mouth full. "What? They're good." She said.

Rarity looked at her. "Be careful. Nuts can be bad for your teeth." She warned Pinkie.

"What? No they're not." Twilight said.

"You mean, No they're NUT." HandyFlash corrected.

Shining Armor heard the pun and laughed about the terrible sound of it. "Wow. That was terrible." He said.

"Thank you. You know the thing about these Great Desert Almonds?" HandyFlash asked.

"What?" Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow.

"They're Great." HandyFlash answered with a smirk.

"Oh shut it." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Pinkie Pie finished hers and tried to throw it at the trash can on the carriage, but the wind made it miss the shot.

"Wow. That was NUT a good shot." HandyFlash smirked.

Pinkie Pie laughed at HandyFlash's pun. "NUT a bad pun there, Flash." She said.

Rainbow Dash covered her ears. "The puns and jokes are burning my ears." She whined.

"Oh, yer whining like Rarity now." Applejack chuckled.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not a good whine."

"It's not Rarity (very) bad." HandyFlash joked again.

Rarity looked away and spat her tongue. "Pfft. You and your jokes." She smiled.

"And your puns." Rainbow Dash added.

"They're fun to say, huh?" Pinkie Pie asked. Both stared at her with no response.

Princess Celestia looked back and told them to get ready to land. The two pegasus guards from the front started slowly descending and reduce speed. The more they got lower, they could feel the hot sand. Not really a good thing to feel, but it didn't really bother them. They looked around and saw Saddle-Arabian guards around the tallest building in the capital. Luna told them that was their destination. The two sisters led the way as Arion Squadron, Twilight and the rest with Shining Armor followed. Celestia looked around and remembered the last time she went here. Rarity's eyes were half closed by the bright light of the sun reflecting from the ground. She started…oh boy…complaining.

"Ugh. The sun will give me sun burn if I stay out here for a long time." Rarity said.

"Did you bring any sunblock?" HandyFlash asked.

Rarity face hoofed. "I forgot it at my shop." She realized.

A Saddle-Arabian stallion guard went up to Rarity and offered her a small tube of sunblock. "Here you go, miss." He said with his strong Arabic accent.

"Oh thank you so much." Rarity thanked. The guard nodded and went back to his guarding spot.

Princess Celestia went in the entrance as the guards let them all through. The look inside the tallest building of Saddle-Arabia's capital was just breath taking. Gold and diamond chandeliers were hanging, granite floors and walls, artwork was hanging, and everything styled as fancy. Rarity was about to faint. This looked even more fancier than Canterlot. HandyFlash stared at everything in the room. His mom went to Saddle-Arabia, but he never expected it to be this much stunning. Twilight wished she lived here as well. As well there was a library in the building.

A white coated and blonde maned mare in an exotic dress headed to the group. She smiled in a welcomed way and looked at Princess Celestia and Luna. "Hello. You must be the two princesses of Equestria." She bowed. "Welcome to the Burj Khoofa."

"Yes. That's us. We were called for a meeting." Celestia said.

"Ah yes. Follow me." The mare led the way as the others followed. "Oh yes. My name is Basinah." She introduced herself. All the others introduced themselves as well. Basinah seemed surprised about the group because they were the ones Celestia and Luna trusted.

They walked to a steam powered elevator and reached the top floor. Fluttershy looked out the window and squeaked in fear by the height. It was pretty high. The reason why she reacted by looking out the window is because she's never seen this much exposed sight unlike in a jet, it covers half of the sight. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Fluttershy. You flew on your aircraft. Just think of it like you're in it." Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm herself down.

Derpy looked out the window in amazement. "Wow. What a view." She commented.

HandyFlash looked out the window as well. "Yeah. Wait till we hit the jets again. And maybe in the future, we can all see fireworks from the view." He said.

Neon Nimbus joined in as well. "That would be pretty awesome. Just don't fly into the fireworks." She playfully hoof punched HandyFlash's wing.

"Whatever you say, boss." HandyFlash laughed.

"I could tell nothing bad is in the airspace." Dumbell said.

"Yup. Seems like it."

As they were watching the view, Basinah went to a door that had two guards guarding it. One of the guards looked at Basinah.

"كلمة السر؟" The guard asked for a password.

"الشفق الحياة" Basinah said the password.

The two guards opened the door; which revealed an office that had a shiny floor and walls of granite. The windows made the place look like a good observation deck. Sitting on the table were Sir Al Khoofa, manager of the building. And two ambassadors of Saddle-Arabia.

Princess Celestia went forward and bowed her head a bit. "Hello. It's good to see you all again." She smiled.

"Princess Celestia. It's good to see the ruler of Equestria. And your sister, Princess Luna as well." Al Khoofa bowed. "You may have a seat. All of you." He welcomed them. The whole group went to one seat and sat all down quietly and patient. Is this the first time Pinkie Pie has been patient and quiet at some meeting?

Al Khoofa looked at HandyFlash and his squadron. He noticed HandyFlash had a Colonel sign on his service dress, a Lt. Colonel sign on Rainbow Dash, a Major sign on Fluttershy, a Captain sign on Thunderlane and Blossomforth, a 2nd Lieutenant sign on Dumbell, and 1st Lieutenant signs on Derpy, Flitter, and Cloudchaser.

Al Khoofa looked at Princess Celestia and smiled. "I see you bought some members of the newly created Equestrian Royal Air Force."

Celestia nodded. "Yes. They wanted to help out as well. Plus they are in an elite Air Force unit called the Task Force X." She told him and looked at Neon Nimbus. Al Khoofa looked at her as well.

"So you're the leader of the Air Force I should say." Al Khoofa asked.

Neon Nimbus nodded. "Yes." She said.

Al Khoofa cleared his throat and continued. "Alright." Al Khoofa looked at the two sisters. "Why I bought you here is that may I request you to put an E.R.A.F base at our capital? We heard you have a very affective air force by pilots using jet aircraft." He said.

One of the ambassadors spoke. "Yes. Your country, Princess Celestia and Luna is the most powerful one in this world. It's up to you."

Princess Celestia smiled. "Of course. Saddle-Arabia is one of the Equestrian allies, is it not?" She smirked.

The second ambassador…derped. "That is a good point.

Fluttershy sat there just minding her own business as the meeting was going by. In the corner of her eye, she saw an unidentified flying object up on the clouds. She turned her head and stared at the unknown object. She was the only one to see it first. She continued to try to examine it, but she noticed another one was seen. Fluttershy began to think about what was going on up there. Then yet again, more began being visible. She grew even more nervous every time she sees another one.

Cloudchaser, who was right next to Fluttershy, looked at her. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"L-Look up there." Fluttershy said silently and pointed her hoof at the spots where the unknown objects were.

Cloudchaser tried scanning on what were those things. But won't be long now. Those things started to come in closer. It got out of the clouds and flew in at high speed. Cloudchaser's eyes shot open and got up. "EVERYPONY GET DOWN!" She yelled.

Everyone in the room including the guards got down immediately. The flying objects got closer and revealed to be drones from Razor Whisk. The drones opened fire and broke one tall window while leaving two just with a few holes. The drones broke right and aimed for another target. The building shook by the vibration and roar from the drones.

HandyFlash got up and looked around while holding his jaw. "Is everypony alright?!" He asked.

"We're good!" The guards said.

"I-I'm o-okay..." Fluttershy said while still under the desk covering her eyes.

"Al Khoofa. Are you okay?" Basinah looked at him. Al Khoofa got up slowly while his hoof was covering the base of his foreleg. Basinah immediately went to him and looked at the spot where he was covering. A glowing blue circle was on it. "Sir! You got hit!" She said.

"I'll be fine. What about everyone else?" Al Khoofa asked.

"You weren't the only one to get hit." HandyFlash said and showed a glowing blue mark on his jaw. Shining Armor showed his which was on his foreleg as well.

Twilight headed to the two of them. "Are you both okay?!" She asked.

"We're fine. Plus it's kind of our fault to be near the window." Shining Armor looked away with a silly grin.

Princess Celestia looked around the place. She saw that everyone else was still in one peace. Princess Luna was still okay as well. Al Khoofa, HandyFlash, and Shining Armor were the only ones that got hit, but still in the game. "Where did the drones come from?" She asked.

HandyFlash looked at Dumbell. "What?! Dumbell! I thought you said the airspace was clear!" HandyFlash looked at him.

"Since when did you start listening to me?!" Dumbell still panicked.

Pinkie Pie went to the mildly broken window and looked outside at the high sight. She saw drones swarming around the capital; destroying radar dishes and any communication to let Saddle-Arabia call back up. She sighed in relief when she noticed that the drones were not aiming at the civilians. "Well. Least they're not harming other ponies." She said to herself.

A guard breached the room and went to Al Khoofa. "Mr. Khoofa. I can't call for help! Those air devils destroyed most of the radars in the capital!" The guard told him.

"تبادل لاطلاق النار! Okay. Get all the citizens in the emergency tunnels! Tell any guard or patrol you see and tell the ponies in the capital." Al Khoofa ordered his guard.

The guard nodded. "نعم يا سيدي." Then the guard ran to the elevator to warn the others and the innocent.

One of the ambassadors looked out the window. "What are we going to do? We can't just watch our capital be destroyed into a ruin!"

"I don't know if we still have hope." The other ambassador frowned.

"Lets all remain calm and focus on ourselves." Basinah said the right thing as they all tried calming down.

Al Khoofa looked at them. "We need to go to the safe room. It's in the same floor, but it's capable of protecting us." He said. "Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. Bring your others as well." He said.

"I'll keep an eye out. That safe room I bet has a strict security system." Shining Armor said. Al Khoofa nodded and ran to the safe room to bypass in.

Twilight looked at her brother and frowned. "What do we do? Can't we do something?" She asked.

Shining Armor hugged his little sister. "We can't. If I conjure a shield around the capital, it can only cover half the city." He told her.

"We should've called an emergency E.R.A.F team." Twilight looked down.

Neon Nimbus sighed. "I know." She looked at her watch; which had a radar, and saw numerous red dots that were resembling the drones. There was a lot. "Oh nuggets. I track more than 70 drones out there heading to the capital." She warned them.

HandyFlash began to think about a plan. Even though Saddle-Arabian ponies were in panic. He hoped it can buy some time to defend the very important ones. His squad looked at him, who were hoping he can do something. He nodded and looked at Princess Celestia. "Princess Celestia. We'll deal with this." He said.

Neon Nimbus noticed what he said and suspiciously raised her eyebrow. "What are you saying, Colonel?" She asked.

"Send me and my squadron in the air. We'll defend the capital and Burj Khoofa." HandyFlash answered.

Fluttershy looked at HandyFlash. "No. You're not flying and defending the capital in your condition." She said.

"This shot on my jaw doesn't mean anything. I'm going out there." HandyFlash said. Fluttershy had no choice but to let it go.

Neon Nimbus looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you nuts? You're talking about 50+ drones in the air against the nine of you! There's no chance to become a hero today, Arions." She didn't want them to do some dangerous 'I am a hero' stunt.

Rainbow Dash joined in on HandyFlash's side. "Neon Nimbus. I'm gonna have to agree with him. If we're not in the air defending the capital, then what will happen?" She questioned her.

Neon Nimbus stayed silent. She looked at the rest on Arion Squadron and saw that they all got next to each other and readied their wings, showing that they all volunteer to defend the capital and of course the leaders, and Princesses Celestia and Luna along with Al Khoofa and the two ambassadors. She didn't have a choice. Either the possible fate of them or the capital destroyed along with Princess Celestia and Luna. She smiled lightly; proud of their bravery.

"Very well." Neon Nimbus accepted. "Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Shining Armor. Protect the Princesses, Al Khoofa, and the ambassadors." She gave a bracelet with a speaker. "Use this to give me or them contact."

"Thanks Neon." Twilight said.

Before HandyFlash and his squadron could leave, Princess Celestia stopped them. "Wait." Celestia stopped them. "It's really brave of you to act on this alone. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked to make sure they weren't crazy.

HandyFlash nodded. "Arion squadron won't give up on this." He said.

"You can count on us." Rainbow Dash added.

Celestia smiled. As well did Luna. They both could tell that they wanted to just do it. Even on how crazy it sounds. Fluttershy and Derpy didn't seem scared at all. But still a hint of nervousness in them.

"Thank you. To all of you. Defend Saddle-Arabia. For all of us." Luna bowed her head.

HandyFlash nodded and ran out of the building as the others followed. Neon Nimbus led the way to the AAC-113 Albatross. She was going to be communicating and informing them on their stand alone aerial fight on Saddle-Arabia's capital. They flew by using their wings and looked around. Drones were flying around mainly destroying cannons that were meant for ground. Ground cannons were useless. If the meeting was done, they would've sent Anti-Aircraft cannons. Fluttershy couldn't stand what's happening. All she can do is hold back tears and get revenge on the drones when she's on her IPG-619 jet. Rainbow Dash was angry at the situation instead. If the drones were going to get away with it, she would turn it around like an empty bottle.

They reached the Aerial Aircraft Carrier and immediately headed to the flight deck. The nine of them went to their own jet aircrafts and put on their half-masks. HUDs, Visors, Engines, Joystick, Batteries, and Flaps were double checked. Neon Nimbus called in a flight deck crew to change their batteries with a new one. Derpy looked confused.

"What's that your removing and putting a new one in?" Derpy asked.

"It's called a holobattery. How do you think you get a lot more missiles?" One of the flight deck crews told her.

"That is a good point." Derpy…well…derped.

As soon as the crew finished replacing the new advanced holo battery, they all raised their hooves to say that it's all set. Neon Nimbus looked at Arions squadron nervously. She hoped they would make it back. HandyFlash checked the radios and switched at the correct channel.

"Arion 1 to all squad members. You read me?" HandyFlash asked.

"Arion 2. Copy that. Loud and clear." Rainbow Dash responded. As the others did.

"Alright. Everything is all set." HandyFlash turned his visor on. "Alright Arion flight. Are you all ready? Remember, it's only us out there. No squadrons or anything. Only us. One key but, it's a big one. Teamwork. Be lone wolf if necessary." He said. They all agreed and turned on their visors.

One of the flight deck crew headed to a console and talked on a microphone. "Wing feathers of Celestia and Luna, get ready for Catshot."

"Let's do this! Mad as a Phoenix!" HandyFlash yelled to give some enthusiasm to his squadron. It worked.

"Awww Yeah." Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Yay…" Fluttershy whispered. She should've done it LOUDER! Nah jk.

Thunderlane looked at Blossomforth, Derpy, Dumbell, Flitter, and Cloudchaser's plane. "Hey guys. Good luck." He smiled.

"Thanks thunders." Blossomforth said.

"Yeah thanks." Flitter and Cloudchaser said at the same time.

"Roger. Derpy, I got your back." Dumbell told her.

"Okay. Thank you." Derpy thanked.

All the nine members prayed that they will be alright. They held on to their handles tightly and prepared themselves. They all raised their hooves in the air then saluted for launch.

"Roger. Catshot in 3…2…1…Launch!" The crew member yelled as the nine planes were shot forward straight at the same speed.

Thunderlane whistled at the adrenaline rush he had from the catshot. Pretty intense, was it not? All of Arion squadron checked their flaps, speed, pressure, and every safety checks. All appeared to be perfect, so they activated their shields and flew to the capital's airspace.

"Arion Flight. Be advised. I sent a beacon to call for more help. May take some time though." Neon Nimbus told them.

"Copy that. Alright Arions. This is it. Shoot down anything that is hostile." HandyFlash gave a straight forward orders.

"Haha. Here I was about to shoot down Thunderlane." Blossomforth joked.

"Ladies first, Blossom." Thunderlane rolled his eyes.

The nine pilots of Arion used their afterburners to pick up the pace or else more damage will get higher. They all got close enough and saw drones flying all over the city. A transmission was heard surprisingly. They all thought all communications were down, but this looks like its coming from the emergency tunnels of the capital.

"This is Marshal Zafir, ground control of the city. Any allies in the area, we need assistance. No innocents wounded, but the city is turning into an air riot." Zafir said on the radio.

HandyFlash responded. "Marshal Zafir, this is Colonel HandyFlash, Leader of Arion Squadron of the Equestrian Task Force X air units. We'll deal with the problem. Focus on the ground while we take care of the air." He said.

"Affirmative, Colonel HandyFlash." Zafir hung up to do his job.

Another transmission was being heard on the radio again. "Guys? Are you there? It's me. Twilight." Twilight called them by the bracelet that Neon Nimbus gave her.

Rainbow Dash responded. "Twilight? Is everyone okay in the safe room?" She asked.

"Yes. We're okay. I only called you just to wish you all a good luck. And please stay safe." Twilight told them.

"Roger. You too Twilight." HandyFlash said as Twilight hung up.

As they proceeded to the capital, Neon Nimbus gave the sign to eliminate the drones. "Arion flight, go get them." She said.

"Lets do this!" HandyFlash said as his squadron started to engage the drones flying over the city.

HandyFlash picked his target which was by the Burj Khoofa. He aimed his HUD at his target as steady as he could for a flawless and accurate shot. "Come on. Tease it…Tease it…" He said. Rainbow Dash made a small giggle on the frequency; which HandyFlash heard. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Rainbow Dash was still covering her laugh. "Nothing." She saw that he finished off the drone after.

Derpy decided to make the targets a bit confused. She went on hover mode on her aircraft and began firing cannon rounds at the drones. The drones that were aiming at her had trouble to take her down. Since Derpy had a VTOL aircraft, it had a lot of flares just in case. "Fox 2 fired." She said and shot down a drone head on.

Fluttershy broke left to aim at one drone that was heading to a Saddle-Arabian hotel. "No! I won't let you hurt other poor defenseless ponies!" She chased it down and went closer to the drone for a good splash damage by her missile. "Firing." She fired one missile, resulting the drone to get lose and tumble. Next, she fired cannon rounds at the drone's engines which made the whole drone explode into a blue, yellow and orange fireball.

"Woah. Nice one, Fluttershy." Dumbbell gave a compliment.

"Thank you."

"This is Neon Nimbus, we have drones flying over the Jumareah Beach Hotel. They can use some help Arions." Neon Nimbus warned them.

Thunderlane turned to the direction of the Jumareah Beach Hotel and saw probably around 12 drones. "I'll head over there. I love a challenge." Thunderlane boosted towards the hotel airspace and used 5 long ranged missiles to lock on. "Time for your bedtime." He aimed until he had all five lock ons. When the confirmed lock on was showing, he fired in a flash. The missiles headed straight for their target. Next, all five missiles took five drones down. "Goodnight baby." He smirked. He could feel the vibration on his aircraft from the drones getting hit my his missiles.

Dumbbell chased down a drone that was flying around the city. He had a lock on, but he couldn't risk firing it. If he fires and misses, it can head to a building causing a wreck. "I don't got the itchy hoof just yet." He continued to chase it down. Luckily, it pulled up which made it safe to fire. But he noticed Derpy was getting chased by a bandit right in front of him. "Alrighty then. Plan B." He locked on to the one he was chasing and the one that was after Derpy. "Fox 2." He fired two infrared guided missiles. He shot down the one he was chasing and the one that was after Derpy.

"Thanks Dumbbell." Derpy thanked.

"Told you I got your back." Dumbbell said.

Blossomforth rolled her aircraft around to evade any missiles or cannon rounds from hitting her plane. Her visor caught an enemy bandit on her front. She licked her lips and chased it down. "No one retreats from Arion Squadron." She said to herself and fired cannon rounds. Resulting heavy damage on the flaps of the drone. She saw that the drone broke down right; heading to the emergency tunnels. Her eyes widened and saw what was it planning to do.

In the entrance of the tunnel was a unicorn mother and her daughter, entering in for safety. A loud roar was heard and got their attention to the horrifying sight of a drone closing in for crashing on their spot. The mother held her daughter tightly as the little filly cried.

Blossomforth noticed the two scared innocents. She raised up a bit and fired a missile from above. The missile hit the drone so hard that it was forced down; which stopped it from crashing on the mother and daughter.

The mother opened her eyes and saw that the drone was destroyed just 15 meters in front of her. Close call! Her daughter looked up with the tears blurring her eyes and saw Blossomforth's aircraft fly threw. She looked at her mother and hugged her. Blossomforth looked back and saw that the mother glowed her horn and touched it which caused a glowing hoof. She waved it of a way of saying 'Thank You'. Blossomforth smiled and continued to fly and destroy more drones.

Rainbow Dash and Cloudchaser were flying around the Jumareah Beach and were shooting down drones traveling in a low altitude. Rainbow Dash flew on afterburners on top of the water which made the drone that was chasing her to have trouble to see her. Unexpectedly, Cloudchaser fired a missile head on to the drone that was chasing Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks Cloudchaser." Rainbow Dash said.

"Anytime, Dash." Cloudchaser pulled up to chase one drone.

Flitter was chasing after a drone that was about to chase Cloudchaser. It drifted across the top waters. One thing she didn't realize was a drone was following her. It fired a missile as the drone in front of her broke right.

"Oh no…" She heard the missile alarm. She turned her aircraft right and drifted, then dropped flares. The missile that was after her went passed her and unexpectedly hit the drone she was after. The drone behind her soon exploded by the missile by HandyFlash.

"I was going to shoot that down to, Flash." Flitter said.

"Hey, least I was watching your back." HandyFlash smirked. He was later woken up by the sound of a missile lock on him. "Hold on." He said and flew to the capital to lose the drone that was after him.

HandyFlash was being chased by one drone. He started to move around, avoiding an accurate shot for the drone. One thing he didn't realize is he was close to the Burj Khoofa. He breaks left and goes past one of the rooms; which happens to be the safe room where the group was at. Rarity almost fainted by the near miss. She took Twilight's bracelet and called HandyFlash.

"HandyFlash! Mind being careful near the building we're in." Rarity reminded him.

"Oh. Sorry everypony." HandyFlash apologized in embarrassment. He focused back on the drone and fired a missile and destroyed his target.

Rainbow Dash contacted Neon Nimbus. "General, is back up here just yet?" She asked.

"Negative. Reinforcements are not here yet." Neon Nimbus answered.

Later in the safe room in the top floor of Burj Khoofa as Arion Flight is taking care of the drones, Most of them were worried about the capital and Arion squadron. Pinkie Pie decided to make the worries go away by cheering them up by a game.

"Does anypony here want to play a game while we're in here?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Shining Armor looked at her. "What game?" He asked.

"Hmm..." Pinkie Pie tapped her chin. "How about rock, paper, scissors?" She suggested.

Twilight raised her hoof…which obviously didn't show fingers. "Pinkie?"

"Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie blinked.

"We don't have fingers." Twilight reminded her.

"Oh." Pinkie Pie derped. "How about thumb wrestle?"

Twilight face hoofed. "We don't have thumbs either."

Applejack chuckled. "Sugarcube, you're suggesting griffon games." She told her.

Pinkie Pie kept thinking. "Oh I know! Truth or-"

"Don't even think about it." Applejack glared.

Princess Celestia made a suggestion. "How about we play Magic Marble. Me and Luna played it every time when we were bored long ago." She reminded Luna about the game even before Luna's banishment to the moon.

"How do you play?" Shining Armor asked.

Celestia made an orb by her horn and picked it up with her hoof. She tossed it to Luna as she catches it. The orb had low gravity so it made it easier to catch. The others decided to play as well and circled around.

Back in the air in about ten minutes later, Arion Squadron has shot down many drones than as possible. Some smoke was on the ground by the drones that were shot down. The nine of them shot down approximately 14 each. That counts that Razor Whisk lost about 126 drones.

"Hostile destroyed." Flitter said on the comm confirming she got one drone shot down.

"Roger." Derpy followed in a drone trying to withdraw. "Locked." She fired a missile and destroyed it.

"Keep it up Arions. It's not over just yet. A few more to go." HandyFlash said. He saw a drone head on and decided to fire a QRAM at it.

The drone got shot down put damaged HandyFlash's holobattery, resulting it to be temporarily blinded. Same went to Thunderlane because he was right next to him.

"My battery is hit. I'm jammed!" HandyFlash said.

"Same here." Thunderlane told him. He looked back and saw two drones getting ready to pursue them. "Boss, Drones! Behind us!" He warned HandyFlash.

HandyFlash pulled up as the drone chased him down. Thunderlane followed his lead as well as another one was after him. The altitude on their meter said they were rising up at a fast pace. It now reached 23,000 feet. They were half way to a stall point.

"HandyFlash to Thunderlane. You hear me?" HandyFlash asked while looking at Thunderlane's aircraft.

"Yeah man. I'm right here." Thunderlane said.

"Remember that time when you asked what would happen if we look outside a plane at the cafeteria during flight school?" HandyFlash asked if he remembered about that conversation.

"Roger. Yeah. Why?"

"We're about to find out now." HandyFlash said.

Twilight and the rest looked up at HandyFlash and Thunderlane's aircrafts while two drones were after them. She suspiciously looked at them. "What are you two doing?" She asked nervously.

"Something crazy." Thunderlane answered.

Neon Nimbus stared at their planes. "I don't like the looks of your stunt. Advise you don't do it." She said.

"Thunderlane. Open that bag on the right side of your cockpit." HandyFlash told him.

Thunderlane did so and saw a very interesting weapon. It has been used ever since the First-Changeling Civil War. "The M1L? How did you get this?" He asked.

"My aunt, Twinkle Shoot. Shining Armor, I'm sure you know who that is." HandyFlash said.

"Yeah. She was one of the bravest fighters who saved me during the Battle of Stalliongrad." Shining Armor remembered her through the war to the end when they both went to their own home.

"Boss, I'm ready." Thunderlane accepted.

"Roger. Try not to get hit." HandyFlash wished him good luck.

"Guys? What are you doing? Don't even think about it." Rainbow Dash looked up. The Saddle-Arabians looked up as well and saw the two pilots being chased.

HandyFlash and Thunderlane reached 29,000 feet. HandyFlash yelled out. "NOW!" He said. Both of them took off their half-masks and seat belts and loaded their M1Ls. In a VERY crazy or insane way, they jumped out of their planes as their aircraft still went forward up. HandyFlash and Thunderlane were now a few feet away from their seats in the exposed sky. Thanks to their wing power, they were by their aircrafts. They aimed their M1Ls at the two drones front. At the same time, they fired. The drones exploded from that one shot. Why? They aimed at the drone's missiles.

"BOOM! MILK DRINKERS!" Thunderlane yelled out.

The two flew as fast as they could to their aircraft's seats. They successfully reached their seats and slowed down their aircraft to perform a stall sending them straight down. They regained speed and flew down at a good altitude. HandyFlash and Thunderlane put on their half-masks back on again as they breathed in and out like they just ran a mile.

(A/N: Do not even think about doing that obviously. It's a cartoon thing. Not reality.)

On the Burj Khoofa, the group just stared with their eyes widened. Same to the rest of Arion Squadron in the air, Neon Nimbus with the flight deck crew, and the Saddle-Arabian ponies. Rarity fainted for real this time, but was woken up by Pinkie Pie when she yelled at her ears.

HandyFlash and Thunderlane flew across the capital. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Thunderlane yelled.

The ponies in the capital heated that they were still alive when Marshal Zafir's radio was on speaker. The guards cheered as well along with Twilight and the group, Neon Nimbus and the deck crew.

Neon Nimbus contacted the two. "Guys. You have got to be the craziest pilots I've ever met." She laughed.

"Crazy? That's way beyond less than anything." Rainbow Dash said.

Neon Nimbus looked at the radar and noticed friendly contact approaching the capital. "Well, back up has arrived when the airspace is already clear."

"This is Sparkle 4. Thunderdrop. Member of Sparkle Squadron. We responded from an emergency beacon. Are you all alright?" Thunderdrop asked while his squadron flew around the airspace.

"This is Arion 1. Leader of Arion flight of the Task Force X. The airspace is already clear. You don't need to worry." HandyFlash responded.

Neon Nimbus contacted Thunderdrop. "This is General Neon Nimbus. Tell your flight to patrol around the area." She ordered. "You from Task Force X?"

"Negative." Thunderdrop said.

"Copy. Patrol the area."

"Roger." Thunderdrop followed his squadron.

"Arion Squadron, the nine of you are either crazy or true aces. Heck of a good job out there, Wing Feathers." Neon Nimbus smiled. She made one of her elite flights against drones that outnumbered them.

Thunderlane laughed. "I'll take the crazy part." He said.

"Yes you should." Rarity said on the comm.

The rest of Arion squadron regrouped and flew around the capital. They wanted to double check if any drones were called for reinforcements. Nothing arrived except for a few E.R.A.F pilots.

"No reinforcements. I guess we're clear." Rainbow Dash said.

"Looks like it." HandyFlash agreed.

"I guess we probably finished off the rest of the drones." Fluttershy guessed.

"I doubt it. Razor Whisk still might have tricks up his sleeve." Flitter said. The rest of them flew back to the AAC-113 Albatross to land their planes and fly back to the Burj Khoofa. Where they got a warm welcome.

When they arrived back, Princess Celestia and Luna waited for them in the front lobby as Saddle-Arabian ponies took some pictures of Arion squadron and also cheered. Twilight and the rest was right next to the two princesses and winked at all of them a good job. Al Khoofa went to them and gave them all a hoofshake.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for defending all of us." Al Khoofa shook all their hooves and bowed his head. "You are welcome to be in my building anytime you want."

"It was nothing sir. We just wanted to help as much as we can." HandyFlash said.

"Plus anything you need help with, just tell us." Rainbow Dash added.

Al Khoofa cleared his throat. "If you wouldn't mind, I'm going to have to continue the meeting. Feel free to look around the capital or my building until we're done." He said.

Rarity squealed and ran out of the building to go shopping. Applejack decided to follow her, so she went with Rarity. Pinkie Pie went to the bakery near the building and ate whatever was sweet.

Blossomforth decided to just walk around the Burj Khoofa outside and look at its large and beautiful fountain in the front. She kept her distance a bit to not let her Air Force Service Dress to get wet. She heard a female from behind her.

"Excuse me? Miss?" A mare called her with a strong arabic accent. Blossomforth looked behind her and saw the mare who was calling her. She recognized her immediately. It was the mother and daughter she saved during the defense of the capital.

"Yes? May I help you?" Blossomforth asked kindly.

"W-Where you the one that saved me and my daughter from one of those…devil flyers?" She asked while holding her daughter.

Blossomforth smiled. "Yes. I recognized you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked to make sure they weren't injured.

The mother shook her head 'No'. "No. But…I would like to thank you for saving our lives." She smiled.

"Your very welcome." Blossomforth bowed her head.

The mother woke up her daughter and showed Blossomforth her. "My daughter, Anjum, would like to thank you as well."

Blossomforth noticed that her daughter was just a little foal. Anjum looked at Blossomforth and smiled. Anjum nuzzled her and giggled. Blossomforth couldn't help but smile on how cute she was. They both decided to have a chat.

HandyFlash was on the other side of the fountain just looking at the water. In the corner of his eye, Fluttershy arrived with some medical supplies. He raised his eyebrow.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"For the shot on your jaw, silly." Fluttershy started working on treating his shot.

Thunderlane went to HandyFlash and gave him a high-wing. "Nice job out there, Flash." He smirked.

"Thanks. Same to you as well like my squad." HandyFlash said.

"Does that mean I did a better job?"

"I don't know." HandyFlash laughed.

Fluttershy held his chin. "Hold still, please." She said quietly.

"Sorry."

-(Chapter 11 Preview)-

"Roger that. Arion Squadron, Be advised. Warrior and Raptor Squadron are in the east of Maneila (Manila) assisting Meteor and the Maneila Navy. Proceed to their position to assist." Neon Nimbus ordered.

"Arion acknowledges. Cloudchaser, follow me in." HandyFlash said and turned towards the east.

"I'm on it." Cloudchaser followed HandyFlash as they both used afterburners to move in faster.

A transmission was being heard. "This is Captain Cyclone. We need assistance to clear out the air full of those drone buggers."

"This is Arion Flight, the rest of us will be there soon. Help is on the way."

-(End of Preview)-

Known OCs in the story= (Owner) OC Name.

(pegasister97) Cloud Dash: VTOL Expert.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night: Stealth Aircraft Flyer.

(cast49) Shining Dawn: Air-to-Air Dogfighter.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Cheary: Non E.R.A.F. Swift Night's friend.

(Anon: Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Possibly not in story anymore. Ignore the brother and sister thing with Fluttershy and him. Sorry*

(Chief Wolfie.) *His name changes. You'll know who these characters belong to.*

l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron.

I

I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I_Hardcase and Boomer

(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze

(SpartanBrony) Unknown *I'm not sure what to do with him now.*

(blaurgh) Firebolt

(piplump) Eclipse Moon

(ChaosBurner) Meteor

(Kimba's Bro) Ash

(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta

(Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira and Kelly

(My Minor OC) Bombshell: Former Spetslos (Spetsnaz) Operative. Now a Air-to-Ground striker.

(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker

(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow

(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep

(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing

(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies

(Anon: Thunderdrop) Thunderdrop

**(Question of the Chapter: Would you go to Saddle-Arabia with Arion Squadron, Neon Nimbus with Twilight and the rest, Princesses Celestia and Luna? Why or Why not?)**


	11. Striking like Sharks

Air Horse Aces Ch.11

*All OCs submitted will have an appearance in this chapter. Cause I'm guessing you found Ch.10 down because you didn't see your character. Hope this chapter makes you all happy. Enjoy. And yes, OC submissions are always open. BTW, this chapter taking place in Maneila has been changed. Sorry.*

**(Question of the Wings: Why join the E.R.A.F? Moving on to the next level of flying or something else?)**

(Don't mind the errors. Sometimes people can make mistakes.)

A/N: About the dogfights, it's not meant to be fully realistic. This is a fantasy cartoon so it can have shields, impossible or advanced maneuvers, etc. If you're a pilot, I suggest not attempting these stunts at all. L-L;

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!- If you have already seen your OC in the story, private message me of what do you want your OC to do in the future chapters if you want to. But I have to think about it. If you want to post your OC, do it in the reviews or PM me. I would also appreciate of what do you think of the story. Also, the plot for the story is already completed so no need to suggest anything to add.

OCs are always welcome and open if they are appropriate.

Guest User (Anon) OCs- Will get very minor appearances.

_*To Starrdust Shine: Cloud Dash will remain as a minor character because he's probably in your stories as well. So, I hope it helps. If you want him to still stay the same, just message me.*_

If it sounds rushed, please don't mind it.

Chapter 11: Striking like Sharks.

As the time passes by from the meeting between Princesses Celestia and Luna with Al Khoofa and the ambassadors, Twilight and the rest decided to look around Saddle-Arabia's capital to excite the time. HandyFlash and his Squadron were around the city as well. Some Saddle-Arabians greeted and thanked them for defending their city that was swarmed by those computer air attack drones. Other E.R.A.F pilots were still in the air patrolling around just in case another attack happens. The Air Force's QRF arrived after Arion Squadron cleared the airspace. Their original objective was to assist, but now plans have changed to defend the capital.

Twilight and everyone else walked in one group around the city. Sometimes they had to stop waiting for something. Why? You guessed it. Rarity stopping by stores to check out the exotic styles that Arabian ponies wear. That's what we all love about her, right? Anyway, Rarity went into a modern clothing shop as she looked around. Everyone else decided to look inside as well. Blossomforth went to the plastic flower section for mares. HandyFlash, now with a small bandage on his jaw, walked around the formal suits for what to wear soon. Pinkie Pie exited the building to go next door; which was surprisingly a sweets shop. Bet she will buy like around two bags of Kleicha. How much I love those cookies.

Nothing but a day off…ish thing for the pilots of Arion Squadron. Since they have never been to Saddle-Arabia, they felt excited on what was ready to be discovered and learn more about their traditions. Twilight was the most excited one to see the library. But she found some books in the shop to read some history,geographic terrain books, and novels. Most novels have a romantic genre, but she didn't mind it. She loves feeling warm hearted. Even though she sounds like an egghead, it was kind of adorable…or adorkable…whatever.

Anyway, while they were just going around the store looking at their things they want, the services gave them a lot of help and percentage off because of military discount. This made Blossomforth want to look for stuff she would wear when she has a day off.

Blossomforth was scanning through the head wears. Different styles flowers were on each one. She took one and sniffed the flower; which happened to have a fresh scent. She coughed by the smell for a while then sniffed it again. Thunderlane saw her and chuckled.

"Don't give the flu again Blossomforth." Thunderlane smirked.

Blossomforth gave him a raspberry (Stuck her tongue out). "Will you shut it about that incident?"

"Sorry. It's just funny to talk about it." Thunderlane said.

"What makes it funny?" She raised her eyebrow.

HandyFlash saw them talking about the feather flu…Again. He headed over to them and stood next to the two.

HandyFlash looked at them. "Still talking about the feather flu incident huh? Wait, weren't you the one who started it, Blossomoforth?" He asked.

"Ugh. No. If it wasn't for his unclean and coughing mouth, then I wouldn't have the feather flu in the day we did the tornado in the first place." Blossomforth glared at Thunderlane.

Thunderlane rolled his eyes on the unclean part. "Least I brush my teeth everyday." He said.

HandyFlash smirked. "Oh? So you're saying you both got the feather flu by mouth to mouth?" He teased.

"WHAT? NO!" They both said at the same time. Oh you should see the color of cherries on their faces. It would look cute for the both of them :7.

Unexpectedly, Rainbow Dash popped out of nowhere above them and heard what HandyFlash said. "Ohohoho. I didn't know you both got sick that way." She joked.

Blossomforth looked away. "That's so wrong. Least I didn't get you sick."

"Yeah. That would be disgusting." Rainbow Dash said.

Thunderlane face hoofed. "You're disgusting." He said. Ooo…burn.

"Oh whatever." Rainbow Dash crossed her forelegs. "Hold on. Gotta look for some cool stuff." She dashed through.

Rainbow Dash looked at the other isle and saw some leg wears. Horse shoes, wristbands, and watches. She noticed some foreleg or hindleg wears that she never saw much. She picked up a colorful and cotton made piece and scanned it. Little did she know, Cloudchaser and HandyFlash was in the same isle looking at the same thing she had.

"Is this a scarf?" Cloudchaser asked while looking more closely at it.

A staff heard her question and answered. "Those are socks, ma'am. You can buy a set if you want. They're good and comfortable for sleeping."

Rainbow Dash looked at hers and tried them on. The staff member didn't lie. It did seem comfortable. "Sweet. I never tried these before. My parents didn't want me to buy these kind of things." She walked around with it.

"Well, that must've 'socked' to be you." HandyFlash smirked.

Cloudchaser face hoofed and let out a chuckle. "In the name of Celestia, HandyFlash. Do you ever get tired of puns or jokes?" She smiled.

"Not at all."

_(A/N: That was just a random scene if you're wondering.)_

Where Twilight was at, she was looking at the books about the history of Saddle-Arabia. The mare staff stared at her as Twilight was too into the book. She never knew Twilight loved books so much that she had around five books in her bag. The mare went to Twilight and looked at the book she's reading.

Twilight noticed her and smiled. "Hello. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Is there any more of these books around here?" She asked.

The mare nodded. "Yes. There's more in the other isle as well." Her arabic accent was strong yet pleasant to listen to. She looked at Twilight look at more books. "You must be a book worm, right Miss?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. I'm a student in Canterlot being taught by Princess Celestia of Equestria." She told her.

The mare looked surprised. She didn't know Twilight was a student of Princess Celestia. "Ah. Impressive." She commented.

"Thank you." Twilight smiled. "Hey, can you help me with some questions?" She asked and put out a quill and paper. "I have to do a report on Saddle-Arabia."

The mare chuckled on how focused she was. "Of course."

Before Twilight can continue, she was interrupted by Rainbow Dash far from the isle. She called out her name.

"Twilight! I think it's time to go. The carriage is here." Rainbow Dash told her. Twilight looked outside and saw the golden carriage they rode in to the capital. Neon Nimbus, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia and Luna were already on it.

"Aw. The meeting is done already?" Twilight frowned.

"Yeah. Sorry, Twi." Rainbow Dash scratched her neck. She headed to the carriage as all her squad mates went to it as well.

Twilight looked at the mare. "Sorry. I gotta go. It's been nice meeting you." She said and shook her hoof.

"Likewise." She said and got back to work.

Twilight went to the cashier and payed enough bits to buy the books she wanted. As she finished, she immediately ran to the carriage and jumped in. "Okay. I'm good." She said.

Shining Armor looked at Twilight. "Calm down, Twily. It's not a race. We're not just going to leave you here." He said and made the carriage rise up and glide up across the air as Saddle-Arabian ponies waved goodbye. They all waved back until they were at a far distance. Smoke was still rising in the air by the drones Arion Squadron shot down. Other E.R.A.F pilots continued to fly around the capital to defend it just in case. Burj Khoofa is one of the most expensive buildings ever built. Also it's where the leaders stayed as well.

Neon Nimbus looked at the flights defending the capital and decided to contact them. "Neon Nimbus to all flights in the air. Return the base soon when your fuel state is low. I'll send in some E.S.O.F advisors to the city while you're all gone." She told them.

"This is Sparkle 4. Roger. Fuel is still good ma'am." Thunderdrop told her.

"Copy. We'll be returning to Canterlot. Good luck in the skies." Neon Nimbus said and hung up. She looked at the view and laid her head on her forelegs.

HandyFlash looked at her and smirked. "I see you're tired as well General." He noticed.

"I actually didn't get much sleep. Plus being the General of the new Air Force is pretty stressful." She told him.

"Same for pilots, but yeah. Yours does seem stressful, but mine is a bit more because I need to keep an eye on my squadron." HandyFlash said.

She chuckled. "Don't let that magic shot wound go to your head, HanNeul."

HandyFlash covered his shot on his jaw from the drone's cannon. "Oh that mouth of yours." He rolled his eyes.

"What about my mouth?" Neon Nimbus smirked and gave him the flirty eyes.

HandyFlash blushed on what she was joking about. "Ugh. Whatever." He sat down in defeat.

"I win." She laughed.

"I order you to stop being a smarty wing." HandyFlash looked at her and smirked.

Neon Nimbus rolled her eyes. "You can't give me orders. I'm the General of the Air Force while you are just a Colonel of a Squadron." She said.

"I'm doing all the work while you just talk to us to have a warming conversation." HandyFlash joked.

"Oh puh-lease." She chuckled.

Neon Nimbus was interrupted by a beeping notice coming from her watch. She looked at it as the group in the carriage noticed it and looked at her. She spoke in the watch and listened. "General Neon Nimbus speaking. State your status." She answered.

"General, this is Swift Night. My patrol just got some calls from Mount Griffon about tracks of some drones heading to Fillydelphia. We can use some assistance when the drones arrive." Swift Night called. It's been a long time for hearing from her.

"Wilco. I'm sending some of the patrols to head to you. Plus we just got out of Saddle-Arabia with Arion Squadron. We're on our way right now." Neon Nimbus told her and hung up.

HandyFlash looked at her. "So I'm guessing there is no time to rest?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Looks like you pilots are in for another round against Razor Whisk."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Of course. I'll show that good for nothing slug how fast I'll shoot him down. I mean if he arrives to be brave." She said.

"Don't get your hopes up too much, Rainbow Dash. He might shoot you down first if you ask him for a challenge." Twilight told her.

"Pfft. We'll see about that." She rolled her eyes.

The carriage reached the AAC-113 turned its direction to the north that leads to Equestria. The crew repaired, rearmed, and triple checked Arion Squadron's aircrafts immediately because they think it was going to be a direct action mission when they reach Fillydelphia.

-(East of Fillydelphia, On the top of the waters.)-

It took around 40 minutes to reach Fillydelphia from the capital of Saddle-Arabia. When the AAC-113 arrived, they could see that more reinforcements were already there. Meteor and Ash were keeping watch above the clouds just in case a high aerial attack was going to happen. The rest of the pilots; Task Force X or not, stayed around Fillydelphia getting ready. Princess Celestia and Luna were called to only stay in the AAC-113 because of the situation. Under the rules, they needed to make sure the rulers of Equestria was safe as new born foals.

HandyFlash went to the runway of the AAC-113 with his squadron and looked at the deck crew. They all saluted, giving the word that they're all set for catshot and air patrol.

"How's the planes?" HandyFlash asked.

"All set, sir. You are all cleared for take off." The crew leader told him.

Rainbow Dash put on her scarf she bought from Saddle-Arabia and stretched her wings. This made Derpy curious about why she decided to wear that.

"What's that for?" Derpy asked.

"It's almost sunset and it will get kinda chilly soon." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Alright." HandyFlash looked at his squadron. "Lets get in the air. Everyone is waiting for us." He smiled. "And I would like to say one thing to you all." He added. His eight members looked at him. "I'd like to thank you all for how much we worked like a team. Without you guys, I would've not survived at Saddle-Arabia." He thanked and placed his hoof in the center.

Rainbow Dash smiled and placed her hoof in the middle as well. "Your welcome, Flash." She said.

Fluttershy did the same as well. She realized how more brave she was becoming in the air. She was not good with her wings that much, but she was more better in her aircraft. "Yes. Thank you. All of you." She placed her hoof in the middle as well.

Thunderlane, Blossomforth, and Derpy place their hooves in the center as well. Then finally Dumbbell, Flitter, and Cloudchaser did the same thing. They all smiled and nodded.

"High as the clouds…" HandyFlash spoke.

"Aggressive like Arion." They all said at the same time.

After, they all went back on their aircrafts for immediate take off. Communication, Weapons, HUD or Visors, and Aircraft Check all taken care of. A few minutes later, they finished and got shot straight forward to the air by catshot takeoff. Speed was good, the stick, and flaps were checked out as well as they went above the beach of Fillydelphia where they met the other pilots in the air on their defense patrol.

Meteor and Ash remained at the top of the clouds for long range radar checks. Eclipse Moon and Firebolt were flying over the south of Fillydelphia. Other new pilots were in as well.

Thunderlane contacted every flight. "I see we got some new pilots. Welcome to the air, rooks." He said.

"This is Lighteyes. Callsign Claymore. I'm meant for ground attack. But I was called here just in case." Lighteyes responded on the frequency.

"Well, least you can still fight a bit in the air."

"Just getting used to the controls, sir."

"Good luck." Thunderlane saluted.

"Neon Nimbus to all flights. Mount Griffon's intel says that the drones will arrive in three minutes. Get to your stations, pilots." Neon Nimbus said on all channels.

Princess Celestia looked at the flights in the distance and saw them flying around in smooth formation until the attacks arrive. She looked at the clouds and saw Hardcase and Boomer's aircraft circling around the city.

"You all are using a lot of defenses to protect one city." Princess Luna commented.

Neon Nimbus nodded. "Just to be safe. Plus they wanted to create fireworks. If you know what I mean."

"Ooo. I feel like I want a view of that." Luna smiled shyly.

"But we're about to have it more dangerously close anyway." Eclipse Moon mumbled.

"I could hear you, Eclipse Moon." Luna told him.

Eclipse Moon looked away in embarrassment. "Didn't know that."

Cloudchaser laughed. "Be careful what you say now, Eclipse."

"Pfft. Okay?"

Meteor was looking at his long ranged radar on his plane and noticed a blinking dot on the east in the waters. He took out his spyglass and looked at the direction he predicted it would be seen. It seems he got it correct. A medium sized aircraft was flying towards the city in about 150mph. Oh but that's not even the worse thing. More of the same planes arrived; approximately 24 more arrived.

Neon Nimbus was in the AAC-113 with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Sining Armor. They all noticed the blinking dot as well. Instead of one, they all saw and counted around 25 dots.

"This is Lily Shadow. Are you all tracking what I'm tracking?" Lily Shadow asked if she was crazy.

"Iris 1. Looks like you're not crazy like me and Gentlestep. I'm tracking 20 or above bogeys on radar." Thunder Rain told her.

Gentlestep looked at her Leander's aircraft. "What do we do?" She asked.

"Arion 5 to all aircraft. You might wanna see this." Blossomforth said.

The 25 medium sized aircraft began descending their altitude below the clouds. At the same time, the landing gears dropped down, but it wasn't wheels at all. They were all motor engines. All dropped and splashed into the water as it sparkled around them. Something more strange was happening to the aircrafts. It all started to transform into like a boat. The wings moved to the front and folded to cover the sides of the plane like reactive armor. In the cockpit, the top, and sides of the planes was AAs and one large cannon similar to the 16"/45 caliber Mark 6 gun.

These weren't aircrafts or bombers at all. They were deployable gunboats! By the looks of the boats, they didn't seemed like it was being controlled by a live pony. So Razor Whisk was still using the intelligent computer AIs on them.

The front boat fired the large cannon straight at one of the planes in the air, but luckily it missed.

"Oh my bloody wings! That was close!" The pilot said. The familiar voice made HandyFlash recognized it.

"You okay Delta?" He asked.

"I'm good." Delta said and looked at the round that just went passed him. He realized that the round struck the fields far from Fillydelphia. "Darn it." He cursed.

Neon Nimbus contacted all flights. "Looks like we're dealing with some small battleships. Cloud Dash, Raptor, Eagle, and Tidal Squadron. Proceed to plan B." She ordered.

"This is Warrior 1. Sending my squadron to hover on top of Fillydelphia. Hope these manual long ranged trophy systems help take out those incoming rounds." Cloud Dash and his squadron rose up from behind the city with their VTOL aircrafts.

Lancaster looked at his squadrons planes. "Alright. Game on pilots." He said and turned on his visor.

"Raptor 1 to Neon Nimbus. Proceeding to take out the small battleships." Dimitri said and boosted to the sea.

"Roger. All flights, you are cleared to engage the boats. Don't let them destroy the city. We got a lot of innocents you know." Neon Nimbus told them.

Soaring Skies from the other side of the city contacted all. "This is Tornado 3. We got more than boats ma'am." He said.

Neon Nimbus looked at the radar and saw more radar contacts. She looked out the glass cockpit window and saw fighter drones flying above the boats. Looks like another messy day with the E.R.A.F and the Task Force X.

HandyFlash breathed in and sighed. "Arions. Remember. Watch each others backs. Lets get them." He said and dashed forward and fired radar seeking missiles. Resulting two drones to get shot down.

"Hey HandyFlash. Good hunting. Also to your squad as well." Dimitri wished them the best luck.

"Thanks Raptor. You too" HandyFlash said.

Thunderlane went straight to the computer controlled motor gunboat and fired his cannon rounds that resulted medium damage on his target, but was still active. And it looks like he shook the bee hive. Two drones saw him attacking the motor gunboat and went after him to defend it. Thunderlane looked back and saw the two drones chasing him down like an animals tail.

"This is Arion 4. Any pilot available to help out little thunders here?"

"This is Black Moon 1. Leave it to me." Eclipse Moon responded and searched for Thunderlane. He saw him as he was being chased by the two drones.

Eclipse Moon lowered his altitude just on top of the water then pulled back the stick to raise up his altitude. He looked at his HUD and saw two squares resembling the drones. He got closer to his targets and switched to short range. "Fox 2." His two missiles were launched at the same time and sped up to reach their target. One missile confirmed a drone shot down, but the other was still up because of flares.

"Hey Thunderlane, be careful. One is still behind you." Eclipse Moon warned him.

"Sweet. I got him." Thunderlane smirked and lowered his altitude more. His aircraft was now just around 30 feet above the water. "Alrighty drone. Time for my blow." He banked his aircraft left and pulled up. Next, he stomped on his brakes to drift his nose back at his target. He wanted to make his skills to be tested, so he aimed and fired cannons at the drone's wing to make a 'bad day' result. His rounds hit the drone's missiles; which made half of the drone gone. It splashed in the water as Thunderlane and Eclipse Moon rise up to an average formation.

"Thanks Eclipse Moon." Thunderlane thanked for his help to take out that first drone.

"Right back at you, Thunders." Eclipse Moon saluted at his plane and went back to assist his squadron.

Thunderlane heard Flitter on the frequency calling for assistance. He saw her getting chased by a bogey from behind her.

"Bandit on my six. I repeat, Bandit is on my tail." Flitter called for help.

"I'm on him Flitter. Break right and I'll take care of him." Thunderlane fired his rounds at the drone to get its attention.

"Roger. Thanks Thunderlane." Flitter banked right and pulled the stick.

Thunderlane fired his cannon rounds at the drone and clipped up the wings. It lost control of itself and just fell down to the water.

"Bandit confirmed down. Great job, Thunderlane." Night Wing commented.

"Thanks." Thunderlane said. He looked at Night Wing's aircraft and saw that one drone was heading towards him. "Night Wing. Bandit on your port side - your right side." He warned him.

Night Wing looked on his right and saw the drone aiming at him. Cannon rounds hit his plane, but not much damage. He felt the vibration of the impacts of the rounds. "Copy you, Arion 4. I'm defending," Night Wing said. He banked his aircraft left and pulled the stick to break left. The drone kept him on the sights for a lock on.

Rainbow Dash saw Night Wing being chased down by the drone and contacted him. "Hey Wing? You need help?" She asked.

"Negative. Don't worry. I got him." Night Wing said and raised his altitude to do a Split S maneuver. This caused the drone to lose a little sight on him. "Breaking left." Night Wing drifted his aircraft to slow down and let the drone pass through. He locked on to the drone and fired a short range missile. "Fox 2." The missile struck the drone and shredded it into orange flames with falling steel. "Bandit confirmed down." He said.

"Nice." Shining Dawn said. She lowered her altitude to go across any dogfights to focus on surprising the drones. Unexpectedly, she felt a hard vibration on her aircraft. She looked out and saw a computer controlled gunboat firing at her. "I'm hit. I'm hit. Still active in the air." She said and contacted a ground support plane. "Lighteyes. Can you destroy that gunboat?" She asked.

"Roger. I'm cleared for run. Stand back." Lighteyes lowered his altitude and saw the gunboat Shining Dawn was talking about. He used the newly made PAS Missile to lock on to it. "Firing PAS and guns." He said and rubbed down the gunboat with his weapons. The missile critically struck the gunboat as his rounds finished it off.

Meteor saw the explosion from the air and smirked. "Confirmed boat destroyed. Good job." Meteor said.

"A few down. Many to go." Lancaster said.

"Keep having fun pilots. I'm continuing my turns." Hardcase said while Boomer was manning the weapons.

"As what we do everyday, comrades." Delta said on the radio and did a Immelman turn towards a drone heading to one of his allies aircraft.

Back at the AAC-113, Twilight and the rest were watching the planes fight off the drones and ships. Applejack was mostly staring off into space because the movement of the jets were too fast. Twilight eyed on the planes that were being chased. She wanted to study more about the maneuverabilities of the jets. Also, she noticed that Arion squadron was using what she had in the book she gave them.

Rarity looked at Twilight. "Are you okay?" She asked the focused unicorn.

"I'm fine. Just thinking and examining the…flyers." Twilight said in the same tone voice.

Applejack looked at Twilight who was still examining the jets fighting off. She went to her and shook her neck. "I think you should get some rest, sugarcube. Before you get nauseas from staring at this all day." She suggested.

"No. It's okay. Really."

Right back in the clouds, Dimitri was being chased by one drone that was speeding up close to him. He contacted for help, and HandyFlash was the first one to respond. Dimitri was being chased by the drone as HandyFlash was pursuing it. He had to watch his aiming because there was a chance that he might hit Dimitri's plane. HandyFlash patiently chased down the drone and called Dimitri on the channel.

"Raptor 1. Break left. I'll get him." HandyFlash told him.

"Raptor 1 acknowledges." Dimitri banked his aircraft left and drifts downwards.

HandyFlash put his crosshair a little bit forward of the bandit. He fired his auto cannon rounds at the drone as he saw sparks lighting up on his target. One round hit the right spot and destroyed the drone into flames.

"Your tail is gone Raptor 1."

"Thanks Arion 1."

"This is Warrior 1. You guys better hurry taking down those ships! I don't think we're not going to last this much long." Cloud Dash reminded them.

Fluttershy looked at the city and saw only a few cannon rounds hit the outside of the Fillydelphia. None were hit in downtown or anything because of Cloud Dash defending the city with his squadron. She then looked at Dumbbell's aircraft and contacted him.

Fluttershy turned on her channel. "Excuse me, Dumbbell? Your aircraft is capable of attacking ground targets right?"

Dumbbell responded. "You know, I completely forgot about that." He shrugged. "What should I engage?"

"Head for the ships that are closer to Fillydelphia. It can buy some time for Warrior and Delta Squadron." She ordered.

Dumbbell banked his aircraft and turned towards the gunboats closer to the city. He was being contacted by Lighteyes when he was just about to engage.

"Need some help Arion 7?" Lighteyes asked while moving next to his plane.

"I thought you never ask." Dumbbell switched his weapons to long range.

"All set. Warrior 1 and Delta 1, we'll deal with the front." Lighteyes said.

"Copy that. Thanks for the help."

Dumbbell and Lighteyes slowed down a bit and lowered their altitude to prevent them from stalling. They both listened and stared closely to to HUD for a good lock on. When scanning was complete, they immediately fired their guided missiles to the gunboats. One after one, they continued to strafe through the front line of the ships. Fire was lighting up on the computer controlled ships from how much damage it took. Even a few were split in half. Drones were chasing down Dumbbell and Lighteyes, but Lightning Striker, Soaring Skies, and FireBlaze showed up to defend them from any drones going close to them. When Dumbbell and Lighteyes pulled up, they looked back and confirmed 8 gunboats destroyed!

Hardcase began letting Boomer engage the second row of ships. "How about you two strafe run again while we light the second row up a bit for you both." Hardcase told them.

"It would be our pleasure." Dumbbell said and led Lighteyes to the second row. FireBlaze, Soaring Skies, and Lightning Striker followed them in to defend their run

"We got your tails. Don't worry about the fighters." Soaring Skies said.

FireBlaze sped up in front of them. "I'll take care of any missiles going head on."

"And I'll handle the sides." Lighting Striker said and went above ships.

Dumbbell and Lighteyes lowered their altitude and began a strafing run yet again. This time, it was more heart stopping because missile lock ons and AAs began aiming at them. Lightning Striker was taking out the AA guns on the top of the ships.

Dumbbell looked at his HUD and saw he was being tracked by a drone. "Lighteyes. Activate your ECM jamming." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

As they continued to engage the ships, back up was above them. Lily Shadow and her 4 mare squadron each fired one missile at one ship. Three ships destroyed, but crippled only two. Dumbbell finished the first one off as Lighteyes finished the other.

"Thanks for the assistance, Iris 1." Dumbbell thanked.

"No problem Arion 7. We'll take care of the rest of the ships. You help out some others." Lily Shadow said and began their own strafing run on the third row of ships. FireBlaze, Lightning Striker, and Soaring Skies headed to her squadron to defend them from drones.

Dumbbell and Lighteyes went high to the clouds to Ash's aircraft for repairs. Ash sent a few flying bots to repair their aircraft and ready for more combat.

Neon Nimbus scanned the whole area and realized that only a few drones were in the air and about seven ships remaining. She contacted all flights and spoke in a proud voice.

"Only seven ships remaining pilots. Keep on them." She said.

HandyFlash smirked. "Roger that." He said. "Fluttershy, Flitter, Cloudchaser. Help me out by destroying the seven remaining ships."

The three headed close to HandyFlash's aircraft and readied themselves for a strafe run. All four of them switched to a more longer ranged missile so they won't get damaged too much from close range. The beam scanning confirmed they're cleared to fire, so they shot one missile to each ship. Four ships exploded as scrap metal flew out of the shredded boat. Burning smoke and steam raised up as they passed by. Flares dropped for countermeasures and ECM jamming saved their lives from being struck by missiles. They saw the last three ships and fired with their auto cannons. Aiming at the rotor caused the boats to slowly burn and soon explode. All of the sea of Fillydelphia is now clean of those AI controlled shops from Razor Whisk.

"Arion 1 to Neon Nimbus. The sea is cleared. Finishing off remaining drones." HandyFlash told his general.

"Acknowledge Arion. Keep up the Phoenix." She said.

Fluttershy, Flitter, and Cloudchaser turned their aircraft to assist the flights from any drones chasing them down. Lancaster and Darkstar requested some support, so the three of them were the first ones to respond.

HandyFlash looked at his radar and saw around eight drones were still in the air. Warrior and Delta Squadron were flying around tracking the drones since the sea was cleared from any ships. But something caught his eye coming from the east. On his radar, he saw one bogey heading towards him. He only saw one, but after three seconds, he saw two more appear. HandyFlash looked at the east and saw nothing but clouds. He looked below and above the cloud to check if any contact was there. In his surprise, the three bogeys came out of the clouds and opened fire at HandyFlash. He pulled his stick to raise up his altitude from any round striking him again. The two bandits ignored him as one aimed for only him.

HandyFlash was being tracked by missiles coming from that bandit behind him. When a missile was fired, he dropped flares just in time. He rolled his aircraft and executed a cobra maneuver. Now behind the plane, he recognized the paint design on the bandit.

"Razor Whisk. What in the hay are you doing here?" HandyFlash continued chasing him down.

Razor Whisk was heard laughing on his radio. "What does it look like you Equestrian dog." He banked upside down and drifted down to make HandyFlash have trouble aiming at him. "A final dogfight for you, Arion." He added.

"Come get me then." HandyFlash challenged.

Razor Whisk sharply slowed down his aircraft to make HandyFlash pass by. He fired his cannons, but HandyFlash was barrel rolling to make less rounds hit him. HandyFlash used his afterburners to get far from Razor Whisk's aircraft from hitting him. He realized that he was approaching the Fillydelphia airspace where E.R.A.F flights were engaging the remaining drones. As Razor Whisk was chasing him, HandyFlash decided to take out the drones as well. He turned to one drone that was after Delta and fired a short range missile. The missile struck its target and saved Delta from getting shot down.

Rainbow Dash noticed HandyFlash was being chased by Razor Whisk. Her eyes showed hatred on Razor Whisk's aircraft. So she went from behind Razor Whisk, but was interrupted by a missile alert. She looked behind her and saw the bandit that was with Razor Whisk.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Equestrian." The pilot from behind her said. Looks like it wasn't a drone that was after her. It was another pilot. No E.R.A.F or Task Force X symbols were on the bandit.

"Don't get in my way!" Rainbow Dash ignored Razor Whisk and turned her aircraft towards the enemy pilot behind her.

As HandyFlash was still being chased, another missile was fired from behind him. He dropped his flares, but it was early. The missile struck his aircraft resulting his shields to go down by 12%. HandyFlash tried calming down by breathing in through his nose and out his mouth. He didn't want to be chased forever. So he did a Split S maneuver as Razor Whisk followed him. Unexpectedly, HandyFlash immediately did a cobra maneuver after his aircraft was done making that Split S. While pointing his CPB-86 nose up, he saw Razor Whisk following his trail and fired his cannon rounds at his aircraft. Razor Whisk went off track of chasing him down. He saw some rounds hit his plane.

"You little twerp!" Razor Whisk turned his plane around to see HandyFlash's jet again.

HandyFlash looked around the sky and saw Rainbow Dash being chased by one of the enemy pilots and one drone. He contacted her for an insane plan.

"Rainbow Dash. Drift down and go head on in front of my aircraft." HandyFlash ordered.

Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow. "Colonel?"

"Just do it! When I say Now, Hammerhead up. Trust me."

Rainbow Dash slightly nodded. "Alright Flash."

Rainbow Dash headed downwards in a far distance in front of HandyFlash's aircraft as the enemy pilot and drone was behind her. The pilot and drone fired their cannon rounds at her. Good. It was according to plan. HandyFlash and Rainbow Dash sped up like they were about to hit each others aircraft. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes by how terrifying this was. But her thoughts were in a flash was woken up when HandyFlash said…

"Hammerhead NOW!"

Rainbow Dash pulled her stick up and slowed down her aircraft to go on a stall. What this did was the drone and the enemy pilot that was behind Rainbow Dash did not expect this to happen. Their cannons were still firing. But since Rainbow Dash was not in the way, HandyFlash pulled up and did a Hammerhead maneuver as well. The rounds hit Razor Whisk's plane instead. The pilot reacted in time to move out of the way, but the drone struck Razor Whisk's plane resulting heavy damage. The drone was destroyed, but not Razor Whisk.

Razor Whisk growled as his plane told him he has heavy damage. "Alect 2 and Raven 7. Withdraw!" He ordered as he boosted out of the airspace.

"Roger." Raven 7 followed.

"Affirmative." Alect 2 followed as well.

Rainbow Dash angrily followed them, but lost sight of the three. "Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Let it go Rainbow Dash. Least you made them get alot of damage." HandyFlash said.

Neon Nimbus contacted HandyFlash and Rainbow Dash. "You both okay? That must've been an adrenaline rushing experience." She asked.

"Yeah. We're good."

"HandyFlash? What did I say about not to scare me?" Neon Nimbus sounded serious on the channel, but smirking when you see her face.

"Hehehe. Sorry."

"I was joking. Don't worry." Neon Nimbus laughed. "All flights, The skies and waters are all crystal clear. Good work today. That's one for the books."

Blossomforth smirked. "Thank Warrior and Delta squadron for defending the city from the cannons."

"You can thank us later. We need to head back to base for fuel." Delta said and led his squadron back to Cloudsdale air base.

HandyFlash regrouped with his squadron and looked at their planes. They all looked at him and waved. "Thanks Arions. I'm proud of you all." He thanked.

"Aw. It was nothing for me helping you out at Saddle-Arabia." Thunderlane grinned.

"Pfft. I helped him out as well." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

Neon Nimbus smiled by how much HandyFlash cared about his squadron. "I could feel the care from the nine of you."

"You're in it too like Twilight and the rest." Fluttershy said. "We could've done it without you."

Neon Nimbus smiled and offered her thanks. Twilight and her friends looked at her and nodded. Same did to Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Shining Armor. She never thought she would have this much support and friends from before.

Arion Squadron landed their planes on the AAC-113 and they all decided to take a break and go to Fillydelphia as the other flights went back to base and home.

-(Outskirts of Fillydelphia. *Two hours later*)-

The whole group decided to go wherever they want in Fillydelphia. Rarity and Twilight obviously stayed downtown because of the fashion stores and library. Applejack and Rainbow Dash went for a walk, but soon a race because they challenged eachother. Princess Celestia and Luna were downtown being guarded by Shining Armor. The rest went to their place where they wanted to go in the city.

HandyFlash was on the hills just north of Fillydelphia. He was minding his own business by drawing some art using his horn for practice. Remember, he was meant to be a pegasus; which means he has strong wings, but his horn was weak and he could only use his magic to carry ONE object below five pounds. A pencil was good enough to hold. The chemical accident before he was born seemed to make him think about his appearance.

As he continued to practice using his horn and draw, a shadow appeared behind him as it snuck up behind him. He seems to not notice.

"C'mon. I need to think about new ideas for some weapons for our planes." He said to himself. He took out another piece of paper and began sketching the outlines. He was focused until he heard…

"Hi HandyFlash!" A certain pink earth pony surprised him. HandyFlash looked behind him and knew it would be Pinkie Pie.

"And just what are you doing here, Pinkie Pie?" HandyFlash stared at her suspiciously.

Pinkie Pie smiled. "I came here to help you out with the some new secret weapons for your planes." She answered.

"What? How did you know about that?!" HandyFlash asked in surprise.

"I was spying on you." Pinkie Pie answered his question just like a snap. HandyFlash face hoofed and just continued to sketch out his drawings.

He sighed. "Alright. Just be careful. I'm being steady on this one."

"Steady about what?" Another voice was heard. They both turned around and saw Princess Luna and Neon Nimbus standing there. "How are you two?" Neon Nimbus asked.

"Good. And a certain SOMEPONY was spying on me." HandyFlash glared at Pinkie Pie as she gave a innocent look.

Luna's eyes widened. "O-okay. I don't really want to know." She awkwardly looked around. She noticed a mare sitting on top of a hill from the distance. She focused on the mare and discovered it was Blossomforth.

Blossomforth was sitting on top of a hill just looking at the moon and stars. This reminded her of everyone of her squadron getting some rest before they went to training in the Air Force. She chuckled to herself and stretched for a bit then sat back down. In the corner of her eye, she saw a dandelion that just got blown by the wind; sending the seeds flying. A few pieces went in the front of her which made her blow them away and see them flying around.

A few minutes later, somepony quietly flew in behind her without her noticing. The pony got closer to her, but was noticed when she felt the wind from the wings. Blossomforth unexpectedly fell back and grabbed the pony behind her and threw him in front of her on the ground. She glared when she found it it was…you guessed it. Thunderlane.

"Woahoho there. I was just sneaking up on you just to have fun." Thunderlane explained. His expression was in shock because he didn't expect Blossomforth to be that much stronger. Much like girls in real life.

"Pfft. You may get me every time on jokes, but I have good senses." Blossomforth gave him a challenged glare.

"What about your reactions?" Thunderlane raised his forelegs up; which made Blossomforth fall forward and her hooves off the ground. He then pushed her to one side not to hard to be in the opposite position. Thunderlane was now on top of her.

Blossomforth sighed. "You never quit. Do you?" She rolled her eyes.

Thunderlane laughed. "You're not supposed to quit if you're in Arion Squadron." He said.

"Now can you get off of me?" Blossomforth struggled to get him off of her.

"Why? What's the matter? Did you miss being on top?" Thunderlane teased her.

Blossomforth blushed. "Will you just get off for a second? I'm very uncomfortable." She ordered. Thunderlane got off her as she got up and brushed herself off by her wings.

Thunderlane fell back and laid down to stare at the skies with its moon and stars. He closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze on the hills of Fillydelphia. It took out the stress from that battle at sea against Razor Whisk's drones and those large drones that can become computer controlled motor gunboats. He yawned and stretched his body and wings.

"I'm bushed." He said. "Hey Blossomforth, do you ever wonder where are the drones coming from?" He asked her. Blossomforth shook her head 'No'.

"Razor Whisk would tell you that if he was on our side." Blossomforth responded and lied down next to him.

They both breathed calmly as they stared off into space…literally because they were staring at the stars. Blossomforth looked away and let out a sneeze.

"Bless you." Thunderlane said.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "What? No Feather Flu joke?" She smirked.

"No. Thought I calm your mane down." He said.

Blossomforth was pretty surprised when Thunderlane decided to not joke around on her. That's what he usually does along with her, but not at this time. Because they were…alone. Thunderlane had a curious look on his face when Blossomforth looked at him. A hint of worry was on his expression when he was staring at the sky. Blossomforth curiously looked at him and spoke.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Thunderlane sighed deeply and looked at her.

"Blossomforth? Be honest to me on this question." Thunderlane turned his eyes back to the sky. "Do you…hate me?" He asked.

Blossomforth heard his voice. How serious he was asking, how much worries he had. Hate is a strong word to her. "No. Of course not. We just act like brother and sister. Just because I joke around with you doesn't mean I hate you." She told him.

"But I always thought you were hurt when I was joking around on you." Thunderlane looked at her and sat up straight.

Blossomforth sat up straight along with him. She smiled at him. "Look, friends love teasing around with their other friends as well. You're doing fine." She said.

She looked at the ocean that was reflecting the moonlight and enjoyed the view. Then she felt something warm grab her hoof. She looked at who was holding her. It was Thunderlane who was holding her hoof. She blushed and looked at him as he smiled while looking away in embarrassment by how he was feeling. Blossomforth had a weird sensation inside of her which made her want to be closer to Thunderlane. She spread her wings and wrapped them around Thunderlane and scooted closer to him. Thunderlane blushed and wrapped his foreleg around hers. Both felt their warmth as they were closer watching a beautiful sight. Oh the two lovebirds...

From the other side of the hill, HandyFlash, Neon Nimbus, Luna, and Pinkie Pie saw Thunderlane and Blossomforth in the distance. They all smiled on how cute and heart warming it was when the two were close together.

"I told you they were hiding something." HandyFlash looked at Neon Nimbus.

Neon Nimbus rolled her eyes. "I noticed it to, smarty." She chuckled.

Pinkie Pie grinned. "We should go to them and say congrats." She suggested.

Princess Luna shook her head. "Pinkie Pie, let's just leave those two alone." She said.

HandyFlash yawned. "I don't know about you three, but I'm gonna get some chow before sleeping." He said and went to Fillydelphia to find a place to eat for dinner.

Luna smirked. "Why? You craving for some cake or something?" She giggled.

"Hahaha. Very funny. And I am a bit." HandyFlash walked away.

"O-okay then." Neon Nimbus tried to give a straight face.

"Ugh. The nerve of you all." HandyFlash laughed.

*Since February is coming, I decided to add a bit of a Thunderlane and Blosssomforth moment, Neon Nimbus being cared by the Main Characters, HandyFlash caring about his squadron like brothers and sisters. Next chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned and ready your wings.*

Known OCs in the story= (Owner) OC Name.

(pegasister97 *Name changed to Starrdust Shine*) Cloud Dash: VTOL Expert.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night: Stealth Aircraft Flyer.

(cast49) Shining Dawn: Air-to-Air Dogfighter.

(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Cheary: Non E.R.A.F. Swift Night's friend.

(Anon: Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Possibly not in story anymore. Ignore the brother and sister thing with Fluttershy and him. Sorry*

(Chief Wolfie.) *His name changes. You'll know who these characters belong to.*

l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron.

I

I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster.

I

I_Hardcase and Boomer

(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze

(SpartanBrony) Unknown *I'm not sure what to do with him now.*

(blaurgh) Firebolt

(piplump) Eclipse Moon

(ChaosBurner) Meteor

(Kimba's Bro) Ash

(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta

(Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira and Kelly

(My Minor OC) Bombshell: Former Spetslos (Spetsnaz) Operative. Now a Air-to-Ground striker.

(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker

(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow

(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep

(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing

(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies

(Anon: Thunderdrop) Thunderdrop

(Deathnote9847) Lighteyes

**(Question of the Chapter: Would you be attacking the ships only or the drones only?)**

_I'm guessing the latest chapter didn't interest you all. Sorry. I made almost every OCs that was submitted to have an appearance in this chapter. So I hope that makes you all happy._


	12. Sea Escort

Air Horse Aces Ch.12

NOTE: This story takes place BEFORE Twilight became an Alicorn.

**(Question of the Wings: What's your rank in the E.R.A.F?)**

Reviewing my story is always appreciated. It makes me want to write more chapters quickly. That's all. Anyway, enjoy and review readers. *Brohoof, Horn Bow, or High Wing :)*

_SPECIAL THANKS TO: Kirlia481. Thank you for helping me out on the story. If there is anything you need help with, I'd be glad to help. :)_

*Don't mind the errors or if it sounds rushed.*

Chapter 12: Sea Escort.

(The Next Day)

As the sun rises after a cold night in Fillydelphia, the Sea ports were being repaired and cleaned up by volunteers after that battle against the computer controlled gunboats by Razor Whisk. Pegasi ponies were flying around the waters to pick up scattered pieces that were floating around. Unicorns were assisting each other by carrying any heavy sized piece of the ships left from the destruction. And Earth Ponies were trying their hardest to pull out pieces that were close to the shore. But they were also assisted by the E.R.A.F pilots who had VTOL aircrafts to lift up heavy metal, and also a patrol of ships of the Maneila Navy was their to help out as well. Razor Whisk was all held responsible by this mess in Fillydelphia. The damage was higher more than Saddle-Arabia's capital by the drones. If you were on top of the Burj Khoofa, you would see a lot of crashed drones. But in Fillydelphia, it has more than just crashed drones. Destroyed AI ships sent by Razor Whisk, the hills and fields damaged, and some of the roads hit. But luckily there were no casualties. Thank Celestia and Luna. Speaking of those two, they knew that Equestria was having a huge threat than they thought, so they had to advise their powerful allied countries. Saddle-Arabia was one of them, Union of Changnia, Kingdom of Marey, Mount Griffon, and The Fillyppines. But after whats happened in Saddle-Arabia, Princess Celestia didn't want her little sister to get hurt. So she told her to stay with Neon Nimbus and the rest. Early in the morning, Princess Celestia had to return to Canterlot as most of the Equestrian Royal Air Force returned back to Cloudsdale and some Task Force X pilots went back to Canterlot.

Anyway, that's just what was going on after the battle and in the morning. Nothing but repairs and labor. Fillydelphia was already almost done going back to normal. Thanks to the Equestrian Royal Air Force and the Fillyppines' Navy to help out. When the place is finished being clean, the Fillyppines' Navy decided to leave some ships for awhile just in case another attack happens. Also the AAC-113 Albatross was still in the south of the city keeping an eye out. Inside was just Neon Nimbus, a few flight deck crews, Twilight and the others and Arion Squadron.

Neon Nimbus was just on the observation deck enjoying the view while eating some candy. She may be a General of the Air Force, but she was still young. Instead of her mane just hanging down, she wore a ponytail and a ruby headband because she just woke up from her sleep. A lot was on her mind about the next attacks about to hit Equestria by Razor Whisk. She yawned and sat down on a hanging swing chair and chewed her sweet taffy. The silence in the observation deck was broken when a door from the entrance was heard opening. She looked back and saw Arion Squadron's leader, HandyFlash. Neon Nimbus waved and smiled as HandyFlash went to her.

HandyFlash gave a smirk. "Candy for breakfast General? That seems unhealthy don't you think?"

Neon Nimbus rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. Sometimes I crave for any food I want. Just like any mare." She looked at him with both eyebrows raised as her mane covered one eye.

HandyFlash sat next to her and looked at the view as well as he held his warm coco. "Not saying its a bad thing. It's normal." He said. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Good." She yawned. "What about you? Anything you dreamed about?" She smirked.

HandyFlash raised his eyebrow. "Why do you wanna know that?" He asked.

"I'm just kidding. It's none of my business anyway." Neon Nimbus laughed then sighed.

"You sound like me asking a question on Rainbow Dash when she bullied me as foals." HandyFlash said. "But when she admitted she was guilty about it, I'm more careful."

"Yeah. You are pretty careful around Rainbow Dash because she is your wingmare. Also me because you found out about my brother." She continued staring at the clouds. "Unless…you are either like Me or Rainbow Dash."

HandyFlash spit out his coco and had a shocked look on his face. "What?! Nonononono! That's not it! I swear! I just care about my squadron and my friends!" He blushed deeply and sweated nervously on what she will say next. He didn't like being teased, either if it was true or not. We don't know.

Neon Nimbus giggled. "Now I sound like you when you're taking a joke." She laughed.

HandyFlash blushed and looked away. "Whatever."

Neon Nimbus spread her wings and laid back and looked at her foreleg that had a watch. "So, are you ready to get back in the air in 1 hour?" She asked.

HandyFlash raised his eyebrow. "Another mission?"

"I got a call in five in the morning about a ship needing assistance for escort." She told him. "The captain said they were actually attacked by flying birds they say. I'm guessing it's…"

"Razor Whisk." HandyFlash answered.

"Bingo."

"Checkers." He smirked.

"Be quiet." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you should warn your squadron right now. Warrior and Raptor Squadron is already in the air. Didn't expect them to be up in the clouds at eight."

HandyFlash got up and saluted. "Yes ma'am." And walked out of the observation deck to ready his friends."Hey Nimbus? You're kinda reminding me of my old friend, Lionardo Da Vicious. About you saying flying birds." HandyFlash commented.

Neon Nimbus continued to lie down and stared at her watch. She sighed and looked up. "High as the clouds, they say." She said and walked out of the observation deck to meet up with Arion Squadron. She was pretty lazy to fix up her mane so she kept the style for a bit.

_-(AAC-113 Runway Deck)-_

All of Arion Squadron was already on the flight deck awaiting for the good time to begin their flight. Well rested as the nine of them were, they decided to wait on Neon Nimbus just in case she was going to tell their objectives in brief.

Rainbow Dash picked up a cup and flew up to reach the clouds. When she reached to one, she dashed straight through it with her cup forward. She dashed out of the cloud like a bullet going through a wall and now had a full cup of water. She went back down to the deck and drank the water and finished it in eight seconds flat. She could feel herself now refreshed and ready for her adrenaline rushing RVP-184 to begin flight and probably do some awesome moves just like the Wonderbolts except in a jet aircraft. She kind of missed being in the academy, but she has a job to do in the E.R.A.F as well more than redeeming her dream. And the thought of her being a wingmare for HandyFlash wasn't that bad. HandyFlash knew what he was doing in missions and led his squadron to survive in the air. Fluttershy was Rainbow Dash's wingmare, so she must help her out sometimes.

Thunderlane and Blossomforth were acting a bit more strange as well. After what happened on the Fillydelphia hills, things got pretty awkward between the two. Though the two of them deny their feelings, they didn't want to show it. So they continued to stick with the sophomoric brother and sister arguments to cover it up a bit. Derpy could see it in their eyes because she knows how a mare and stallion like eachother.

After about seven minutes, Neon Nimbus arrived up the flight deck with her same style and looked at the nine pilots of Arion Squadron. The nine of them saluted and she noticed they were already in their flight suit. She didn't want to focus on their flight suit that much because they were wearing different colors that matched them. Too much colors in her eyes made her a bit nauseas. Much like all of us.

Neon Nimbus smiled. "Well. The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna are all wrapped up and good to fly." She said and saluted back.

Flitter nodded. "You bet! Thanks to Cloudchaser's Manehattan toast, I'm wide awake." She said. Cloudchaser just chuckled.

HandyFlash looked at her. "So what's our orders General?" He asked.

"All right. A Fillyppine cargo ship in the sea between Equestria and Mount Griffon called The FFS Latitude called for assistance for an escort. The ship was damaged by Razor Whisk's drones when we were fighting against those computer AI controlled motor gun boats here. Warrior and Raptor Squadron are already on their way there to protect along with some Fillyppine Navy Ships." Neon Nimbus said and noticed a flight already going East. "Archer Squadron will be heading to Maneila to wait for the ship to arrive." She added. "I'm counting on the nine of you on this one. If that ship doesn't reach Maneila, then Maneila will have a lack of supplies. You all understand?"

"Hail Celestia and Luna we do." They all said.

Neon Nimbus smiled and nodded. "You'll all be okay." She said. "Alright, ready your wings Arions." She put on her scarf and headset and walked to the flight deck crew.

HandyFlash looked at all of them and spoke. "You heard her. Let's get aggressive like the Phoenix." He said and readied his flight suit and headed to his CPB-86 then sat down on the aircraft's canopy, looked at his HUD, and put on his flight half-mask. He looked at his squadron and saw them doing the same thing. He turned on his HUD and HMD Visor to ready himself.

Fluttershy checked her flaps on her IPG-619 jet and turned on her HUD and Visor as well. She was now used to flying her aircraft already, but was nervous and scared of getting shot down. The eject seat system gave her relief, but still.

As all of the members of Arion got in their seats and readied everything, they closed the lid on their aircraft's canopy and waited for the flight deck crew to finish renewing their weapons and batteries. Now was the time for them to check on the radios.

HandyFlash turned his on and contacted his flight. "Arion 1 to Arion Flight. Radio check." He said.

"Loud and Clear Arion Leader. 2." Rainbow Dash responded in a clear frequency.

"I got you on radio. 3." Fluttershy said.

"We all hear you boss. I'm good." Thunderlane told him.

"I bet you were going to block me, Arion 4." Blossomforth stared at him.

"Haha. Alright." Thunderlane smirked.

"Derpy? Dumbbell? Flitter? Cloudchaser? You all good?" HandyFlash asked them. They all contacted clearly and told them they're green. He nodded and waited until the flight deck crew were finished.

After for about five minutes, one deck crew member in red gave them a sign that their weapons check out. One in purple gave them a sign that they're now refueled and ready for take off. Finally the one in yellow flew above in front of them since the one in yellow is one of the Flight Deck Officers and Plane Directors.

"Hang on to your manes Arion Flight." Neon Nimbus said on the radio.

The deck crew member in yellow raised her hoof and took her other one that went in the direction to go forward. She raised her height a bit and put one hoof on her chest and one in the direction of the sky; telling them they're clear to fly.

"Here we go. Lets do this." HandyFlash told his squadron.

Neon Nimbus pushed a button on the console at the edge of the runway and launched the nine pilots forward as they sped up their planes. As they were in the air, they checked their speed, banked their aircraft and went back to good level. The roaring sound of the wind was heard in their ears as they flew above the ocean of Fillydelphia and the city itself in the distance. They flew in a delta formation as HandyFlash led the way by going to the direction of the FFS Latitude's location. He led his squadron flying through the air in a clear sky. No clouds were even seen.

The AAC-113 Albatross banked right and followed Arion Flights path. A flight descended from the clouds in front of Arion flight. They looked closely and saw it was an E.R.A.F flight.

"This is Archer 1. We are on our way to Maneila like we were ordered to. General? Do you read me?" Archer 1 asked.

"Copy that. Zander, fly straightly to Maneila, Fillyppines until we arrive with the FFS Latitude." Neon Nimbus ordered.

"Roger that. We'll meet you at Maneila in a few." Zander said and led his squadron to the direction of Maneila instead of the FFS Latitude's location.

Neon Nimbus contacted HandyFlash and the rest. "Be advised HandyFlash. If we encounter any hostile drones, don't dogfight close to us. Twilight and her friends are on board as well." She noted.

Fluttershy raised her eyebrow. "Wait. They're still there?"

"Of course we are." A recognizable voice said on the radio. Rainbow Dash responded on the voice who was actually…

"Hey Twilight? Shouldn't you be in your library taking care of Spike or something?" Rainbow Dash reminded her unicorn friend.

"I checked on him. Spike said everything is fine. Plus I saw him organizing the library still." Twilight smiled.

Thunderlane chuckled. "Is anyone else with you?"

"I'm here." Another voice said on the radio. That voice was recognized immediately because of…

"You sure have a protective sister, Luna." HandyFlash said.

"Like what happened at Saddle-Arabia, she doesn't say it's safe for me to go to our allied countries." Princess Luna told him and looked out the glass cockpit of the AAC-113. "Plus I like the view." She added.

Twilight chuckled. "Yes. Princess Luna is here as well." She said. "Let me guess, you all forgot she was told to stay here by Princess Celestia."

Blossomforth responded. "I have a good memory. So no I didn't."

"Ah bull shark." Thunderlane laughed.

"Sew your mouth shut." Blossomforth rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. As always, you two lovebirds are about to fight again." HandyFlash laughed as everyone 'Oooo'd'.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They both said defensively. Haha looks like they want to deny it.

HandyFlash 'Pfft'd'. (I don't know how it goes.) "Then what about what happened at the hills of Fillyde-" He was interrupted by another radio transmission calling him. He fixed his radio a bit and contacted who was calling him. "This is Arion 1 of the E.R.A.F Task Force X. State your business."

"Arion 1. It's me, Raptor 1. Glad you guys are here to join the fun." Dimitri said.

"This is Warrior 1. There's no drones yet, Dimitri. The fun doesn't begin just yet." Cloud Dash said.

HandyFlash chuckled. "Alright. Least we didn't arrive late like Rainbow Dash in flight school."

"Hey. I'm right here." Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Yeah." HandyFlash sighed. "Anyway, what's the situation here?"

Dimitri responded. "The FFS Latitude is now ready for escort. We have one Maneila Monitor ship with two frigates and two corvettes." Dimitri told him. "Any word for Archer 1?" He asked.

"Zander is going to be waiting for us in Maneila." HandyFlash replied. "Looks like three squadrons from the Task Force X have to do the long job."

"Copy."

HandyFlash looked at the Maneila Monitor ship and contacted the captain. He wanted to make sure everything was ready just in case trouble comes. "Monitor Class ship, This is Arion flight. Please state yourself." He said.

"This is FMS Tsunami." The captain responded to his contact. The captain had a strong Maneila (Or Fillyipino) accent and found out to be a female. "I'm Captain Sand Stone. We are battle ready. Awaiting orders to move on." She said.

Neon Nimbus interrupted them by an emergency. "All TFX aircraft and Fillyppine Ships. We have contact at our 11 o'clock." She warned them.

Cloudchaser chuckled. "Well. Looks like we were right about Razor Whisk coming at us." She said. "But just in case, is it friendlies General?" She asked.

"Negative. The radar doesn't sense the identity of the E.R.A.F on them." Neon Nimbus told them. She continued to look at the radar and saw another contact arrive. "Be advised. Looks like we're dealing with those gunboats again as well. FMS Tsunami, ready your ordinances and cannons. We're about to have our hooves wet."

"That's what we're used to General. Don't worry about our fleet. Tell your air units to have fun diving the missiles into them." Captain Sand Stone said and told her crew to ready up.

"Hoofa (Hooah) to that." Dumbbell said.

HandyFlash led his squadron to the gunboats and readied his weapons. He contacted all units in the zone. "The ships are loading up." He said. "All aircraft and ships, you're cleared to engage."

"Music to my ears Arion Leader." Dimitri said and boosted forward to the ships and fired one missile that damaged one.

"All hands on deck everypony!" Captain Sand Stone yelled out loud. One of the crew tapped his hooves on the floor; saying that their hooves are there already. "Uhm. Nevermind." She tilted her head.

Captain Sand Stone looked straightly at the front and saw the large drones landing on the water and witnessed them to become ships that looked like Corvette Class attackers. She looked at the cannons on her ship and gave them a sign.

"Cleared to fire at the ships. Give them the Fillyppino Rogue!" She yelled. The cannons fired rounds so powerful, that the ship tipped over and created a huge wave. But the ship was very stable for battle. Sand Stone picked up her radio to notify her small fleet a strategic plan. "FMS Tsunami to all ships. Spread out. Open the attack on each direction. FMS Coral, you protect the FFS Latitude." She ordered her fleet as they followed her orders.

"You got tone. Fire fox 2."

"Arion 3. Fox 2." Fluttershy said and fired a close range missile. It struck one ship as it blew up to splits. "Target taking water." She confirmed a ship sunk.

"Raptor Leader to Arion Flight. My comms are getting a bit messy. I'll be back below three minutes." Dimitri called.

"Copy that." HandyFlash accepted. "Warrior Flight, take care of the drones. We'll deal with the ships."

"Roger that Arion. Don't worry about us." Cloud Dash said and continued to attack the drones.

Kira looked at her Leander's plane and saw him fixing his radio. "Raptor 1? You okay?" She asked.

"I'm good. Hold on. I gotta reset this thing." Was all Dimitri said before his radio was off.

On the AAC-113, Twilight was still looking at the battle as her friends did the same. They all payed attention mostly on Arion Squdron. Neon Nimbus kept taking and eye out for any thing acting up. She noticed one of the AI Gunboats opened a lid from the top and revealed a missile. But it wasn't an average one, it was a Cruise Missile! Her eyes widened and knew what that was for. They were aiming at the FFS Latitude.

"Neon Nimbus to Arion Flight. A cruise missile is about to launch by one of the gunboats!" She alerted them.

"Stand back youngest lady Neon. We got this." Thunderlane laughed.

"Pfft. I'm only like two years older than you." Neon Nimbus rolled her eyes. Her eyes continued to stare at the cruise missile and saw the bottom of it glowing. It ascended slowly and turned its way towards the FFS Latitude and the FMS Coral. "Confirmed launch of Cruise missile!"

"Mapahamak!" Cloud Dash mildly cursed in his nation's language.

"Shoot. Thunderlane, take care of it. Use your bolt cannon to take it down faster." HandyFlash told him.

"Roger. Enjoy the fireworks every pilot."

_-(Miles away from the Battlezone)-_

A group of planes that didn't have an E.R.A.F or Task Force X emblem on flew in a low altitude to avoid radar contact because of the stealth capabilities. The emblems on their planes were a sharp wave with a flaming mobius string surrounding it. This was not a AI drone at all because of the cockpit was being controlled by somepony. So that means this group was…

"Vampir 1 to Vampir 4. You are cleared for attack." A radio that had Vampir 1's voice told the leader of the group.

"Vampir 4 to 1. We will commence our strike. Heading to battle zone." Vampir 4 banked his aircraft and turned towards the battle zone as the rest of the group followed.

"Roger. The flights named Warrior and Raptor Squadron are not worth shooting down. Focus your fire on Arion Squadron." Vampir 1 ordered a direct engagement to Arion Squadron only.

"Copy that. I'll put their wings on a plate." Vampir 4 said coldly as he led the way to the battle zone.

_-(Back in the Battle Zone)-_

"Cruise missile destroyed!" Thunderlane said with his aircraft's cannon steaming out the heat.

"Ain't that the berries." The captain of the FMS Coral said.

"Roger. Arion Squadron, just a few more boats to go." Neon Nimbus told them.

"This is Captain Sand Stone. Continuing attack." Sand Stone said as she looked through her binoculars. "Hostile gunboat! 10 o'clock!" She told her cannon crew as they aimed at that direction. "Fire!" She ordered as the ship was pushed a bit sideways by the powerful force of the cannons. The rounds hit an AI gunboat on the front causing it to sink head first. "Target sunk."

"Guys? I'm tracking contacts from the direction from behind the hostiles." Blossomforth called all flights. "Are they friendly?"

The unknown flight that was approaching spoke no words at all. They used their afterburners to speed up more closer to the flights. It was revealed that it wasn't the drones at all. The front plane of the formation fired one missile and struck one of Warrior Squadron's pilots.

"Ah nuts! This is Warrior 6, I'm hit! Ejecting!" Warrior 6 yelled as his aircraft alerts were heard in the background. Then he was seen ejecting out of his aircraft. Thank elements that he ejected near the FMS Coral.

"Hindi!" Cloud Dash said 'No' in his language. "Neon Nimbus, Warrior 6 is out of the game.

HandyFlash looked at the unknown aircrafts. His eyes widened when he recognized the emblems on their wings. It was a sharp wave with a flaming mobius string surrounding it. Representing Vampir Squadron; the ones who work with Razor Whisk.

"Let me guess. You colts are from Vampir Squadron, right?" HandyFlash guessed because of the emblem on their aircraft. "Where's your leader, Vampir 1?"

The Vampir 4 chuckled. "Let us just say he's being a shadow right now. But for you and your Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna, you will fall into Razor Whisk's shadow." He drifted behind HandyFlash's aircraft and fired his cannon rounds.

Cloud Dash followed his aircraft and engaged Vampir 4 behind Flash. "Hold on Arion 1. I got this."

The Vampir 4 looked at Cloud Dash's aircraft. "Hmph. Great, the Fillyppino wants to join in. Very well." He executed a cobra maneuver in a flash. Cloud Dash didn't react in time when the Vampir member disappeared. "Gotcha." Cloud Dash heard. A missile struck his aircraft on his tail and resulted smoke coming out of his right propelling nozzle.

"This is Warrior 1. My plane is heavily damaged. I need to get out of here now!" Cloud Dash said.

"Copy. Head to the AAC-113 for repairs." Neon Nimbus told him.

Rainbow Dash contacted Raptor Squadron. "Raptors? Are you there?"

Daniel responded first. "This is Raptor 2. What are your orders?"

"What's Dimitri's status?"

"Sill fixing his radio." Raptor 4; Kelly answered.

"Darn it! Okay. Take care of the ships with the Navy. We'll deal with these Vampir hoof suckers." Rainbow Dash ordered.

"Roger. It will be done." Daniel said and led the rest of his flight to attack the ships.

Thunderlane was chasing down one of the Vampir members and aimed his bolt cannon straight at him. When he fired one bolt, he missed because of the member rolled his aircraft.

"Are you trying to let me have a bad day?" Thunderlane growled.

"I bet you're more better than shooting your mouth a lot more than flying." He insulted him.

"And I bet your mother didn't teach you about not to attack another country!" Thunderlane yelled and fired another bolt at his target. The bolt impacted through in between the twin propelling nozzles and went straight through the front of the aircraft. It didn't kill the pilot, but the aircraft was now useless as Cloudchaser's old school music player. "He's down."

Vampir 4 was surprised on the weapon Thunderlane just used. "Nice weapon to take out Vampir 9." He said sarcastically. "Vampir 6! Take that Equestrian dog down!"

"My pleasure." Vampir 6 said. It was revealed Vampir 6 was a female pilot. She started breaking right on Thunderlane and fired one missile that barely hit him.

"Shoot. That was close!" Thunderlane said.

"Not this time." Vampir 6 fired another one that struck Thunderlane's aircraft.

"I spoke to soon."

Derpy saw what was going on and followed the two. She contacted Thunderlane. "Arion 4. Fly straight. I got an idea."

"And I'm desperate enough to believe your tricks. Roger that." Thunderlane flew in a steady pace as Vampir 6 followed.

Derpy boosted forward in front of them and went at the right far distance away from the two. She pointed her aircraft's nose up until it was facing backwards. She floored it and got tone on Vampir 6. "Arion 6. Fox 2! Thunderlane, break!"

Thunderlane drifted left and caused the missile to go past him. The missile struck Vampir 6 aircraft's front air intake and caused a small explosion on her engines.

"This is Vampir 6. Ejecting!" Vampir 6 said and was seen flying out of her aircraft with a parachute.

Vampir 4 growled frustratedly. "Don't think you're unstoppable!" He fired four missiles that were heading towards Fluttershy and Derpy.

HandyFlash was alerted and pursued the missiles. He fired his auto cannon to destroy the missiles. One by one, he destroyed the missiles in time. "I don't think so."

Vampir 4 grinned and ordered his last member: Vampir 7 to assist to take HandyFlash down. "It's time for your end, Wing Feather."

"Arion 1! Two bandits on your tail!" Rainbow Dash warned.

"I can see that. I got them." HandyFlash said. He went up to the cloud level and did evasive maneuvers, but the two Vampir's were still on his tail. He heard a missile alert and continued to fly. "Dumping flares." He dropped his countermeasures and continued to fly. Barrel rolled left and right because of cannon rounds trying to hit him, he did a Split S maneuver and lowered down to above the waters. In front of him, he saw Kira destroying the last AI Ship which was now split in half. At a close call, HandyFlash and Kira slipped pass each other between the split ship. Vampir 7 lost his balance on view that he yawed a bit which caused his wing to hit the unused cruise missile's nose pointing on top of the ship. His aircraft hit the water before the cruise missile exploded into flames.

Kira gasped. "Hey Arion 1? Mind being more careful?"

"Sorry." HandyFlash apologized.

"I have had enough of you, little brat!" Vampir 4 fired four missiles at HandyFlash's aircraft.

HandyFlash reacted in time and dropped his flares and executed a Kulbit maneuver. The Kulbit maneuver caused a wall of contrail which made Vampir 4 blinded by the fog. At the moment when HandyFlash was upside down when performing the kulbit, he saw the missiles pass by when he looked up. He got back to his regular fly and saw that Vampir 4 was in front of him.

"There you are!" Vampir 4 growled and pulled up.

"And here's your reward for finding me!" HandyFlash fired a missile just in time when Vampir 4 pulled up. His missile struck Vampir 4's plane right in the cockpit. Jeez. Imagine what that would be like. HandyFlash banked and break left to avoid hitting the shredded plane. "Last bandit destroyed." He said.

Neon Nimbus looked at her radar and saw that all drones, ships, and the Vampir Members were now off. She only saw the flights and the Fillyppino Navy ships around the whole diameter. "All hostiles are destroyed! Great work everypony!"

"This is Captain Sand Stone. Thank you Air Force! We could've not gotten through this alive without you."

"You have my thanks as well. Thank you for responding to us." The captain of the FFS Latitude said.

A static was heard as the voice of Dimitri was discovered. "Ugh. Sorry about that. My radio was damaged when I passed by the ships. Darn AAs." Dimitri said.

"It's alright." HandyFlash said as his whole squadron regrouped on him. "Good work Arion Squadron. That's another one for the books."

Twilight in the AAC-113 with her friends and Neon Nimbus responded "I think O can write it down for you all." She laughed.

"Thank you Twilight. Maybe later, if that's okay." Fluttershy suggested.

Flitter flew smoothly as she looked at Cloud Dash's flight. "Good work to you to Warrior Squadron." She looked at Raptor Squadron. "Same to the four of you."

"Thanks Arion 8." They all said.

"Alright pilots." HandyFlash smiled. "Follow me to Maneila."

Neon Nimbus nodded. "Roger Colonel."

In the distance away from the flights, a drone was keeping an eye on them. Razor Whisk's mark was on it. He growled angrily.

"Equestrian scums. Wait till I bring up my next move." Razor Whisk smiled evilly.

(That Battleship fighting was a bit too short. Next chapter, it will be long. In Ch.13, the Allies (Task Force X Flights: Arion, Raptor, and Warrior Squadron. E.R.A.F SAR Units: Archer Squadron. And the Fillyppino Navy.) against Razor Whisk's Rogues.)

_Known OCs= (Owner) OC Name._

_X= Task Force X Member._

_*= Recent OC Submitted._

_X (pegasister97) Cloud Dash: VTOL Expert._

_X (TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night: Stealth Aircraft Flyer._

_(cast49) Shining Dawn: Air-to-Air Dogfighter._

_(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Cheary: Non E.R.A.F. Swift Night's friend._

_(Anon: Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Possibly not in story anymore. Ignore the brother and sister thing with Fluttershy and him. Sorry*_

_X (*Doctor Number 10* Lyra_Heartstrings14) _

_l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron._

_I_

_I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I_Hardcase and Boomer_

_(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze_

_(SpartanBrony) Unknown_

_(blaurgh) Firebolt_

_(piplump) Eclipse Moon_

_(ChaosBurner) Meteor_

_(Kimba's Bro) Ash_

_(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta_

_X (Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira and Kelly_

_X (My Minor OC) Bombshell: Former Spetslos (Spetsnaz) Operative. Now a Air-to-Ground striker._

_(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker_

_(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow_

_(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep_

_(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing_

_(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies_

_(Anon: Thunderdrop) Thunderdrop_

_* (Deathnote9847) Lighteyes_

_* (Pika53) Zander_

**(Question of the Chapter: Would you wait for the ship to arrive in Maneila with Archer Squadron or Defend the ship against a fleet of AI ships with Arion, Raptor, and Warrior Squadron?)**


	13. I Never Betray My Comrade'

Air Horse Aces Ch.13

_Reviewing my story is always appreciated. It makes me want to write more chapters quickly. That's all. Anyway, enjoy and review readers. *Brohoof, Horn Bow, or High Wing :)*_

_Guest Users (Ones without logging in) who post their OCs will only get MINOR appearances._

_*Don't mind the errors or if it sounds rushed.*_

Chapter 13: 'I Never Betray My Comrade.'

-(1 hour later. Maneila City's Largest Bay.)-

At the city of Maneila, it seems that AI gunboats and drones weren't only aiming at the escort of the FFS Latitude. Razor Whisk's Bandits and Corvettes were attacking the Fillyppino Navy and Archer Squadron. They did all they can to protect the city and the ships or air units at the same time. All hoped that reinforcements of the FMS Tsunami and the Task Force X flights would arrive not too late.

"This is the FFS Amber calling to all ships. We have more of those unknown corvettes. I repeat, more are coming."

"This is Archer 1. Roger." Zander nodded. "We'll deal with some of the ships and mostly the drones."

"Archer Leader, is there any reinforcements arriving at all?" The Captain of the FFS Amber asked.

"Yeah. Arion, Warrior, and Raptor flight with the FMS Tsunami and its fleet will be arriving here shortly." Zander replied. He looked at his squadron and contacted them. "Alright Archer flight. Engage the drones at short or medium range, but the unknown corvette ships at long range. Wouldn't want your plane full of holes."

One of his squad members responded. "Archer 4 acknowledges. I'll take care of the drones."

"You're not doing it alone Random Hooves." Archer 3 boosted by him.

"Alright Nightshade Smoke. Keep that hoof on the stick." Random Hooves said.

"No problem. Engaging drones." Nightshade Smoke pursued one drone.

Coming from the east, we see a few Task Force X flights with some Fillyppine Navy ships following. Above them was the largest plane ever built in the E.R.A.F, the AAC-113 Albatross. Arion Flight was in front of Warrior and Raptor Flight as they looked at the Bay of Maneila.

"Darn." Rainbow Dash said in annoyance. "They sent one wave at us and one wave at the capital. Smart." She said.

"Least you can have fun twice." Cloud Dash smirked.

HandyFlash contacted Archer squadron. "Archer flight. This is Arion. Guess you weren't the only ones to get your hooves dirty." He said.

"Pretty much. You are cleared to engage anything that is hostile." Zander said.

"Roger that." HandyFlash hung up. "Arion flight, make the drones explode like fireworks."

"Enjoy the show." Thunderlane boosted up.

"I will alright." Neon Nimbus said while in the AAC-113.

"Archer 4 to Arion Leader. We will help out as well." Random Hooves said.

"Be advised, we have a reconnaissance plane pilot called Meteor in the clouds." Nightshade Smoke told them.

Cloudchaser looked up and saw his plane just above them. "Meteor. It's been a long time." She smirked.

"Yeah. I was called here for assistance. I'll keep you all updated." Meteor said and continued flying.

Cloud Dash ordered his squad to attack. "Alright. Lets kick these drones and corvettes out of my homeland." Cloud Dash fired a missile and struck one drone.

"Roger that. Arion Squadron, Be advised. Warrior and Raptor Squadron are in the east of Maneila assisting Meteor and the Maneila Navy. Proceed to their position to assist." Neon Nimbus ordered.

"Arion acknowledges. Cloudchaser, follow me in." HandyFlash said and turned towards the east.

"I'm on it." Cloudchaser followed HandyFlash as they both used afterburners to move in faster.

A transmission was being heard. "This is Captain Cyclone. We need assistance to clear out the air full of those drone buggers."

"This is Arion Flight, the rest of us will be there soon. Help is on the way." HandyFlash responded. "Arion 2,3,4,5,6,7, and 8. You all attack the ships and tones in the bay. Rainbow Dash, you lead them."

"You got it." Rainbow Dash banked right to split up.

HandyFlash and Cloudchaser barrel rolled down and flew in a smooth formation. They saw four AI corvette ships firing on the Fillypino ships as they fired back. They reduced speed and switched on their helmet display.

"Arion 9. Fire on my mark."

"Roger that Arion." They got in closer until they got tone.

"In range. Fire…NOW!" HandyFlash and Cloudchaser each fired two missiles as one of each headed to the four AI ships. The four ships exploded as steam rose up from the fire touching the salty water.

"Four enemy ships silenced. Thanks Arion Flight." The FFS Amber thanked.

"Anytime Amber." Cloudchaser said.

Rainbow Dash's eye caught a drone heading towards HandyFlash and Cloudchaser. She pursued the drone and fired her auto cannons to disable the fly. It did evasive maneuvers as best as it can, but was hit on the engine and dived straight down to the waters.

"Drone down." Rainbow Dash called.

"Niiice." Daniel complimented.

"Thanks."

"All flights and ships in the area. We have confirmed three of those air deployed ships are not going in the water. Bombs are on their wings." Neon Nimbus called out.

Kira groaned. "Great. They have bombers now."

Dimitri headed towards the bombers and fired his cannons at the front. "Guns guns." He spooled and fired his rounds. He passed by it and pointed his aircraft's nose up then back to follow its tail. HandyFlash arrived by him and fired his cannon rounds as well. As they both accurately fired their rounds, one bomber went down. As it was falling, the wing broke that had a bomb on it as it flew into a AI Corvette.

Dimitri laughed. "One bomber and one ship down."

HandyFlash chuckled. "Yup."

The FMS Tsunami turned the ship around to face the cannons at the AI Corvettes to engage without them knowing. The large cannons fired first and created a wave from the force. No wonder they call it the FMS Tsunami. The second cannon that was the size of shed fired another and sunk one corvette.

Captain Sand Stone looked above her and saw one of the bombers. The sirens sings as the bombs were dropping onto them. "GET DOWN!" She yelled as everyone of her crew covered their heads as the bombs hit the water and exploded. The ship took minor damage and now sailor were injured.

Sand Stone got back up. "Shoot that bomber! Earthquake Cannon, aim!"

The Cannon named Earthquake aimed at the bomber that just passed by them and aimed. It was in a effective spot to fire. "Fire!" The cannon controller said and shot a huge round at the bomber. The bomber exploded into a huge orange fireball as shredded metal splashed.

"Nice shot. Cannons! Keep engaging the AI ships." Sand Stone ordered.

Fluttershy saw the last bomber that was closing in to the city. She was the only one closer to it, so she had no choice. She gave a game face for the first time to shoot down the bomber. She aimed for the wings first because it was more thinner, but harder to hit. She had trouble to hit the wings of the bomber. But unexpectedly, Thunderlane arrived right next to her.

Fluttershy sighed in relief. "Am I glad to see you. I need help Thunderlane."

"That's what I'm here for." Thunderlane smirked and fired a missile at one of the wings. It struck the wing as the bomber spinner out of control.

Fluttershy finished it by firing her guns to make the bomber go only straight down. They both turned back into the bay to engage more drones.

With Raptor Squadron, Dimitri turned his aircraft away from the battle zone as his three other members followed him. He contacted Neon Nimbus to ask her permission for something. "General? I saw some drones going in the far east of the capital. Request permission to pursue."

"Uh…Copy that Raptor 1. You are cleared to go after." Neon Nimbus accepted his request. She contacted HandyFlash. "Arion 1. All hostiles are almost down. Raptor 1 will pursue any drones secretly passing through."

"Roger that Neon."

On the FFS Amber, her whole group was ready to fire rounds at the other AI corvette ships. "Alpha Check." The captain said as the cannons focused their scope on the corvettes that were firing at the FMS Tsunami. "Check!" One of the crew said. "Roger. Bruiser!" The captain said and fired an anti-ship missile at one of the corvettes. The missile struck its target and destroyed it to pieces. The explosion caused a wave which made the nearby corvettes flip over by the powerful wave. "Multiple hostile ships sunk."

At the air, HandyFlash was being chased by two drones as they fired their missiles, but was missed by HandyFlash's flares. He looked around and saw only five ships remaining. "Arion 7. Engage the corvettes." He ordered.

"I hear you. Beginning my run." Dumbbell nodded and lowered his altitude and fired his missiles into some ships. He disabled three and one was destroyed, but two were active. The two AI ships fired on Dumbbell's aircraft and caused some damage. "This is Arion 7. Pulling out of the effective area." Dumbbell turned away saying he couldn't do another strafe run.

"Roger. Blossomforth and Derpy, take care of the ships. Leave me to one." HandyFlash told them.

"Arion 5 roger. Arion 6, follow me in." Blossomfroth said.

"Right behind yah Blossomforth."

HandyFlash made the two drones follow him. He had a trick up his sleeve to destroy the two drones and one ship at the same time. He went to one of the undamaged corvettes and headed straight towards the ship. It was like he was going to crash into it. But, he did a cobra maneuver to slow him down from going forward and pointed his aircraft's nose up. He hit the throttle and made his aircraft go up as he broke the sound barrier. As for the drones, they crashed into the ship and destroyed it.

"Arion, this is Warrior Leader." Cloud Dash called. "Do you have visual on Raptor Squadron anywhere?"

"He and his flight were pursuing hostile drones that were secretly going through around the outside of the city. Why?" HandyFlash asked.

"He's not on my radar with his squadron." Cloud Dash replied. "Meteor? Any sign?"

"Negative. Nothing new on my radar as well." Meteor said.

"Alright. We'll look for them when we finish these ships and drones off."

Meteor flew down into one of the ships and dive bombed it with four medium size bombs. Derpy followed him as well as she fired her missiles at the AA guns firing at him. Flitter swooped by and fired her guns at the ship and disabled it. With one final drop, the ship was destroyed.

"All ships are down."

Rainbow Dash followed HandyFlash to take out the last drone making a retreat. They took turns on firing their missiles as the drone dropped flares on them. They decided to fire their guns on it. Aiming at the wings because of the missile on them, one round penetrated through and shredded the drone down.

"All drones are down!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Roger that flights and ships. Good job." Neon Nimbus said.

HandyFlash looked at Cloud Dash and nodded. "Alright. You can search for Raptor squadron now. We'll protect the bay." He said.

"Roger." Cloud Dash nodded and turned his aircraft to the outside of the city limits.

"Neon Nimbus?" Fluttershy called. "Is Twilight and the rest okay? Also is Princess Luna okay?"

"Yup. They're here. Don't worry about it." Neon Nimbus responded. "Alright. We gotta land this thing. We're a bullseye at this height." She said and manually landed the huge AAC-113 on the open outskirts of the city of Maneila. The Navy stayed at the bay just in case another attack is back.

Cloud Dash was ordered to do a search around the island while the whole Maneila Navy and the E.R.A.F were still taking from the south. Cloud Dash continued to look at his radar, his view, and for smoke just in case somepony was giving a sign for help. He was chosen for this because of his aircraft is a VTOL jet that can hover above any suspicious area.

"Warrior 1 to Arion 1. Still nothing. How's the flights and the ones of the Maneila Navy?" Cloud Dash asked.

"It's all good. Nothing but smooth SAILING." HandyFlash chuckled.

Cloud Dash rolled his eyes. "Wow. That's not really much of a joke."

Princess Luna on the AAC-113 used the radio to speak. "It sounds kind of like one. Right?" She said.

Cloud Dash was about to speak, but in the corner of his eye, he saw three areas that had smoke rising in the air. "Hang on everypony. I think I see something." He hung up and turned his aircraft to the three smokey areas.

Meteor, who was high up on the sky on his plane, was watching overhead. He noticed the three smokes as well, then contacted Cloud Dash. "Hey CD, do you see what I see?" He asked to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

"Yeah. I see three smokes. If that's what you see." Cloud Dash told him.

"Roger. Be careful." Meteor hung up.

Cloud Dash slowed down his aircraft and locked it on to hover mode. The trees still blocked the way, so he moved up a bit to get a closer and clear look. His eyes widened by the result of what was causing the smoke.

"Warrior 1 to Neon Nimbus?" Cloud Dash called.

"Roger Warrior. Did you get anything?" Neon Nimbus responded.

"We got three Task Force X pilots down. Raptor 2, 3, and 4." Cloud Dash identified the emblems on the planes. They were confirmed to be from Raptor Squadron.

HandyFlash's eyes widened when he heard that on the radio. He turned his plane to Cloud Dash's position. Same thing went with his whole squadron. They all followed him in.

Neon Nimbus almost dropped the mic. She just found out Daniel, Kira, and Kelly just got shot down. They are either alive and lost in the woods, or brought to the ground along with their planes. "Roger. I'll send in Search and Rescue birds with medics." She hung up and covered her face. 'No. That can't be true.' She thought, but there was nowhere to face. Cloud Dash would never lie about a serious situation. She felt ashamed because she wanted to keep her pilots safe. Princess Luna went up to Neon Nimbus and looked at her.

"It wasn't your fault." Luna said. Neon Nimbus just sat there covering her face. "Neoma Nimisha, it's okay." She said by using her real name. Neon Nimbus looked at Luna and looked down. In her surprise, Luna hugged her.

Neon Nimbus sighed. "I'm gonna have to get use to it as a General of the Air Force, right?" She closed her eyes and breathed in and out calmly. Luna nodded sadly.

"Yes. I'm afraid leaders have their own problems and struggles as well, General."

A few minutes after, SAR birds arrived at the three crash sites. Cloud Dash landed his aircraft on an open spot of the forest and assisted the medical ponies. Some ponies were searching around the crash of scrap metal for any sign of the pilots and most were looking around the forest. Cloud Dash walked up to a mare, who was in charge of the Search and Rescue and asked the situation.

"Ma'am? How's the status on the three crashes?" Cloud Dash asked. The mare shook her head.

"Only one pilot was found. The other two are missing. We can't find these two named Daniel and Kelly." She said.

Cloud Dash looked at Raptor 2 and 3's aircraft that was now scrap metal. He couldn't believe it was his first time to see what happens if you get shot down. "What about Kira? Is she okay?" He asked.

She pointed at the carriage that had Kira was in. "Kira is unconscious. We need to get her out of here now."

"Okay. Tell your SAR birds to go to the AAC-113's medical room." Cloud Dash ordered. The mare nodded and went to the carriage to get Kira out of the area or else she will be more than unconscious.

Cloud Dash just remained where he was, staring at the crash sites. He hoped Kira would get better. But he felt more worried about Daniel and Kelly because they were nowhere to be found. He decided to help out with the Search and Rescue and return back to the city's landing zone. He looked at the AAC-113 in the distance and saw that it was landing by the outskirts of Maneila. Good. Because carriages have trouble reaching the AAC-113 at high altitude.

-(AAC-113 Medical Room.)-

Doctors were trying their best to keep Kira from losing her vitals. Bandages were wrapped around her hooves, wings, and forehead. All of Arion Squadron, Twilight and the rest, and Neon Nimbus were watching poor Kira getting treated by the doctors to keep her still alive. Kira was breathing normally as she was still unconscious; which was still a relief. They all waited patiently if they were allowed to go in to check up on her. As Twilight asked nicely and the doctor quietly accepted, they all went in and saw her half-awake. She looked at them with the same expression as they all smiled and said hello one by one.

Blossomforth gently went to her and smiled. "Hello Lieutenant." She said quietly. "Are you okay?"

Kira stayed silent. She looked down on her hooves and saw a vision of her flying her aircraft. In the vision, she saw her plane getting hit by cannon rounds by an enemy plane. Her eyes widened in shock as her vision continued and showed her plane facing the ground as it got closer. On her left was her other squad members, Daniel and Kelly's planes hitting the ground. From out of the vision, Blossomforth tried to make her snap out of it. As the vision ended, Kira sat up quietly. Next thing she did was she started crying from the horrors of the event and the lost of her squad members, especially her sister, Lieutenant Kelly.

Everyone in the room was completely saddened by the feeling of Kira. It's like her painful feelings went through them like water dripping through paper. Fluttershy tried her best to hold back tears, but this was too much for her. She sobbed quietly and hugged Rainbow Dash's neck. Dash seeing Fluttershy like this effected her as well. Her chest was empty and cold. She hugged her back and comforted her foalhood friend.

Blossomforth hugged Kira gently to not make a sudden pain. HandyFlash joined in as well. HandyFlash dropped one tear only.

"M-My sister…I-I don't know if s-she's still alive…" Kira spoke with a chocked and shaking voice.

Princess Luna smiled lightly. "I'm sure they're alright. There's still hope to find them." She said.

HandyFlash looked at Kira and nodded. "They're fine. I'm sure they are."

She hiccuped and nodded back and locked down sadly. She closed her eyes and the vision came back to her. Instead of the horrors of the cockpit view where she was going to crash, she saw the plane that shot her down. She looked around and saw the smoke trail of a missile. She followed it and ended up behind her. It was…

Kira froze with her eyes widened, but the others didn't notice. Twilight looked at everyone. "We should let her rest. She might recover faster if possible." Twilight suggested.

They all agreed as they all gave Kira good luck and a get well sign. HandyFlash was the last one in the room with Kira. He walked slowly to the door, but was stopped by Kira.

"Colonel?" She called quietly.

HandyFlash looked back and saw her still sitting up. "What is it?" He asked politely.

"I-I…It's about me getting shot down." She said. "I just remembered something that just came to me." She added.

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean? You mean you know who shot you down?"

Kira's mane covered her one eye and nodded. "In my vision…" She stopped.

HandyFlash waited patiently. "What happened?"

"I saw…" She repeated. "I saw…Raptor 1…" She finally said it.

HandyFlash froze. 'D-Dimitri?' He thought. 'W-Wait…No. That can't be true.' He nervously spoke. "He was…protecting you, righ-"

"HE SHOT ALL OF US DOWN!" Kira yelled as her forelegs shook violently.

HandyFlash flinched by her sudden yelling. He wrapped a blanket around her shaking forelegs and calmed her down. "Easy. Easy." He sighed. "Why would Dimitri do that?" He asked.

"I heard him say…'Razor Whisk is my friend. And I would never betray…my comrade'. Was all I heard. His radio was still on when he said that. When I was about to speak to him, he engaged us in an instant." Kira told him.

"Why? Just…why?" HandyFlash's eyes widened as he was remembering something.

The first thing to pop into HandyFlash's head was 4913920189. Those numbers were from one of Razor Whisk's allies' plane. It was on one pilot's plane named Vampir 1. He thought about the numbers as hard as he can. Something was coming to him and…his lightbulb lighted up.

4/9/13/9/20/18/9

D- 4th Letter of the Alphabet

I- 9th Letter of the Alphabet

M- 13th Letter of the Alphabet

I- 9th Letter of the Alphabet

T- 20th Letter of the Alphabet

R- 18th Letter of the Alphabet

I- 9th Letter of the Alphabet

It all spelled out as 'Dimitri'. The leader of Raptor Squadron that Kira was in. More came to his mind than he thought.

_-(Canterlot. *Before the defense of Vanhoover.*)-_

_Dimitri looked at HandyFlash and nodded hello. "Colonel. How's your stay at the base?" He asked._

_HandyFlash rolled his eyes. "Boring." He said in annoyance. "All we did was just relax our wings."_

_One of Dimitri's squad mates smiled. "Well, least you had time to take a break, you know?"_

_"I agree. So. What are the four of you doing here right now?" Rainbow Dash asked._

_"Neon Nimbus has assigned us to stay at the base to protect the runway. She also said something about the nine of you." Dimitri tapped his chin with his hoof. "Oh yeah. You all need to report to her at once."_

_Derpy raised her eyebrow. "Us?" She asked._

_"Eeyup. In the briefing room. No need to rush. She said the meeting will begin in 25 minutes. All Task Force X pilots except us are recalled there." Dimitri said and led his squadron into Canterlot._

_(30 minutes later.)_

_"Squad. I'll be in the air. I thought I saw something above the clouds." Dimitri said._

_"You want us to come with?" Daniel asked. Dimitri shook his head 'No'._

_"Negative. Just keep an eye out." Dimitri ordered and outside. He didn't went to his hangar that had his plane. Instead, he flew north. His entire squadron was unable to witness or hear this because they were inside a restaurant._

_(In Vanhoover)_

_"What? How come I didn't spot them on radar?" Meteor asked._

_"They probably have stealth capabilities. Hold on." Rainbow Dash changed her comm. "Unknown flight, state your intentions." She said._

_"Lt. Colonel Rainbow Dash. Here's your answer." One of the pilots said and fired a missile. Dimitri was the one to engage first._

_"Woah!" Rainbow Dash barrel rolled to avoid the missile._

_"We just came to stop by to say, 'Hello'." The leader of the unknown squadron said._

_The six planes quickly passed by the Arion squadron. They all saw the planes appearance and recognized it. "Razor Whisk." They all said._

_"Ah. Did I tell you I brung my little friend along?" Razor Whisk said as another aircraft went in the same level with him._

_"Arion squadron. Good to see again." The pilot said. For the evidence, it was Dimitri._

_"Vampir 1. We were just talking about you in our base." Rainbow Dash glared at his aircraft. "Now, who are you exactly?" She asked._

_"My identity is no longer allowed to be shown." Dimitri said and followed Razor Whisk to make another pass._

_(During the battle at sea.)_

_"Raptor Leader to Arion Flight. My comms are getting a bit messy. I'll be back below three minutes." Dimitri called._

_"Copy that." HandyFlash accepted. "Warrior Flight, take care of the drones. We'll deal with the ships."_

_"Roger that Arion. Don't worry about us." Cloud Dash said and continued to attack the drones._

_Kira looked at her Leander's plane and saw him fixing his radio. "Raptor 1? You okay?" She asked._

_"I'm good. Hold on. I gotta reset this thing." Was all Dimitri said before his radio was off. _

_Next thing he did was to disable the communication on the ships and the rest of the flights. He switched his channel to a different one and called in a familiar name. Other Vampir Squadron members._

_"Vampir 1 to Vampir 4. You are cleared for attack." Dimitri told the leader of the small group._

_"Vampir 4 to 1. We will commence our strike. Heading to battle zone." Vampir 4 banked his aircraft and turned towards the battle zone as the rest of the group followed._

_"Roger. The flights named Warrior and Raptor Squadron are not worth shooting down. Focus your fire on Arion Squadron." Dimitri ordered a direct engagement to Arion Squadron only._

_"Copy that. I'll put their wings on a plate." Vampir 4 said coldly as he led the way to the battle zone._

_(Maneila outskirts)_

_"Goodbye my pilots. Razor Whisk is my friend. And I would never betray my comrade." Dimitri said and locked onto Daneil, Kira, and Kelly's aircrafts as the missiles hit them straight through the center of their planes._

HandyFlash looked at Kira and frowned. "So…he really did do it." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." Kira apologized. She knew him and Dimitri were good challenging ones to each other. But to think it was all fake under Razor Whisk's orders.

HandyFlash's frown began to fade away. He started to breath in and out slowly. Kira looked at him and saw he wasn't depressed at all anymore. But angry. In HandyFlash's head, all he wanted to do is go after Dimitri for what he did that didn't only effect Kira, but him, his squadron and his friends. He didn't want him to get away with it at all. HandyFlash got up and opened the door to leave, but was stopped by Kira again.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

HandyFlash showed hatred in his eyes. "After Dimitri." He simply answered.

"But…you don't know where he is at." Kira worriedly said.

"That's why I'm gonna find out now."

Kira hopelessly couldn't stop him. She knew anger would win against how much she was hurt physically and emotionally. She looked down at her hooves that were wrapped by blankets by HandyFlash. "Just…be safe." She said.

HandyFlash went over to her and hugged her. "Just…I hope you feel better."

-(Unknown Location in the Fillyppines.)-

"Razor Whisk. The deal is completed." One of the members of Rogue squadron said to his leader.

"Good. Good." Razor Whisk smiled in satisfaction that all are according to plan. "Dimitri?" He called.

"Yes Razor?" Dimitri arrived by his left.

"You're in charge of guarding our package. If any Equestrian flying dodo bird arrives, shoot them down without hesitation." Razor Whisk said.

"Of course." Dimitri nodded.

"Alright. Lets fly out of this place."

To be continued… (Ignore the mistakes or if it sounded rushed.)

To Dragon'z Wrath: I couldn't put your request to make your character get killed. Because it was in the reviews instead of a PM and was already spoiled (Which means people already know what's going to happen.) My apologies.

_Known OCs= (Owner) OC Name._

_X= Task Force X Member._

_X (pegasister97) Cloud Dash: VTOL Expert._

_X (TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night: Stealth Aircraft Flyer._

_(cast49) Shining Dawn: Air-to-Air Dogfighter._

_(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Cheary: Non E.R.A.F. Swift Night's friend._

_(Anon: Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Possibly not in story anymore. Ignore the brother and sister thing with Fluttershy and him. Sorry*_

_X (Brigadier Wolfee) _

_l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron._

_I_

_I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I_Hardcase and Boomer_

_(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze_

_(SpartanBrony) Unknown_

_(blaurgh) Firebolt_

_(piplump) Eclipse Moon_

_(ChaosBurner) Meteor_

_(Kimba's Bro) Ash_

_(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta_

_X (Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira, Kelly._

_X (My Minor OC) Bombshell: Former Spetslos (Spetsnaz) Operative. Now a Air-to-Ground striker._

_(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker_

_(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow_

_(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep_

_(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing_

_(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies_

_(Anon: Thunderdrop) Thunderdrop_

_(Deathnote9847) Lighteyes_

_(Pika53) Zander_

_* (Anon: Mr. Williams) Nightshade Smoke_

_* (Anon: Rndom Hooves) Random Hooves_

**(Question of the Wings: "How you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.)**

**(Question of the Chapter: Extra Armor or More Accurate Missiles?**


	14. Aces in a Blizzard

Air Horse Aces Ch.14

*Don't mind the errors or if it sounds rushed.*

Chapter 14: Aces in a Blizzard.

HandyFlash stared at the sun that was about to set on the horizon. The thought of Dimitri and Razor Whisk working together made him even more frustrated. Both of them wanted Equestria to fall into nothing but a ruin of glass. He had no choice but to believe Kira that Dimitri was one of the responsible ones for almost all this. There was just so much evidence of his betrayal. He looked at the horizon and saw some overcast clouds were heading to Maneila. He could smell the rain all the way from here to there. Seems like a matching weather for his mood. He touched his healed wound on his jaw where he got it from Saddle-Arabia and walked back to the landed AAC-113. What he was nervous about when he was walking back was how is he going to explain about Dimitri shooting down his own squadron.

He felt one small fresh raindrop from the clouds and walked towards the AAC-133 to meet up with Neon Nimbus and everyone else. He looked around the city of Maneila in the distance and saw that the citizens were all heading inside their homes. Downtown, the shanty towns, the noble areas, everything. He's guessing that the wether is going to be heavy rain because of the clouds coming. Not only it effects the islands they're in. It also effects near by countries. Mount Griffon gets high winds, The Union of Changnia gets some hail, and the dangerous one is the Draconian Tail Island; Where a blizzard happens. It happens once a year, but HandyFlash knows it starts today.

He reached the AAC-113 that was landed on the ground and went inside using his hoof by an identification scanner. The temperature lowered down by around six degrees; which was seventy four degrees inside. Since the Fillyppine islands were tropical and humid, the air conditioner was on blowing on low. He saw his friends on the glass walls looking outside of the runway. They were all thinking about Kira, hoping she will recover soon. The doctors said she needs to remain in the hospital for a few weeks because of the damage on her. By Dimitri.

HandyFlash couldn't hold in the words for much longer. He had to tell them about Dimitri and what he did to his squadron. He walked to all of them and said 'Hello' to get their attention.

Princess Luna bowed her head. "Good to see you again Colonel." She looked up. "How fair is your day?"

HandyFlash gave a fake smile. "Well balanced and well. Thank you."

Pinkie Pie stared at him suspiciously. She could tell the smile on his face was fake. Because…Lets just say she's just Pinkie Pie. "That smile doesn't seem right." She commented. "Are you okay?" She asked.

HandyFlash's wingmare, Rainbow Dash, raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Lieutenant Kira called you in there. What did she say to you?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Was all he answered.

Applejack frowned. "Now HandyFlash. Ah know when you're telling the truth or not. Just might as well tell all of us what's going on." She said.

Princess Luna, Neon Nimbus, Twilight and her friends along with his whole squadron stared at him; waiting for an explanation. HandyFlash knew he was trapped and couldn't make a random excuse or change the subject. He stared at the room Kira was in then looked at the group.

"Kira told me how she got shot down." He said.

Thunderlane gave him a simple look. "Well yeah. Either a missile or gunfire."

"No. I mean…" he sighed. "Vampir 1 shot her and the rest of Raptor Squadron."

Neon Nimbus frowned. "No wonder I saw anger in you when you went outside."

HandyFlash looked at his squadron. "You all remember the code on Vampir 1's plane?"

"4913920189." His eight squad members said at the same time clearly.

"Do you see the trick of those numbers?"

Thunderlane shrugged. "If this is about math, then I wouldn't know."

"You always don't know math." Blossomforth commented.

"I always don't know why you talk back to me." Thunderlane rolled his eyes.

HandyFlash nodded. "Here's what I found out. 4913920189. D is the 4th letter of the alphabet, I is the 9th, M is the 13th, I is the 9th again, T is the 20th, R is the 18th, and finally again, I is the 9th." He gave the answer. "Can you all guess what that stands for?" They all stood there thinking until they got the answer. What HandyFlash said was showing Dimitri. By that code on Vampir 1's aircraft and he said he shot down Raptor Squadron, Dimitri was responsible for all that's happened.

Neon Nimbus looked down and frowned by the incident when Dimitri was at the E.R.A.F graduation. He wanted to pick one of the best pilots, so he can eliminate them first. Twilight looked at her and patted her back with her hoof.

HandyFlash walked outside as the other followed him. He ignored every question they asked. Too much was just in his mind to think more straight. It was now raining showers as thunder was heard from far away from Maneila.

"How would we tell if it was Dimitri anyway?" Dumbbell asked. His answer was now right above them.

They all looked us and saw an AI plane that looked like one of the bombers carrying a huge package hanging down securely. Also, it was refueling two planes with separate wires. One had a black and grey paint scheme and the other one had a white and red tiger paint scheme. The two aircraft belonged to Razor Whisk and Vampir 1…aka Dimitri. As everyone looked at them pass by, they noticed another group behind them that were escorting the bomber with the package. They weren't drones at all. They had the emblems of Vampir, Shadow, and Rogue Squadron on their wings and flaps.

HandyFlash glared at all of the aircrafts that passed by them without attacking. He walked coldly away as everyone noticed him.

"Colonel? Where do you think you're going?!" Neon Nimbus questioned him.

"Where do you think? After all of them." HandyFlash said in a cold voice.

Rainbow Dash looked at him like he was crazy. "What? You can't go after them by yourself!"

"I don't care about what I'm doing if it risks my life. I can't let them go away." HandyFlash continued walking away to the AAC-113 flight deck.

Fluttershy ran to him and stopped him in his tracks. "Take us with you. You can't act on this alone." She suggested.

HandyFlash shook his head. "No. Not this time. I can't afford to lose my squadron against that traitor and the wretched one."

Fluttershy glared at him in frustration. "I am not going to lose one of my friends!" She yelled as thunder echoed in the area. "Without you, Arion Squadron would be worthless. We need someone who knows what he's doing. If you're going after them, you won't do it alone. I insist you don't go by yourself." She said.

Thunderlane walked up next to her. "Flash? I'm gonna have to agree with her." He said. "You led us through our flight services and battles ever since we were pilots in training. Baltimare, Fillydelphia, Vanhoover, Saddle-Arabia, and now Maneila. Trust us. We're ready." He added. HandyFlash looked down.

Next, Blossomforth went up. "Please just let us go with you. The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna shows great team work. Like what a pegasi's wings. The feathers never leave." She said while she spread her wings and flapped them.

HandyFlash looked down and shivered by the tough choices and the cold air rushing by the rain clouds. A raindrop hit his wings and caused them to spread. He looked up and sighed. "Okay." He accepted. "Bit if I lose the eight of you, I'll never forgive myself."

Neon Nimbus looked at her watch and showed a map of the globe. She was tracking the group that was with Razor Whisk and Dimitri thanks to the code they saved and used on Dimitri's plane as Vampir 1. She noticed that the group was about to pass by the most dangerous territory in this kind of weather. The Draconian Tail Island. Since Maneila is having a thunderstorm, the Draconian Tail was said to be having a blizzard. The clouds on her map says it all. She looked at Arion Squadron and saw they were ready for chasing down the group with Razor Whisk.

Neon Nimbus bit her lip and sighed. "I'm approving the mission. But the way you're going will possibly risk your lives in danger." She said. "Is that understood?"

"Understood General." HandyFlash nodded. He looked at his squad and nodded. "Get ready your planes. We're off now." Before he could walk off, he was stopped by Neon Nimbus. He turned his head and saw her smile.

"It's really brave of you to just go after a high value target in one of the most dangerous weather conditions ever." She said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nervously asked.

HandyFlash nodded. "Yes."

Neon Nimbus nodded slightly and kissed his cheek lightly. "Good luck." HandyFlash blushed with his eyes widened. Not only he was surprised, but since that happened in front of everyone, they all stared but shook their way out to stay focused.

HandyFlash looked at his squadron and nodded. Showing that he's all set to go. Twilight and the rest offered them good luck and hoping them to stay safe. Since Razor Whisk's group is heading to the Draconian Tail Island for a shortcut to Equestria, it's going to be fatal to the loser on whoever gets shot down near that island. A brutal blizzard happens there once a year. The flight deck crew saluted and got to work on their aircraft as soon as possible. HandyFlash looked at the sky and saw two more of Razor Whisk's flights go through without fighting the AAC-113. By that cargo he saw, it was probably important for something in his plan for the Sunspot Weapon.

Neon Nimbus radioed all E.R.A.F units to stay in Maneila until it is safe to fly, or at least when Arion Squadron deals with the rogue group. She looked at Arion squadron as they got inside their jet aircraft one by one. She didn't want to lose them like Raptor Squadron was attacked leaving only Kira a true member. She saw them readying everything on their planes. Fluttershy was noticed to be breathing in and out calmly to not get the pressure. She was about to face a group of possible high skilled pilots working for Razor Whisk. Thunderlane looked at Blossomforth and stared at her. If she gets shot down, he would never forgive himself for not protecting her. Blossomforth looked back at him and smiled lightly. He nodded back as well and turned on his visor and HUD for takeoff.

_-(A few miles away from the Draconian Tail Island.)-_

Arion flight was now dashing through the clouds as rain was splashing through their glass lid. The wind speed was getting even more risky, so they ascended above the clouds getting a beautiful sight of a sunset. At e same time, they all commented at the same time in the same words 'Pretty Sunset'. Neon Nimbus stayed back at Maneila in the AAC-113 to give them intel in communication. She saw that the flight was heading towards the Draconian Tail territory. As they got closer, they noticed on their visors that a meter was tracking the temperature outside. It began to get even lower.

"Arion flight. This is Neon Nimbus. You're now approaching the Draconian Tail. Be careful." She said as she kept an eye on the radar of them.

Derpy looked down at the sea and saw some small parts of the island and wondered. "Is there civilization in the Islands?" She asked.

HandyFlash responded. "Yeah. But when it comes to weather conditions like this, they use a shield to cover up the cities just like what Shining Armor did at Canterlot."

Cloudchaser and Flitter were the ones staring off in front of them and saw one drone go past them without engaging. Flitter looked at her radar and saw that numerous amounts of dots were showing up about ten miles away from them. This was possibly the group they were after, so they contacted Neon Nimbus.

"General? We got them." Flitter said.

Neon Nimbus calmed herself down and responded. "Roger. I'll keep you updated in battle. Be careful."

They saw the group on scope and noticed a flight that turned around heading towards them. About eleven of them were going after them without stopping. The aircrafts that were getting closer on scope was Variable-sweep wing type jets with one pilot inside the cockpit. The emblems on them was a Vulture biting a golden arrow with thunderbolts as it's feathers. This did not look good. They don't recognize the flight as well.

"Vautour 1 to all aircraft." A male voice said with a Fancy (French) accent. "Our orders are to keep any hostile aircraft away from the escort. Shoot them down and let them lose their lives in the blizzard." He added.

A female voice was heard. "Vautour 4 copies."

"Possible reinforcements coming as well. Be ready. Vautour 1 out." Vautour 1 warned.

Back with Arion Flight, they noticed a missile alert. HandyFlash alerted them to do evasive maneuvers as they all successfully evaded the missiles. They all looked forward where the missiles came from and saw the hostile flight was approaching in afterburners.

"We got company Arions." Rainbow Dash said.

"Vautour 7 to Vautour 1. Targets are confirmed on radar. Guess who they are." Vautour 7 gave a hint about their 'Targets'.

Vautour 1 raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Well. This is the Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna, droit?" He chuckled. "Let us see if you all can keep that title." He ordered his squadron to fire more missiles as Arion Flight dropped flares and fired their cannon rounds, resulting only minor damage to most of the Vautour flight.

Thunderlane glared at the enemy flight. "Don't get your hooves frozen on the stick."

Vautour 1 chuckled. "Oh? What if I'm not a pony? I'm a Griffon. Just like my entire squadron."

Rainbow Dash looked at him looking for his target. "And what are you here for?" She questioned.

"I'm an old friend of Razor Whisk just like Dimitri. Plus me and my Vautours are mercenaries from Mount Griffon." He explained as he chased down one of Arion flight.

"Huh. Wonder how Gilda would feel." Rainbow Dash chased one of the pilots.

Rainbow Dash picked her target as rain and snow was splashing on her lid. She finally picked one and chased down one. The one she was after was flying in unpredictable patterns which made it very tricky to aim her sights in. She growled in frustration and decided to fire a missile, but flares were dropped by her target. Next she immediately switched to her cannon and fired in burst.

"Vautour 4 to Vautour 7. Requesting support."

"7 here. No problem."

Rainbow Dash saw another one of the hostiles on her tail as he followed closer. "Shoot. I gotta do this quickly." She said to herself. She focused mainly on the one she was chasing and switched to her missiles. She got tone and fired a close range heat seeker. The missile confirmed a hit on her target as it was loose in balance because of the flaps were damaged.

"This is Vautour 4. I'm hit. I'm hit."

"Withdraw from combat. I'll take care of this jument." Vautour 7 said.

"Copy that." Vautour 4 used her breaks to make Rainbow Dash lose sight of her. She headed to the group that has Razor Whisk, Dimitri and the unknown package. Rainbow Dash couldn't risk it. She could see that multiple squadrons of Razor Whisk was with him protecting the package.

Fluttershy saw Rainbow Dash was being chased by one of the fighters. She inhaled deeply and turned her aircraft to assist her friend. She kept her HUD aiming directly on her target and got tone to tell her to fire missiles. She was about to fire two at the same time, but fired one just in case. Her target dropped flares in time, but it was the right moment to fire one more missile just to clip him down.

"Arion 3. Fox 2." Fluttershy said and fired her other missile from her holo pod. Her missile shook her target and confirmed heavy damage that her target's jet was disabled.

"This is Vautour 7. I'm hit." He said as he saw Fluttershy's plane behind him. She fired her cannon rounds to damage the plane even more. "I'm going out!" He said and ejected out of the plane as it exploded.

Rainbow Dash looked behind her and saw Fluttershy instead of Vautour 7. She smiled. "Thanks Fluttershy."

"Anything to help my friend." Fluttershy smiled back.

"This is Arion 7. Arion 5 is in trouble." Dumbell called. "I can't assist her right now. Someone help her out."

Thunderlane volunteered and followed the Vautour member who was pursuing his girlfrie-…I mean, Blossomforth. She was barrel rolling every time a missile was going after her. But Thunderlane better help her before her luck runs out. He switched to his missiles and fired one, but was cut off by flares. In the corner of his eyes, he looked on his left and saw another jet heading towards him.

"I don't think so Glowing Feather." Vautour 1 smirked and fired a missile so close to Thunderlane, that it was too late to drop flares.

Thunderlane looked at his HUD and saw hull integrity is now around 85%. Another missile alert was heard. His visor sensed the missile was coming from his port right side. Cloudchaser, Flitter, and Derpy were unable to help because they were chasing down a few of the Vautour members.

"Hang on." Rainbow Dash came from the same direction where Vautour 1 last came from. She was now head on with Vautour 1. She fired her cannon rounds straight at him. While Thunderlane was taking care of Blossomforth's chaser, Rainbow Dash engaged Vautour 1.

"Guns guns." She said and fired her cannon round in fully automatic. The rounds impacted through Vautour 1's plane. It hit the gas canister and resulted an explosion on his left engine. When she was about to pass by his aircraft, she flipped upside while firing her guns. Her rounds hit the tail of the aircraft to the cockpit.

"This is not over…" Vautour 1 said. "You still have to…take down my…Qualifiés amis." Was his words before he was heard from static.

Dimitri with the group looked back and saw that Rainbow Dash shot down Vautour leader. He glared and looked at Razor Whisk's plane.

"Sir. Vautour Leader is down." Dimitri told him.

"Acknowledge Vampir 1. Let them get closer. My plane has a shield capability to cover myself and the package. They will have to take more than one move to take it down." Razor Whisk said.

"Roger."

As the rest of Vautour squadron was heading back to the group, Arion Squadron followed them. Not only after Vautour Flight, but the entire group with Razor Whisk. HandyFlash was in front of his squadron and gave a hatred glare at Razor Whisk's plane.

Razor Whisk laughed. "I bet you're wondering where are we going."

"Actually, I'm wondering why my hoof is not down your mouth at this point." Thunderlane talked back to offend Razor Whisk; which actually worked.

"You little…Vampir, Shoot them down!" Razor Whisk ordered.

"It would be my pleasure." Dimitri smirked. "Homunculus Flight, send some fighters to take care of Arions 2-9. I'll take care of this one." Dimitri chased down HandyFlash.

"This is Homunculus 1. Roger."

"I thought you were on our side Colonel." HandyFlash said while doing evasive maneuvers.

"And I thought Lieutenant Kira told you why I did it." Dimitri said. "Remember? Razor Whisk is my friend, and I never betray my comrade? It's just like what your friend Twilight Sparkle follows to all of you." He added.

"She has a heart unlike you." HandyFlash banked in 90 degree tilt and drifted which slowed him down and Dimitri went forward.

Dimitri banked his aircraft in a 90 degree angle and flipped back pointing his aircraft head on of HandyFlash. "Why even bother going after me Colonel. The real one should be Razor Whisk." Dimitri fired his cannon rounds and hit HandyFlash's aircraft.

HandyFlash felt a quick sharp impact on the base of his foreleg and one on his torso. As he saw Dimitri pass by his plane, he looked down and saw a glowing blue scar like he got from Saddle-Arabia on his chin. He was shot two times and it didn't look good. He gritted his teeth in frustration and pain and mainly focused on his ace dogfight against Dimitri.

"You feeling okay Gavin?" Dimitri said his middle name. "Seems like my cannon rounds hit you where it hurts."

HandyFlash chuckled. "Work on your aiming then." He said and break right to have a sight on him.

Neon Nimbus was heard on the radio and changed the plans. "Arion flight. Disengage Razor Whisk's group. They're approaching the strong areas of the blizzard."

"All thanks to my shields to protect my group." Razor Whisk smirked.

"Get off the comm." She said in annoyance.

HandyFlash had no choice but to accept that. Their aircraft was not capable much for extremely violent weather. "Understood."

"After I deal with you!" Dimitri said and dashed towards HandyFlash. Big mistake.

HandyFlash used his breaks and a cobra stand to slow down his aircraft immediately. He leveled his aircraft and was now on his tail. "Why did you join the Equestrian Royal Air Force anyway?" He asked.

Dimitri laughed. "I was ordered to spy on the unit. Now thanks for falling for it, I got some plans for Razor Whisk to see."

HandyFlash gritted his teeth. "And why Daniel, Kira, and Kelly?"

"They were skilled pilots than I thought. I wanted to take care of the skilled pilots first."

What he said made HandyFlash more angry. "Nevermind you!"

Dimitri barrel rolled and did a cobra maneuver, but did it too early. HandyFlash slowed down his aircraft and fired his cannon rounds while Dimitri's plane's nose was up, making him an easy target. Dimitri leveled and looked at his aircraft. Multiple holes were caused by his rounds.

"What was I thinking?" Dimitri growled in frustration.

HandyFlash passed by his aircraft and now was being chased by Dimitri. He did a Split S maneuver as Dimitri followed. Like what he did to Razor Whisk last time, he pointed his nose backwards immediately after finishing the Split S and fired his cannons which hit him even more. This caused Dimitri to pass by him with heavy damage. HandyFlash continued to chase him, but he felt turbulence coming from his right side. It distracted him, but the wind made Dimitri able to drift faster by breaking left. It happened so fast that HandyFlash didn't react.

"Buck." HandyFlash looked behind him as Dimitri fired cannon rounds behind him. "Damn it." He cursed.

HandyFlash twisted his plane upside down and pulled up to lower down to the clouds. When they reached below the clouds, the saw the Draconian Tail's main island covered in snow as strong winds and snow was blinding the place a bit. He saw some places were shielded by unicorn magic to cover up the cities in the island from the blizzard. He headed towards the mountains and to a canyon to go past through the hard way to see if he can lose Dimitri. He turned and turned not to make sure to hit the canyon walls as Dimitri was still on his back. HandyFlash fried a 'Maddog' missile as it hit some rocks on the canyon. The rocks fell on Dimitri's position, but only damaged his plane instead of getting pinned down. HandyFlash pulled out of the canyon and turned to two mountains and flew between them which they passed by one of the cities.

"I'm waiting for your next move, Colonel." Dimitri said while still on his tail.

"Fire away coward!" HandyFlash yelled.

Dimitri smirked and did so. He fired a missile as it was heading to HandyFlash's plane. But something happened. The missile exploded when it didn't even touch his plane. HandyFlash chuckled lightly.

"Like my trophy system? Made it myself." HandyFlash said.

Dimitri glared. "Right. You're an inventor. I forgot."

"You think you're going to get away from this? It's not happening when I'm around!" HandyFlash said furiously.

Dimitri laughed. "Like a weakling like you can beat me in the fight. That's all what you are! Weak, Spineless, and a stupid little novice!"

"Thanks for your compliments." HandyFlash said sarcastically and pulled up and hit the breaks to make Dimitri lose him. HandyFlash was keeping his eye completely on him. "You're reward is this!" He yelled and fired his guns on Dimitri's plane on the flaps.

Dimitri growled and broke left, but HandyFlash was still behind his tail firing his cannons rounds. Then he felt a violent vibration by a missile striking his tail. As he tried to keep breaking left, it was no use. HandyFlash's missile and cannon rounds destroyed one of the flaps on his aircraft; which caused it to have trouble balancing in the air. The blizzard's winds were damaging his plane as well

Dimitri smirked. "Even if I get shot down and lose, you still lost since Razor Whisk got away by my little invention." He said.

"I wasn't after him." HandyFlash said. When Dimitri's plane pointed its nose up to show the cockpit, HandyFlash aimed and got tone. "I was after you!" He fired a missile straight at the cockpit and exploded the whole front to the plane. HandyFlash got out of the way to not collide his aircraft. He looked back and saw Dimitri's plane fall straight down the clouds of the blizzard and hit one of the Draconian Tail mountains with a huge explosion of fire and caused a minor avalanche. The nearby trees caught on fire because of the dripping jet fuel and fire.

HandyFlash leveled his aircraft then put in on auto pilot and sighed. He looked at his hooves and saw they were shaking in fear and anger from before. He turned off his HMD visor and looked at the place were Dimitri crashed. Smoke, Fire, Shredded metal was now corrupting the blizzard's snow white surface. He lied back and breathed in and out calmly. He felt empty. Just empty. He was interrupted during silence when a radio transmission was heard on his headphones.

"Colonel? This is Arion 2." Rainbow Dash called. "I lost contact with Dimitri. Did he get away?" She asked.

HandyFlash looked at his right and saw all his squad members jets regrouping by his plane. "Look at your 5 o'clock." He said.

All of them looked at the direction he said and saw Dimitri's crash site as smoke was rising up. Rainbow Dash looked at HandyFlash's aircraft and saw that it was damaged by a brutal dogfight against Vampir 1, Dimitri. HandyFlash saw that all his squad mates aircrafts were minority damaged. He chuckled on how much they can fight off against heavy resistance by Razor Whisk.

HandyFlash grunted by the pain of the rounds that hit him. The blue scars were still there and causing more pain. "General, I need medical assistance when I get back." HandyFlash said.

Neon Nimbus gasped. "What's the injury?" She asked

"Two rounds from Dimitri's cannons hit me." He answered. All his squadron stared at him in shock.

"Okay. I'll work on it right now on the AAC-113." Neon Nimbus nodded and hung up.

Fluttershy contacted HandyFlash. "Colonel? Are you still able to fly?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be fine." HandyFlash said.

Away from Arion Flight's position, Razor Whisk and the rest of his group was continuing to escort the package. The remaining members of Vautour squadron followed him in and protected him and the package. They soon exited the Draconian Tail zone and saw partial clear skies.

Razor Whisk looked at the radar and saw that Dimitri was off the radar. He sighed and turned off his radar. "They underestimated you." He showed no emotion and looked back at the blizzard clouds. "Rest in Peace comrade."

Vautour 4 looked back as well because of her leader's lose in the blizzard. He was shot down by Rainbow Dash with her cannons hitting his plane's engines to the cockpit. She sighed and calmly held the stick with her paws and slowed down next to Razor Whisk's plane.

"What's the plan now sir?" She asked.

"Don't worry Jacqueline. I still can do this without Dimitri." Razor Whisk smiled to hide his rage for the lost of his friend ever since he was just a mercenary and himself was a scientist. "Follow me in."

"Right behind you. Where are we going?" Jacqueline asked.

"The Kingdom of Marey. Constantincoltle." He answered.

_*Sorry if it sounded a bit rushed. And Vautour is Vulture in French. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. And please review.*_

_(A/N: Oh yeah. If you're wondering why they have a HMD Visor and a HUD at the same time, here is why. HMD Visor= Shows Range on target by meters, full scale of enemy positions, 360 degree radar of which direction enemy missiles are fired, and plane status. HUD= Crosshairs for the cannons obviously, compass, speed and altitude, and whatever. You can imagine if your OC has this kind of gear or just one.)_

_Known OCs= (Owner) OC Name._

_X= Task Force X Member._

_X (pegasister97) Cloud Dash: VTOL Expert._

_X (TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night: Stealth Aircraft Flyer._

_(cast49) Shining Dawn: Air-to-Air Dogfighter._

_(TheSadisticRedWarrior) Cheary: Non E.R.A.F. Swift Night's friend._

_(Anon: Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Possibly not in story anymore. Ignore the brother and sister thing with Fluttershy and him. Sorry*_

_X (Brigadier Wolffe) _

_l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron._

_I_

_I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I_Hardcase and Boomer_

_(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze_

_(SpartanBrony) Unknown_

_(blaurgh) Firebolt_

_(piplump) Eclipse Moon_

_(ChaosBurner) Meteor_

_(Kimba's Bro) Ash_

_(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta_

_X (Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira, Kelly._

_X (My Minor OC) Bombshell: Former Spetslos (Spetsnaz) Operative. Now a Air-to-Ground striker._

_(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker_

_(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow_

_(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep_

_(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing_

_(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies_

_(Anon: Thunderdrop) Thunderdrop_

_(Deathnote9847) Lighteyes_

_(Pika53) Zander_

_(Anon: Mr. Williams) Nightshade Smoke_

_(Anon: Rndom Hooves) Random Hooves_

_**If you want to see your OC more, just tell me.**_

**(Question of the Wings: "What do you think would happen if I was in a dogfight?" Princess Luna asked. ****"Something bad." Princess Celestia smirked.)**

**(Question of the Chapter: Do you think you're brave enough to dogfight in a violent blizzard?)**


	15. The Lunar Blues

Air Horse Aces Ch.15

*Don't mind the errors or if it sounds rushed.*

NOTICE: New OCs will appear in current working chapters. Like someone asks me to put their OC in the story. In the next chapter, their OC will appear. If they want to see them again, they need to tell me. But I'm gonna have to look for a spot for your OC to appear.

Chapter 15: The Lunar Blues.

The past two days after the incident in the Draconian Tail Islands, the bizarre weather soon stopped and went back to normal. But not as much as the E.R.A.F now. Dimitri was shot down by HandyFlash when he arrived with his squadron to try to stop Razor Whisk. When HandyFlash was fighting against Dimitri in the brutal sky, HandyFlash shot him down, but was injured by cannon rounds hitting his sides when Dimitri was head on in the dogfight. Neon Nimbus suggested to forbid his flight for around 24 hours because of his injuries. HandyFlash had no choice but to accept that order because she was the General of the Air Force. Rainbow Dash was in charge to lead Arion Squadron for one day, which she was actually nervous about. But when HandyFlash recovered, she was relieved. Rainbow Dash loved being a good leader, but not in the Air Force because it can risk their lives. She would not forgive herself if she lost all her eight squad mates.

Kira remained in the medical room in the AAC-113. She heard about what happened at the Draconian Tail about Arion Flight fighting for survival in the blizzard. Especially HandyFlash against her former squad leader, Colonel Dimitri. She knew this would happen to HandyFlash by getting injured physically because of Dimitri's flying. Kira's status was still being studied by the doctors. If she could fly again, she would be the next leader of Raptor Squadron. But if she is unable to, she will have to be in the E.R.A.F Cyber Command as an intelligence officer. When HandyFlash returned to the AAC-113 after the failed interception in the Draconian Tail, he told her what happened and what was the injuries on him. She nodded and…slapped him. They both laughed at how that would've felt. Anyway, that's just how she was doing. Her luck was improving by recovering, but still unaware of flying if possible. Fluttershy would always bring in get well treats that Pinkie Pie and her made.

Fluttershy was worried about HandyFlash when he was injured. They both have like a brother and sister relationship ever since foal flight school. Both would watch each others backs if something goes wrong. But Fluttershy was getting support by Rainbow Dash as well during foal flight school. Rainbow Dash cared for Fluttershy, but bullied, harassed, and humiliated HandyFlash when they were little. As much as Rainbow Dash regretted her foalhood instincts, she wanted to be a good friend to him as well. HandyFlash never did anything to Rainbow Dash during that time. He forgives her after she apologizes for giving him the scars on his neck by being pushed by her multiple times until he was sent to the hospital. But for what happened on the Draconian Tail, she felt even more terrible. She was his wingmare. And she didn't have time to assist him.

But that was two days ago. Right now, all E.R.A.F flights returned to Equestria after Maneila was secured. Most of Task Force X elite pilots remained in the Equestrian Airspace as a few of them headed to the Kingdom of Marey, home of the ancient ones, and the Union of Changnia, home of Queen Devsalis and her civil changelings. Non-Task Force X pilots went to the two countries as well being assisted by the elite pilots. No flights were needed to be in the Chrysalis Empire Airspace because of Queen Chrysalis staying neutral and notifying if any suspicious activity is happening in her territory. Right now, she hasn't said anything. Still, even though Equestria with its allies are being called by them, the Chrysalis Empire and them were still political opponents. I wouldn't say they were foes or enemies anymore. Just differ eachothers reasons. Just like Saddle-Arabia long time ago.

The reason why Celestia was going off to Equestria's allies was because to talk to the leaders about the jet project. Saddle-Arabia is currently creating their own Air Force as well as the Union of Changnia, Fillyppines and the Kingdom of Marey. But it will take a few months to get them cached up. Jet parts or surplus isn't cheap you know.

On the AAC-113 that was now reaching the Crystal Empire and Kingdom of Marey border, in the pilot deck was Neon Nimbus watching the skies as clouds swept by. She saw some planes fly by the AAC-113 port right side and turned right. She knew Zander, leader of Archer Squadron, is off to the Union of Changnia.

"This is Zander. Reporting to Marescow and Stalliongrad. What are my orders?" Zander asked.

"Protect the city and check for suspicious activity." Neon Nimbus answered.

"Roger that General." Zander hung up and continued what he was given to do.

Neon Nimbus looked put her hoof on a scanner and turned on the AAC-113's AI. "Hey Seishin. You there?" She called.

A light shined right next to her and showed the same size mare in a holographic appearance. White colored, mane styled with a bun and emo...ish styled with a stripe of turquoise. Attractive for a hologram, yet almost the same personality as Neon Nimbus and Pinkie Pie, but more calm.

"Ah. So you managed to wake me up. What's up? The sky? I know that." Seishin giggled.

Neon Nimbus smirked and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can you give me a status on the squadron flights?"

Seishin raised her hoof and swooped it down and showed a map of the world with a list right next to it. "Swift Night and her squadron are off to Mount Griffon. Eclipse Moon will arrive at the Union of Changnia shortly. And Lighteyes with Meteor are in Equestrian airspace. The rest, all in order and ready."

"Alrighty then." She tapped her chin. "Lets see for your emotion modes if they work."

"Say what? Florence gave me that?" Seishin gave a confused look while Neon Nimbus stared evilly at her. "That's not necessary, right?" She laughed nervously.

"Seishin, Content Emotion Mode." She ordered.

Seishin's white mane turned yellow as her mood changed. "Aw thank you for making me this happy. Is there anything else I can do?" She jumped in circles.

"Depressed mode?"

Her mane turned blue as her eyes looked down in shame. "Did I do something wrong? I can try to fix it…" She sniffed.

"Grumpy mode?"

Her mane turned light red and gave Neon Nimbus a glare. "What are you looking at? Go closer and see what happens. I'll flip you like a pancake." *Ding Ding*

"Flirty Mode?"

Her mane turned pink. "Oh hello there. I feel good. Do you want to feel good as well?" Seishin winked.

"Woah there. Seishin, back to normal." She ordered.

Seishin's mane got back to being snowy white. She looked around like she missed something. "Huh? What was I up to?"

"Nuthin…" Neon Nimbus lied (I put that typo on purpose.)

"I doubt that." Seishin mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Seishin gave an innocent look.

"Pfft. I heard that before. Next time, I'll turn up your honesty level to 100%." Neon Nimbus rolled her eyes.

Seishin covered her mouth and giggled. "Seishin? Does this dress make me look fat?" She imitated Neon Nimbus. "Oh yes you bet it does." She answered in her own voice.

Neon Nimbus blushed by the jokes of it. "Keep your jokes to yourself Seishin."

In the medical deck in the AAC-113, Twilight and the rest with Arion squadron were all just having a talk. But since Arion was supposed to be deployed in Constantincoltle, their chat time was limited. They also decided to check on Kira who was still in her bed.

"Alright. Get well soon. We'll be back." HandyFlash smiled and left Kira to rest on her bed. Rainbow Dash was still with Kira as she looked at her.

"We'll be fine. So will you." Rainbow Dash smiled and looked at her injuries. "Good thing your hooves and your forelegs are better."

Kira nodded and picked up her water bottle then took a sip. "Yeah."

Rainbow Dash licked her hoof and raised it up and down slowly. "Cause I don't know what you do."

Kira rolled her eyes at the perverted joke. "Wow. You're so funny." She said sarcastically and chuckled.

"Who in the world writes her stuff?" Pinkie Pie asked. (Fourth Wall Broken).

HandyFlash gave Pinkie a look like she was from a other planet. "Earth to Pinkamena."

Rainbow Dash walked to HandyFlash and nodded. "So, when are we launching?" She asked.

"Soon." He answered. "We're just refueling some planes that are landing on this thing. After that, we're off to The Kingdom of Marey's Capital, Constanticoltle, for patrol." HandyFlash added.

Rainbow Dash went to a bench and lied down. "Sweet. More resting for this ace. Any back up?"

"Yeah. 23rd Fighter Squadron, aka 'Thistle Squadron', will be flying with us. Also they're the ones who are refueling here." HandyFlash said.

Rainbow Dash got back up and walked towards the exit. "Okay. We oughta check the planes. Don't wanna fly with a piece of bolt loose in your wings."

HandyFlash followed her as the others did as well. "Sometimes I have a bad feeling if your coming to repair your own plane."

"Oh come on. I've been in training. The simulations gives you pretty much everything."

"Just be careful what you say."

As they went outside on the flight deck, they could feel the wind was getting colder. Well, the AAC-113 was flying which was pretty windy. But they were passing by the Crystal Mountains. If they keep going north, the Kingdom of Marey is right there. The Kingdom of Marey isn't as cold as you think. It gets partial rain with sunny skies. Unlike the Union of Changnia where it snows and is around 60s.

HandyFlash looked around and saw Neon Nimbus with Luna and some hologram. He raised his eyebrow and walked to the three. Twilight and the rest of the group followed him. As he got closer, he recognized the hologram from before.

"AI-19. It's been some time." HandyFlash waved.

Seishin recognized that voice and looked at the direction where his voice came from. She saw HandyFlash for the first time. "Wow. Hey HaNeul Gavin Flash. Long time no see." Seishin smirked.

"Pfft. Yeah. Long time no see because I never saw you in a hologram form. I just heard you in my mom's computer." HandyFlash said.

Twilight dashed through fast enough to knock HandyFlash down on the ground. She excitedly introduced herself to Seishin. "Ohmygosh Ohmygosh. It's so nice to meet you! Are you a real holographic AI?"

Seishin smiled. "Yes I am." She answered.

Twilight took out her hoof. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm one of HandyFlash's friends. Also, I had no idea you knew him." She smiled. Seishin took her hoof and shook it.

Neon Nimbus raised her eyebrow. "Wait, you can shake hooves? But your just a hologram."

"Thanks to HandyFlash's mom, I can." Seishin grinned.

Luna walked in front of them and looked at the other side of the runway. "I deeply hate to interrupt your greetings for eachother but a flight is here." She pointed at four planes heading down to land.

They all moved out of the way and watched the four planes land down. What seemed different about one of the planes was there was a two seat one. Everyone except for HandyFlash and Neon Nimbus recognized that plane design from Handel. The plane had the name PMF-150. A two seated aircraft with a pilot who flies it and a weapons system officer for the copilot. Speaking of the two seats, when the planes stopped on the tracks for the deck crew to refuel and rearm, the two pilots got out and looked around the AAC-113's aerial flight deck. The two of them wore helmets that were styled with a spiked vortex and the name 'Thistle'. This seemed like the pilots they were going to flying with. The two went to Neon Nimbus and took of their helmets. The pilot was a stallion while the weapon system officer was a mare. They both saluted as Neon Nimbus and Arion Squadron did the same. They also bowed by Princess Luna's presence.

Neon Nimbus smiled. "At ease." She said. "Anyway, welcome to the AAC-113 Albatross. The very first aerial aircraft carrier in this world."

The stallion nodded. "Captain Comet Streak reporting as Thistle Leader." He said.

The mare went up. "And Lieutenant Daisy. Weapon system officer and copilot with Captain Comet Streak." She said.

Neon Nimbus nodded. "Alrighty then. Take a break on the deck. Must've been a hard time to fly the first time here."

"Yes ma'am." They both said.

Comet Streak looked at Daisy. "Tell Thistle 2, Lyric Breeze, she can chill with us. Don't want her to feel like an outsider."

Daisy nodded. "Okay. Be right back." She walked to the second aircraft in line.

Comet Streak saw the group and walked towards HandyFlash. "Excuse me sir?"

HandyFlash looked at him and saluted. "Captain?"

"How far is Constantincoltle exact?"

"Not really far. But we still have time to relax." HandyFlash answered.

"Alright. Thank you." Comet Streak smiled. "By the way, I'm Captain Comet Streak if you couldn't hear me."

"Colonel HandyFlash. Task Force X and leader of Arion Squadron." HandyFlash shook his hoof.

"I heard of you and your team. The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna. They call you that by you and your team's honor, friendship and teamwork. Especially the skills of aces. Right?"

"Pretty much. Who's your other friends?" He looked at Daisy and the mare pilot with her.

Comet Streak waved at the both of them. "My copilot is my girlfriend, Daisy. We both wanted to join the Equestrian Royal Air Force when we heard of you Arion Flight. Also to move to the next level. By flying I mean. Not that way." He tapped his head.

"It's alright." HandyFlash said.

"The one next to her is Thistle 2. Her name is Lyric Breeze. A pretty shy one as you may think. But a skilled pilot. She almost got her scores high enough to join the Task Force X in pilot school." He told him.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "We also got a shy one, but in the Task Force X. She's right here." She pulled Fluttershy next to her.

Daisy and Lyric Breeze saluted and introduced themselves. They had to keep an eye on Thistle Squadron because they're the rookies that just finished training.

Rainbow Dash waved. "What's up? Ready to shoot down those drones?" She asked and punched her own hoof to act tough.

"Yes Lt. Colonel. Are you this excited as always?" Daisy asked.

"Yup. This pony is ready for anything!" She floated in the air and gave a fighting stance.

"How about leading the whole team then?" HandyFlash smirked.

Rainbow Dash dropped down with a shocked look on her face. She was good on leading a group of pegasi ponies, but on jets, she's nervous on what will happen if she thinks of a dangerous plan. "O-ookay. Maybe that part on jets, no I'm not."

After a long 15 minute break, Neon Nimbus called them and said that the operation is a go. The teams dashed towards inside and got out with their flight suit and everything. The gear was already on their suit and were all set to fly. Flitter styled her mane a bit because when she flies in her jet, it will be a bumpy ride. As well as her mane keeps getting in her way. Fluttershy as well. She wore a ponytail because of her mane blocking her sight.

Comet Streak put his helmet back on and looked at Lyric Breeze. "Wing Strong Lyric Breeze." He said.

Lyric Breeze nodded. "Yes sir."

As the members of Thistle Squadron got ready and went in their planes, Arion Squadron did the same as well. The deck crew saluted that they were all set for take off. All of them went to their planes and closed their lid. Checking to systems as always, they held the stick and kept their eyes on the HUD.

"Lets reach the sky. And make our fireworks." Comet Streak raised his hoof for a clear launch. Daisy gave the same sign as well.

"All set. I'm ready." Lyric Breeze gave the sign.

"Thistle 3."

"Thistle 4 ready. Turn the key Captain."

Comet Streak nodded and sped up the plane to take off. Daisy held on as the speed was forcing them to lay back a bit. One by one, Thistle Squadron was now in the air circling around the AAC-113 to wait for Arion Squadron.

HandyFlash raised his hoof. "Lets flap our wings Arions."

Cloudchaser smirked. "Make me and Derpy take down the heavy drones if any arrive."

"Yay! This mare is one of the stopping power." Derpy cheered.

Rainbow Dash looked at HandyFlash's plane. "I sense a-…"

"More like Demolition Derpy (Derby)." HandyFlash joked.

"I spoke to soon Flash." Rainbow Dash shrugged and looked away.

HandyFlash hit the throttle to speed up in an instant for take off. "Follow me in." He said.

"Rainbow Dash is back Razor Whisk!" Rainbow Dash smirked and hit the throttle as everyone else did the same.

Back on the deck, Twilight noticed a small black dot in the sky. It can't be Arion and Thistle flight because they were seen heading north as the aerial carrier followed. That small dot made her feel uncomfortable like someone or that thing was watching them. Twilight looked at Luna and worriedly spoke. "Princess? I think it would be best to go to the safe room. Just in case."

Luna looked at Twilight confusingly. "Are you sure? What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing. You know how if there was an attack near the aerial carrier. We wouldn't want your sister, Princess Celestia, to see you hurt. Right?" Twilight smiled lightly.

Rarity nodded. "Plus we highly respect you Princess."

Applejack agreed thirdly. "We don't want to see yah hurt."

"Lets play games in there you know?" Pinkie Pie grinned.

Luna blushed on how much they care. "I…Thank you." She said and looked at Neon Nimbus and Seishin. "You both want to play with us when you're done?"

Neon Nimbus nodded. "We will. Stay safe."

"And beautiful." Seishin added.

-(Outskirts of Constantincoltle)-

Arion and Thistle flight stayed in one whole group as they approached the capital of The Kingdom of Marey. HandyFlash was glad to see the city he was born in before he immigrated to Equestria because of his parents were busy folks. Minor turbulence was felt because they were in the north parts of the planet. Lyric Breeze commented saying it was around 53 degrees outside the city of Constantincoltle. Rainbow Dash wondered how HandyFlash would go through this weather. Her wings would be numb if she flew around the area for one hour.

"General, This is Arion 1. We're formed up and awaiting orders." HandyFlash called.

"Roger. I just got some hostile drones on radar near by. Suggest to keep your hooves on the stick." Neon Nimbus said.

Seishin picked up after Neon Nimbus spoke. "Keep the capital safe. We can't let any innocents lose their life you know."

"No duh. It's in the rules." Blossomforth said.

"Well, someone remembered again." Thunderlane smirked. "I was expecting you to throw away that rule."

Blossomforth shrugged. "What do I look like? A garbage disposal?" She laughed.

"Yes." Thunderlane answered. Blossomforth glared at his plane like she was about to kill him. "Sorry." He apologized.

Comet Streak picked up his radio and contacted all planes. "Thistle 1 to all planes. Radar contacts closing in at our 11 o'clock." He looked back on Daisy where she sat in the second seat. "Tell me if you see them."

"Roger that." Daisy nodded.

"Waiting for IFF tone." Thistle 4 said.

Lyric Breeze looked at her radar. "I count 16 drones. 280 meters away."

Fluttershy kept an eye on the radar and staying sharp for any missile alerts. She nervously held the stick calmly until an alarm rang on her system. Her comms were on and heared she wasn't the only one. Her squadron and Thistle Flight had a missile alert.

"Missile! Missile!" Fluttershy cried.

"Break! Break!" Thistle 3 yelled as everyone turned hard.

Long ranged missiles passed by all of them without hitting any of their aircrafts. But the sound of rolling cannons were heard as some hit their shields. Minor damage result for most of them while a few of them didn't get hit.

"Tally bandits. I count…16. Looks like Lyric Breeze was right." Dumbbell said on the comms.

"Roger Arion 7. All planes, spread out and take them out at the same time. If you need assistance ask someone if they're not busy." HandyFlash told them.

"Both flights, this is Seishin. I'll keep you all updated in the air." Seishin called.

"Copy. Confirmed bandits in the air. Engaging without hesitation." Rainbow Dash said and picked one drone to go after.

"Hey Dashie. Try not to focus on just one if it has good evasive maneuvers." Seishin laughed.

"No problem. I can take him out in 5 seconds flat." Rainbow Dash followed one drone down that was about to go after Fluttershy. She started off by firing her cannons, but the drone evaded by a barrel roll. Next, she chose heat seeking to get a lock on. "Arion 2, Fox 2" She released one missile which caused the drone to make a break for it. Since the missile was agile enough, it still hit the drone. As it turned, Dash kept her crosshair in front of the drone to make the rounds hit directly. The drone exploded into a fireball like a volcanic eruption.

"Arion 2 scored one down." Lyric Breeze said.

"In six seconds." Seishin teased.

"Hey. An ace has some patience on taking one down." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Don't get to show offy Dash. These drones might be better than the ones we faced." Daisy told her.

Comet Streak trailed a drone and jet the HUD on it. "Daisy. Drone in our 12 o'clock. Can you track him?" He looked back at his passenger.

"No problem." She looked at her screen and chose heat seekers for close ranged attacks. "Fox 2. Fox 2." She launched on missile only damaging the drone.

"Thistle 1, one drone is head on! Break right!" Thunderlane warned them.

Comet Streak reacted a little late. The drone passed by them leaving them with a few hits from the drone's cannons. Daisy kept an eye on the other drone that they were after and saw it break left. The bad thing was it was going on their tail because they were turning right.

"Comet? Bandit on our port side on the left." Daisy said.

"Don't worry. Let him on our back. Let me handle it." Comet Streak banked and turned in unpredictable patterns and went pass the clouds he sees. He looked at his panel as it flashed red slowly with a alert. "He's tracking!" The alert made a second sound. "He's locked! Get ready!" Then a third sound. "Flares down! Flares down!" Daisy followed orders and dropped flares to stop the drone's missile.

"Thistle 1. Break left. Then slow down to follow the drone." HandyFlash called.

"Roger. Breaking left." Comet Streak did so and saw on his right HandyFlash was head on and fired cannons on the drone. The drone was damaged then automatically turned right giving Comet Streak a good target to follow.

"Make it count you two." HandyFlash got back on assisting others.

"Thanks Colonel. You got tone Daisy. Fire!"

"Fox 2!" She fired a missile. When the missile reached its target, a fire ball exploded on target.

"Splash one. Good job." Comet Streak looked back and gave a high hoof.

"Thank you Comet."

-(AAC-113 Cockpit Deck)-

Back on the AAC-113, Seishin and Neon Nimbus continued to keep an eye and contacting the two flights. Seishin kept an eye on the comms while Neon Nimbus watched the radar. It's more easier since she's not the only one doing the work. Seishin watched in the distance on Arion and Thistle Squadron handling the 14 drones the was left. She could tell that the drones were not much as a difficult fight as well. So she went to Neon Nimbus and looked at the radar. But another transmission was coming from…inside the AAC-113? Only static was heard coming from it. She just thought Pinkie Pie was messing with the comms again.

A knock was heard on the door behind them. Neon Nimbus opened the door thinking its Princess Luna or Twilight and her friends, but instead, it was three ponies in black armor with spears. Seishin immediately activated security measures as a group of holographic guards showed up. The three in armor didn't even bother attacking. Instead, they waited as a stallion walked between them and stared at the two. Neon Nimbus gritted her teeth.

"Razor Whisk. When and how did you get in here?" Neon Nimbus opened a drawer and took out her old weapon in her Special Aviation Unit times; around three years ago.

Razor Whisk gave a wolffish grin. "That's a good question young mare." He showed a glowing ball on his hoof. "Thanks to my scientific days."

Seishin glared at him. "You have ten seconds to leave or these holograms will give you a bad time of your life." She warned.

"Just like these girls will if you attack?" Razor Whisk moved out of the way and saw Twilight and her friends tied up and taped on their mouths. "I'm mostly talking about…" He dragged in a mare who was dark blue coated. "Princess Luna."

Luna looked around her and saw Neon Nimbus and Seishin. She gave them a look of her showing fear. She couldn't speak or move because she was tied and gagged as well.

"I will leave. But we have to take Luna with us." Razor Whisk gave a serious look as his sharp mane covered his left eye. "And if it makes you feel good, I didn't do anything on this carrier besides getting your second ruler." He talked truthfully. Neon Nimbus knew he wasn't lying since she knew him back then.

"You're not taking anyone." Seishin growled.

Razor Whisk took out a small spear and pointed it on Luna's neck. She shook in fear and could feel the spear's pain thirsty point. "You either say us goodbye with Luna alive, or she loses her life."

Neon Nimbus nervously stared at Luna who was about to pass out in fear. She had a very difficult choice to either let Razor Whisk escape with Luna or Luna gets a last breath in. Seishin looked at her and frowned and nodded, saying they had no choice.

"Fine." She looked down in defeat.

"It's a pleasure making a deal. Now, I'm off to the Union of Changnia. Home of Queen Devsalis and her civil changelings. Also, say goodbye to Devsalis when I'm finished there for me." He smirked and threw the glowing ball on the ground which caused a blinding sight like a flashbang. As soon as it happened, Neon Nimbus blanked out as Seishin was disabled for a moment just like Twilight and the rest. They all saw Razor Whisk, Luna and the three fighters disappeared.

After waking up from the blast of the glowing ball, Neon Nimbus woke up and saw Seishin's hologram on the ground still unconscious. Seishin woke up slowly and saw HandyFlash with the rest of his friends in the deck. Twilight was already free and went to Seishin and helped her balance up. Rarity and Applejack helped up Neon Nimbus as they all brushed off.

"What happened to you girls? When me and Thistle Squadron tried to contact you, neither of you responded." HandyFlash said and looked around. "Where Princess Luna?"

Applejack answered. "That Razor Whisk fella infiltrated this place just to only get Princess Luna. Why? I wouldn't know."

HandyFlash glared out the cockpit windows. "What about Kira?"

"She's fine. I just checked up on her." Blossomforth said.

"Where is that slow poke going now?" Rainbow Dash demanded an answer.

Seishin got up and raised her hoof and showed a map to let everyone see. "The Union of Changnia. Capital: Marescow. Ruler: Queen Devsalis. An ally of Equestria ever since the First-Changnian War for a free country of Changelings and Ponies to live peacefully. Thanks to Devsalis' strategy, it was a complete victory. A tourist attraction I must say. Not to mention, VERY polite ones that welcome immigrants or visitors." She smiled.

"Seishin, notify other flights and turn course to the Union of Changnia." Neon Nimbus ordered.

"No problemo General."

"So, we're going to Changnia? I heard that place is full of civilized changelings." Thunderlane commented.

"No duh. We knew that already because of Seishin." Blossomforth said.

Twilight nodded. "My brother, Shining Armor, went there years ago when I was little."

"I've always wanted to go to the Union of Changnia. Learn more of its history." HandyFlash said.

"Question is, who knows how to speak Changnian (Russian)?" Neon Nimbus asked the group.

HandyFlash spoke. "Я могу." Translated to 'I can'.

"How is it?" Twilight asked.

"Хорошо." HandyFlash said translated to 'Good'.

Neon Nimbus smiled and walked to the door. "I'll contact the E.S.O.F and the Union of Changnia Spetslos to assist on rescuing Princess Luna."

"Alright. We'll head to our planes and take off to Marescow. I'll tell Shining Dawn to head to Stalliongrad. Удачи вам." HandyFlash said.

"I don't speak Changnian. Good luck." Neon Nimbus saluted.

-(Unknown Location in the Union of Changnia.)-

Princess Luna tried her hardest to get her eyes open. Only a crack of light was all she saw when she was opening her eyes. When she fully opened them, it was blurry, then soon began to clear up. She realized she had a collar on her neck and chains on her hooves. It rattled sharply as she tried to break free from it. When it was no use, she decided to use her magic, but something was blocking it. There was a glowing wrap of rubber on the tip of her horn to prevent her from using it. Luna started to panic and get nervous about why is she taken prisoner by Razor Whisk and his rogues. She thought if they were going to use her for ransom, use her power, or even worse. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard hoofsteps coming from the door she saw in front of her. She bit her lip as her face showed fear. The door opened automatically and saw a stallion in a flight suit outfit. He seemed to just got out of his plane. The stallion walked closer to the vulnerable Princess Luna. Luna saw that behind him was a two more ponies. But she saw that one was a mare and one was a female changeling.

The two of them followed the stallion and stopped when he was in front of Luna's face. Luna gulped to swallow her whimpering to not show more weakness. The stallion cleared his throat and spoke in a familiar voice.

"Hello. Princess Luna, is it?" He spoke and chuckled. "I can't believe that the Wing Feathers of Celestia and 'Luna' fell for this trick." He walked around her like she was his prey.

Princess Luna wanted to feel fearless, so she spoke. "I demand to know why I'm being held." She demanded.

"Demand? Pfft. Either way, it will waste your tickets to ask me more questions." He smirked and put his hoof on her chin to make her look at his eyes. "Tell me Princess. Do you know who I am?" He asked.

Princess Luna glared at him. "A brainless rogue who doesn't even know himself."

The stallion put his hoof off Luna's chin and looked at the female changeling. "Mimic. Static." He said.

She nodded and used her changeling magic to power up the glowing rubber wrap on Luna's horn. The look in the female changeling's eyes showed nothing, but inside, she felt bad for doing this to her.

Luna felt a shock on her horn to her head that made her collapse and stayed paralyzed for a few seconds. The shocking only lasted for three seconds, but it was painful. Tears dropped from her cyan eyes from the pain. It just hurts to feel the shock after you collapse on the cold hard floor.

"Wrong answer Princess." The stallion said. "I bet Colonel HandyFlash would've answered it correctly. But I would shock him more if he was here because of what he did to my friend, Dimitri." The stallion gave a huge hint on who he was.

Luna looked up again and glared with her teary eyes. "Razor Whisk."

"O-hoho. Now you answered it correctly. Here's your prize." Razor Whisk looked at Mimic again. Mimic had no choice but to follow his orders.

Once again, Luna felt that shock again as she collapsed…again. This time, poor Luna couldn't get back up. She was shaking in pain as more tears leaked out. Mimic and the other mare looked at Luna in guilt. They didn't want to make her get hurt this much. The mare had seen enough, so she walked by Razor Whisk and spoke with him.

"With all do respect sir. You're wasting your time on her." She said.

"Stay out of this Evanesce. You have no reason to talk to her." Razor Whisk said coldly.

"If I had no reason with her, then why did you bring me in here as well?" Evanesce questioned. Razor Whisk stayed silent for a few seconds.

"After what happened to Vautour 1 and Dimitri, I don't think so." Razor Whisk was about to shock Luna again, but was stopped by Evanesce.

"You're letting all your anger out on the wrong pony. Princess Luna isn't responsible for their lose." Evanesce stayed in the same tone o voice.

Razor Whisk looked down and thought about it. She was right. Letting all his anger out on Luna was a wrong thing to do. "Fine." He walked to the door. "If that Equestrian is hungry, thirsty or anything, just help her out." He finished and walked away.

Princess Luna lied down shaking still from the shock. Her tears blurred her vision, but she saw that the two mares were sitting down on a bench from the wall. She hoped nothing bad will happen to her. She put her faith on Arion Squadron and the rest to find her and bring her back safely. She knew the Union of Changnian Spetslos and the E.S.O.F were getting ready to rescue her along with the Air Force.

(Sorry you had to see that.)

A/N: Changnian will be a reference to Russian Language because…well…Russia is not in the MLP Universe.

_Known OCs= (Owner) OC Name._

_X= Task Force X Member._

_*= New OC._

_X (pegasister97) Cloud Dash_

_X (TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night_

_(cast49) Shining Dawn_

_(Anon: Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Possibly not in story anymore. Ignore the brother and sister thing with Fluttershy and him. Sorry*_

_X (Brigadier Wolffe) _

_l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron._

_I_

_I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I_Hardcase and Boomer_

_(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze_

_(SpartanBrony) Unknown_

_(blaurgh) Firebolt_

_(piplump) Eclipse Moon_

_(ChaosBurner) Meteor_

_(Kimba's Bro) Ash_

_(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta_

_X (Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira, Kelly. (* Mimic)_

_X (My Minor OC) Bombshell (* Evanesce) (* Devsalis; an OC I created for Hoofsteps to Legend. Ruler of the Union of Changnia; an ally of Princess Celestia unlike Queen Chrysalis.)_

_(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker_

_(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow_

_(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep_

_(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing_

_(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies_

_(Anon: Thunderdrop) Thunderdrop_

_(Deathnote9847) Lighteyes_

_(Pika53) Zander_

_(Anon: Mr. Williams) Nightshade Smoke_

_(Anon: Rndom Hooves) Random Hooves_

_* (Anon: Lyric Breeze) Lyric Breeze_

_* (The Doctor-Derpy) Comet Streak and Daisy (Not the one in the show.)_

**(Question of the Wings: "You wanna dogfight with me?" Cloudchaser winked. *Uh…Awkward.*)**

**(Question of the Chapter: What would you do to Razor Whisk when you were with him when Luna was captured?)**

BTW, just saying my Birthday is coming :D (April 17)


	16. The Union of Changnia

Air Horse Aces Ch.16

*Don't mind the errors or if it sounds rushed.*

(INCASE YOU'RE WONDERING)

-Kingdom of Marey- Great Britain *United Kingdom*

-Union of Changnia- Russia (Russian Federation. Not the Soviet Union).

-More aces will arrive soon.

-Neon Nimbus is only two years older than some of the main characters. She's not really old.

-Some characters will be appear in Hoofsteps to Legend, the story I'm making that's Dedicated to the Soldiers in the War on Terrorism; currently on Hiatus until this story in done.

- AND I didn't forget about all submitted OCs. Don't worry.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Union of Changnia.

*I might fix this chapter soon*

-(Unknown Location, Union of Changnia)-

Luna tried her hardest to get her eyes open. By the tears draining from her eyes earlier, it was a bit sticky to open up. Also she was scared on what awaits for her to see what's happening in front of her. She was able to open one eye and see that Razor Whisk and Evanesce wasn't there, except for that female changeling, Mimic. The changeling was asleep while she was using a journal as a pillow. Luna looked around her and saw an empty plate and cup right next to her. She remembered she just ate before she slept…painfully. She wiped her eyes and looked at her hooves that were still chained. She just hopelessly sat there and looked around the cold dim room. In a few seconds, she heard the door start to open. Immediately, she lied down pretending to be still asleep and secretly opened one eye. It wasn't Razor Whisk, but it was Evanesce with her white flight suit. Her visor showed her name as the mask was painted like a shark's teeth. It was pretty terrifying for her a first.

Evanesce walked towards Mimic and and shook her gently. "Mimic? Wake up." She said.

Mimic opened her eyes and yawned. "Why? I'm sleepy." She whined like a little filly.

"Sorry. But we have to get to work. Razor Whisk says."

"Aww. Fine." Mimic got up and flapped her insect like wings.

Evanesce looked at Luna and walked towards her. Luna shook in fear hoping she wouldn't get the shock again. But nothing happened.

"If you need something, call us." Evanesce smiled and walked out the door as Mimic followed.

Luna yelled out. "Wait!"

Evanesce and Mimic halted and looked back. "Yes?" They both asked at the same time.

"Thank you." Luna said her words of gratitude to them for treating her better more than Razor Whisk can. Also stopped him from hurting her more.

Mimic smiled. "No problem."

Evanesce nodded. "Yeah. You're welcome."

-(Marescow, Union of Changnia)-

The sun shined in a brand new day in the capital of the Union of Changnia, Marescow. It was clear skies to give off some warmth to the ponies and changelings, but it was still freezing because of the winds and remaining snow on the ground. Marescow had a very dark and struggling history during the First-Changnian War years ago. Queen Devsalis who was leading a coup force of freedom fighters was to defend the city from Queen Chrysalis who was trying to get her off to take over Changnia. The city was lost to Devsalis like Stalliongrad, Mutare City, and more. It was on a crisis situation for Devsalis until Equestrian assistance arrived. When Chrysalis was on the offensive on the First Battle of Marescow, she ordered her forces on a shoot and destroy on sight. Innocents and others were lost because of them. After the war, it was an Equestrian and Freedom Force Victory and Queen Devsalis was in control of 75% of Changnia. Marescow is famous for one of the most brutal battles in the war. The memorial site of UOC and Equestrian forces was the size of two hoofball fields! Dark times I say.

Anyway, that was just what happened back then. Marescow is now one of the most peaceful cities in the country. New leaders are Queen Devsalis, ruler of the Union of Changnia. General Cora, a veteran of the war but now the UOCs General of the Army. Grand Master Salin, also a veteran of the war and Commandant of the Spetslos, a special force unit.

(A/N: You'll be seeing those three in Hoofsteps to Legend. Keep in mind that story is years before AHA. It will be continued until I finish AHA.)

Devsalis got a note saying that part of the Equestrian Air Force is on its way to Marescow because of a search on Razor Whisk and Princess Luna. She left her throne and told them to meet her at her favorite place called Zelenyy Park, where she always went when she was little. When she was told about Princess Luna's kidnapping, she notified Grand Master Salin to ready Spetslos search and rescue teams. Shining Armor was ordered to arrive at Marescow as well along with Princess Cadance for a meeting. As much as Shining Armor is still haunted by the horrors of war while he was a hero from the First-Changnian War, it was his orders. General Ironclad and Colonel Steel Hammer, the leaders of Equestrian Special Operation Force (E.S.O.F) sent in a few Celestial Rangers and Eclipse Nomads for Luna's hostage rescue. As well as two Omega Long Rangers, Cloak and Cross Heart. (or Snipers if you want.). Those two twin sisters are chosen for their actions in the First-Changnian War. They stay alive for their cousins, Aloe and Lotus.

Yup. The two twin sisters from the Ponyville Spa, Aloe and Lotus, has cousins, Cloak and Cross Heart, who are twin sisters as well serving as Omega Long Rangers. Originally they were supposed to be assigned to Theta Team, but not anymore.

(A/N: Also you will be hearing all those names and forces in Hoofsteps in Legend.)

Now I bet you're all tired of talking about some history so…okay.

A carriage flew out of the AAC-113 that headed towards Marescow, the capital of The Union of Changnia. The ones inside were none other than the nine members of Arion Squadron, Twilight and the rest, then lastly Neon Nimbus. Seishin stayed at the AAC-113 since her system was supposed to stay there. Bet she's partying in there, right?

Twilight looked out the carriage and saw Marescow's beautiful view and scenery. Ponystankino Tower, The Kremlin; which can be called Gremlin in Equestrian. The Foalshoi Theater and all others. She's never seen the city before. Her brother, Shining Armor, was deployed here when the war was almost over. But it didn't look like this at that time. Ponies and Changelings flew or walked around the city like nothing was happening. Such a peaceful place she thought.

Pinkie Pie snuck up on Twilight in surprise, which made her almost fall out the carriage. "Pinkie! You would've made me fall off this thing!" Twilight glared.

"Oops. Sorry." Pinkie Pie apologized.

Neon Nimbus laughed. "You know I had to jump off carriages when I was in the Special Aviation Teams? I even had to do it on the Union of Changnia's mountains. I'll tell you this, it's cold and full of snow than you think."

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Cool. I didn't SNOW that." She joked.

HandyFlash smirked. "Ha. ICY what you did there."

"Sorry. Making puns just never gets COLD." Pinkie Pie continued.

"Yeah I know. You can SLEIGH that again." HandyFlash continued.

"Guys." Rainbow Dash called while she covered her ears.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

Applejack looked at Neon Nimbus. "So…where are we landing and where we going?" She asked.

"Downtown. And we're going to Zelenyy Park, which won't be far from where we land." Neon Nimbus answered and lowered the altitude of the carriage and landed on the ground gently.

They all got out and looked around the city and noticed it was just like Ponyville. Some Ponies and Changelings wore a scarf that was all similar to eachother. Twilight realized that it was school students. She was going to talk to one of them, but she doesn't know if they speak her language or only Changnian (Russian). Luckily, HandyFlash went to one of the students who was a female changeling. Twilight followed.

Twilight looked at HandyFlash. "Can you be my translator? I kinda want to talk to them about this place." She asked.

HandyFlash nodded. "Sure thing." He went in front of the female changeling who's scarf was covering her mouth and a long styled mane. "Помилование?" He said.

"Здравствуйте." She said 'Hello' shyly.

"Подождите, Вы предпочитаете английском или своем языке?" HandyFlash asked if she preferred to speak in Changnian or English.

She cleared her throat. "I can speak English if you want." She said with her Changnian accent.

"Oh okay." HandyFlash stopped speaking in Changnian.

Twilight cleared her throat. "We were just wondering where Zelenyy Park is located."

The shy student pointed her hoof at the east. "It's just right there. Can't really miss it."

"Thank you." Twilight smiled.

Another female voice was heard behind the student. "Little Sis? I've been looking for you." A female changeling in a white UOC military service dress. Her rank was seen as four stars as a General.

Her little sister turned around and bowed. "I apologize Cora."

"Hey it's okay. I didn't say it in a bad way." Cora chuckled and petted her little sister. She looked at the two she was talking to and noticed Twilight. "Wait, do I know your from somewhere?"

Twilight gave a confused look. "I don't think so."

Cora's head regained the memory. When she was at the war, Shining Armor showed a picture of Twilight once. "Aren't you the little sister of Sir Shining Armor?"

Twilight's eyes widened. "You knew my brother?"

"I'm a friend of his during the First-Changnian War." Cora smiled.

"Yeah. A crazy and brave one that I met." A male voice was heard. Twilight recognized that voice of her brother.

Shining Armor was seen with Princess Cadance coming out of a store. "Wow Captain. You look like a dirt magnet. Or should I say General." Shining Armor joked.

Cora rolled her eyes. "I was hoping you'd be much taller." She laughed.

Shining Armor glared and smirked. "Riiight." He looked at Cora's little sister and smiled. "Wow. She's grown up so fast. How you doing Klara?"

Klara bowed her head and smiled even though her scarf was covering her mouth. "I'm doing good Sir Shining Armor."

Cora smiled at her little sister. "Guess what. She wants to be in the Union of Changnian Air Force when it's completed."

Shining Armor pointed at HandyFlash. "He's in the Equestrian Royal Air Force as an Elite Pilot of the Task Force X."

HandyFlash bowed. "Приьет. I'm Colonel HandyFlash, leader of Arion Squadron."

Klara went up to him and shook his hoof. "I'm so glad to meet a pilot of the Equestrian Air Force."

Cora smirked at him. "My little sis gets excited sometimes. Also, I heard Arion flight is called 'The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna', correct?"

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know that?" HandyFlash asked.

Cora laughed. "Duh. Newspaper." HandyFlash 'sweat dropped' by the obvious answer. "Anyway, I'm General Cora. Leader of the UOC Ground Forces." She bowed her head.

HandyFlash bowed. "Obviously you know Twilight already."

"Ah. You all are already here." A voice of Neon Nimbus came from behind them. Behind her was the whole group.

Cora nodded. "Ah yes. General Neon Nimbus. Let us go to the park for the meeting. Follow me General."

Neon Nimbus followed Cora towards the park as the others followed. "Any word on Princess Luna?" She asked.

"Sorry. We haven't heard from her yet. But I'm sure we will soon." Cora said.

Rarity looked around nervously. "I'm still quite worried about Princess Luna. Who knows what is happening to her right now." She bit her lip.

"It would be a good idea to not think about anything bad happening to her." HandyFlash suggested.

"He's right. I'm sure she's not getting hurt." Twilight said.

"So what are we gonna do when we find her?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

Twilight looked at her and frowned. "I don't know Pinkie. Just hope it won't happen again."

"Or maybe she's in that store!" Pinkie Pie pointed at a bakery store named 'Lunar Croissants'. She excitedly ran towards the doors, but was pulled back by Twilight.

"Don't leave just yet."

"Where was I going?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "You remind me when I was about to rush in the Wonderbolts Academy."

"Wait, how was it in there?" HandyFlash asked.

"Pretty swell." She replied.

As they continued to follow Cora and Klara, they reached the park for their meeting. Zelenyy Park was full of flowers and green grass that covered the whole place as benches and tables were scattered around. One table that was on the top of the hill had one changeling with a few guards around it. They all figured that was Queen Devsalis, so they headed up there.

The guards moved out of the way since they recognized Cora and the rest. Queen Devsalis was wearing her crown with a golden scarf around her neck. Her mane was almost like Queen Chrysalis' except it was styled differently with some braiding. She looked at the group and saw Cora saluting.

"My queen, your guests are here." Cora said.

"Thank you General." Devsalis had a beautiful and strong Changnian accent. She looked at them with her emerald eyes and smiled. "Welcome to Marescow. Have a seat."

Neon Nimbus sat down first as the others did as well. "Have you got my message clearly Queen Devsalis?" She asked.

"Yes I have. I had to call Grand Master Salin to ready the Spetslos Forces for a search and rescue team." Devsalis looked at Shining Armor. "And I bet you have called in some E.S.O.F teams as well?"

"Yes ma'am." Shining Armor nodded.

Devsalis looked at HandyFlash and his squadron. "It's good to meet one of the Equestrian Aces. So you're going to assist the search for your night princess?"

HandyFlash and the rest nodded. "Yes." HandyFlash answered.

"You all sure know what needs to be done." Devsalis commented.

Twilight raised her hoof. "What about Queen Chrysalis where ever she is?" She asked.

"Her empire and the Union of Changnia is in a neutral situation right now. So they won't bother us." Devsalis said.

Shining Armor looked at the east nervously, hoping that Chrysalis won't show any aggression. The Union of Changnia and the Chrysalis Empire have been neutral to each other after the war. Cadance could see the nervousness from Shining Armor. She didn't wand him; and herself, to think about the Changnian war. Twilight noticed it as well. Flitter and Blossomforth curiously looked at them.

"Are you three okay?" Flitter asked.

"We're fine. Don't worry." Princess Cadance gave a weak smile.

Blossomforth raised her eyebrow. "If you say so. Just tell us if you need something."

Twilight looked back at Shining Armor. "You're legitimately okay, right?"

"Don't worry. Just cautious and hoping we find Princess Luna soon." Shining Armor told his little sister.

Klara looked up at the sky and noticed in the corner of her eye, she saw a few black dots heading north of the city. The altitude on whatever those things are was very high. The dots went in a cloud as Klara waited for them to go out the other way, but the dots weren't seen again. She shook her head and told herself its just her eyes or there was something on her glasses.

"By the way Queen Devsalis, we have Thistle Flight heading over to Marescow to assist the search." Neon Nimbus told her.

HandyFlash looked at her. "Eclipse Moon, FireBlaze, and Meteor will join up as well. Ash will be here as well."

"And the others?"

"Elsewhere." HandyFlash said talking about their deployment area.

Neon Nimbus nodded. "Okay. Notify Comet Streak and Daisy to ready themselves for flight. Wouldn't want the nine of you fighting by yourselves like in Saddle-Arabia."

"Yes ma'am." HandyFlash walked in a somewhat far distance away from the talking.

Devsalis tapped her chin. "Any other reinforcements?" She asked.

"Not really. The Saddle-Arabian Air Force is currently working, The Kingdom of Marey is starting theirs, and The Fillyppines isn't done yet as well. But I called in some help from the Hoofwaffe." Neon Nimbus said.

HandyFlash walked back to the group and told Neon Nimbus and Devsalis. "Thistle Flight and the others are on their was right now. ETA: 55 minutes."

Queen Devsalis nodded. "Alright. We'll give your Air Force a lot of assistance if needed. We will help you out until this threat is eliminated."

"Are you sure? We don't want to stress you out." Neon Nimbus frowned.

"Oh c'mon. We want to help out our allies. You Equestrians must be worried about this problem." Devsalis grinned.

"You remind me of our three E.R.A.F mercenary flights. They want to stop this crisis more than the Bits." Neon Nimbus smirked.

Devsalis looked at all the Arion Squadron members and smiled. "I'm counting on you all just like the others in this search. Can you do me one favor?"

"Yes, Queen Devsalis?" HandyFlash asked.

"Don't get shot down." She answered.

"Oh I can do that alright." Rainbow Dash smirked.

(I apologize for rushing a bit. I ran out of don't worry, I promise I'll make it better next chapter. And I apologize for the puns. I can't help myself lol)

_To Dragon'z Wrath- Your request is coming soon. Hang in there._

_To The Doctor-Derpy- Sure. Next Chapter they will be appearing more._

_Known OCs= (Owner) OC Name._

_X= Task Force X Member._

_*= New OC._

_X (pegasister97) Cloud Dash_

_X (TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night_

_(cast49) Shining Dawn_

_(Anon: Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Possibly not in story anymore. Ignore the brother and sister thing with Fluttershy and him. Sorry*_

_X (Brigadier Wolffe) _

_l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron._

_I_

_I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I_Hardcase and Boomer_

_(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze_

_(SpartanBrony) Unknown_

_(blaurgh) Firebolt_

_(piplump) Eclipse Moon_

_(ChaosBurner) Meteor_

_(Kimba's Bro) Ash_

_(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta_

_X (Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira, Kelly. (* Mimic)_

_X (My Minor OC) Bombshell (* Evanesce) (* Devsalis; an OC I created for Hoofsteps to Legend. Ruler of the Union of Changnia; an ally of Princess Celestia unlike Queen Chrysalis.)_

_(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker_

_(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow_

_(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep_

_(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing_

_(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies_

_(Anon: Thunderdrop) Thunderdrop_

_(Deathnote9847) Lighteyes_

_(Pika53) Zander_

_(Anon: Mr. Williams) Nightshade Smoke_

_(Anon: Rndom Hooves) Random Hooves_

_(Anon: Lyric Breeze) Lyric Breeze_

_(The Doctor-Derpy) Comet Streak and Daisy (Not the one in the show.)_

**(Question of the Wings: "You seen and heard some foreign languages in the story. If your OC can speak a different language, what would it be?" HandyFlash asked.)**

**(Question of the Chapter: Would you go to the Union of Changnia? Why?)**


	17. Operation Green Fog

Air Horse Aces Ch.17

*Don't mind the errors or if it sounds rushed.*

Oh yeah. I keep the lines short because some people can get lost in the sentences or lines.

Chapter 17: 'Operation Green Fog'

Equestria and the Union of Changnia is forming a joint operation on a search and rescue mission of Princess Luna. Queen Devsalis ordered the Black Operations force of Changnia, Spetslos Forces, to assist incoming E.S.O.F operators on the mission. Elite Pilots of the Task Force X and a few flights were called in for reconnaissance and air superiority just in case drones arrive. Suspicious activity was called on a canal 195 miles away from the Changnian and Chyrsalis Empire border called the Green Canal. E.S.O.F and Spetslos forces had an objective to go into the five main buildings in the five checkpoints that presumed to have Princess Luna's location. The Canal was to be closed down and evacuated until the operation is complete. The name of the mission was 'Operation Green Fog'.

An air battle was happening above the beautiful skies of the Green Canal. Fire and Metal dropped with the smell of burning jet fuel as well with the roaring sounds of jets soaring through. On the ground, it was a little more peaceful than the sky. But the fear of getting hit with something from the aerial battle was all you can think about.

"Shadow 1 to Arion 1. We're almost done here. They just have one more building." Nightwing said.

"I know. Don't let the drones get closer to the target buildings. They WILL eliminate the E.S.O.F and Spetslos teams." HandyFlash warned. "Fox 2 sent." A fired a missile at a drone.

"Arion 7. I see one bandit heading towards the fifth checkpoint." FireBlaze told Dumbbell.

"I see him. I'm pursuing."

"This is Gold Team Leader. Securing last room on the third floor. Awaiting our breach." Shining Armor said on the ground.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened and called him. "Negative! Do not breach the door."

The drone fired a missile and pulled up in time. The missile was heading towards the third floor that was possibly where Shining Armor was going to breach in. If he opens at door, his squad will all be shattered.

"Say again? I got static." Shining Armor said. "Did you say-" The radio was cut off by a sound of an explosion.

Rainbow Dash looked out her plane and saw the impact of the missile on the fifth building's third floor. She didn't move her hooves to break any direction. She just stared in shock.

Cloak and Cross Heart lied their still holding their LRAR-5s in shock while scanning the damage assessment from the missile striking the target building. Cross Heart scanned the top floor while Cloak just picked up her radio and contacted Shining Armor if she can.

"Gold 1? Respond." She called. "Shining Armor? You there? Respond."

-(Marescow City. 4 hours earlier.)-

HandyFlash walked around Marescow minding his own business as the citizens did the same as well. Neon Nimbus and Queen Devsalis along with the other leaders were still talking and planning about how to find Princess Luna. His squad mates decided to stay there and wait since he said that they deserved a break. Also, he was told to bring some snacks for his friends. He laughed by it sounding like he had to take care of his friends like Fluttershy and her animals. Veterinarians are taking care of Fluttershy's animals like Spike is animal sitting all of Twilight and her friends pets.

More breezing winds came through and caused HandyFlash's scarf to fall out. Alerted, he picked it up, but clumsily slipped on the icy ground. He tightly shut his eyes in pain then opened them to see one Marescow citizen staring at him.

"Are you okay?" The changeling laughed and helped him up. It appears that the voice was a female.

HandyFlash regained his sight and saw her more clearly. "I'm okay. Sorry bout that." He smiled goofily.

"Ah. You're Mareyian. From the Kingdom of Marey? I could tell by the accent." She smiled and noticed his outfit. She gave an excited look on him. "You're in the Equestrian Royal Air Force?"

"Yeah. It's not that bad if you have a strong stomach." HandyFlash laughed.

"Thanks for telling me Mister…"

"HaNeul Gavin Flash. Most likely I'm called HandyFlash." He finished.

"I'm Mimic. Just an average citizen in the Union of Changnia." Mimic said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Aren't you here with a squadron? Usually every force has to have a squad." Mimic curiously asked.

HandyFlash pointed at the park. "They're just chilling at a meeting. My team is named Arion Squadron. Or 'The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna' is what they call us at home." He explained.

"Sweet." Mimic commented.

HandyFlash couldn't help but notice a supposedly hidden tattoo on her neck that is a bit exposed. He only saw the tattoo had a spear with a green handle, but not the whole thing. He wanted to examine the tattoo more but…well what do you think? It's on Mimic's neck. He may be a curious hanger from a cliff, but he knew how to treat mares in a good way. It would be rude to ask to look at the tattoo more. Mimic stared at him in confusion, not knowing that he's staring at her tattoo.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh. Nothing." He nervously smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positivelry. I mean Positively!" He corrected himself.

Mimic giggled. "Okay then mate." She attempted his accent. "I gotta go. See you again someday possibly."

He nodded. "Uh yeah. Possibly. До свидания." He said and walked off to the park again to make sure if the meeting is done. He looked back at Mimic who was walking away and wondered something. 'Why was that tattoo hidden like that? Maybe she felt uncomfortable about showing it.' HandyFlash thought.

-(2 hours later)-

About 2 hours has passed when the meeting was finally over. Devsalis agreed to assist with the search of Princess Luna with the Equestrian Royal Air Force and E.S.O.F. The main plan was to head to the Green Canal, where reconnaissance aircraft reported suspicious activity as well as some workers. Under both of the military sides, it is classified to let other innocents know because they believe Razor Whisk has spies. Arion Squadron along with E.S.O.F-R's Gold Team was to stay in the AAC-113 until they are close to the Green Canal and begin the operation. 'Operation Green Fog' was its name. The AAC-113 was guarded by Seishin and her holograms just in case another infiltration happens.

On the flight deck, a few flights were taking off as others waited for their turn. Some E.R.A.F and Hoofwaffe flyers were waiting for take off. Most of the flights were reporting back to their patrol as a few were to go into air superiority against incoming drones or dangers when the operation is in progress.

"Thistle Squadron, you're cleared for take off." The control room said.

"Roger. Thistle 1 taking off." Comet Streak looked back at Daisy. "Hang on Daisy."

"I already know how." Daisy laughed and braced herself for take off.

"Good luck Thistle flight." Cloudchaser waved.

A mare with her gear already on was walking around in circles getting warmed up for her flight to patrol. Cloudchaser could tell she was nervous about flying a plane for the first time, so she decided to help out.

"Are you okay?" Cloudchaser asked.

"I'm fine. Just getting myself ready." She said.

Cloudchaser smiled. "Good luck. By the way, I'm Lieutenant Cloudchaser. Arion Squadron's number 9." She introduced herself.

The mare stopped walking around in circles and recognized that squadron name. She looked at Cloudchaser with a blank look. "Are you kidding?"

"I'm no comedian. I don't kidd." Cloudchaser joked.

"Well, it's nice to meet one of the aces. I'm Captain Angelic Heavens." She shook her hoof with Cloudchaser's.

"Likewise." Cloudchaser smiled.

"Hey sis? Best to get some water before you fly." A voice said coming from a stallion who was coming towards them. He noticed Cloudchaser's squadron emblem first and realized it was Arion Squadron's emblem. He gave an impressed look. "An Arion squadron member."

"Brother, I already drank water. Thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"That's your brother?" Cloudchaser asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." The stallion apologized. "I'm Vampiric Heavens. I'm the brother of her." He said.

Cloudchaser shook hooves. "Nice to meet you both." In the corner of her eye, she saw Flitter wave at her, knowing she has to go. "Sorry. But I have to see my team. Talk to you both later." She walked away and waved.

Vampiric Heavens looked at his sister. "Can't wait to be an ace as well." He smirked.

Angelic Heavens rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming on bro."

Cloudchaser went inside to see that her squad mates were just laying down on the benches except for HandyFlash and Rainbow Dash. They were both playing chess. Thunderlane and Fluttershy were watching them play as Derpy, Dumbbell, and Flitter were taking a small nap.

Rainbow Dash was having a hard time to beat HandyFlash. She only had three pawns, one bishop and the king and queen. Both her knights and both rooks were gone. HandyFlash just kept his poker face on and calmly played as Rainbow Dash was frustrated in her mind. Fluttershy was strategizing in her mind since she will take the next turn when one of them loses. Thunderlane just watched them play because he doesn't know how to play. Not a surprise, huh? Just kidding.

"Ugh! C'mon! I can't even move anymore of my parts!" Rainbow Dash said in frustration.

HandyFlash chuckled. "Remember when Dash was winning?" He joked.

"I forgot that the queen moves just like the rook and bishop." Rainbow Dash said and moved her bishop forward.

HandyFlash smirked when she didn't realize her king was surrounded by his rooks. He moved his queen between the rooks and trapped her king. "Checkmate Lt. Colonel." He said.

Rainbow Dash fell back and covered her face. "Darn it."

"Good game." He smiled,

"Don't worry, you're getting better." Thunderlane commented.

"Don't patronize me." She groaned.

A noise of metal armor was heard coming from the door. They looked at the cause of the noise and saw Shining Armor with two other warriors behind him wearing balaclavas. He was wearing his original combat outfit with a clear glass visor on him just in case dirt gets in his eyes. He removed his helmet and held onto it.

"You all set as well?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yup. We're good." HandyFlash saluted.

Shining Armor looked around and made sure Twilight and her other friends weren't there. "Kind of disappointing to know that Twily and her other friends had to go back to Ponyville." He commented.

"Yeah. It's all because of the Equestrian Security. But hey, she won't see you getting hurt."

"But after the mission, I might get some scars to be left over." Shining Armor laughed. "My wife, Cadance would slap me if she saw me in a 'grimy' condition."

HandyFlash laughed and looked at the two ponies behind Shining Armor. "Who are those two stallions?" He asked.

The two of them removed their balaclavas and revealed their faces. Unexpectedly, they were both mares, Who were twins. Shining Armor stepped out of the way and introduced the two.

"These two are Cloak and Cross Heart. Part of the Omega Forces." He introduced.

Cloak chuckled. "Why do you assume we're stallions with our masks on?"

"Oh. Uhm…I didn't really…okay maybe I-…uh…nevermind." HandyFlash blushed in embarrassment.

Rainbow Dash nudged him. "Make sure not to mess up on that situation."

"Oi. Belt up." He looked away.

Cross Heart laughed. "You sound like our cousins, Aloe and Lotus, when they didn't recognized us when we wore this." She held up her balaclava.

"Anyway, when are you going in the air?" Shining Armor asked.

"When all flights leave. We're the last ones to take off." HandyFlash answered.

"Oh. For us, we're us next." Shining Armor said and put on his helmet. "I'll talk to you all later after."

"Alright. Stay safe. And it was nice meeting you two." HandyFlash waved.

"You too!" They both said at the same time.

-(1 hour later)-

HandyFlash fell asleep while waiting for the time when Neon Nimbus told them to take off. Pretty much all of Arion squadron just fell asleep except for Rainbow Dash who woke up first earlier. When the door opened, Neon Nimbus was right there and gave them a sign to get ready. Rainbow Dash looked at HandyFlash and smilies evilly on a way to wake him up. She covered his nose which prevented him to breathe through. HandyFlash started squirming and panicking.

"I'm in space! I have no helmet!" He finally woke up and realized Rainbow Dash was the one covering his nose. She smiled innocently as he glared at her.

"Had a nice nap?" She teased.

"Cheeky rainbow." He rolled his eyes.

HandyFlash and Rainbow Dash both woke up the rest and told them to get ready for take off. Neon Nimbus told them that the operation is a go. She also said three out of five buildings were easily checked out. There was no problems at all. The air units have run into some light resistance, but it was all good.

Thunderlane put on a scarf that his mom delivered to him as a good luck charm. Well, she knew being in a jet aircraft can get chilly. Blossomforth finds it cute that he uses it now.

"Nice scarf Thunderlane. Do they make it for stallions?" Blossomforth teased.

"Oh be quiet. Everyone wears one to." Thunderlane rolled his eyes.

As soon as they were all set, they got into their jets and checked themselves for flight. They boosted up to a fair altitude and flew towards the Green Canal. It was nothing but smooth sailing they thought, but Neon Nimbus contacted them in a serious tone.

"Unknown aircrafts are approaching your position in high speed." Neon Nimbus warned.

Fluttershy looked at her radar cautiously and out her plane as well. "What? Why now?"

"I don't know. Okay aces, if they bite, we bite them back." HandyFlash said.

"Alright Arions. Be advised, the unknown targets are getting closer. Get ready for anything." Neon Nimbus warned.

In the distance, twelve planes were seen flying in one pack. The sound of their roaring afterburners made it sound more fierce. The emblem on the twelve planes was an Alicorn lying on a spear as a wall with a star. Colors were black and red only. A voice was heard by the leader who was a mare pilot.

"Homunculus 1 to all planes. This is our chance to take down those Arion Pilots." She said.

"This is Homunculus 7. Roger. Fresh apples on the ground ponies."

The unknown flight was not from the E.R.A.F or anything. They all knew they were also the ones working for Razor Whisk. Their leader, Homunculus 1 boosted forward and glared at them, eager to shoot them all down to show who's the true ace.

"The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna. I've been looking forward to this." Homunculus 1 smirked.

"Oh great. More of these challengers." Thunderlane whined.

"Prepare for your last flight, Arions." A Homunculus squadron member said.

"You've got a mission to do Arions. Shoot them all down quickly." Neon Nimbus said on the comms.

"My kind of way to finish of the jobs." Rainbow Dash smirked and pursued one hostile pilot.

"I'm not going down that easily." The Homunculus Squadron member drifted and slid right to reduce speed. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but break right as well. She passed right by her target and now is being chased by him. "Guns, Guns." He said and fired cannon rounds on her aircraft.

Rainbow Dash looked at her plane's status and saw her shields were down to 34%. Looks like they had heavy firepower on their planes. A missile alert was heard as she dropped down flares to save her plane. In a flash, she did a split S maneuver and pulled up. Since her plane was very agile, her target didn't see it coming and lost contact with her.

"Arion 2. Fox 2 sent." Rainbow Dash fired a missile and struck her target. Her target was paralyzed until it crashed on the ground.

"Homunculus 5 is down. Eleven planes left." One of the Homunculus Squad members warned.

"Fox 3." Homunculus 1 said and fired a radar guided missile at Derpy's plane.

Derpy reacted in time to evade the missile by doing a…don't say it readers…a barrel roll. "Yow." She commented and let Homunculus 1 pass by. She was going to go after her, but Derpy had two bandits on her tail. She reduced her speed and made the two behind her lose control a bit. She saw one on her left and yawed until her tone was heard. She fired her cannon rounds then finished it off by a missile.

"Another plane is down. Stay alert at all times."

"Roger. All Homunculus units, ready your ejection handles when you're going down." Homunculus 1 ordered.

"How about you get out of our way or else you all go down." Thunderlane threatened.

"I'm not much of a coward, Wing Feather." She engaged Thunderlane.

Cloudchaser assisted Flitter by distracting one of the planes. She noticed Dumbbell took down one plane with a strike of two missiles. Flitter remained cautious and kept her head in the game to chase down one target.

"Suck it up Homunculi. We will win this fight." Homunculus 1 gritted her teeth to stay in track on Thunderlane.

"Ma'am, I'm backing you up." One of her squad mates said and headed on in front of Thunderlane's aircraft.

Bad mistake. Thunderlane aimed carefully and set his weapons. He fired directly at the plane in front of him and clipped the wings of his target. His target spun out of control until it crashed.

"All units. Revise flight pattern." Homunculus 7 ordered.

Flitter shot down her target and picked another one. She saw that there were three planes in one group watching each others backs. She contacted someone in her squadron to help. She decided to contact Fluttershy since the others were busy.

"Fluttershy? Help me out on this one." Flitter requested.

"Alright." Fluttershy accepted and turned towards her plane.

"In front of us. Three bandits. On my go to fire missiles." Flitter readied herself as Fluttershy did the same. "Now!" She ordered and fired two missiles as Fluttershy fired the same amount. The three planes dropped flares on the single missile, but the reaming three missiles struck them directly.

"Eight of my pilots are down. You Equestrian animals." Homunculus 1 cursed. She only had seven pilots with her.

"Four planes left Arions. Lets finish this!" HandyFlash said and chased after one plane. He fired his cannon rounds and shot the engines. His target's right engine was now in flames.

"This is Homunculus 7. I'm out of the game. Bailing out!"

Cloudchaser fired a missile at one of her two targets, but they dropped flares. She restarted and fired two again. One struck the other, but one missed. The remaining one was hit by Blossomforth passing by.

"Arion 5 splashed one." Dumbbell said.

"Eleven planes are down. Keep going." Blossomforth said.

"There's one left. I'll take care of it." Rainbow Dash intercepted.

"Damn it! I underestimated you all." Homunculus 1 break right, but was too late on it. A missile struck her plane and caused an explosion on her engines. She ejected in time and glided her parachute to safety.

Neon Nimbus saw no hostiles on radar and contacted Arion flight. "All hostile planes down. Well done Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna. I have to say that you might be their actual wings." She complimented.

"Thanks General. We can talk later. Give us the coordinates on where to go." HandyFlash requested as his squadron followed his lead closely. "Good job team. Especially you Rainbow Dash. Finishing off the leader." He smiled.

"All in a days work." Rainbow Dash grinned.

-(Green Canal, Union of Changnia)-

After that dogfight between Arion and Homunculus Squadron, they once again made it out in one peace. They approached the Green Canal and saw that a few carriages were flying through each sides of the canal and a few planes fighting against a light amount of drones in the air. Arion Flight flew into the combat airspace and engaged the remaining drones.

"Arion 1 to all units. What's the status on the Operation?" HandyFlash asked.

"This is Meteor. There are only a few drones in the air. Most of our units took care of it. Omega Operators Cloak and Cross Heart are currently keeping and eye on Shining Armor and Gold Team." Meteor gave him a heads up.

"Black Moon 1 to Gold Team. What's the status on the fourth building?" Eclipse Moon asked.

"We're almost done clearing it. We'll leave it to the Changnian Spetslos to clear out the rest." Shining Armor responded.

"Any sign of Luna?" Neon Nimbus asked.

"Negative. Not yet." He answered.

"Roger. Keep searching."

Seishin looked at Neon Nimbus and raised her eyebrow. "General? With the amount of drones and no ground resistance, I don't think anything important is here." She said.

Neon Nimbus nodded. "I know. But we need to check just in case."

"This is Gold Team leader, fourth building clear. Moving on to the last one." Shining Armor told them.

In the air, HandyFlash and his team was assisting the other flights to clear out the drones to make the mission more easier. Shadow Squadron's leader, Night Wing, was taking care of any drones coming closer to lower ground if they attack the target buildings.

"Gold 1-1, give us your location in the building." FireBlaze requested.

"Fourth floor. Clearing the three rooms one by one"

"Shadow 1 to Arion 1. We're almost done here. They just have one more building." Nightwing said.

"I know. Don't let the drones get closer to the target buildings. They WILL eliminate the E.S.O.F and Spetslos teams." HandyFlash warned. "Fox 2 sent." A fired a missile at a drone.

"Arion 7. I see one bandit heading towards the fifth checkpoint." FireBlaze told Dumbbell.

"I see him. I'm pursuing."

"This is Gold Team Leader. Securing last room on the third floor. Awaiting our breach." Shining Armor said on the ground.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened and called him. "Negative! Do not breach the door."

The drone fired a missile and pulled up in time. The missile was heading towards the third floor that was possibly where Shining Armor was going to breach in. If he opens at door, his squad will all be shattered.

"Say again? I got static." Shining Armor said. "Did you say-" The radio was cut off by a sound of an explosion.

Rainbow Dash looked out her plane and saw the impact of the missile on the fifth building's third floor. She didn't move her hooves to break any direction. She just stared in shock.

Cloak and Cross Heart lied their still holding their LRAR-5s in shock while scanning the damage assessment from the missile striking the target building. Cross Heart scanned the top floor while Cloak just picked up her radio and contacted Shining Armor if she can.

"Gold 1? Respond." She called. "Shining Armor? You there? Respond."

HandyFlash gently smashed his hoof on his panel, but didn't cause any damage. "Darn it!" He cursed. "Arion flight, remain in battle. I'll be right back. Salin, I want an extraction force on building number five." He turned towards the AAC-113 and boosted up.

Salin responded without questions. "Roger. I'm sending in Rescue Carriages."

Fluttershy curiously asked. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'll be right back." He didn't answer her question at all.

Eclipse Moon saw another drone approaching the building to fire another missile. He pursued and engaged it. The drone was shot down, but the missile was already fired.

"Black Moon 1 to all planes. Another missile is fired!" He yelled.

Night Wing looked at the missile and saw what Eclipse Moon meant. He looked at his ammunition status and saw that his holobattery was low. Either way when he was going to shoot it down, it will waste his ammo. He knew Shining Armor and Gold team were the important ones in this search, so he made up his mind. He turned towards the missile and went in the front of the missiles path.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "Shadow 1!"

"I'm not letting the important ones in is mission lose their lives." Night Wing said and continued to boost up towards the missile's path.

"Now hold it right there! What are you doing?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just keep fighting! That's an order! They're going to need the nine of you more than me." He said.

Thunderlane looked at him and gritted his teeth. "No! Don't you even think about it Shadow 1! You here me?!"

"Sorry Captain. But I already did."

Cloudchaser responded. "Wait…you can't just…"

"Fight well Arions." He chuckled one last time. "Night Wing out." Was all he said until the missile finally struck his plane causing an explosion in the air by the fifth building. Smoke was covering the blast as soon as it happened.

Blossomforth noticed the explosion and saw the shredded plane of Night Wing as it crashed on the ground. She looked away to try not to look at the image. But she knew he was only doing it to defend Shining Armor and his team. That was the first Sacrifice she witnessed. She felt proud and guilty at the same time. Was that normal to feel it at the same time?

"We lost Shadow 1." One of the squad members of Night Wing said. "He's out of the game."

At the AAC-113, HandyFlash dropped down his gear and lowered his altitude to land on the deck. He landed successfully under twenty second which was his best time. But no time to celebrate, he opened his plane's lid and hopped out to see Neon Nimbus right there unexpectedly.

Neon Nimbus walked over to HandyFlash. "You here for rearming? Repairs?"

HandyFlash spread his wings and hovered above her around two yards. "I'll be right back." He dashed without hesitation from his General's voice.

He flew towards the fifth building as fast as he can hoping Shining Armor and his team was still okay. On his right was the extraction carriage that Salin sent. The aerial battle around him was under control by his fellow pilots as the drones started to lose more. All he hoped for is no other drones will strike the building again. He noticed a crashed plane next to the fifth building and saw that it belonged to Night Wing. He stopped on his tracks and stared at it in horror. The damage was very heavy just like how he shot down Dimitri. He could tell there was only a 15% chance that somepony would survive that destruction. Alive or not for Night Wing, he saluted at his plane and sighed.

He landed on the roof of the building and looked around. Because the roof was unstable, it collapsed unexpectedly as HandyFlash fell down with it. Feeling a little bit of pain, he got up and continued his search. He searched room after room until he came across an open one with part of the wall that collapsed. He saw all of the E.S.O.F Gold team members sitting down on the floor while their combat two medics was doing the job. A stallion came out of one room and saw HandyFlash. He almost pulled out his M1L, but recognized that it was him. HandyFlash saw it was Shining Armor. He had dust and dirt on his armor and face by the blast of the missile that struck the building. He hid the pain and fear by smiling.

"Colonel HandyFlash. What are you doing in the battlezone?" Shining Armor asked and gave him a high hoof.

"Haha. You sure have a titanium shield around you." He chuckled. "How is everypony in your unit?" He looked at all of them. No groaning or complaints on them were heard. He knew that the E.S.O.F training was worst than this kind a pain.

"We're all fine. I searched the building by myself, but no sign of Princess Luna or anything that resembles a clue." Shining Armor sighed. "How about you?"

HandyFlash frowned. "We lost Night Wing, Shadow 1." He said. "When a second missile was heading towards this building, he stopped it by making it hit his plane."

Shining Armor looked up and saw that the aerial battle was no over. All planes revised their flight pattern and smoothly flew around the sky.

"That Night Wing sure has the bravery to cover us. He deserves the Medal of Tribute soon." Shining Armor showed him his Medal under his armor.

HandyFlash was about to speak until he was interrupted by the carriage that hovered on the opening of the hole in the room. It was Salin's carriage that was called to get them out of there.

Shining Armor looked at his unit. "Alright. Lets get outta here. Move, Move!" His team obeyed his order and all got on the carriage. He was about to hop on board and looked at HandyFlash. "You coming in?"

"It's cool. I got wings to fly outta here myself." HandyFlash smirked.

Shining Armor nodded. "Alright. Don't be too long Colonel. More rebels might come." He smiled and ordered the carriage to move out and escort them to safety.

HandyFlash stood there alone and looked at the sky one last time. He could tell Rainbow Dash was waiting for him to respond as well as his team. Then, he looked around the building and saw the damage. It would've looked pretty clean before this happened. But now it looks like some angry beast wrecked this place. All he did was standing there distracted by the wreckage, until he felt somepony's hoof with a blade being held on his neck. The sharp edge was two inches away from his neck. HandyFlash stood there frozen as a statue. He looked at the hoof and saw it was a changeling's.

"Well now. Look what we have here?" The changeling had a female voice. "It's the stallion with a brain of a nerd." She giggled.

HandyFlash recognized that voice, especially the giggling. He looked behind him and saw the female changeling he met at Marescow for a small moment. Mimic, was who it was. Her tattoo was now fully exposed. A spear with a green handle with a changeling's head with one blue eye and one green eye was the full tattoo.

"Just calm down and stay right there." Mimic ordered.

"Oh hello. I recognize you." HandyFlash raised his eyebrow. "That friendly changeling I met up with when I was taking a stroll around the park."

"You remembered me. That's so nice of you." Mimic smiled.

"You're welcome. Now do me a favor and mind putting that firehoof away?" HandyFlash smiled nervously.

Mimic rolled her eyes. "Even without this, I can still take you down."

HandyFlash raised his eye brow. "Pardon? You and what army? Or is it you or one army? No no. No seriously, you and one army?"

Mimic smirked and raised her hoof to order unexpected changelings to come out. About five rebellion changelings were pointing there spears at HandyFlash as he gulped.

"Hehe. Looks like I open my mouth a bit." He looked away. "A clever one you are with some tricks up your sleeve."

"And your Kingdom of Marey accent makes you sound even more funnier when you're in fear." Mimic laughed like Pinkie Pie would do.

"Oi! Don't make fun of my accent." HandyFlash blushed.

"I didn't say it sounded stupid or something rude."

Suddenly, another female voice was heard from behind Mimic. "We're both flattered about that, Mimic." The voice said. She had the same accent as HandyFlash.

Mimic looked behind her and laughed. "Your welcome. Evanesce."

Evanesce walked right next to her and scanned HandyFlash. Quite an awkward thing to say. She looked at his flight suit that still had his equipment on and noticed the Colonel Insignia as well as an emblem that was a vortex with stars around it, the sun and moon on top, and a pegasus' head and wings in the middle. She smirked and glared at HandyFlash, which made him uncomfortable. Then, Evanesce ordered the five changelings to fall back as they all left the building through the door.

HandyFlash stepped back. "Uh…are you done examining me miss?"

Evanesce laughed. "The way you said it was pretty funny, Colonel HandyFlash."

HandyFlash awkwardly looked around. "Oh how do you know my name? Lemme guess, Razor Whisk."

"Yep. Also about you being the leader of the Wing feathers of Celestia and Luna. Being the main dogs for the Air Force." Evanesce joked.

"Oh belt up." HandyFlash rolled his eyes. "We're their weapon. Not their experimental gerbils."

"Whatever you call yourselves, it really doesn't matter to me." Evanesce rolled her eyes.

HandyFlash raised his eyebrow. "And what would you call yourself?"

"Eileen Zerchi. But my main name is Evanesce." She answered.

"Yeah. Nice name." He commented. "Now what do you want from me?"

"Your love." Evanesce said which made HandyFlash almost faint. She laughed at his reaction. "Gotcha."

Mimic laughed as well. "That was awkward and funny at the same time." She said.

HandyFlash blushed furiously. "Not cool! That legitimately almost made me faint!"

Evanesce rolled her eyes. "Can't you take a joke?" She smirked.

HandyFlash realized that he jokes around with his friends as well. "Good point. But seriously, what do you want from me?"

"We were originally supposed to get information from this Shining Armor stallion who's job was to go in this building. We were going to tell him to send a message to you. But since you're here, well…change of plans." Evanesce explained.

"Well, I called in an extraction for him and his team. So they're already gone now." He said that Shining Armor and Gold Team were on their way to the Marescow Hospital for checking.

Mimic whistled as Evanesce smirked. "Riiight." She ordered Mimic to stand back.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Cheerio, HaNeul." Evanesce pulled out a flash bomb, pulled the pin and threw it in the air to release the blinding light.

HandyFlash couldn't see anything. He closed his eyes, even covering them with his hooves. He left something touch his right cheek almost by his eye and soon waited for the flash to stop. He opened his eyes and noticed he was the only one there. He pulled out a small mirror from his flight suit's pocket and checked himself just in case for scratches. He noticed a note on his face where he felt something. He pulled it out and noticed a lipstick mark was on him as well. He awkwardly read the letter and read through it.

"Hello Fire Feather. Or I should call you HandyFlash? Sorry I left you without me telling you what I'm talking about. If you want to find Princess Luna, you're going to have to play hard to get with us more wherever and whenever. Like it or not, it's one of the keys to see where your princess is at. Have fun and don't crash yourself out. From, Evanesce. Cheerio." He finished reading the note and put it in his pocket.

"Jeez." He sighed.

(To be continued.)

Next chapter, there will be some ground fighting by the E.S.O.F and Spetslos. So be ready for it. :)

**To Dragon'z Wrath: There we go. There's your request. Sorry if it sounded…"lame". I was over thinking too much. :(**

_Known OCs= (Owner) OC Name._

_X= Task Force X Member._

_*= New Submitted OC._

_(My own OCs) Razor Whisk, Evanesce, Cora, Cloak and Cross Heart, Queen Devsalis, Salin, *More coming soon?*_

_X (*Name Changed* Starrdust Shine) Cloud Dash_

_X (TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night_

_(cast49) Shining Dawn_

_(Anon: Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Possibly not in story anymore. Ignore the brother and sister thing with Fluttershy and him. Sorry*_

_X (Brigadier Wolffe) _

_l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron._

_I_

_I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I_Hardcase and Boomer_

_(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze_

_(SpartanBrony) Unknown_

_(blaurgh) Firebolt_

_(piplump) Eclipse Moon_

_(ChaosBurner) Meteor_

_(Kimba's Bro) Ash_

_(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta_

_X (Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira, Kelly and *Mimic_

_X (My Minor OC) Bombshell_

_(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker_

_(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow_

_(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep_

_(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing_

_(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies_

_(Anon: Thunderdrop) Thunderdrop_

_(Deathnote9847) Lighteyes_

_(Pika53) Zander_

_(Anon: Mr. Williams) Nightshade Smoke_

_(Anon: Rndom Hooves) Random Hooves_

_(Anon: Lyric Breeze) Lyric Breeze_

_(The Doctor-Derpy) Comet Streak and Daisy (Not the one in the show.)_

_* (Maleun Kangaj) Vampiric Heavens and Angelic Heavens_

**(Question of the Wings: "Do you got your wings ready?" Flitter asked.**

**(Question of the Chapter: Would you participate more in 'Operation Green Fog' (The Search of Princess Luna)?**


	18. Bats in the Darkness

Air Horse Aces Ch.18

***Don't mind the errors or if it sounds rushed.***

_The Reason why I didn't update much is because of Finals. This chapter took me two days to complete. By the way, my school is out! :D_

_QUESTION: Will you be doing a Question and Answer thing soon?_

_ANSWER: Of course. But it will be one of the Extra Chapters where I put credits, deleted scenes, fun facts, and whatnot. I can answer a few for a preview._

_Q: What is HandyFlash's talent?_

_A: Inventor._

_Q: What inspired you to make Air Horse Aces?_

_A: The HAWX Series, Ace Combat Series, and my friend who joined the USAF. _

_Q: "When can my OC be in your story?"_

_A: When you sent me a PM or review of your OC, he/she will most likely be in the next chapter when I posted a latest one. If you want to see him/her more, tell me. But please don't push it. I'm already busy with the story._

* * *

Chapter 18: Bats in the Darkness.

Hours after the Green Canal incident and Night Wing's sacrifice, Operation Green Fog was still active as Shining Armor leading the assaults and his team are getting ready for another mission with Arion Flight covering the skies. Neon Nimbus was given some intel from HandyFlash and Shining Armor. Shining Armor confirmed that no sign of Princess Luna was at the Green Canal. HandyFlash told her that he encountered a female changeling named Mimic and a mare named Evanesce. HandyFlash also talked to General Cora who was aboard the AAC-113. He explained about Mimic's tattoo. Cora told him that it was revealed to be a symbol of one of the current problems in the Union of Changnia and the Chrysalis Empire. It's from a rebellion or insurrection force that is trying to throw out the Union of Changnian citizens and army out of their lands to create a new country. These rebels show no mercy and never surrender until they accomplish what they want. Wait a second, Mimic is from the insurrection. And Evanesce was working for Razor Whisk. HandyFlash thought about it until his light bulb lit up. He agreed it was a good time to tell everypony at the briefing room.

The Green Canal was now secured and open for workers to get back to business and supply ships to move on. Some places were being repaired because of the operation and the drones. Workers still had to help out to remove an E.R.A.F aircraft that belonged to a certain somepony.

It was silent when they were thinking about Night Wing's loss. Since he was out of the game, they had to look for a replacement for leading Shadow Squadron. There was one stallion selected to lead Shadow Flight. He was Shadow Squadron's number 2. Captain Aero Vought Corsair was the one. He knew he had to get ready for this because his flight was still in this. Aero never led a squadron before, but had no choice and also mainly not to mess up.

After a few hours, the sun was setting to a twilight as the briefing room was full in the AAC-113. Some of the ones that participated on the operation was there. The ones briefing the missions were General Cora, General Neon Nimbus, and Colonel HandyFlash.

Cora cleared her throat. "At 10:00PM we go. Midnight is the best time to go without anypony knowing what's there. Who knows? The three tier 1 personnels: Evanesce, Mimic and Razor Whisk can possibly be in there. But most likely not."

"Now I don't know if the rest of you pilots don't know, but we're facing The Changeling Insurrection known as 'Prizrak'. Colonel HandyFlash witnessed a tattoo on some female Changeling named Mimic, one of the leaders of the insurrection." Cora looked at HandyFlash's team as well as Salin and Shining Armor. "That tattoo is the symbol of the Zmeya Insurrection."

"We believe that we have a location on where Princess Luna is being held thanks to our recon plane."

Neon Nimbus pressed the button on the holographic map and pointed at a certain spot near the Green Canal. It was labeled Mareva Fortress as the description said its current state: Abandoned. Cora continued to speak.

"This place has been abandoned ever since the war. Which means the Prizrak Insurrection possibly has that base. Mareva Fortress was never salvaged which means they will fight back using some good weaponry."

She looked at the rest then the holographic map. "E.S.O.F Celestial Rangers and Spetslos teams will be heading directly at the target. You are cleared to engage since the Rebs are hostile towards anyone in uniform. When you get closer and surround the fortress, you cannot cause any alarms. Start in your mission stealthily when in. Wouldn't want them to call their friends now would we?"

Salin nodded. "I might want to join the ground fight again." He said as everyone stared at him.

Shining Armor smiled at his old war buddy. "Still the brave monster lives inside you."

"I still had it ever since." Salin laughed.

"You sure you want to join the ground?" Cora asked Salin.

"I've been over the First-Changnian War alive ever since the beginning to the end. Even until my older brother, Zial, lost his life. Of course I'm sure." Salin showed some enthusiasm.

"So be it. You'll be assisting Gold Squadron." Cora accepted.

Neon Nimbus spoke next. "Now I did request E.S.O.F-N teams along with Hardcase and Boomer brining in the gunship. But it will cause too much damage and distractions. Some civilians live almost near that base. Also, too high profile." She said. "The Equestrian Country is a super power of this world. So that means we use precision unlike insurrection tactics and guerrilla warfare." She looked at HandyFlash. "To you Colonel?"

HandyFlash cleared his throat. "I'll be leading Shadow and Thistle Squadron along with others to the base to destroy any drone threats. When I finish putting them there, me and my team will provide air support to Gold Team from the E.S.O.F-R and Drakon Team from the Spetslos. Cloak and Cross Heart will be with the two teams as well."

Shining Armor looked at some of his team members. "Remember: Princess Luna can possibly be in that base. So think twice before throwing any shots."

Cora spoke again. "We're not sure if the Zmeya insurrection has prisoners in there. Make sure you escort them out of there as well."

Neon Nimbus nodded. "You are all dismissed. Ground fighters, Shield be with you. And Pilots, Godspeed." She saluted as they all did the same.

Everypony was now excused as they walked outside in the AAC-113 flight deck. HandyFlash walked around the area until Shining Armor went to him.

"Hey Colonel? What's up?" Shining Armor asked.

"The sky. But in all honesty, nothing really." HandyFlash replied.

"The mission will start in two hours. Are you nervous?"

"No. I'm used to it."

Shining Armor pointed at a group of pilots. "I'm nervous about them. They're one of the new players in this. Just hoping they won't get hurt in their first mission."

Another voice was heard behind them. "Excuse sirs?" A male voice called.

HandyFlash and Shining Armor turned around and saw a pacific coated stallion with dark blue mane with red stripes. He saluted as the two did the same as well.

"How may I be of assistance?" HandyFlash asked.

"I'm the new Shadow Squadron leader and I've been wondering if you have any tips on leading them." He asked.

"Ah. You must be Captain Aero Vought Corsair." HandyFlash said.

"Yes sir. That's me." Aero replied.

"I'm not really good at tips but I'll just tell you this. Stay focused on your squadron at all times. No need to mind much of the others not in your team unless an emergency." HandyFlash said.

"That's good enough Colonel. Thank you." Aero bowed his head a bit.

"Anytime." HandyFlash smiled. "Do you know a few new rooks around here? I should speak to them."

Aero pointed at the same group that Shining Armor pointed at before. "Major Emerald Night and Captain Rachel Blur are the ones. Recently, they both got in the Task Force X just like you and your team."

HandyFlash raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Hmm. Glad to see new members chosen in the elite teams." He looked at Aero. "You should talk to your squadron. Give them some directions."

"Yes sir." Aero walked away.

HandyFlash walked to the two Task Force X rookies and noticed the insignia on them. The ranks on them was a Major and a Captain. He noticed a squadron emblem on them that had a red sparrow holding on a sword with its beak. The label said 23rd Tactical Fighter Squadron. Tera Squadron. The two of them noticed HandyFlash and saluted.

"Sir." They both said.

"At ease." HandyFlash said. "I heard you both are one of the new members of the Task Force X." He smiled.

"Yes sir. That's us. I'm Major Emerald Night, Tera Squadron's number one." Emerald Night shook hooves with him.

"And I'm Captain Rachel Blur. Tera Squadron's number two." Rachel Blur did the same.

"Nice to meet you. Where are your other members?" HandyFlash asked.

"Uh…it's just us sir." Emerald Night answered.

"We're actually a two pilot team." Rachel Blur said.

"Oh I see." HandyFlash realized. "Where are my manners? I'm Colonel HandyFlash. Leader of Arion Squadron in the Task Force X as well."

Rachel Blur recognized that name. "Arion Squadron. Also called The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna?"

HandyFlash nodded. "That's correct."

"The Aces of Equestria huh?" Emerald Night raised his eyebrow.

"Sure." He chuckled. "I guess you can call us that."

Rainbow Dash flew over to them and landed next to HandyFlash and playfully punched his wing. "You sound pretty coy about it." She commented.

"And why did you come over here?" HandyFlash asked.

"Just thought I'd say Hello to the rookies." Rainbow Dash waved at Emerald Night and Rachel Blur.

"Nice to meet you…" Rachel Blur looked at her tag. "…Lt. Colonel Rainbow Dash." She smiled.

"Same to you. What makes you wanting to join the Air Force?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

The two of them were about to answer her question until one of the flight deck crew called them over.

Emerald Night shrugged his forelegs. "Sorry. We'll tell you it soon after."

"Yeah okay. Talk to you two later." Rainbow Dash said.

The two walked away as HandyFlash and Rainbow Dash stood there looking at them. Rainbow Dash wanted to make sure if they were both capable to handle the dangers of the sky. It's not a playground or a 'playsky' if you say. You need to survive just like what you do in a battlefield. HandyFlash hoped for the best luck to them just in case since they're new pilots that came out of training. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and looked at HandyFlash.

"I'll be at the snack bar. I'm getting pretty hungry." Rainbow Dash rubbed her stomach.

HandyFlash smirked. "And perhaps see if they have Apple Cider there?"

"Yes!" She cheered and dashed inside.

HandyFlash laughed at het actions and just walked inside as well. Cloudchaser was inside as well and walked next to him.

"Hi HandyFlash. Ready to fly at night in 90 minutes?" Cloudchaser asked while fixing her mane.

"Yup. Just getting myself set. But I'm ready." HandyFlash looked at her. "Wonder what it will be like as the E.S.O.F and Spetslos on the ground?"

Cloudchaser shrugged. "I don't know. But they have the tougher job. But Cloak and Cross Heart will just stay in a certain spot to confirm targets."

"Yeah. Wait, Cloak and Cross Heart are with the teams?" HandyFlash asked.

"Have you been living under a cave?" Cloudchaser laughed.

"No. But I wouldn't MINE it." HandyFlash said a pun for the word Mind.

"Wow. Just…Just be quiet." Cloudchaser rolled her eyes. "But meh. You not paying attention is just like Rainbow Dash not noticing Zander having a crush on her since she's into being a showoff much."

"What's this about me being a showoff?" Rainbow Dash popped out of the corner.

"It's about a true fact." HandyFlash smirked.

Rainbow Dash glared. "Oh whatever."

Cloudchaser looked at Rainbow Dash. "How's Fluttershy doing? Is she still nervous ever since she joined the Air Force?"

"She's getting better and getting use to it. She still wants to stick with us all the time. But hey, that's what teammates do."

Cloudchaser playfully punched her side. "Duh."

HandyFlash shrugged. "Hope we find Princess Luna soon. Who knows how much she is being threatened by Razor Whisk."

"Long enough. We'll find her in time." Rainbow Dash said.

-(9:45 PM. 15 minutes)-

"Attention. Operation Melanoid is on go in a few minutes. Air units, arm up in your aircrafts. Ground units, report to the BBG-1s." Seishin said on the comms on every section of the AAC-113.

The E.S.O.F and Spetslos teams readied themselves for their mission. Their put on their outfit, and armed themselves with their hoof M1Ls. Most of them were confused about going on a BBG-1. All the ground units got ready and went outside the flight deck to see what the BBG-1 was.

There was three of them. They were hovering in the air by using its medium sized jet engines on the sides. Four seats were on the left and right side that holds a capacity of eight passengers. The tail wings were like a regular jets.

Shining Armor went to the pilot and asked. "I've never seen this thing before. What is it?" He asked the pilot.

"I'm Captain Rainrunner sir. This is a BBG-1. Instead of carriages, you'll be riding these. What makes them better is that they're lightly smaller than carriages, it's made for stealth and you don't need anypony pulling this thing to your destination." Rainrunner answered.

"E.R.A.F technology?" Shining Armor asked.

"That's correct." He nodded.

Shining Armor looked at the teams and nodded. "Alright. Get in the bird that has your squad in it." He ordered as they all did so.

They all took their seat and saw the glass canopy close the passenger sides. It's needed just in case something tries to hit them, it will deflect back. The three BBG-1s hovered up again and went away from the flight deck to clear up the runway for the air units together ready.

"This is Quill 1-1. The runway is now clear. Heading to rally point." Rainrunner said and led his team to the destination to drop off the ground troops.

"Roger." HandyFlash agreed. "Pucker up pilots! At this night, we will be kissing up vampires!"

"Time to look up at the stars then." Rainbow Dash said.

Behind Arion squadron was Thistle Squadron, Shadow Squadron and Tera Squadron for a bit of a hand. They all checked the weapons, fuel, plane status and power.

"Thistle 1 to Arion Leader. Lead the way and we'll provide cover." Comet Streak said.

"Copy you Thistle Leader. Daisy, switch the aircraft you two are in to stealth. That can give you a hand from incoming missiles." HandyFlash told them.

"Okay. Activating Stealth capabilities." Daisy said.

Aero Vought Corsair contacted. "This is Shadow 1. All set back here. Shadow 11 and 12? You both okay?"

Shadow 11 and 12 were new members of the squadron. They were revealed to be Angelic Heavens and Vampiric Heavens.

"Shadow 11 is ready." Angelic Heavens replied.

"Shadow 12 armed and set." Vampiric Heavens added.

HandyFlash looked at the two planes of Tera Squadron. "Tera 1 and 2. You're fourth in line."

Emerald Night raised his hoof. "Tera 1 copies."

Rachel Blur did the same. "10-4 Colonel."

Thunderlane looked back at them. "Alright. Basics fellas. If you need assistance, don't be afraid to contact us." He said.

"Roger Arion 4. Thanks." Emerald Night thanked.

"Arion flight, this is Seishin. You are cleared for take off. You have the sky." Seishin said on the comms.

"Roger. All planes, lets do this." HandyFlash waved his hoof at the tower and catapulted off the deck along with his team.

Thistle Squadron was next, so the four of their planes went up and awaited. After around 35 seconds, they were catapulted. The same thing went along with Shadow and Tera Squadron. They all ascended on the night sky and got a good view of the lands of Changnia. Marescow was seen in the far distance by its city lights, the Luna's moon was a bit closer, and some clouds passed by. On a cockpit view, the only light was your panel, HUD, and the moon with the stars. What was different was not only it was dark, but a bit more colder. The sun didn't go on you which was supposed to lightly warm you up.

Fluttershy looked around her and saw that all the flights were now in their own groups. The jets had visible light blue to red orange flames coming out from their engines. She looked at a picture of her cottage with herself and all her animals. She smiled and kept that photo in her jet for good luck. It was just like what her squad members did. HandyFlash kept a picture of his parents and his two little sisters, Rainbow Dash kept a picture of her friends, Thunderlane had one of his little bro Rumble and secretly had one of Blossomforth, Blossomforth…just like Thunderlane except its was picture of him, Dumbbell had one of his best friends, Derpy had one of her friends as well, then Flitter and Cloudchaser had one of their mother and father.

(A/N: I would do that if I was a pilot. What would you put?)

They flew smoothly until the city lights of Marescow was not visible. The Prizrak rebellion was smart to stay away from high populated areas because of Changnia's security forces. A contact was heard from Rainrunner.

"This is Quill 1-1. We're on our destination in five minutes." Rainrunner noted.

"Roger Captain. Tell your passengers to ready themselves." Comet Streak said.

"Arion 1 to all planes. The mountains are right in front of us. Mareva Fortress is between them." HandyFlash led them.

As they got closer, the mountains were getting bigger than they thought. Snowy wind blew from the top and steep edges of the mountain. They knew this would affect their dogfighting because of the winds and cold terrain. It was almost like the height of the smokey mountain where Twilight and her friends took care of the dragon.

Derpy looked out her plane. "Wow. Look at the view." She said.

Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy's plane. "Hey Fluttershy? Do you remember when we had to convince the dragon to go off that smokey mountain?"

Fluttershy squeaked. "Dragons…" She quietly said. "I see smoke coming out of the mountain."

"Calm yourself Fluttershy. That's a sleeping volcano. It's the Tailbachik." General Cora told her.

"Oh thank goodness. Still, it sure is big." Fluttershy said. (That's what she…Okay lets be mature here. That was a joke.)

"I know. It's almost the size of the Klyuchevskaya Sopka Volcano." Neon Nimbus said. (That's a real world volcano in Russia.)

"Shadow 12? Do you think you can hike that high?" Aero asked.

"Me? No. I would only reach half way." Vampiric Heavens chuckled.

"Yeah. Half of the half way." Angelic Heavens laughed that he can only get 1/4 up there.

"Sis, are you asking to get shot down?" He glared at her plane.

"Whoa hold your HORSES 'Vladimir'. We got a mission here." Angelic Heavens reminded him.

Vampiric Heavens rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The three BBG-1s from Quill Squadron readied for landing to drop of the troops. Rainrunner turned on his jammer just in case the Prizrak rebels caught him by radios. Teams Gold and Drakon readied themselves for the action and took off their seatbelts.

"This is Quill 1-1. Dropping in troops. Good luck." Rainrunner opened the glass lid that protected the passengers and they all got out in one peace.

They immediately went into cover just in case an ambush was about to happen. But it looks like they made the right decision. One magic beam hit one of the BBG-1s. But was still able to fly. This time they knew that the rebels knew they were there.

"This is Quill 1-1. Two and three are pulling out from heavy fire." Rainrunner ordered his team to get out of the fire zone.

"General? Looks like an outpost knows we're here." Shining Armor went out of cover and fired back like the rest.

"Roger. When you reach the outpost, fake that everything is under control on their radio. The fortress won't get suspicious." Cora said.

"Roger that. Rangers! Fight back!" Shining Armor ordered.

"Ura comrades!" Salin yelled out.

Neon Nimbus noticed on the radar that drones were now in the air. "All flights, incoming drones at your east. Engage!" Neon Nimbus ordered.

"I can take them all on." Rainbow Dash broke towards the drones and engaged.

"Yeah. Try not to HORSE AIRound." HandyFlash made a joke.

"You had to make a joke before we fight." Flitter chuckled.

"Shadow 1 to all planes. Engage enemy." Aero ordered and pursued one.

"Thistle 1 to all members. Weapons free. Give them the spikes we have." Comet Streak said.

"Tera 1 engaging. Blur, watch my back." Emerald Night ordered.

"Tera 2 roger." Rachel Blur released a missile.

HandyFlash and Rainbow Dash went next to eachother and fired a missile at the same time and shot down two drones. Vampiric and Angelic Heavens did the same and shot down two more.

"That's four of them." Thunderlane said.

"Shadow 1 engaging a bandit." Aero trailed one down by getting in close range and fired his guns. His target fell apart and confirmed it down.

"Your first splash. Keep me coming." HandyFlash smiled.

Comet Streak was called to assist by one of his team. Daisy switched the weapons to heat seekers. Well, it was extremely cold out there. Right?

"Missile sent." Daisy said and hit the target as it fell out of the sky.

The drone fell down with fire and shredded metal following. It hit the trees near the position Shining Armor and Salin were fighting.

"Pilots, mind dogfighting not above us? We almost got hit by a crashed drone." Shining Armor asked.

"Oh right. Sorry. All planes, Wind blow." HandyFlash ordered them to move to fight in a different position away from their position and the fortress.

"This is Drakon 1-1. Rebels are giving us the ducks. Requesting air assistance. Fire mission. North, 105 meters away from us. Turn that nest into a ditch!"

"This is Shadow 11. I'm on my way." Angelic Heavens said and dived down. She steadily aimed at her target to drop in a unguided bomb. She focused on it and dropped down the payload. "Shadow 11. Bombs away."

Cross Heart yelled everyone to get down as they all did. "Get some!" She yelled as the bomb hit the target spot where the rebels were suppressing them. The sound was so loud that their ears were ringing. The bomb sent a heat radiation that even warmed them up. The incoming fire from the area weakened because one spot was down.

"That blast warmed me up like a fireplace. Thank you." Drakon 1-1 thanked.

"No problem Drakon." Angelic Heavens smiled.

As the teams moved up once more, they swept the whole area until it was clear and kept their hooves on a Prizrak outpost that was cleared by them. Shining Armor contacted General Cora and Neon Nimbus for further orders while the whole team waited for the word. Shining Armor finished calling the two Generals and said that they are cleared to infiltrate the fortress without any alert. Suddenly, a ringing was heard on a table. It was a radio. Shining Armor looked at Salin. Salin nodded and ordered one of his fighters to respond to the radio. The fighter smirked and nodded and went to the radio.

"Shpion 1? What's the situation out there? Any intruders?" The voice of a rebel asked on the radio.

Salin's teammate picked up the radio and faked the situation. "Да. Just a couple of trespassers came and opened fire. We're good, sir." He said.

"What about that roaring sound?" The radio asked.

"An avalanche was happening in the mountains. One show." He chuckled.

"Roger. Get back to patrol at once." The radio ordered.

"Yes sir." He hung up. "Alright. They won't know what'll hit em." He smirked.

Shining Armor nodded and contacted HandyFlash. "This is Gold 0- 1. We're moving on. Flash, we're going dark on this one. Good luck in the air."

"You too." HandyFlash hung up.

On the ground, Spetslos Team Drakon was now approaching the fortress walls. It was an option to climb up for the ones that didn't have light armor or equipment. The Drakon Leader gave a sign to Shining Armor to climb up the other side. Gold Team proceeded to the other side and climbed up. Shining Armor was the first one to reach the top. He looked around and saw members of Drakon Squadron giving them cover to finish climbing.

"Gold 0-1. Salin is taking a team south of the fortress. Watch for friendly fire." A Drakon member noted.

"0-1 copies. Proceeding with mission." Shining Armor helped out the rest of his team and silently walked on the fortress walls. He looked at his team and put his hoof on his chin and gave a zip lip, showing to keep it clean and quiet. "Make sure those flash hiders are on right. Keeps the fire quiet."

Cloak nodded and double checked her M1L. "What's the engagement rule sir?"

"Any Prizrak fighter with a weapon is hostile." He replied.

"Ain't that the truth." Salin said on the comms. "Be advised, I'm shutting down the power. Get your NODs ready."

"Roger. Switch on to Nightglare." Cross Heart said as everyone did so. Nightglare is Equeatrian night goggles used for only the international Tier 1 teams like the E.S.O.F Teams, Changnian Spetslos, Equestrian Air Force Special Wing Service, Etc.

Everything was quiet until one drone passed by the fortress, causing a loud roar of jet engines. This made three Prizrak fighters come outside curiously. What they didn't realize is they were in front of Shining Armor's team.

PSH. PSH. PSH. The sound of three shot from their weapons with the flash hider was silent. The three Prizrak fighters hit the ground in an instant without even realizing they got shot. Shining Armor, Cloak, and Cross Heart were the ones that silently finished them.

"Gold 0-1. We got two patrol fighters on a tower. Can you take them out for us? We're in a bad position to eliminate them." Drakon Leader requested.

"Easy day." Cloak took out her LRAR-5 and took down the two under two seconds. One of her targets were just hit and fell down, but was caught by one of the Drakon members because it will create a noise if the fighter's body hit the ground.

"Keep it quiet and clean." The member chuckled quietly.

"Nice work." Shining Armor smirked. " Drakon 1-1. Clear."

"Roger. Heading to door number two." Drakon 1-1 put his team in position to breach a door.

"Charge." He said as the door handle was knocked out and kicked down by a member.

"Давай Давай!"

Back on the air, the air combat was still active on the other side of the mountains as Arion Flight provided cover for the Squadrons. Smoke trails from missiles, roaring sounds of jet engines, explosions from drones getting hit and the rain of shredded metal was still going. Arion flight swiftly took down most of the drones since they were more experienced pilots. Also when they were called for help, they would always accept it.

"Shadow 1 shot down a bandit." Flitter said.

"Nice job." Derpy complimented.

"Thanks Arion 6." Aero thanked.

Comet Streak chose one drone that was about to attack Thistle 2. "Lyric Breeze break right. We'll take him."

"Yes sir." Lyric Breeze evaded.

"Tailing enemy aircraft. Daisy, fire at will." Comet Streak kept his bearings on their target. Daisy did her job and tried to get a good lock on. The tone was beeping loudly saying it was a good time to fire. "Thistle 1. Fox 2 sent." The missile dashed to its target and destroyed a drone. "Splash one."

Daisy saw one drone heading from the front of them and alerted. "Comet! 12 o'clock!"

"Fire guns! Fire guns!" He yelled as Daisy did so. The drone took damage then exploded and barely missed hitting their plane.

"Thistle 1, you guys okay?" Blossomforth asked.

Comet Streak whistled. "Roger that. Daisy just saved our wings." He looked back at his marefriend. "Good job flower." He smiled.

"It was nothing." Daisy blushed.

"Don't stop now. Bandit on your six." Vampiric Heavens tailed the drone and fired his missiles. "Bandit destroyed." He shot it down.

"Thanks Shadow 12." Comet Streak said.

"Anytime."

A drone that was about to chase down Vampiric Heavens was shot down in two seconds before it can attack.

"Tera 1 took down a bandit." Rachel Blur said.

"Captain, one is breaking left on you. Evade." Comet Streak warned.

Rachel Blur drifted her plane sideways and fired her missile straight at the drone. She shot it down without any sweat dropping.

"Nice one." Daisy commented.

Back in the fortress, the dark teams continued to sweep out the rebels silently. They kept the orders from General Cora in their heads to keep it silent.

Shining Armor, Cloak, and Cross Heart continued to silently lead the team through the fortress. They searched for any signs of Luna, Prisoners and other intel. Not really much was found except for rebels. Shining Armor halted the team and saw shadows from the corner and raised his M1L. He gave a sign to his team to stand back as he got closer.

"Snow." Shining Armor whispered to the ones behind the walls.

"Sparkle." One of the replied and revealed to be Salin's team. If they didn't say the sign 'Sparkle', they would think they are the enemy.

"Glad to see you with no holes through you." Salin high hoofed.

"Yeah you to-…" Shining Armor was interrupted when Salin raised his hoof with changeling holes. Salin chuckled quietly. "Oh right." Shining Armor smiled stupidly.

Salin got a call from one of his team members. "Drakon 1-1. Area secured on the east." The radio said.

"Salin, this is Drakon 1-7. West wing is clear. Standing by."

Salin responded. "Roger. Gold Team secured the north and my team cleared the south."

"Gold 0-1 to all units. Fortress is a hostile free zone. It's clear." Shining Armor contacted everyone.

General Cora responded first. "Good job team. That's one for the books. Any prisoners that were held?" She asked.

"Negative. No innocent prisoners."

"Princess Luna?" She waited for a response. It took around fifteen seconds to get the answer.

"I'm afraid not General. All teams confirmed no contact of Princess Luna." Salin replied.

Cora sighed as well did Neon Nimbus and Seishin did. "Roger. Stand by for extraction. Let the pilots handle the air."

"Roger that. Over and out."

"Quill 1-1? You're clear. Requesting pick up." Shining Armor called.

"Roger. We're on route." Rainrunner responded.

Cora put down the radio and lied down on her chair while her forelegs covered her eyes. She groaned in annoyance as she looked at Neon Nimbus and Seishin.

"I could've sworn we almost had her." Cora said in frustration.

"We all can think the same. But the hope will just fade away." Seishin nodded.

Cora looked Neon Nimbus. "General? Is your aces done out there yet?" She asked curiously.

Neon Nimbus looked at the radar to check how many drones were left. But something different was showed on the radar. Eleven planes that had different ID signals approached the group on radar. It wasn't drones at all. It was almost the same as when Arion flight took off as twelve planes from a group called Homunculus Squadron attacked them. She thinks this may be another group of pilots after them.

Neon Nimbus called again. "All flights, multiple unknown aircrafts are approaching. Prepare yourselves pilots." She said.

Eleven planes coming from the east boosted towards the group at high speed. The planes were colored black with dark blue stripes with an emblem on their tail and wings of a comet with a shark's head. Under it, it was labeled Kometa. Since their planes matched the night, they were definitely stealth type aircraft.

"Look it what we have here Kometas. The aces are in our turf." Kometa Leader said that had a strong Changnian accent.

"How about we teach them a lesson. Shall we?" Kometa 2 suggested.

"The obvious answer is: Yes." Kometa Leader replied.

The planes split up and each fired a missile towards the group. Eleven missiles all approached one target giving off a warning.

HandyFlash reacted in time. "Missile! Break!" He told his team as they avoided the missile that passed by.

"Kometa 11 to Kometa 1. Targets confirmed on radar. It's them."

"Arion Squadron? This is gonna be fun." Kometa Leader grinned.

"So you're out for our feathers? Bring it on then." Thunderlane challenged.

Kometa Leader laughed. "All Kometa units, the other planes are worthless dogs. Focus your fire on the Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna." He ordered to all focus on Arion Flight.

"These guys have stealth capabilities on their birds. Be careful." Blossomforth notified.

Emerald Night turned towards one and engaged. "Tailing enemy aircraft."

"I have no interest to shoot you down. Then yet, it will give me more joy." Kometa 11 broke his aircraft backwards and fired his cannons which resulting heavy damage.

"Tera 1 to all planes. My plane has taken heavy damage." Emerald Night panicked.

"Roger. Tera 2, escort your leader back to base for repairs." HandyFlash ordered.

"Tera 2 acknowledges." Rachel Blur led Emerald Night out.

Thunderlane boosted quickly that the sound barrier was seen under four seconds. One of the Kometa members was tailing him and watching his every move. The Kometa member saw him on radar and sharply evaded him, but Thunderlane's reflexes were sharp. When the Kometa pilot was about to attempt a Split S, Thunderlane descended and fired his guns. This made the Kometa memeber's plane get hit and lose his key's tail.

"Equestrian dog took down Kometa 5."

"Well take one down then." Kometa Leader said and tried to chase down Cloudchaser. Three other members of Kometa flight assisted him on taking down Cloudchaser, but it was a bad move.

HandyFlash followed the four of them and saw Cloudchaser execute the Cobra maneuver to make a clear lock on for HandyFlash. This made him have four lock ons on each of them. In a flash, he fired four missiles at the targets. Kometa Leader pulled up in time, but his three other pilots were shot down.

"You fools! Spread out and assist if necessary!" Kometa leader ordered.

"Yes boss." Kometa 11 agreed and struck a missile at Fluttershy's plane.

Fluttershy inhaled deeply to calm herself down and focused on evading him. She headed towards the steep side of the mountain and fired a missile at loose spot of rocks. The rock fell which made Kometa 11 panic and eject and witness his plane getting hit as it exploded lastly.

"Kometa 11? I'll get you for this!" Kometa leader growled.

Cloudchaser locked on one of the planes and fired two missiles to double the damage. The Kometa pilot dropped flares every time she fired one. She gritted her teeth in frustration as the pilot laughed.

"Go on wing feather. Show me what you got."

"Maddog!" She fired a missile with no lock on. Luckily, the missile struck her target. "Gotcha." She smirked.

"Not bad for a mare." The Kometa member commented and went down.

"Five planes left. Keep at em!" Neon Nimbus said.

"Darn it! Claire and Jacqueline were right about these guys." Kometa Leader said.

"Derpy, break right. I'll take him." Blossomforth said.

"Okay. I'll help Dumbbell and Thunderlane with one target." Derpy said and evaded.

Kometa 3 growled. "No one bothers this changeling!" He barrel rolled and broke right unexpectedly.

Blossomforth calmed herself down and went through the clouds to try out to lose him. She pulled and went out of the clouds and saw her target exit the cloud through the side. She turned her aircraft and fired her guns at him which disables him.

"You low life ace!" Kometa 3 cursed.

"Your the one going low now." Blossomforth shot a missile at his plane as it went down.

Rainbow Dash finished off two more of the Kometa pilots as Thunderlane and Dumbbell finished some of the drones left in the air. Derpy protected Quill Squadron to safely extract Shining Armor and Salin's team out.

"Their flying is unbelievable." Kometa Leader said. The two pilots he had left was shot down by Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane.

Kometa Leader pursued HandyFlash and fired all he can to finish him off quickly, but failed. HandyFlash pulled up and stalled himself which made his target pass by him. He had a lock on and fired his missile and struck his target's engine.

"Razor Whisk loses this round again." HandyFlash told him.

"But he didn't lose his plans yet,…" He chuckled. "Arion 1." Was the last thing he said until he ejected and his plane exploded into a fireball.

Neon Nimbus looked at the radar as Seishin stood their with her mouth agape. A radar crawling with drones and Kometa Squadron members was now clear. It was technically her first time to see Arion Flight do their job.

"The skies are clear. Nice work!" Neon Nimbus said.

"I'll say. Good work to all pilots and ground forces." Seishin added.

"All units report back. You guys need a breather and some rest."

Shining Armor contacted Cora. "General? Any news on Luna now?"

HandyFlash took in. "Yeah. What now?"

"The bad news is Princess Luna wasn't found in the Mareva Fortress. The good news is we found another location where Luna might be held." Cora said

"Great. I bet she won't be there again." Thunderlane sighed.

"Don't jinx us."

-(TO BE CONTINUED)-

** The Doctor-Derpy- There you go. I made more appearances for Comet Streak and Daisy.**

** Maleun Kangaj- Sure. :)**

* * *

_Known OCs= (Owner) OC Name._

_X= Task Force X Member._

_*= New Submitted OC._

_(My own OCs) Razor Whisk, Evanesce, Cora, Cloak and Cross Heart, Queen Devsalis, Salin, *More coming soon?*_

_X (*Name Changed* Starrdust Shine) Cloud Dash_

_X (TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night_

_(cast49) Shining Dawn_

_(Anon: Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Possibly not in story anymore. Ignore the brother and sister thing with Fluttershy and him. Sorry*_

_X (Brigadier Wolffe) _

_l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron._

_I_

_I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I_Hardcase and Boomer_

_(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze_

_(SpartanBrony) Unknown_

_(blaurgh) Firebolt_

_(piplump) Eclipse Moon_

_(ChaosBurner) Meteor_

_(Kimba's Bro) Ash_

_(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta_

_X (Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira, Kelly, Mimic_

_X (My Minor OC) Bombshell_

_(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker_

_(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow_

_(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep_

_(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing_

_(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies_

_(Anon: Thunderdrop) Thunderdrop_

_(Deathnote9847) Lighteyes_

_(Pika53) Zander_

_(Anon: Mr. Williams) Nightshade Smoke_

_(Anon: Rndom Hooves) Random Hooves_

_(Anon: Lyric Breeze) Lyric Breeze_

_(The Doctor-Derpy) Comet Streak and Daisy (Not the one in the show.)_

_(Maleun Kangaj) Vampiric Heavens and Angelic Heavens_

_* (CaptHyatt) Aero Vought Corsair_

_* X (emerald night the alicorn) Emerald Night and Rachel Blur_

_* (alfa68048) Rainrunner_

**(Question of the Wings: "What would you prefer for me to add on your plane if I had time? A HRTS (High Reaction Trophy System) or a COILS (Chemical Oxygen Iodine Laser System?)" HandyFlash asked.)**

**(Question of the Chapter: They call Arion Squadron 'The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna'. What do you think they would call you?)**


	19. Metal Eruption

Air Horse Aces Ch.19

***Don't mind the errors or if it sounds rushed.***

* * *

Chapter 19: Metal Eruption.

After the mission on Mareva Fortress, Princess Luna was once again not found inside. They now realized that Razor Whisk might possibly getting help from the Prizrak Rebellion, a small threat in the Union of Changnia. Not only the ground forces are dealing with the rebels, but as well with the pilots. A rebel squadron known as Kometa attacked only aiming their noses at Arion Squadron. Could this mean Razor Whisk trained some Prizrak Rebels to fly jets? Not really. Because he doesn't have much time, but he probably still made a bit for the ones he trusted. Evanesce and Mimic can possibly be pilots as well since they work with him. Lots of questions were still unanswered and the sentences were crossed only for the E.R.A.F to know with the E.S.O.F and Spetslos. There was a reason why Twilight and the others had to return to Ponyville.

After the infiltration in Mareva Fortress, Seishin and Cora got a strong reading from a place called Mount Yamaretau. It was coming from the south of the location. Currently, The Armed Forces of the Union of Changnia holds a secret bunker in that mountain. Mount Yamaretau is located South East of Marescow and Stalliongrad. But the reading wasn't coming from inside the underground bunker in the mountain. But one of the sides of the mountain where abandoned warehouses were kept. Some warehouses were still being used in the mountain's north, east, and west. But the south was the abandoned ones. E.S.O.F and Spetslos Teams were decided not to be deployed. So the Mount Yamaretau Security Team will do it.

Neon Nimbus told the base about what was going on and requested their help to get their eyes on what was giving them a strong point on their radar. The Mount Yamaretau Security Forces accepted the request because of the resolutions between Equestria and its allies. Princess Luna was captured by an unknown group and the Security of the UOC must assist as well. Especially in their country.

"Yamaretau Base radio. This is Neon Nimbus, General of the New Equestrian Royal Air Force. Do you copy?" Neon Nimbus asked on the radio.

"This is Yamaretau Base radio. We copy. Hold on." The radio operator checked a list to identify if Neon Nimbus was truly a General of the Air Force just in case. "Alright. I found your profile General. What can we do for you?"

"One of the rulers of Equestria named Princess Luna has been kidnapped by an unknown group. The group is getting some support from the Prizrak Rebellion as well." She explained.

"Mmhmm. And your contacting us for some assistance ma'am?"

"Yes. According to my radar, we found a source of disturbance coming from the south side of your mountain. We believe Princess Luna is located there." Neon Nimbus said.

The operator continued listening. "That's where we have the abandoned warehouses."

Neon Nimbus nodded. "So, I'm requesting you send in some of the Yamaretau Security Team over there for search. I'm also sending some of my air units above. I forgot to tell you we have some AI controlled drones as a threat."

The operator accepted. "Roger. I'll contact Colonel General Orela." (Yes. That's a real rank if you didn't know.)

"Okay. Thank you." She hung up and looked at Seishin and Cora.

Seishin smiled. "I can't believe we just called the UOC's most secret place ever." She laughed.

Cora chuckled. "Orela was one of the warriors back then."

Neon Nimbus raised her eyebrow. "You know her?"

Cora nodded. "Yeah. In the Changnian War, her and I were just a two mare team. We were selected and known as the most quick problem solvers in the battles."

A male voice came from the entrance. "I know Orela as well because…" The stallion was revealed to be Salin still with his battle gear.

"Because Colonel General Orela is his wife." Cora finished his sentence.

"Yeah. That's it." Salin admitted.

Seishin smirked. "Ooo. How did you meet her then?"

"During my days in the war." Salin responded. Suddenly, Shining Armor came in and patted his back.

"You should've seen how they acted towards eachother. They ALWAYS watched eachothers backs." Shining Armor said.

"Literally." Cora joked. "Riiight?…" The room was silent as they all stared at her blankly. "Sorry."

(10 points if you got the joke.)

* * *

On the medical section, HandyFlash decided to check on Kira. He hoped that her condition was getting better. She wasn't ready to get shot down because of Dimitri in Maneila. Dimitri got what he deserved is what HandyFlash said to himself.

He saw Kira looking up at a movie from a projector as the nurse kept watch on her to keep her company. HandyFlash walked in and saw she was still the same when she was in here. Except for the new bandages on her body to replace the old ones. He could tell she just took a shower as well because of her damp mane and wings. That questioned him if the nurse helped her out or she did it herself. But that thought wasn't important at all. No seriously. It isn't.

The nurse noticed HandyFlash and jumped in surprise. "Oh. My apologies Mr. Flash. I didn't seem to notice you standing there." She smiled embarrassingly.

"It's quite alright." HandyFlash said. "How's Kira?"

"Improving. Less headaches and body pain. Her wings are still weak and she has a minor case of PTSD. If you're wondering, she's just watching a movie to calm herself down after she took a shower without any assistance."

"That answers my question." HandyFlash mumbled.

"Pardon?" The nurse asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. I would just like to check on her."

"Of course. I'll be right back." The nurse walked to the other room to do some paperwork?

HandyFlash looked at Kira because of how much she was focused on the movie. He was planning on scarring her, but the nurse said she has a minor case of PTSD, so he couldn't do it. Kira turned her head and noticed him scanning her. I know. That sounded pretty strange.

"How you feeling?" HandyFlash asked.

"Getting tired of staying on this bed." Kira joked.

"Good to know."

Kira punched him playfully. "Hey."

HandyFlash shrugged and gave her a bag. "Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy made you scones after we finished searching Mareva Fortress. They tried their hardest to make it just like Pinkie." He laughed.

She took the bag and took one out to take a bite. "Tell them I said thank you." She enjoyed her scone.

"Are you going to thank me for delivering it to you?" HandyFlash smirked.

"Nice try." Kira rolled her eyes.

On the observation deck, Rainbow Dash along with Fluttershy, Flitter and Cloudchaser. Dash just wanted to get a break after the Mareva Fortress mission. Well, we all know Dashie. She's one of the laid back mares in the Air Force and perhaps the second one in her squad counting along with Thunderlane. Fluttershy just loved nature and having a good view of the skies as birds flew by below the glass floor. If she didn't join the Air Force, she would stay away from the observation deck strictly. Flitter and Cloudchaser just decided to get a good view as well. Thunderlane, Blossomforth, Derpy, and Dumbbell were as always getting some snacks. Also, it won't be long for their next mission to one of the most classified bases in Changnia, Yamaretau Mountain Complex, where prototype technologies were being tested by the UOC Armed Forces.

They noticed one squadron were beginning their landing on the flight deck. Flitter saw the emblem and quickly guessed FireBlaze. Probably the flights were switching places as well as refueling.

Cloudchaser looked at her sister. "More help coming in. You don't need to worry about getting shot down alone." She joked.

Flitter rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it. Or you'll be going down by my hooves."

Fluttershy looked at a formation of seagulls passing by and imaged the hostile pilots planes. The Mercenaries that worked for Razor Whisk were pretty dangerous on those speed demons. The Squadrons she knew was Rogue, Vampir, Vautour, Homunculus, and Kometa Squadron. Those mercs were skilled pilots, but not enough strength to get all nine of them. Thanks to HandyFlash for teaching them the survival tips in the air, without him, they wouldn't even last long.

"Do you think there's more of those mean pilots?" Fluttershy asked about the pilots working for Razor Whisk.

"Probably. But meh. I bet they were never trained to fly those jets as long as we did. Since Equestria was the first place to create a jet air force, we have to stay professional." Rainbow Dash said.

Flitter laughed. "Don't call the rookies non professional. That would be rude."

"Oh c'mon. I'm not that mean."

Cloudchaser coughed loudly to get their attention. Rainbow Dash stared at her in annoyance.

"Okay maybe I am a bit pushy. But I'm not going to do that." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Try to stay that way. I dare you." Flitter joked.

Rainbow Dash groaned. "Change the subject."

Flitter shrugged. "By the way, have you ever thought about Dimitri?"

"Yeah. HandyFlash finished him off like a boss." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Well…Dimitri has been a spy all this long. Do you think he gave some info to Razor Whisk about our technology?" Flitter asked. That question led them to wonder.

Cloudchaser nodded. "Probably but not a lot. The Air Force keeps an eye out."

"I hope so. I just don't want him to win. A country run by a monster like him is bad." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash put her arm around Fluttershy. "We're not sure if he wants to rule or destroy Equestria. But we will win against him. Right?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Right." She said quietly.

"Louder."

"Right!" She repeated.

"A bit more."

"RIGHT!" She said at the top of her lungs.

"That's the Fluttershy I know. High Wing." They both spread their wings and smacked it on both of them.

On the flight deck, HandyFlash just went out after checking up on Kira still in medical condition. He saw the planes from one squadron land and being led by some of the deck crew. Thunderlane was just lazily lying down next to his plane as Blossomforth was working on her plane's dish for Electronic Support for her team. He laughed by the thought of them married as Thunderlane just slept while Blossomforth was working. We can all agree that always happens right?

HandyFlash hovered above the deck and got a full view of the morning sunrise in Changnia. The mountains that had snow around it was reflecting the orange light from the sun when the purple and blue sky made it look even more…pretty. He couldn't wait to get up into the air and take a good view of Changnia. Some day, he'll ask his dad to make a camera for him.

"Enjoying the view, eh?" A female voice said.

HandyFlash looked below him and saw it was General Cora. He landed and saluted to show respect to the UOC's General of the Ground Troops. "General Cora. How may I be of assistance?"

"At ease. Just wanted to make sure you were ready to go to Yamaretau Mountain." She said.

His eyes widened. "The most classified bunker complex in Changnia?"

"Mmhmm. Your job is to stay in the air and keep an eye out. I heard two teams that works for Razor Whisk went after you and your team before." She smirked.

"I don't even know why."

"Probably you and your squadron got the most attention in the Equestrian Royal Air Force. I bet Razor Whisk wants to take out the aces first."

"Yeah. Probably." He looked at the planes that just landed and saw FireBlaze inspecting his plane. "I'll be right back General."

"I'll be here." She smiled.

He walks towards FireBlaze's squadron to check up on their reasons to be here.

HandyFlash saluted to FireBlaze as he did the same. "FireBlaze. Report on the others?" HandyFlash asked.

"Other squadrons are on their way for patrol." FireBlaze replied.

"Your squadron?"

"All good sir. Lancaster Squadron will be going to the Crystal Mountains while I'll be assisting the AAC-113."

"Alright. Just wait till you're plane is fueled up. We'll be going in the air soon." HandyFlash said.

"Yes Colonel." FireBlaze walked back to his plane with his squad mates floating around with their wings.

"Colonel?" A voice was heard behind him.

HandyFlash jumped and turned around and saw Daisy. "When did you get here?" He chuckled.

"My apologies for startling you. Comet Streak was wondering if you know how to do some of those agile maneuvers." She said.

HandyFlash flew to Comet Streak and Daisy's two seat aircraft and examined it. "Well, I'll modify the aircraft soon because to do the maneuvers, it needs to be more agile than its current state."

Comet Streak raised his eyebrow. "It's not that agile?" He asked.

HandyFlash tapped their jet. "This plane is a Multirole which means this has good armor. The more heavy it is, you get the idea. What would replace the armor would be the shields we have in my flight."

Comet Streak nodded. "Oh I see. Meh well, my marefriend would get sick doing those moves anyway." He joked.

Daisy glared. "I'll have you know that I have a stronger stomach than you do."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Don't get any ideas." She rolled her eyes.

"So…what's your orders?" HandyFlash asked.

Comet Streak sat down on his pilot seat and just sat there. "Just taking my flight to patrol the outskirts of Marescow. It might get boring out there."

HandyFlash started to walk away. "Well alright. Have a nice flight." He said.

"We will. I'll make sure my stallion doesn't eat the wrong hay." Daisy laughed.

"You're soo funny." Comet Streak said sarcastically.

About a few hours later, the flights that were ordered to keep an eye out in Yamaretau Mountain were already in the air heading to the complex. It was a bit of a long flight that took around 30 minutes to reach. The AAC-113 stayed in the equal distance between Marescow and the Yamaretau mountain just in case of an emergency. The squadrons Arion, Tera, and Thermal were called to defend the skies while the mountain complex's security teams will search for Princess Luna in the abandoned warehouse section south of the mountain. The three teams vowed to not say any information on Yamaretau Mountain. Thermal Squadron wasn't told much of everything since that squadron wasn't part of the Task Force X elite unit. If they were in it, they would be given a full paper of information.

All of Arion Squadron thought about Princess Luna for a while. They've been worried about her ever since her capture. Luna can be in bad condition and a place she isn't used to which makes her uncomfortable for her to handle. Fluttershy just hopped Luna was in a safe and comfortable spot right now. There was no time to think about her at the moment. She had to focus on her job while the E.S.O.F and Spetslos can be the one to find her. Rainbow Dash just had about enough of Razor Whisk hiding Princess Luna and just wanted to know where she is. She just wants his wings as a mantle on her bedroom, but she knew hating her enemy would breed weakness. She still thinks it doesn't affect.

Not much was going on in the other cities in Changnia yet as well did the Equestrian cities. Other Squadrons were still patrolling Equestria, The Crystal Empire, The Kingdom of Marey, Saddle-Arabia, Mount Griffon, Fillyppines, The Draconian Tail, and of course The Union of Changnia.

The flights were all quiet on their way to the Yamaretau Mountain until HandyFlash broke the silence in just a few minutes away to their destination. He wanted to make sure everything checks out.

"Arion leader to Arion flight. Radio check? Can you hear me?" HandyFlash said.

"Negative Colonel. I can't hear you." Rainbow Dash said.

"Then how did you respond to my frequency?" He laughed.

"Nice try Rainbow Dash." Dumbbell laughed lightly.

"Just want to have fun." She shrugged. Secretly, she actually forgot about that since she's not used to using the radio much. It was an improved technology item in Equestria anyway.

"This is Thermal 1. Never seen this part of Changnia before." FireBlaze commented.

"Really? I just wish I had a house here." One of the Thermal Squadron members said.

"Try not to freeze yourself or get your tongue stuck." FireBlaze laughed.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "You reminding me of when I was at Canterlot during winter. I saw alot of fillies stuck their tongues on poles. I felt bad for them though."

A radio transmission was detected and was calling on their channels. It was Yamaretau Mountain Command.

"Attention, this is Colonel General Orela to flights. Respond?"

HandyFlash responded. "This is Colonel HandyFlash, Leader of Arion Squadron in the Equestrian Task Force X Elite Air Force unit. We were ordered to defend the skies as you clear out a possible spot where Princess Luna is located." He said.

"Roger. I'm sending in some of my security team to the abandoned section." Orela responded.

"Colonel General Orela, do you remember this voice?" Cora called through the AAC-113 radio.

Orela smiled by the voice she heard that she recognized. "Cora. I still remember you when I was you're guardian when you're defenseless." She joked around with her best friend.

"And I still remembered you owe me 645.6 RBS." Cora smiled.

"Whatever. Just sit on your chair and let us do our jobs." Orela laughed.

"I'll be sure to make her do that." Salin said on the radio.

Orela gasped. "Salin! How's my love bug doing?" She teased.

"Hun, we're on an open channel. Try not to embarrass me." Salin chuckled.

"But I didn't see you in two days." Orela said.

"That doesn't seem that long…right?"

HandyFlash laughed by Salin and Orela's talk. "You hear that Thunderlane? Someday that will be you and Blossomforth."

"WHAT?! NO!" Thunderlane and Blossomforth yelled at the same time in embarrassment.

After that…awkward sequence, the three flights arrived at their destination and saw the size of Yamaretau Mountain. It was bigger than they've ever imagined. Yamaretau Mountain made the mountains by Mareva Fortress a bed time story. On the top of the mountain was a huge dome with an antenna that was shaped as a changeling's horn that was probably meant for radar. Multiple towers were all over the mountain as well. Tight security just like Canterlot to be perhaps. If you look closer at the entrance tunnels, the gates were made of powerful obsidian that possibly had three layers! Everyone doubted that anypony can get through this kind of security and defense.

"As you all can see, I like to keep everything secured. Anywhere you attempt to go through somewhere, you will always run into my guards." Orela said on the radio.

Fluttershy gazed at the mountain. "Ooo. Your security must be like the fighters in the Special stuff."

"Here's a fact: These guards are trained just like the Spetslos. Throw a hoof punch on them, they can take it without flinching." Orela told her.

Salin smiled. "Just like you in your days." He commented.

"Hay. I still have that kind of strength in me." Orela said.

"Neon Nimbus to Colonel General Orela. I'm sending in one of the air force's new toy. An RH-1. It's a drone that doesn't need anypony in it and is able to scan places and confirm any activities even through solid walls."

Emerald Night of Tera Squadron looked up and saw it in very high altitude than the Yamaretau mountain itself. "When did we get that?" He asked.

"The drones that got shot down were sent for study in Canterlot led by Professor Handel, HandyFlash's father. And they were able to make a drone for us since most of the parts were still usable." Neon Nimbus explained.

"Dad, you never disappoint me." HandyFlash commented.

Orela chuckled. "You Equestrians are pretty intelligent to make new techs." She said. "Roger, I'm sending in my security team now."

Neon Nimbus picked up. "All flights, spread out and watch the approach."

"Yes General. Rachel Blur, follow me west." Emerald Night ordered.

"Right behind you." Rachel Blur nodded and followed him.

FireBlaze picked up. "I'll take my flight to cover the east."

"Copy that FireBlaze." HandyFlash said. "Arion 2,4, and 6. Defend the south." He ordered.

"No problem." Rainbow Dash led Thunderlane and Derpy to the south side. They also had to keep an eye on the security team that were now heading inside the abandoned warehouses.

The security teams proceeded into the abandoned zone and began surrounding all of the warehouses. Thanks to Orela teaching them just like Salin does in the Spetslos, they knew the arts of precision. Flyers circled around the warehouses as most of the personnel went in on foot.

Orela contacted the team leader. "Hey Vik? Any contact?" She asked.

"Not yet. Still continuing the search." The leader replied.

"What was that place used for before it was abandoned anyway?" Thunderlane asked. "I mean if you're allowed to tell me."

"Storage. There are a lot of rooms that have secured gates for storing in a few equipment for the UOC military back then. Sounds like a jail house huh?" Orela smirked as Seishin tilted her head.

"There's one reason Luna can be in there." Seishin said.

"Room clear. Team C, report to the other warehouse. Me and Team A will-…" The radio was interrupted when a loud energy noise was heard. Shining Armor flinched by that noise because that was the sound of a firehoof. "Unknown targets! Unknown targets! They're opening attack on us!"

Orela responded quickly. "Roger. Use your bolt projectiles. Stun them and tie them up! I better not have any body bags in this mountain." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am."

Blossomforth picked up. "All flights, I'm detecting bogeys coming from the south." She warned.

"Oh great. Why is it everywhere we go, trouble arrives?" Thunderlane asked himself.

"It's always like that." Neon Nimbus said (broke the 4th wall…ish?).

"Looks like they spotted us on radar. Tell Razor Whisk that this jamming system was useless." A voice came from the radio coming from the bogeys.

"Okey dokey then. Tell him soon." A familiar female voice said.

"Cut the chatter. Engage those pilots." Another familiar female voice ordered.

HandyFlash recognized the two voices from somewhere. He realized it was the two from the Green Canal. "Evanesce and Mimic. You have no business here." He turned his head right and saw their two planes heading towards him.

"We decided to invite ourselves. To crash it down." Mimic said kindly.

"By IT, we mean you and the rest." Evanesce smirked at pressed a button on her plane. Suddenly, multiple drones appeared out of nowhere like they were cloaked. They didn't look like regular drones at all.

On the abandoned warehouses in the mountain, the security began to search all the buildings and swept off any rebels in the area. No casualties or anything, but it was their job to do on their own while the Equestrians watched the air. One Changeling part of the security team noticed some drones from Evanesce heading towards them and fired directly at him. Luckily, he got in cover in time.

"Take Cover! We're under attack!" He yelled out.

"No hooves we're under attack. The Prizrak dogs are in these warehouses." Another changeling said.

"I was talking about that." He pointed at the drones coming in for another pass.

"Oh boy."

Before the drone can open fire on the security teams in the abandoned section, it exploded by cannon fire. It echoed through the mountains as a jet swooped by with a paint scheme of six different colors of a rainbow. Obviously it was…

"This is Arion 2. You guys okay?" Rainbow Dash asked to make sure for any injuries.

"Yes ma'am. All good and no hits. Thank you, over."

HandyFlash and his team charged at the enemy group and fired their cannons. Only a few rounds hit their targets since most of them evaded.

"Of its a fight you want, fine!" Thunderlane challenged.

"Now you can meet my Calamity Dragons. Engage!" Mimic ordered her squadrons.

"Yes ma'am. Engaging." One of them said.

HandyFlash contacted FireBlaze and Emerald Night. "Thermal and Tera Flight. You are cleared to engage these hostile planes." He ordered.

"Roger that Colonel. Hang on." FireBlaze banked right towards the aerial fights and fired a missile at one of the drones, but without a problem, the drone evaded swiftly.

Evanesce smirked. "My whole squadron is just a bunch of drones. Not just those ordinary ones, mine are more agile, sharp sensed, and faster. I call them Locusts." She said.

Emerald Night followed one drone and trailed its path. "Tailing enemy aircraft. I'm closing in on it." He said and fired a missile. The drone slowed down and did an Immelman tight maneuver and fired its cannons on Emerald Nights plane causing damage.

Luckily, Rachel Blur was behind his plane and shot down the drone that damaged him. "Bandit down." She said.

"Nice one." Emerald Night complimented.

Thunderlane aimed his crosshair at one of Mimic's squad members and fired his cannons. His target did a barrel roll to move out of the crosshair and slowed down and made Thunderlane pass. Before his target can fire back on him, Thunderlane drifted sharply and fired his cannons when his plane was looking back and confirmed a splash.

"There goes one of my pilots. I have four left." Mimic told Evanesce.

"Least you got more pilots. There was a reason why I ordered you not to bring all of your team." Evanesce said.

One member of Mimic's Calamity Dragon's headed towards the mountain for a strafe run on the security teams. FireBlaze pursued him and stayed directly on the tail of his target. His target was a tough one because of the agility in that jet.

FireBlaze fired a heat seeker. "Thermal 1. Fox 2 sent." The missile missed his target because of the tight turns. "A missile didn't connect."

"You need assistance sir?" Fluttershy asked.

"Negative. I got him." FireBlaze focused and listened to his HUD for a tone of lock on. It ringed loudly and fired a missile. "Fox 2." He said and finally struck his target as the plane shredded into fire and hot metal. "Splashed one bandit."

"Nice job boss." Thermal 2 said.

"Thanks."

Fluttershy was being chased by one of Evanesce's Locust Drone. She did a split S maneuver and pointed her nose up where she saw the drones and fired a missile without lock on. She was lucky because the missile struck the drone directly at the cockpit, which only a computer was controlling it.

"Fluttershy shot one down!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

Evanesce's hooves shook as she held the stick and chasing down one of the flights. "My turn then." She broke towards Fluttershy's plane and fired a missile at her plane. Direct hit, but still operational.

"I'm hit. Arion 3 is hit. Still looks okay though." Fluttershy said with a shaky voice.

"You little moldy apple!" Rainbow Dash chased down Evanesce and fired her cannons making some hits.

"Well aren't you a feisty one." Evanesce giggled and saw Mimic in front of her opening fire on Rainbow Dash's plane from the front.

Rainbow Dash grunted by the vibration of her plane taking damage. She couldn't help but evade and move away from Evanesce's tail. "Darn it." She cursed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?" Mimic asked innocently.

"Yes you have." Cloudchaser replied when Rainbow Dash was about to talk back. She fired a missile on Mimic's plane and confirmed a hit of medium damage. She was above Mimic all this time waiting for the right moment to fire.

That was the first time Mimic felt a missile impact. It jumped her, but she had a brave and focused side that was hard as titanium. "Thanks for answering my question." She growled and ordered one of her pilots to assist her on attacking Emerald Night.

"Oh no." Emerald Night made some evasive maneuvers as Mimic and her other pilot followed his jet. He pulled up and ordered Rachel Blur to pull up as well.

Rachel Blur reached the top and saw Emerald Night being chased and pointed her plane down and fired one missile heading towards Mimic. And Emerald Night did an Immelman turn and fired a missile at Mimic's other pilot. His missile shot the pilot down, but Rachel Blur's missile was off target because of Mimic dropping flares. Surprisingly, the missile lost control and hit Evanesce's plane only damaging it lightly because of her shields. Lucky shot.

HandyFlash and Blossomforth saw two more of Evanesce's Drones and fired two missiles each at them. Missed their target, but they looked at their panel and manually tracked their missiles to attempt another try. Thanks to their steady hooves, the missiles turned back to their target and shot down the two drones.

"Orela to all planes. Are you guys okay?" Orela asked to make sure because she was watching the dogfight from a window hidden on the top of the mountain.

"Oh yeah! Never been better Colonel General." HandyFlash replied.

"Just cleaning up the mess." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Keep at them everypony!" Neon Nimbus said

"That's our job General." FireBlaze smirked.

One of Mimic's pilots called his leader. "Ma'am. This situation is bad. Three of our pilots are down. And Evanesce has seven of her Locusts down." He reported.

"Already?"

"Evanesce to Mimic, we're falling back. We can deal with the Arion flight later." Evanesce ordered.

"What a killjoy." Mimic whined. "Ta Ta. Arions." She followed Evanesce as well did her remaining pilots and Evanesce's drones left. In a blink of an eye, they disappeared by cloaking their planes. HandyFlash noticed that and sighed in frustration.

"Great. Dimitri told them about my invention for my squadron." HandyFlash said.

"Wait, you were going to give us cloaking devices for our jets? Sweet!" Thunderlane grinned.

"Well there's no time to add it." He said. "General, the bandits are falling back. We need to land for fuel."

"This is Thermal 1. My tank is still able to make me fly. I'll patrol around the area and refuel by a tanker." FireBlaze said.

"Tera 1. We will assist on your patrol. We'll see you back at base Arion Flight." Emerald Night said.

Orela called her security team and hoped it was all clear. "Ice Queen to Vik, can you hear me?"

"Roger Colonel General. Five by five." The security leader responded.

"What's the status?"

"All Prizrak Rebels are in custody and no casualties." The team leader answered.

"That's how it's done." Shining Armor was heard on the AAC-113 radio.

Neon Nombus picked up the radio. "Do you have Princess Luna?" She asked.

"Sorry General. Negative on that one. The warehouses were searched triple time." He said.

"Darn it." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Yup. I knew it." Thunderlane facehoofed.

Orela sighed. "Roger. You all head back to the bunker and have a fresh meal and break. You deserved it." She said.

"Roger. Thanks Colonel General. Vik out."

Salin sighed by the news of Princess Luna not found again. He thought about Princess Celestia being worried sick about her little sister. "Orela? What will you do now?"

"Can I request to come onboard the AAC-113?" Orela asked.

Neon Nimbus' ear twitched and grinned by Salin. "Of course. It would be an honor." She said.

Cora giggled as Salin glared. "Don't embarrass me." He said to Cora.

"Okay. I'm on my way by a carriage." Orela looked at Arion flight as their planes headed back to the Aerial Aircraft Carrier. "I'll meet you nine there."

"Roger. See you there." HandyFlash said.

One and a half hour has passed after the Yamaretau defense. Colonel General Orela requested to go to the AAC-113 not to only get a look on E.R.A.F technology, but to help them out on finding Princess Luna. Salin just hoped his wife wouldn't embarrass him in front of all of them. Also, Thunderlane and Blossomforth were expecting jokes by HandyFlash about them when Orela was there. Thermal and Tera Squadron was still patrolling around the area of Marescow and Yamaretau Mountain as Arion Flight stayed in the AAC-113 for refueling just in case.

On the flight deck, Neon Nimbus along with Shining Armor, Cloak, Cross Heart, Cora, Seishin, and the rest of Arion Squadron saw Orela's carriage that was heavily armored with obsidian and iron. The door opened and revealed a female changeling with a ponytail, purple eyes, a tiara with her rank, and wearing an armor made of reinforced iron with a silk velvet scarf. She was stunningly beautiful for a Colonel General and a one in charge of a classified underground bunker in Yamaretau Mountain.

Salin walked towards her and hugged her tightly. They both gave a quick kiss and looked at eachother. "Glad to see you made it." Salin smiled.

"Of course. You really think I would crash my carriage?" Orela smirked.

"That would be Thunderlane's job." Blossomforth joked.

"Shut it." Thunderlane rolled his eyes.

Orela walked towards Cora and hugged her best friend then looked at HandyFlash and his team. "You nine must be the Arion Squadron. Or should I call you 'The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna'?"

"You can call us whatever you chose. I'm Colonel HandyFlash, Arion Squadron's Number 1." HandyFlash bowed like what his family would do.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, Number 2. They don't call me Dash for nothing." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"My name is Fluttershy. I'm Arion 3. It's an honor to meet you…Orela." Fluttershy shook her hoof.

"The names Thunderlane. Arion 4. The one that strikes like thunder." Thunderlane said.

"Blossomforth at your service. Arion 5. Nice to meet you in appearance." Blossomforth bowed her head.

"Derpy. I'm Arion Number 6. Sorry about my eyes like this. It's kind of a long story." Derpy grinned shyly.

"I'm Dumbbell, Arion 7. I highly respect you because of you involved in the Changnian war just like them." Dumbbell said and pointed at Shining Armor, Cloak, Cross Heart, Cora, and Salin.

"My names Flitter, Arion 8. Pleasure to meet you." Flitter smiled.

"And I'm Cloudchaser, Arion 9. I agree with my sister." Cloudchaser nodded.

"It's good to meet you all. The aces of Equestria as I can see." Orela smirked.

Seishin teleported next to Orela. "Mrs. Orela, you are free to head to the bridge and enjoy a meal."

"Thank you very much." Orela looked Salin. "Hey Salin, remember that snowberry pie I made? I can make one for you all and try it." She said.

Salin nodded and chuckled. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you guys that my wife is a good baker."

Neon Nimbus licked her lips. "That sounds good right now."

Orela spreads her wings and readies for her flight. "I'll be right back on the ground. I'll find some snow berries."

"Wait wait wait. I'll look for them." HandyFlash volunteered.

Orela hesitated. "Are you sure? I can do it myself." She said.

"I respect guests especially who has a higher rank than I do." He smiled.

"Okay. Thank you then, Colonel." Orela smiled.

Directly below the AAC-113 was a frozen forest where HandyFlash believed he can find snow berries since it mostly grows in forests in Changnia. Snow berries are mostly found in Changnia's mountains because of its cold climate. They are very tasty when you try one.

As HandyFlash walked through the forest looking for snow berries, he also brung his staff for defending himself just in case. Everything was peaceful and quiet until he had the feeling of being watched. It made him pretty uncomfortable, so he held on to his staff and cautiously looked around when he finally knew something was eyeing him.

He heard a tree branch move like something jumped on it an yet again. His scarf blew in one direction as he scanned the area. On the opposite side of the scarf where it was pointing at, he swiped his staff at the exact spot where he believed that his watcher was located. He heard a thud like somepony hit the ground of snow. He went behind the tree to see it was a familiar face…Evanesce.

She smiled. "Ello Flash." She said and immediately tried to attempt to do an uppercut to stun him, but HandyFlash blocked and gabbed her foreleg and pushed her away.

Evanesce smiled at HandyFlash by his moves. "And where did you learn how to defend yourself?" She smirked.

"I'm in a noble family of scientists. I was trained to defend myself just in case I was about to be assassinated." HandyFlash replied.

She whistled. "Smart. But…" In a blink of an eye, she disappeared on her spot and was on a tree branch. She jumped down to land on HandyFlash, but he rolled out of the way in time.

She charges at him with her sword at fast speed, but HandyFlash took out his staff and swung it in one direction to make her sword miss. At that point, HandyFlash used his horn to move a rock on her way that made her trip. He was expecting her to hit the ground, but when he turned around quickly, she was doing back flips by the help of her wings. She jumped up and hovered then threw her sword at him. He did the same and successfully caught the sword by its flat edges that wasn't sharp. He rolled like he was about to do a front flip and whacked his tail, which unexpectedly sent a wave of shock and wind at her. She got knocked down and landed flat on her back. She was about to get another weapon out of her bag, but was stopped when HandyFlash went on top of her and purposely stab the sword on the ground.

Evanesce smirked. "Jolly good show Colonel. Now you had to put me in this humiliating position?"

HandyFlash rolled his eyes. "You didn't leave me no choice. You were the one with a deadly weapon." He glared at her.

"Are you talking about me or the sword as a deadly weapon? The sword is just a tool. Just like your personal defense weapon." She looked at his staff tied on his back.

He pushed a small button on his staff which turned it into a Greatsword. He pushed it again and made it turn into a Warhammer, then again, a spear, to back to a staff. Her eyes showed amazement by his weapon as he looked at her.

"Yeah. That staff uses magic that was made by my father. It can change into any kind of weapon. He has a handy mind." He said.

"Right." She licked his nose which surprised him and let go of her sword stabbed to the ground. She punched it up that forced it off the ground and grabbed it with her hoof. Then she tackled HandyFlash on the ground, this time with her on top of him.

"Darn it…" HandyFlash sighed.

"Ah. This is more better. Like a cat pinning down a defenseless mouse perhaps." She put her face dangerously close to his. Evanesce wanted to make him feel uncomfortable just for fun.

HandyFlash could feel her breathing while she gave him the half-moon eyes which made her more attractive. "Do you mind?" HandyFlash glared while blushing by her teasing actions and sweating by what's her next deadly move. Literally since she has a sword.

She jumped off him and sheathed her sword back and giggled at his current expression and position. It was like he just saw a ghost and fell down startled.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm here to tell you some things." She replied.

"This kind of thing again?" He rolled his eyes.

"Ooh. So you're wanting something else?" She licked her lips.

"Oi! Quit it!"

She laughed. "I came to tell you this." Evanesce cleared her throat. "What does your lips taste like?"

HandyFlash eyes widened and blushed heavily. "Hey!"

"Just pulling your leg. Chill out." She laughed. "Changnia's heart will glow by our fire." Evanesce said. "Also, the neutral line will aim for the night light." She added.

HandyFlash raised his eyebrow. "What are those supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Figure it out yourself genius. Now I'm afraid I have to go. Cheerio HaNeul." She ran towards him and jumped over him with a back flip and kissed his horn while in the air, then ran through the trees.

HandyFlash looked down in embarrassment. "No wonder you're the Queen of the Locust Drones." He sighed. (Not talking about Gears of War.)

After that odd sequence, HandyFlash returned to the AAC-113 with a basket full of snow berries that Orela requested. All of them weren't anywhere on the flight deck at all. He thought that they were all cold because of the high altitude and cold weather of Changnia's climate, so they went inside. Searching through the hangars, medical deck, food bar, and the observation deck, he decided to check the bridge. He went to the bridge and opened the door to finally see everyone else there in front if the controls. They were probably showing Orela on how the AAC-113 works by its controls and stuff. But HandyFlash heard Neon Nimbus not talking about the controls. She was on the radio.

"I say again. Can you repeat what's going on?" Neon Nimbus asked on the radio. The one she was talking to was Comet Streak.

"Ma'am. Drones are all over the air in Marescow. We can use some support." Comet Streak responded on the radio.

HandyFlash almost dropped the basket of snow berries on the floor. It's a good thing he didn't. I'm not talking about the five second rule people. They all noticed HandyFlash standing there and had the worried looks on their faces. Was it really the things they were hearing from Marescow? The city is being under attack by drones and by Razor Whisk's planes? It couldn't sound correct. Can it?

Fluttershy began walking around in circles. "This can't be right can it? I mean, it can't."

"Shy, now is not a good time to panic. We need to focus and think about this." Neon Nimbus said.

Wait a second, this made HandyFlash thought about what Evanesce just told him back in the forest. 'Changnia's Heart will glow by our fire.' She said. That riddle came up to his mind and solved it. Changnia's heart is the capital, Marescow. The glow by our fire means chaos will reign by them, it was possible including Razor Whisk will be involved.

Neon Nimbus picked the radio back up and called in Thistle Squadron. "Comet Streak, report to Marescow. I'm sending you some back up."

"Yes General." Comet Streak hung up.

Thunderlane groaned. "Now how are we supposed to find Princess Luna?"

"Why would they attack Marescow? Weren't the places we checked were clues on her location?" Blossomforth asked.

"No. They sent fake signals to us thinking we found Princess Luna's location. Those were just distractions to make us not know about their attack on Marescow!" HandyFlash said.

Seishin nodded. "My guess for the attack on the city is to capture Queen Devsalis and cripple the UOC Forces." She guessed.

Salin put a battery pack on his P1L and readied it for fire. "Not for long they're not. Nor will they take our Queen."

HandyFlash smiled. "He's right. Ground forces will take care of the evacuation and defend the city by ground. Air units will defend the skies." He planned.

Orela loaded herself up as well. "It's been a long time since I got some action."

A radio was heard on the panels that had the voice of Emerald Night. "Tera 1 to any units. Requesting some support in the air." Emerald Night said.

Another voice was heard, but this time was Eclipse Moon. "This is Black Moon 1. We can use some back up. Thistle Squadron is arriving just now." Eclipse Moon said.

Neon Nimbus picked up the radio. "All squadrons be advised. We're sending more back up. Help is on the way."

HandyFlash knew this was a job for them to come in since they were the only unit close by Marescow. More flights will be on their way as well, but might take a while. So Arion flight will have to be the support on this game on defending Marescow. They had to do it to find Princess Luna and to help defend Queen Devsalis. Doing nothing will just ruin everything they had.

HandyFlash looked at his team and made a circle around eachother. They put their hooves in the center and held on. "Arions…" HandyFlash said.

"…Fight like the Phoenix." They all said.

Cora looked at the nine of them and nodded. "HandyFlash, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Thunderlane, Blossomforth, Derpy, Dumbbell, Flitter, Cloudchaser. I don't know what to say to you all, but go get them." She saluted.

* * *

**-(TO BE CONTINUED!)-**

***Tell me if you want to be in the next chapter.***

** Anon: Maleun Kangaj- I can try. Sure. But use Pony Creator on DeviantART for a while.**

_Known OCs= (Owner) OC Name._

_X= Task Force X Member._

_*= New Submitted OC._

_(My own OCs) Razor Whisk, Evanesce, Cora, Cloak and Cross Heart, Queen Devsalis, Salin, Orela *More coming soon?*_

_X (*Name Changed* Starrdust Shine) Cloud Dash_

_X (TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night_

_(cast49) Shining Dawn_

_(Anon: Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Possibly not in story anymore. Ignore the brother and sister thing with Fluttershy and him. Sorry*_

_X (Brigadier Wolffe) _

_l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron._

_I_

_I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I_Hardcase and Boomer_

_(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze_

_(SpartanBrony) Unknown_

_(blaurgh) Firebolt_

_(piplump) Eclipse Moon_

_(ChaosBurner) Meteor_

_(Kimba's Bro) Ash_

_(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta_

_X (Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira, Kelly, Mimic_

_X (My Minor OC) Bombshell_

_(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker_

_(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow_

_(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep_

_(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing_

_(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies_

_(Anon: Thunderdrop) Thunderdrop_

_(Deathnote9847) Lighteyes_

_(Pika53) Zander_

_(Anon: Mr. Williams) Nightshade Smoke_

_(Anon: Rndom Hooves) Random Hooves_

_(Anon: Lyric Breeze) Lyric Breeze_

_(The Doctor-Derpy) Comet Streak and Daisy (Not the one in the show.)_

_(Anon: Maleun Kangaj) Vampiric Heavens and Angelic Heavens_

_(CaptHyatt) Aero Vought Corsair_

_X (emerald night the alicorn) Emerald Night and Rachel Blur_

_(alfa68048) Rainrunner_

**(Question of the Wings: "A Twin Cannon System for double the fun OR a 2 shot Canister Shell Cannons (But takes time to reload)?" HandyFlash asked.)**

**(Question of the Chapter: "What would be your good luck charm to keep with yourself while flying your plane?" Fluttershy asked you.)**


	20. Glowed by Our Fire…

Air Horse Aces Ch.20

*Don't mind the errors or if it sounds rushed.*

**(I apologize for not updating much. This chapter has got to be the hardest one I typed. I'm guessing I'm losing followers because of the lack of updates. I'll update as fast as I can from now on.)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Glowed by Our Fire…

Looking at Marescow, things were not going to well in the air. On the ground, many ponies and changelings as well as tourists were in a panic by this attack. The drones weren't aiming at the ground, but to finish off what's in the air first. Seishin guessed this was either an attack to cripple the UOC forces or capture Queen Devsalis of Changnia. There was a reason why Devsalis had a lot of bodyguards on her. The air was the problem because the flyers of the Changnian Guards couldn't keep up with the drones, so the Equestrians can handle it.

"All callsigns on this net, this is Captain Thelim. Marescow's evacuation is still incomplete at this time. No ground resistance, but heavy resistance in the air by these unknown flyers. Requesting immediate support until we can get these innocents and Queen Devsalis to safety."

Neon Nimbus responded. "Captain Thelim, this is General Neon Nimbus responding to your channel. I'm sending in more of my Air Force pilots in the air. Hang in there."

"Roger General. Thanks. Some pilot groups named Dark Moon, Tera, and Thermal are currently in the air. Also, some flyers named Quill Flight is helping us by your hovering craft technology." He mentioned the BBG-1 and Rainrunner's team.

"I'm sending in a squadron that knows how to finish the job. Hang in there." Neon Nimbus hung up and headed to the flight deck to meet up with HandyFlash and his team.

All nine of them were already wearing their flight suit and gear. It only took them around two minutes to be immediately get dressed up and ready for fight. They were in a single file line and all spread their wings along with saluting saying they were ready to assist Marescow. All of them couldn't wait to get in the air and take down all the drones attacking Marescow, especially HandyFlash, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Blossomoforth. They cared deeply about the innocent ponies that didn't deserve to get attacked by Razor Whisk. Neon Nimbus looked at all of them and smiled.

"You guys never disappoint me. Just eager to get ready to fight Razor Whisk." Neon Nimbus smirked.

"You bet. I'm putting that bad apple at his place." Rainbow Dash said.

"There's always enthusiasm in you Rainbow Dash." Cloudchaser smiled at her second in command of Arion Flight.

Neon Nimbus cleared her throat to keep a fast briefing. "Alright, all nine of you. The only things you'll be doing is just defend the air and assist other flights. By all your experiences in Saddle-Arabia, I'm sure you can all do it." She looked at the direction of Marescow. "Shining Armor along with Cora, Salin, Orela, Cloak and Cross Heart with the team is already at Queen Devsalis' main castle. No ground resistance but its just the air. They're trying their best to put the innocents in safety as well as Devsalis and the ambassadors."

"So we clear off the drones until the sky is clear like summer?" Fluttershy guessed.

Neon Nimbus nodded. "Yes. All of you better make it back and make me proud." She saluted.

"What if we don't?" Thunderlane smirked.

"Then I'll give you all my ugly side." Neon Nimbus glared and smirked.

"Ugly side? You look pretty." HandyFlash smiled.

Neon Nimbus laughed. "Thanks for the compliment."

After Neon Nimbus finished her quick briefing, the nine aces went to their planes and prepared for take off. This all reminded them of Saddle-Arabia, except they weren't in the air alone. Squadrons Tera, Dark Moon, Thermal, and Quill were already in the air providing assistance to the evacuation. Luckily, back up is on the way for the Air Force just in case more drones arrive. Hay, they might even see Evanesce or Mimic in the air again soon. But the problem is Evanesce has drones that are more better than the original ones. HandyFlash remembers what she calls them, Locusts. The main reason she's the Locust Queen.

Arion Squadron assembled for take off and boosted up towards the sky. The sky was even more brighter than last time they were in the air. It was approximately around 11AM in Changnia. Thunderlane just wanted to finish this mission to go to lunch. Such a common thing for stallions his age. They all hoped this isn't going to be their last flight. All of them enjoyed being in one team and watched eachothers back like what teams always and should do.

Now reaching the right altitude, they all pulled up their landing gear and changed course to Marescow City. The city wasn't that visible at their current distance just yet. But as they got closer, they start seeing smoke trails by either missiles or jet engines smoking from damage. By each 40 yards they come closer, the more the battle is more fierce than from afar.

HandyFlash removed his visor for a clear look. It was bright at first because of the visor was like sunglasses. As he got used to the sight, he noticed more drones were approaching above the skies and clouds of Marescow. It was like a hail storm of shining swords.

Fluttershy couldn't help but look at the city in fear. It was becoming a mess because of the drones. "Oh my goodness…Guys?"

"We know. Don't worry, we'll deal with the problem." Rainbow Dash nodded at Fluttershy in her jet.

"I hope no pony or changeling is hurt down there." Blossomforth said and immediately thought about the mother and daughter she saved in Saddle-Arabia days ago.

Flitter sighed. "If they were hurt or worse, there's not much we can do for them. We can't change the past anymore."

HandyFlash put his visor back on and contacted his team. "Okay everypony. Lets stop this carnage." He said.

"You read my mind." Rainbow Dash put her game face on.

"Static…This is General Cora to…available assets in Horkov Suburbs…continue to get the…" The radio was lost by poor signal.

"This is Tera 1,…All flights stand by. Shadow and Lancaster Squadron is on route. Hang in there." Emerald Night noted on the comms.

Thunderlane picked up. "All flights, this is Arion 4. We'll assist you all on this fight."

"It's about time the aces arrived." Eclipse Moon, The Dark Moon Squadron's leader said.

"Engage Arion Squadron." HandyFlash ordered as he fired three missiles at the targets he first locked on. His team did the same as well, each firing three. Direct hit for all which means 27 drones were already shot down!

"Nice shot Arions. But there's still more coming." FireBlaze reminded them.

As the nine of them boosted forward, they were now on top of Marescow city's airspace. It was a metal carnage in the air. Raining shredded metal, explosion blast from drones and missiles getting blown, and never ending roars of jet engines passing by. It was pretty terrifying especially when it's two times as violent than Saddle-Arabia's. Fluttershy, Flitter along with the new pilots didn't want to stay in the air. It was kind of crowded.

Thunderlane spun off his cannon and fired directly on a drone attacking Emerald Night's tail. "You're cleared Emerald. Continue on with the fight."

"Roger. Thank you." Emerald Night pursued one behind Rachel Blur.

"This is Tera 2. A bandit is on my six. Requesting some back up?" Rachel Blur asked.

"Tera 1 acknowledges. Leave this one to me." Emerald Night tailed his target and fired a missile at close range. The drone had no chance to drop flares in time, so it was shot down.

Flitter rose up at high altitude above the aerial battle and had a good birds eye view of the battle. She switched to her long ranged missiles on her holobattery and readied to fire. Her HUD only detected eight targets with a confirmed lock on. She fired her pay load as the missiles went straight down to her targets.

"It's raining rocket science!" Flitter smiled and witnessed all her eight missiles strike.

"Flitter, on your left. I got him." HandyFlash fired his cannon rounds at a drone that was heading towards Flitter. The explosion shook her plane because it was close to her.

"ニースジョブ大佐。(Nice job Colonel.)" Eclipse Moon commented in his native language.

Dumbbell looked at his target and saw it heading to Eclipse Moon. "Dark Moon Leader, drone on your five. Break right. I got him."

Eclipse Moon followed the order and banked right as Dumbbell shot down his chaser. Then, he noticed a drone going head on to the front. He fired a missile quickly and shot it down. But his plane was slightly damaged because of the blast was close to his jet.

"You alright sir?" One of his squad mates asked.

"I'll be fine. Keep attacking."

Cloudchaser finished shooting down three drones focusing on Fluttershy's plane and noticed more than ten of them in front of her. She was about to break out of the way, until the ten drones just exploded in mid air, confused and thought it was her imagination, it wasn't when she saw friendly contacts on her radar.

"This is Thistle 1 releasing missiles on hostile drones in the air." The voice of Comet Streak was heard.

"Shadow Leader to all flights, you called for assistance?" Aero Vought Corsair asked.

"Eagle Squadron responding to the emergency beacon. We're hear to provide back up." Lancaster said.

"Ain't this a surprise?" FireBlaze said.

HandyFlash followed Comet Streak and Daisy's jet when a drone was behind their tail. He took the bravery to make the drone go after him by passing by to get the attention. He boosted in front of Comet Streak as the drone did the same.

"Daisy! Fire!" HandyFlash ordered.

"You heard him sweet flower. Fire." Comet Streak agreed. Daisy locked on the drone and fired a missile and struck the target out of the sky.

"Another drone on your port side- right side!" HandyFlash warned.

"This is Shadow 11. Gotcha." Angelic Heavens volunteered to take it down. She fired her cannons and a missile, but both were unable to confirm a hit. She kept her plane behind her target and fired her cannons in burst to prevent it from overheating. She was getting more frustrated by her round missing her target, so she went in closer and directly damaged her target until its flaps were gone. Another drone was about to head into her tail, but was shot down by her brother, Vampiric Heavens.

"You're welcome." Vampiric Heavens smiled.

"Focus on your targets, brother." She rolled her eyes.

FireBlaze was being pursued by two drones that were following his trail swiftly. He began to think for a maneuver and thought of one. He did a Split S and executed a Cobra Maneuver to make the drones pass by. The reflexes on the drones weren't sharp enough to see it coming after the Split S. Thanks to some members of Arion Squadron, he learned that move.

The two drones that were behind him were hit and shot down by missiles by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. They swooped by in a cross and continued their fight against the drones. Since Fluttershy was the main wingmare for Rainbow Dash, they had to stick together.

"70% of the drones are already destroyed. I'm impressed." Neon Nimbus commented.

"This is Shadow 1. I'll take the drones on the south." Aero Vought Corsair said.

"Quill 1-1 to Shadow Flight. We could use your help in the south too." Rainrunner said while flying around protecting the evacuation. He was using a few anti-air missiles just in case a drone was about to strafe run.

"Don't worry. We're heading there now." Aero said. "Shadow 9, 10, 11 and 12. Circle around Rainrunner's squadron. Protect them."

"Affirmative." Angelic Heavens nodded.

HandyFlash contacted Emerald Night. "Tera 1. Assist them." He then contacted Eclipse Moon. "Dark Moon 1. Take out the drones near Devsalis' palace."

Emerald Night accepted. "Tera Leader. 10-4."

"問題ありません。(No problem.)" Eclipse Moon said.

Arion Flight continued to fight in the air with all help they could get. Eagle Squadron was still in the air defending the sky with Arion Squadron. Lancaster wasn't used to fighting just yet because it has been a while. Darkstar and Hawk had to watch his back throughout the fight.

"Bandit. Bandit. On my six!" Blossomforth said as her pursuer was behind.

"That drone will become scrap metal." Thunderlane said and fired on the drone from above.

Rainbow Dash assisted HandyFlash by staying on his tail. Three drones decided to pick on him and lock on. HandyFlash smirked and had an idea.

"Dash, you see that button with a dish on your panel?" HandyFlash asked.

"Yeah. What does it do?"

"Press it and see for yourself." He said as she obeyed.

Two drones got closer to Rainbow Dash's tail, but was locking on HandyFlash's jet. As soon as the two drones fired a missile, the missiles exploded in just a half second, causing a big band and destroying the wings. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened by what she just saw.

"What the hay was that?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Trophy System. It destroys hostile missiles that are close to your plane. If they're even close to you, they won't stand a chance."

Derpy heard what he said while engaging a drone. "Aw. You gave that to her only? How sweet."

"What? No. I gave it to all your planes. I'm just nice like that." HandyFlash laughed. He forgot the drone behind his back, so he did a sharp Immelman turn and fired his guns back and destroyed it from the front.

Rainrunner looked at his radar and noticed the drones were almost finished. "Quill 1-1 here. Keep going pilots. Just a few left."

Shining Armor was heard on the radio on the ground of the Devsalis palace. "We're almost done here everyone."

HandyFlash saw the last nine drones retreating. He ordered a line of of his squadron and locked on each of their own targets. A missile released from each of them, the nine drones turned into multiple pieces of hot metal from fire.

"Yeehaaw! Nice one!" Lancaster commented.

"The skies are clear from here. Good job pilots." Neon Nimbus proudly stared at Marescow city.

Cora was heard on the radio. "Hey HandyFlash, I got someone on the line for you and your squad." She said as the noise of the radio's speaker being switched.

"Colonel HaNeul Gavin Flash?" A female voice called.

Fluttershy recognized that voice. The voice of Queen Devsalis of the Union of Changnia. "Queen Devsalis?"

"Your highness? Do you wish to speak to us?" HandyFlash asked.

"The nine of you did a good job in the air as well did the other flights. You have my thanks." Queen Devsalis said in a proud tone.

"You are most welcome. The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna will cover your wings at any time."

Neon Nimbus was heard again. "Picture seems clean. Queen Devsalis, you should come on board the AAC-113. If the drones come back, who knows what will they do next." She suggested.

"Very well. I'll notify the palace. But we need the air defended just in case." Devsalis said.

"Roger. We'll send in another squadron to check in." Neon Nimbus said. "Arion flight, return back to the AAC-113 at once."

HandyFlash obeyed the order as his squadron followed his lead. They looked around the sky and saw it was now not infested with those computer drones in the air.

It was all clear until Neon Nimbus called for an emergency. "Hang on, I'm detecting new aircraft approaching from the east. Is that friendlies?" Neon Nimbus asked.

Rainbow Dash looked at her radar and saw it was unknown. "Their ID signals are different. No. This is something else."

HandyFlash turned his jet aircraft east. "If they're hostile, you are cleared to engage."

Looking at the east of Marescow, Eleven jet fighters were on afterburners boosting towards them in high speed. It seems like they were being piloted by one somepony because of the cockpit. The emblem on the eleven planes is A dragon holding a lightning bolt and a katana by its feet. The unknown flight flew in a delta formation and just flew smoothly in the air.

A voice from the unknown flight lead was a female, a mare. "Targets already detected us. Rantan 1 to all planes, lets take down our prey." She said.

Another female voice responded. "Alright girls, best of luck." One of the members said, which means all of the eleven pilots were females.

"Fox 3." Rantan 1 said and released a radar guided long range missile as her whole team did the same.

HandyFlash detected the alert and evaded immediately as his team did the same in time.

"Rantan 6 to Rantan 1. It's the Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna. Are they our target?" Rantan 6 asked her leader.

"Roger Shinju. They are." Rantan 1 responded.

"Arion leader to all flights, return to base. My squadron will deal with them." HandyFlash told all squadrons.

Eclipse Moon picked up. "Are you sure? You can need some help." He checked.

"That's an order. Don't worry about us." HandyFlash smiled.

"Roger that. Good luck. Dark Moon flight, withdraw." Eclipse Moon led his flight back to base.

Rantan Flight spread out as Arion Squadron did the same to make the dogfights zone open. HandyFlash was chasing after one plane, but notices a strange mark on them. It was on their wing and had a foreign language writing on it. He recognized the writing and continued chasing his target.

"Looks like we're dealing with Japonyese mercenaries." HandyFlash said on an open channel.

"だから、気づいた。クラップクラップ. (So I noticed. Clap clap.)" Rantan 1 teased.

"Very funny. How about focusing on the plane instead of your mouth for this, 馬鹿 (idiot)." HandyFlash glared. He understood her language and was also fluent on Japonyese. Like I said, his family are noble Canterlot travelers studying techs for inventions.

"That was mean of you." She glared away. "Prepare to be shot down by the first pilots of Japony."

"I can turn that around." Rainbow Dash engaged. Before she can lock on her target, she was getting interference from getting tone. She knew it was stealth technology being used.

"Thanks to your mate, We put electronic countermeasures in our jets." The Rantan member said as she drifted away and went behind Rainbow Dash.

"He's not my mate!" Rainbow Dash yelled and did evasive maneuvers. She felt her aircraft shake by enemy fire. She thought it was cannon rounds, but she looked behind her and saw small rockets hitting her coming from her target.

"Arion 4 to all Arion members. Be careful. They have rocket pods instead of auto cannons." Thunderlane noted.

Derpy looked at her target and noticed. "That's not fair."

"There are no rules in this dogfight, Wing Feather." A Rantan member laughed.

"Lets see if you have what it takes to survive then." HandyFlash glared at his target.

"You just said your last words." Shinju (Rantan 6) gritted her teeth.

HandyFlash's radio started to malfunction. It was losing signals as static was only heard, but was recovered. He noticed it was on a different channel and saw only one that was on the same channel as him.

"Ah. Now I can talk to you in private." The voice of Rantan 1 was heard.

"Why'd you put me on a private channel?"

Rantan 1 did a fake laugh. "Just to toy with you. Just like how I fooled around with Kira, Kelly and Dimitri."

"What was that?" HandyFlash glared at his targets plane.

"Oh? I see. You didn't know those three were with us?"

"Stop saying false things. Dimitri was the one that betrayed us!" HandyFlash said.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I don't believe on ones who are trying to kill me." HandyFlash rolled his eyes.

"Evanesce told me that you should finally know the truth. Plus its the final hint on Luna's location. If you don't believe me, we sent them each a letter from their post box or whatever you call it. If that doesn't work, Kira will tell you where to find Princess Luna."

HandyFlash looked at the AAC-113 and stared at it for a short second. Was she actually telling the truth or was she just toying his mind like what Evanesce would do?

"I can only be on this channel at a short time. For our last time to finish each other off, what is your name?" Rantan 1 asked.

He sighed. "I'm HandyFlash. Real name is HaNeul Gavin Flash."

"My name is Morning Beauty. My real name is Asami Miyamoto. That will be the last name you'll hear." She slowed her plane down and stalled on purpose to let his plane pass by hers.

"Colonel! Behind you!" Cloudchaser yelled.

"I know. I know." He evaded as hard as he can. He saw another plane of Rantan Squadron behind Asami (Rantan 1) as they both fired at his plane. Taking in medium damage and lost of 40% of shields, he did a sharp Immelman turn and fired on the furthest target, which was the plane behind Asami (Rantan 1).

"This is Rantan 3, Plane is heavily damaged. Ejecting."

"撃つ。 (Shoot.)" Asami (Rantan 1) cursed.

"One down, ten to go." HandyFlash said.

"Rantan 6, Comet." Shinju (Rantan 6) fired a missile at HandyFlash and impacted on his tail.

Thunderlane let go of his target and focused on protecting HandyFlash. "Hang on Flash. I got your back." He fired his guns at Rantan 6 to get her attention.

"You asked for it." Rantan 6 drifted sideways and fired a missile at Thunderlane, but didn't connect. He evaded successfully.

Rainbow Dash locked on her target and sent a missile. The missile didn't connect because of flares were dropped from her target. She fired her guns in burst and aimed her crosshairs in front of her target. Sparks to fire, she shot down her target. The pilot ejected in time as she witnessed another plane behind her back.

Derpy dropped down and engaged the pilot behind Rainbow Dash. She went in closer and fired a missile without guidance, but actually hit her target, disabling the plane.

"Three planes are down. I see their chute." A Rantan member said.

"These pilots are fast." Rantan 1 commented.

Cloudchaser and Flitter followed the same target and each fired a missile at once. Surprisingly, both of their missiles missed. Flitter noticed an enemy fighter heading towards them from the front of their target to fire on them. Flitter aimed at the plane head-on as Cloudchaser locked on the plane that was still evading them.

Flitter fired her missile and struck her target in the front air intake, causing its jet engines to explode. Cloudchaser fired hers as it took down the second plane along with it.

Fluttershy was being tail gated by Rantan 6 and another plane. She barrel rolled to avoid getting hit from the rocket pods when they were firing on her. Blossomforth went behind the two planes after her and shot one down by a missile and saw the pilot eject.

HandyFlash showed up as well and fired his cannons at Rantan 6. She executed a Kulbit maneuver while firing her rockets at the same time. HandyFlash got hit a few times by the rockets, but soon shook it off. As Rantan 6 chased after him, she got closer to his plane and tried to lock on. This made HandyFlash turn on his trophy system. When she fired a missile, the trophy system reacted in a flash and blew up the missile that was launched in a second. Rantan 6's plane lost the left wing and lost control.

"How can this be? I lost by you?!" Rantan 6 ejected out of her plane.

"Shinju! You'll pay for this." Rantan 1 growled.

"Four more to go." Dumbbell said.

HandyFlash chased after Rantan 1 and stayed on her tail while she tried to evade. He noticed one of the members behind him and ordered Thunderlane to take care of it. Thunderlane aimed his heavy cannon at his target and destroyed his target's engine.

"Rantan 12 here. I'm out of the game." Rantan 12 ejected.

Thunderlane moved out of the way, but was hit by the side of his plane by another Rantan member. Rainbow Dash locked on to it and fired a missile and shot down the one that hit Thunderlane. Another one was about to attack her as well, but was stopped by Fluttershy this time. Rantan 1 was the only one left.

"All my friends ejected. Now it's only me." Rantan 1's voice shook.

"C'mon Morning Beauty. Evade while you can." HandyFlash fired a missile.

Rantan 1 tried to evade the missile, but her plane stalled when she was doing a high G drift and the missile hit her plane. "This fight…is far from over." She ejected put of her plane in time as she noticed her jet exploded in air by a second missile.

* * *

After the skies were completely clear, Eagle Squadron reported back to Cloudsdale then took off for The Crystal Kingdom. The res was either still in the air or landed for refuel. Yet again another squadron went after HandyFlash's team by the orders of Razor Whisk. It would sure be disappointing when Rantan Flight failed to eliminate Arion Squadron. Well, it ended that way. Arion flight once again took care of the problem and successfully returned to the AAC-113 without a scratch.

Onboard, Queen Devsalis was called because of her safety. Shining Armor and the rest were riding in her carriage as well. Cora unexpectedly had her little sister, Klara, with her. This made Orela curious and asked her why she is here. Cora had a worried look on her face as Klara stayed close to her.

"Why is Klara here? I thought she was back at your home."

"I'm sorry. What if the drones attack again? I just can't leave my little sister at Marescow." Cora looked down. "She's all I have left…" She said in a choked voice.

Shining Armor went over and hugged her. "We understand. Just put her in the living quarters." He led her and Klara.

HandyFlash looked for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on the deck as everyone else was resting after Marescow. He found the two by their planes having a chat. What was heard is them talking about what will be for lunch. Sounds like what Thunderlane would always talk about. He flew to them and landed between the two.

"Sorry for disturbing, but I have something to tell you both." HandyFlash said.

Out of nowhere, Seishin appears just right behind them in surprise. Since she was a hologram, she is capable of teleporting to any place in the AAC-113.

"Aw. You have the guts to confess? How sweet." Seishin joked.

"I don't mean that, hollow grunt. I have something to say that needs to be kept a secret." He whispered.

"Hollow Grunt? That's rude." She laughed.

"Seishin. VCO-125." HandyFlash said a code to Seishin.

Seishin nodded. "VCO-125 accepted. I won't expose this classified secret you will speak." She said.

Rainbow Dash was confused. "Wait, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Fluttershy, you come too." HandyFlash said as the three of them followed him.

They continued to walk down the hallway as HandyFlash explained to them quietly why he was leading them somewhere. He mentioned about Kira and Kelly were part of Dimitri on a spy operation on the E.R.A.F and that Rantan 1 mentioned that he needs to find the proof in the room with the personal lockers and find Kira's for any suspicious items or letters. He kept it brief just in case anyone was close by. Any questions thrown to him by Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Seishin, he answered them in a short sentence.

"Let me get this straight," Rainbow Dash quietly spoke. "Kira was one of the spies working with Dimitri? Then why did her and Kelly get shot down?"

"That's the question that was in my head for throughout this whole time." HandyFlash answered.

"I still can't believe they lied to us." Fluttershy looked down.

"Same here. Even though I didn't meet them yet." Seishin shrugged.

As they continued to walk, they saw a sign pointing at a direction where the lockers were at. They followed it and noticed one of the guards passing by. HandyFlash knew that when there's a security guard, he guessed that this area was off limits. So they all hid behind a wall. Fluttershy went up to the guard as to volunteer to know what's going on.

"Excuse me, mind telling us where we can find our personal lockers?" Fluttershy asked the guard.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But that section is off limits at this time." The guard shook his head.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, the AAC-113 was almost infiltrated by the Prizraks, so we're not making anyone go in the locker sections because if they find the address or city you live in, they WILL find you." He explained.

"And I'm guessing in case we were spies?"

"Correct." He nodded.

"Oh. Okay. I understand." Fluttershy smiled sweetly.

The guard smiled back. "You go have yourself a fine day Major Fluttershy."

Fluttershy walked away down the hall and found HandyFlash, Rainbow Dash, and Seishin. She sighed on what she was going to tell them.

"Can we get in?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No. The locker section is offline because of an attempted infiltration. If the infiltrators found your address, that's a problem." Fluttershy told the reason why.

HandyFlash held out a lock pick kit and walked towards the door to the lockers. "Lets find Kira's locker and find Luna."

"Why can't we just look for Kelly and Dimitri's box?" Fluttershy asked.

"Since they're both gone, it's been cleaned out." Seishin said.

As they all went to the door, HandyFlash did his job to pick the lock to gain access inside the personal locker room. Guards weren't around the area because it was more important for them to guard the four entrances to the section. It only took HandyFlash one minute to finish picking the lock and quietly opened the door.

"Got it. Quick before somepony sees." HandyFlash quickly went inside as they all did the same.

They all looked around the room and saw it was wide but the height was normal. Not like huge locker rooms in gyms or anything. HandyFlash walked down the path and scanned left to right, looking for Kira's locker. He saw one that was labeled with her name and began to pick its lock as they all patiently waited. Rainbow Dash on the other hand was just going to her locker and found out Twilight sent her a new Daring Do book. She's a real book worm when it comes to that.

HandyFlash finished and opened Kira's locker to see she barely had anything in there. The most suspicious item he saw was a letter with a label that said 'From Evanesce'. Well…that's simple.

"All right. I got Kira's letter. Check it out." HandyFlash showed them the inside.

"That's mail. Who's it from?"

"See for yourself." He turned the envelope and revealed it was from Evanesce. "We can't read it in here. We can get caught so, lets get out of here." He walked to the exit. As soon as he reached the exit door, he heard voices from outside. Security just came.

Voices between the two guards were heard. "I'm sure I heard someone in there."

The other voice sighed. "Okay fine. But be ready."

"Shoot. If they see us in here, we're in trouble." HandyFlash panicked.

Fluttershy squeaked. "Excuses or distractions! Think of one!" She quietly ordered.

Rainbow Dash panicked as well did HandyFlash and Seishin tried to think. She looked at Fluttershy and pinned her on the wall. She blushed and shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment. "Sorry about this!" Rainbow Dash said. She was so desperate that she didn't know what she was doing.

A guard a had spear just in case and looked at the section where the four of them were at. The leader was the first one to look and was shocked to see what he was looking at. HandyFlash and Seishin were staring VERY surprised at Rainbow Dash kissing Fluttershy. WHAT?! Guess this was the distraction Dash desperately made up. Or MAKE UP. Right? Rainbow Dash's eyes were tightly shut as Fluttershy's were half-mooned. HandyFlash shivered on what he was seeing. His two friends from flight school…you know. He noticed some saliva was dripping down from them. He just turned away as the security guard did the same.

"Yo boss? Is it trouble?" One of the members with him asked.

"Eh…no. I just saw Seishin helping some other pilots. Probably giving them a…tour. Lets report to the mess hall for lunch." He faked a smile to act like nothing happened.

He ignored to escort them out because Seishin was there as well, which means the three are already being watched.

"Sweet! I call for a dandelion sandwich!"

When the crew was gone, Rainbow Dash let go of Fluttershy as they silently stared at eachother. HandyFlash and Seishin awkwardly stared at both of them. THIS was a DISTRACTION?! All was silent until Fluttershy coved her mouth only and spread her wings in complete shock.

Fluttershy's eyes widened and coved her face in embarrassment. "BAH! Why did you kiss me in front of them?!"

"I COULDN'T THINK OF A DISTRACTION I SWEAR!" Rainbow Dash's face was deep red as she tried to calm Fluttershy down.

HandyFlash was still blushing after seeing that. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that." He mumbled.

"But it will still be in your mind because you liked it." Seishin laughed.

HandyFlash blushed more and hid his annoyance by grinning but struggled a bit. "Don't make me put you offline Seishin."

"I can't believe I did that just to distract the security." Rainbow Dash looked down in shame. She looked at HandyFlash. "Why didn't you and Seishin do it?"

Seishin sighed. "I'm a hologram. He'll just kiss right through me. Which means one of you would've been doing it to him." She laughed even more louder.

HandyFlash reacted when his nose squirted out blood. "Excuse me?!" He looked at Seishin with his bloody nose.

"Bless you." She joked and gave a tissue to him.

He snagged it and covered his nose. "I hate you…"

* * *

After they got out of there, HandyFlash read the letter and saw enough information on what Kira, Kelly, and Dimitri's jobs were, as spies. Dimitri was to look out for technology, Kelly was to give intel to Razor Whisk on their plans, and Kira was to keep an eye on the aerial battles and assess the situations. Since the letter hasn't been open yet, HandyFlash knew Kira and Kelly didn't know what they had to do. Dimitri probably shot them down because of their useless acts. He told Rainbow Dash, Seishin, and Fluttershy that he would talk to Kira in private at the medical deck. The three of them were told not to reveal this secret. They agreed and let him go.

HandyFlash walked coldly to the medical deck as he looked for the room Kira always stayed at ever since she was shot down. The letter was in his pocket to hold onto it. He soon found her room and went inside to see Kira usually just watching a few movies. Her hooves were lying on her lap as she focused on the movie more than to see HandyFlash in there with her. He walked towards her and gave a non emotional look on his face. She finally noticed him and smiled.

"Here for a visit? What do you need?" Kira asked innocently.

"Answers." He simply answered.

"Answers for what?" Kira raised her eyebrow.

HandyFlash took out the letter that was from Evanesce and showed it to Kira. Her expression changed to a shocked yet serious look as soon as she saw it. Her heart stopped by him finding out about this. She tried thinking of a logical explanation for this situation, but the look on HandyFlash's face was 'Its not going to work'.

HandyFlash sighed. "You were with Razor Whisk's side. Weren't you?"

Kira stayed silent and gave him a a blank look that didn't show any emotion at all. Dark and cold. He finally found out the secret of her.

HandyFlash sighed louder. "Fine. I know your answer. Where is Princess Luna? Rantan 1 told me about it." He demanded an answer.

Kira once again stayed silent with the same expression. She looked away trying to ignore him, but he turned her head towards his face. He didn't know if she was angry or guilty about this situation. So HandyFlash had to be careful just in case she attacks.

"Answer me. Just tell me where Princess Luna is and I won't tell anyone about this." He was starting to get more impatient.

"Hmph." Was the only noise that came out of her.

HandyFlash glared then looked away in frustration. "Fine. Stay quiet. See what I care. By you not answering me, I might regret taking care of you." He said coldly.

Kira flinched by what she just heard. She held back her tears successfully. Before HandyFlash could leave, she grabbed his hoof to stop him. HandyFlash looked at her coldly and raised his eyebrow.

She mumbled something.

"What was that?" HandyFlash asked.

"The border…" She said.

"Which border?"

"Zial's border."

"The Union of Changnia-Chrysalis Empire Border?"

Kira glared. "No. The Crystal Empire border." She sarcastically. "Of course the Union of Changnia-Chrysalis Empire border. Idiot."

HandyFlash shrugged. "Well, what about it?"

"It's Princess Luna's location. I heard about it before I joined the Equestrian Royal Air Force as a spy. Razor Whisk was giving us a plan on how are we going to capture Luna and put her somewhere. Zial's Border was chosen." Kira explained.

"Why capture her?" He curiously asked.

Kira cleared her throat. "Long time ago, Razor Whisk was working on the Sunspot Source used for Princess Luna to gain more power. It was required to have a cage strong enough to hold it."

"And this is going to…?"

"Razor Whisk turned that cage into a weapon. It requires night magic, but the sunspot weapon isn't meant for it. So…?"

HandyFlash's eyes widened. The Sunspot Source's cage was turned into a weapon by Razor Whisk. The sunspot weapon was not used for it to power up. So that means…Luna is the battery to the weapon!

"Why would Razor Whisk want that?" HandyFlash looked at her.

Kira pointed up. "At nighttime, they will use the weapon to destroy the moon. Along with her. If the moon is destroyed, so is her power and possibly herself."

So it's true. Razor Whisk is going after the two Princesses of Equestria. If Princesses Celestia and Luna are gone, Equestria would fall apart with none to rule. The sun and moon will stop immediately, which means no sunrise or sunset. And without a moon for or night. HandyFlash's prediction for Razor Whisk's plan was to rule Equestria for himself or make the Prizrak Rebellion take over and attack the Union of Changnia and the Chrysalis Empire. Then onto The Crystal Empire to…OI! Okay! We know what's going to happen!

HandyFlash got up and looked out the window. "I gotta tell my team about this."

"One more thing. Come closer." Kira ordered.

HandyFlash obeyed and waited for what she was going to do or say. He felt a sharp pain and impact on his cheek. He fell down and hit the floor, but got back up. Kira's hoof was red as well as HandyFlash's face.

Yes. Kira slapped him.

"That's for hurting my feeling by saying that." Kira faked a smile.

"Okay. I deserved that." HandyFlash held the spot where he got hit. Okay…Ouch.

(-TO BE CONTINUED…-)

* * *

**(Sorry if it sounded rushed. Like I said, this chapter was kind of hard to type because of my head.)**

**(That 'Distraction' scene of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy was just to mess with yah. Don't worry about there will be more or anything. It was just a fool off.)**

_Known OCs= (Owner) OC Name._

_X= Task Force X Member._

_*= New Submitted OC._

_(My own OCs) Razor Whisk, Evanesce, Cora, Cloak and Cross Heart, Queen Devsalis, Salin, *More coming soon?*_

_X (*Name Changed* Starrdust Shine) Cloud Dash_

_X (TheSadisticRedWarrior) Swift Night_

_(cast49) Shining Dawn_

_(Anon: Echo Hart) Echo Hart *Possibly not in story anymore. Ignore the brother and sister thing with Fluttershy and him. Sorry*_

_X (Brigadier Wolffe) _

_l Lancaster: Chosen Leader of a squadron._

_I_

_I Hawk: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Ace: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Spectrum: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I Darkstar: Squad Member for Lancaster._

_I_

_I_Hardcase and Boomer_

_(Dragon Roberts) FireBlaze_

_(SpartanBrony) Unknown_

_(blaurgh) Firebolt_

_(piplump) Eclipse Moon_

_(ChaosBurner) Meteor_

_(Kimba's Bro) Ash_

_(Delta the Dragon) Captain Delta_

_X (Kirlia481) Dimitri, Daniel, Kira, Kelly, Mimic_

_X (My Minor OC) Bombshell_

_(GhostShadow6661) Lightning Striker_

_(Rainbow Lily) Lily Shadow_

_(ISA-Sniper) Thunder Rain and Gentlestep_

_(Dragon'z Wrath) Night Wing_

_(iloverainbowdashie) Soaring Skies_

_(Anon: Thunderdrop) Thunderdrop_

_(Deathnote9847) Lighteyes_

_(Pika53) Zander_

_(Anon: Mr. Williams) Nightshade Smoke_

_(Anon: Rndom Hooves) Random Hooves_

_(Anon: Lyric Breeze) Lyric Breeze_

_(The Doctor-Derpy) Comet Streak and Daisy (Not the one in the show.)_

_(Anon: Maleun Kangaj) Vampiric Heavens and Angelic Heavens_

_(CaptHyatt) Aero Vought Corsair_

_(emerald night the alicorn) Emerald Night and Rachel Blur_

_(alfa68048) Rainrunner_

**(Question of the Wings: "How would you evade your pursuer?" Seishin asked you.)**

**(Question of the Chapter: "What would you do if a group of fighters were going after you? Just take them down or Withdraw?" Thunderlane asked you.)**


End file.
